The Unpredictable Journey
by RocknRoll 0408
Summary: It's Year 7 for Tammie and Melinda. Everything is laid out. Half-vampires run around Hogwarts, The Fates have verbally intervened and Burnner is still out there. The gang only has one chance and limited time to make things right. But really, can one outrun fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Note: The last story! Year 7! I will my try my hardest to tie up all the loose ends, if you feel something is missing as I go along please don't hesitate to leave it in a review. First chapter is crazy. This is will probably be the "slowest" story (and maybe not as long) because it isn't one that has already been written and just fixed up. So excited for this last journey! **

_The Engagement_

"Are we done already?" Fred teased as I rolled to the edge of the bed. I mumbled something that even I didn't understand as I crawled back over to him and kissed him again. He had taken the day off from his non-stop work in the shop so he could help us with shopping. He also wanted to see Melinda whom none of us had seen for most the summer. After her announcement about brining Houston here she threw herself into actually making it happen. Quite honestly, I didn't think it would happen but I should've known if she was serious she would make it happen. Anything for denial I guessed.

"Is Melinda here yet?" I asked even though with both of us making out in his room for the last hour we had no real idea what was going on downstairs.

"I dunno" Fred replied as he kissed me again.

"Go check" I said as he wrapped his arms around me. If _anything good _had come out of the end of last semester it was that I was determined to spend as much time in the most intimate ways with Fred. Not that we had done anything crazy, but the new closeness, the new intimacy and of course the news of the possibility of dying—after being turned into a vampire—gave me a new outlook on life.

"That's okay, I'm comfortable as is" he replied as I found myself underneath him, back to the same position we had started. I had started to get up for a reason, what was it again? Oh right, I had to use the bathroom.

"Fred" I between kisses as he brushed hair off my face. "I love you" I said for at least the sixth million times this summer. Like every time I had said it before he shifted uncomfortably and lightly kissed my forehead. After learning Matt wasn't going to go away Fred—along with the rest of his family—had concluded we had very little options, they concluded I might not make it out of this alive. I reckoned that was the hardest on Fred. I stopped trying to convince him I'd be fine because I knew after all this, after all the dust settled, I didn't know if we'd all be okay, if any of us would survive. I knew we hadn't talked in depth about it but from after being with Fred for so long I didn't see him just walking away.

"You mean everything to me" he replied after a long pause.

"We should get married" I suggested as Fred raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, let's get right on that" he awkwardly teased as I sat up.

"I'm serious, why not?" I asked him as he raised an eyebrow as he continued to look at me. Though, it wasn't the 'are you insane?' look, but more admiration and then he shifted a little again. I wanted to believe the thought wasn't on his mind, that he didn't think about engagements but him and George were always late coming home recently and they seemed to _hide _stuff from me when I knocked on their door before entering—also new—but I stopped questioning it.

"Tamms, I want to, you know I do, I just don't know if I should do anything before or after this year" he replied. I nodded in agreement. During the summer we all dove into our own research on half-vampires. Mostly how dangerous they were. Based on a lot of the information we found Matt was as dangerous as Casper the Friendly. At his age, his upbringing, his family history, his alter persona he should've been either turned vampire or killing everyone in sight. I knew no one wanted to attempt it, but we were lucky with Matt.

"I understand" I said bringing myself out of thought as I wiggled out from under him and sat on the edge of the bed again.

"But I do love you and I do want to marry you" he replied as I lightly smile and leaned over to kiss him again.

Before we got into another hour there was a knock on the door. I giggled as I pulled away, Fred groaning as he unwillingly got up to answer. "Hey Ginny" he said as Ginny peeked around him to grin at me.

"Having fun?" she teased.

"Always" I said with a wink as she pushed pass Fred to hand me a package and letter. "Thanks," I said she wiggled her eyebrows and then headed out.

"Draco?" Fred asked as he closed the door after his sister. I shrugged as I glanced over to see Fred locking the door. I didn't mind interruptions, I knew he didn't either but he only locked it to give his brothers the impression something serious was going on. I knew if he got approved for the apartment just outside Diagon Ally it would've been worse though. That was something else that was on the back burner, we wouldn't move until we were sure all this was over.

I turned the envelope over in my hand, it wasn't Draco's handwriting. "No" I said quietly as Fred's expression turned a little grim.

"Matt?" he asked as I slowly nodded and opened the envelope, pulling the letter out. "What's it say?" he asked.

"Tammie, I've never been fond of expressing myself through letter and I know having something on paper means nothing to Fred, so, please, can we met up? You, me, Fred, whoever else. Just, please, we need to stick together if we're going to pull through this." I passed the letter to Fred who quickly read it over and then started to crumble it but left it alone.

"I don't think he knows how to stop" Fred said.

"He misses us," I told him.

"He misses you, Tammie" he said coldly as he put the letter on the dresser. "What else did he send?" he asked as I remembered the package. I shrugged again and opened it, a little note attached that said Happy Birthday—which was still several days away. Inside was what looked like a pebble, but a little larger than the ones I had seen, still so plain and average.

"A pebble?" I asked as I looked back at Fred but his expression seemed to be getting sourer.

"It's a stone, a real mood stone. They cost an arm and a leg" he said bitterly as he picked it up. "Muggles have them, but they're the fake ones, basic rings, based off only body temperature and is limited to several colors. However, these ones" he paused as he squeezed the stone and then let go to just hold it in his hand. "They're real" he said as I watched the stone not only turn a dull black, but also morph into a circle. I reached over and touched the stone, it was cold, almost ice cold, and it felt kind of prickly, sharp even.

"So, you have a cold, sharp dull hatred for me?" I teased quickly catching on to how the stone worked.

"I don't hate _you_" he said as he moved closer to kiss me. I knew he didn't, but it still greatly worried me how much he _did _hate Matt.

"Well" I said as I took the stone from him, squeezing it in my own hands as I kissed Fred, his kiss giving me goosebumps. "Don't think about him" I said simply as I showed him the stone, It was now a light red, shiny, and I could've sworn it was pulsating.

"I guess you do love me" he teased as he cupped my face and kissed me again, this time leaning me against the wall as his kissing became more passionate. We were almost instantly interrupted by another knock.

"Melinda's here" George's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Finally" I said as I pulled away from Fred, unlocked the door and let George in who looked from me to his brother.

"I can't wait til we get that apartment, our own rooms" George teased, though I knew it didn't bother him that I was always shacked up with his brother. The summer seemed to be the only time George didn't hate me. This summer was especially nice because we were in agreement about almost everything that was happening and it was common knowledge that I wanted to be with Fred.

"She can wait" Fred half teased I rolled my eyes and popped the pebble on the dresser as it went back to its original plain color.

"What's that?" George asked nodding at the pebble.

"My birthday present from Matt" I said as plainly as I could. George must have been _okay _with it because he didn't instantly go into a fit.

"Alright, well, Melinda's outside, she has something to tell you" he said as I nodded, went pass the two and hurried downstairs, nearly bumping into Mrs. Weasley in the process. She looked torn between being happy and disappointment, though I couldn't tell why. Choosing to ignore her for the moment I went ahead outside to see Melinda happily standing a good distance from the house.

"A personal talk outside, it must be important" I teased as I went over to hug her. "Been forever" I said as she nodded in agreement, her smile nearly four times larger on her face.

"It's been crazy and busy and Houston loves it here, I'm glad I made the right decision" she said, her smile still wide. I forced myself to smile and nod in agreement, even though in the pit of my stomach I knew it wasn't the right decision and I knew she was still reeling from Fate's talk and pushing Draco away. "We finished decorating the apartment" she said as I nodded. Originally she wanted to get a house, but decided for the time being it wouldn't be wise to invest in a house, so instead her and Houston got an apartment. I hadn't seen much of her since the start of summer but it was clear she was devoted to Houston and was determined to make it work and make both of them happy and keep him safe.

"Being busy is good" I said as she nodded, bouncing a little on her feet. "Alright, c'mon, out with it, what's up?" I asked jokingly as she continued smiling but tried to shake her head.

"I have something to tell you…" she said slowly as she held her hands behind her back. I gave her a weird smile feeling hesitant about the news.

"If you're Head Girl, congratulations!" I said but she only laughed extra loudly which only made me raise an eyebrow questionably.

"No…" she said taking a deep breath in. "I'm, well, I'm engaged!" she said with a little jump as she showed me her left hand, more specifically, the ring finger on her left hand which was fashioned with a shiny diamond studded engagement ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Yes, story 7 has started and yes I built up that excitement to only burn it on purpose. I know, I'm terrible, but c'mon you read it. =-P Seriously though, we know how Melinda is. No, Tammie is not a vamp, it's just hard for anyone to come to terms with what is happening with that whole fate thing and not think about the possibility of Matt turning her. Here's another chapter though, enjoy! And thank you times a thousand for my first review SiobanPhelps!**

_Starting Off Personal_

"Oh look at that, you are" I said with a strained smile.

"Happier…" she said giving me a look.

"Yay!" I forcefully shouted.

"One more time…" she replied.

"Holy Merlin on a broom, you're gonna get married! I'm so happy for you! That's so perfect, so—"

"Go back" she said giving me a disappointed look.

"Congratulations" I said in a normal tone with thumbs up. "You just don't think it's…you know…" I started as she glared at me. "We're only seventeen" I tried as she slightly let up.

"Fred will probably ask you to marry him soon, you'll be seventeen" she sort of snapped back as I tried nodding, tried seeing it from her standpoint.

"Well, as long as you're happy—"

"I am" she quickly interrupted as I nodded and we moved toward the house.

"You're invited, and Fred and even Amber" she said as I nodded again, though my mind was quickly trying to work itself into holding back comments.

"Right" I replied not bothering to say I didn't think it would last.

"I already told Mrs. Weasley but she wanted me to tell you while we were outside, so Fred could break the news to George" she explained.

"George doesn't know?" I asked as Melinda shook her head.

"Fred was the first, we were talking about engagements, you know, how if everything pans out well he might pop the question…" she trialed off upon seeing my expression. "Anyway, he seemed happy. Well, at least happier than you" she said as I shrugged.

"One of us needs to be happy" I said half-jokingly as we headed inside but only made it so far before George cornered Melinda.

"I heard your news" he said as I looked cautiously from him to Melinda.

"Yeah, I wanted Fred to be the one to tell you" she said as George slowly nodded. "I thought it would be best if I didn't tell you" she added.

"All I want is for you to be happy, and to get out of this. So, my only recommendation is, if you decide to stick with all this, to stay with him, to marry him, you need to leave, go back to America—"

"George" I interrupted. I knew he'd take the engagement badly, but part of me hoped he'd be civil.

"I mean it in the kindest of ways" he added catching my expression as we heard more footsteps, Fred appearing next to his brother.

"I know" Melinda said as there was a knock on the living room doorway, Houston and Mrs. Weasley appearing there.

"Is everything alright?" she asked as I looked from Melinda to the twins.

"We're happy for you Melinda" Fred said in a tone I couldn't quite recognize as he glanced over at Houston. I looked over at him too. He was still scrawny, average height, maybe a little shorter, laid back air about it. He seemed thrilled to be in the Weasley house of course.

"Hi" he said cheerfully as he went over to stand next to Melinda.

"How are you?" I asked him as I went over to pat his shoulder.

"Good, and it's good to see you again, but, you know, it would've been better under different circumstances" he explained as I nodded.

"Tell me about it" I mumbled as Fred nodded.

"So, what about Matt, is he around?" Houston quickly asked. I looked over at Melinda, had she told Houston the wrong story about Matt?

"Probably with his family" I started as Fred cleared his throat.

"Speaking of, I sent the rest of the family off to Diagon Ally, you should probably catch up with them" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Even him?" George and I both asked thumbing at Houston.

"Yes!" Mrs. Weasley huffed out. "Melinda is part of this family and being engaged doesn't change that, so Houston is just as well family" she explained.

"Wow, how about we include Matt in that mix too?" Fred said though I doubt Houston really knew Fred meant it as an insult.

"Actually, I still have respect for him, he helped this family out, he saved _your life. _Be thankful" she said in annoyance before going back in the kitchen.

"Houston" George said as we started out. Houston, who had whispering happily to Melinda turned to face him. "Not that I don't have respect for you or whatever, but, like I tell all Melinda's pursuers: if you break her heart I will shove so many Vomit Crème Cakes down your throat you'll be puking out of your—"

"George!" Melinda hissed at him though I was only smiling. It was nice to see someone else had a problem with this, thought it was too easy and simple.

"I was gonna say ears" he said defensively but the rest of us were looking at him doubtfully. "But I'm confident you'll treat her just fine" he added giving Houston another good pat on the shoulder as we finally made our way out.

"So, you're really doing this, aren't you?" I asked as we trailed slower behind the boys. Melinda nodded but didn't say anything; it was a topic we didn't talk about much; rather, at all. About our looming futures, the ones where she had to walk away in either case and I died in both cases. It made thing worst that neither of us—or anyone—had heard anything on Margret. Not that I expected to. She'd planned everything, she played everyone. I wouldn't have doubted if she convinced Matt to turn soon merely to put him out of his misery.

"Have you talked to him?" Melinda asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Which one?" I said half joking. "Because Matt gave me this birthday present" I said pulling out the bead which was now a mellow yellow color. I laughed as I thought about it.

"Wow, is it, you know, a real one?" Melinda asked as she took it, gently, turning over in her hands as it turned a bright yellow. "It feels funny" she said with a giggle as she switched it to her other hand. "Kinda like it tickles, which I guess is kinda how I feel. You know, just really happy and bright and all smiles and, oh look!" she said pointing down at the bead. I had to look close to see the little bubbles forming in the small stone. "I can't believe he got this for you and I can't believe you accepted it" she said shaking her head as she handed it back. I shrugged and let it fall back into my pocket.

"It's a birthday present," I said as we finally made it the brick wall where Fred and George were showing Houston which order to correctly unlock the walls and part the way. As it opened I watched his eyes grow bigger; I myself could feel a little smile as I looked on in excitement.

"It's so weird this is our last time shopping for ourselves for school" Melinda said as she looked along with me and Houston in awe.

"Yeah" I said finally pulling myself from my daydream and taking a step forward, Melinda and Houston behind me.

"There you guys are!" I looked over in time to see Ginny coming toward us, breaking into a run at the sight of Melinda.

"I can't believe you're engaged! Congratulations!" she said in a high pitched but excited voice as the girls hugged. Again, this seemed off to no one?

"Thanks" Melinda replied, her face as red as Ginny's hair. "By the way, this is a little more what I was looking for" Melinda joked as she glanced over at me but I merely shrugged, but grinned just a bit.

"Houston, you are so lucky, she's fantastic!" Ginny said now running over and hugging Houston. "Congratulations" she said to him as he turned a shade darker too. "What took you guys so long?" she asked looking at her brothers who only raised an eyebrow in unison at her. "Oh forget it, c'mon, Harry has it" she added holding her eyes on Fred who, again, looked a little pale.

"Has what?" I asked stupidly, already knowing they weren't going to tell me. "Nevermind" I added as I shook my head.

"Er, how about you kids go off and play" George said nodding to Houston and I as he and Fred moved closer to Ginny and Melinda.

"And where are you lot going?" I shouted as they started walking away.

"To see a man about a wand and not Ollivander" George shouted back. I sighed as I looked at Houston who looked just as confused as I felt.

"What was that about?" Houston asked as we both stopped.

"Don't know, don't wanna know, don't care, don't wanna care" I said simply as I shook my head and pulled out my supply list.

"So, you really proposed, huh?" I asked, realizing we had a moment.

"Yeah, it's weird, she got back and told me everything, like, _everything. _And then she started crying. I held her for hours, I didn't know what else to do. Then we hung out the next day, she had my parents there too. Wanted permission to bring me here, explained almost everything" he said as I arched my eyebrow at him. "She kept out the details about you and didn't mention Margret was alive" he explained as I half nodded.

"What about vampires and halves?" I asked.

"They know a little about that, but, they still believe Matt is the good guy" he said as I looked at him with great surprise.

"After everything she still believes Matt is good" I whispered, a little happy. If she trusted and believed in Matt it meant one more person on our side, one more person helping us, Matt having one more ally, one more friend.

"She still hates him, don't get me wrong, but, I don't think she would've been allowed to come back had her parents know about Matt" he said.

"Then why did she? I mean, if she believes what Fate said and decided to be with you, what did she come back for?" I asked.

"I think for you" he said which me stop cold.

"For me, what do you mean? Why do you think—Oh for the love of Quidditch…" I hissed as I looked up, seeing a tall woman with long black hair—with a single strand of blonde walking in perfectly measured steps alongside a similar looking boy. It was funny how Draco looked more and more like his mum every day.

Quick, lemme see your wand!" Houston hissed snapping his fingers as I pulled out my wand and started to hand it over.

"Why—hey wait a second…" I said pulling it closer to myself. "You almost got me there" I joked as Houston gave a loud laugh.

"You know you wanted me to" he said knowingly as we looked on through the crowd as Draco and his mum started to enter the bookstore but then Mrs. Malfoy stopped, I wondered if after being at the Manor I acquired a certain smell only she was familiar with because there was no other reason for her to have stopped or be slowly turning her head in my direction.

"Duck" I said pushing Houston deeper into the crowd just before Mrs. Malfoy's eyes caught us.

"Tammie" a cold but familiar voice said. I stopped just before I walked into Mr. Malfoy. Houston wasn't so lucky; then again, had I not pushed him, he wouldn't have hit him so hard. I only wished Houston had gotten knocked out in the process. Unfortunately he looked more alert than before. "Hello Tammie" Mr. Malfoy said as he looked at Houston and then the spot Houston's nose hit his cloak.

"Sorry, I sorta pushed him" I explained as I pushed Houston far enough away from Mr. Malfoy so he could make a run for it if he needed to.

"Oh and who is this…a fellow friend of yours I'm assuming?" Mr. Malfoy asked as he snickered in Houston's direction. I started to shout run but as I opened my mouth I saw Mrs. Malfoy and Draco coming up behind Mr. Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: I know, I know, I'm a terrible person, but it was great. I love surprises/the unexpected. I also love the additional reviewers, the story is basically made by my reviewers so big pat on the backs for you guys. As for any other engagments...my lips are sealed. Happy reading! **

_More Hellos_

"Tammie, what a pleasure to see you, I thought you were going to be taking care of your shopping tomorrow" Mrs. Malfoy said in an all-to-causal tone. I gave her a helpless smile and shook my head. "Well maybe you can finish things up with Draco while Lucius and I find you a nice birthday present." Before I could disagree she was already motioning Draco closer.

"No thanks" I told her as Mr. Malfoy came over to us.

"Don't be rude Tammie, please, introduce us" he said still looking coldly at Houston. I looked at him too but he didn't seem terribly concerned with either Malfoy adults or surprisingly Draco who was finally standing next to me.

"Uh" I started looking around at the Malfoys and then back to Houston. "This is my friend Houston Hicks, he's Melinda's—" I cut off, surely Draco knew _who _Houston was, the only remaining people were the Malfoys.

"I'm Melinda's boyfriend" Houston said as Mrs. Malfoy let out an obnoxious laugh until she realized Draco was practically glaring at us, figuring it was true and therefore not funny.

"The muggle we've heard about?" Mr. Malfoy asked looking at Draco who nodded. I glanced at Houston who seemed to be holding up well.

"Tammie, I'm surprised you're out in public with him" Mrs. Malfoy said. "Well, we should be going, I'm afraid I've already shown bad manners, I don't want to make matters worse" she said before nodding at her husband.

"Draco" he called as they started to walk off.

"I'm staying a moment" he replied though he didn't turn around to face his parents. Mr. Malfoy nodded and continued on, Mrs. Malfoy stayed, but only for a minute longer before following.

"Do you have to stay?" I asked a sour mood.

"You've been ignoring me otherwise" he countered as I grumbled.

"For good reason Draco, you're not exactly…" I trailed off as Houston continued looking from one of us to the other.

"Where's Melinda?" Draco asked.

"I dunno, with the other Weasleys" I said as Draco huffed.

"Why would you stick around with him?" Draco asked in a sort of whisper as he nodded for me to move to a corner.

"Houston, you okay, I'll be right back" I told him as I followed Draco to a little corner but was able to still see Houston. "You know, you think your parents wouldn't get so bent out of shape with me hanging out with Houston, I mean, I'm still with Fred" I reminded him as Draco huffed again.

"Your shame has no limits" he said sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So, what's the deal with him?" he asked nodding at Houston.

"Melinda's boyfriend, we've already said that" I said, not willing to bring out the truth. I didn't need Draco to instantly blast Houston away.

"I don't get it, him? Why him?" he asked as we both glanced over at Houston. "I mean, I know, _why _but, I just…I thought maybe she'd see it my way, she'd think about it, she'd know I want her. I really thought I meant something to her. I know she was trying to protect me, but, I don't need protection—"

"Stop, Draco, just, stop. Please" I said not really able to take it. "It's over, you…you have to let it go, she's moved on" I explained as Draco shook his head.

"I refuse to believe that" he replied quickly.

"Draco—"

"Tammie, everyone else is coming back" Houston interrupted walking over toward me but stopping a little distance away.

"You should go" I told Draco but he remained where he was. "Please leave" I repeated but he still stood there. "Listen, if you don't like surprises, if you want to keep your ego intact I suggest you leave" I told him but still, he stood.

"I'm fine right here, I haven't seen Fred in a while anyway, it would be good to say hi" he said trying to sound casual.

"When have you even cared that Fred existed? Draco, c'mon, I don't want any trouble" I have begged.

"No one is causing any" Draco replied, his tone still causal and then turned to Houston who looked between annoyed and aloof. "I must say Houston" Draco started as Houston came to full attention. "It's nice to finally meet the boyfriend" he said as Houston slowly nodded, not sure if he should take it as a compliment.

"Done? Can you go now?" I asked but it was too late, even from the distance, I could heard the joyful laughing and joking of Fred's voice, I could only assume he was talking to George.

"Tammie, hey Tamm!" Fred called as he moved closer, stopping at the sight but instead of helping he smiled widely. "Hey Draco, met Houston?" he asked as I mentally punched him.

"Yeah" Draco replied bitterly as Fred ignored him and turned back to me, clapping his hands together.

"So, Tammie, do you know who the best man is gonna be at the wedding?" he asked all too knowingly. Did he not know what a terrible mess he was making? I wondered with slight anger.

"Bloody hell, really Fred? Really? Now we have to have that talk? What about later?" I asked as he shrugged.

"What best man?" Draco interrupted as George came over. "What wedding?" he asked truly looking confused.

"My wedding" Fred said sarcastically but from Draco's reddening highly embarrassed expression I doubt he knew it was a joke.

"He's kidding" I reassured Draco but Fred waved me off.

"Anyway, best man?" Fred asked again.

"What about Draco?" George asked in an 'I'm trying to cause problems' type of tone as he glanced over at Houston. "What do you say buddy?"

"I don't know, might be a little awkward, even for Melinda" Fred replied with a light laugh as I felt myself mentally strangling the twins.

"Well, it would make sense if I was best man at Tammie's wedding, I am her cousin after all" Draco replied with a huff, clearly not catching Fred was being sarcastic before. "What does Houston have to do with any of this anyway? Why would he be the best man?" Draco asked, still huffy.

"I think they're joking" Houston told him as I shot a glare in Houston's direction, trying to get him to shut up.

"So there's _no_ wedding?" Draco asked, slightly relieved.

"Not between Tammie and Fred" George replied just when I thought they were going to let it go.

"There you are!" Melinda said appearing at of nowhere, her tone humorous until she realized Draco was among the group. "Oh hey Draco, fancy seeing you here, lovely weather eh? Okay, bye" she said cheerfully as she started to walk away but I grabbed her arm.

"Not that easy" I whispered.

"How bad so far?" she whispered back.

"Well, either you share the big news or the twins do" I answered.

"Melinda, are Tammie and Fred getting married?" Draco asked as I glared at him as Melinda shook his head.

"Do you see a ring dumbass?" I asked holding up my finger.

"Wrong finger Tam" Fred mumbled as I shook my head and then held up my right finger.

"Wasn't an accident" I replied as he merely winked at me.

"Oh, I mean, well, it's not like it hasn't be talked about it" Draco said, his face going red again. I looked at Fred waiting for him to make some sarcastic joke back but he only seemed to stiffen a bit.

"Great, now we're all feeling uncomfortable, happy George?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm good" he replied as all of us glared at him.

"We should go" I said again, Melinda nodding her head.

"Fine" Draco said to my great surprise. "Melinda," he paused to hold out his hand. "No hard feelings," he added as Melinda blinked a few times but came to her senses and went to shake his hand. "I'm glad you're…" he trailed off as he glanced down at her hand. She tried to pull away upon realizing what happened but Draco seemed to have a firm grip as he stared at the beautiful two stoned diamond ring.

"Draco" I said as he finally let go.

"I didn't realize such a commitment could made in such a short time" Draco replied dryly.

"Draco" I hissed but he shook his head.

"Congratulations and good luck to you" he said with a low bow and a snotty tone. "Obviously she does better when there's no effort to be made" he added as I shook my head, already knowing he was going to say something hurtful.

"Sometimes it's about the love, not the effort" Houston replied as I watched Melinda's expression begging him to shut up.

"Whatever helps you sleep" Draco mumbled back as he turned and started to walk away but stopped and glance over his shoulder. "Tammie, should I give Matt warning you're thinking about running to him? You know, since we're doing the opposite of what the Fates suggested" he called as I grabbed Fred's arm.

"Don't engage him, he's just pissed" I mumbled.

"He's rude" Melinda hissed back as we watched Draco walk off.

"He's hurt" I corrected as we started moving toward Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"So?" Melinda said coldly with a shrug.

"So, don't you think you could've handled that better? I mean, you practically told the guy he stands no chance" I reminded her.

"It wouldn't have mattered how I said it, he would've been hurt regardless. I love Houston, I'm going to be with Houston, there's nothing else to that, you have to accept it" she said as she hurried up toward George who was now joined by Ginny. I glared after her but Fred's nudge diverted my attention.

"Had you walked away when I said…" I stared as I turned on him.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't expect it to escalate like that" he said sounding truly apologetic.

"Yes, because Draco _never _lets things escalate" I said sarcastically. "What did he mean about talks?" I asked thinking back to the point in the conversation where Fred got tense and Draco turned red for a second time.

"I'm sure you'll eventually figure it out" Fred said as he took my hand.

"And I suppose you wouldn't just outright tell me?" I asked with a little smirk, feeling the easiness of the conversation again.

"Nah, too easy" he replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Here we are!" George said as we stopped in front of a big shop, a red headed figure ontop of the shop making hat tricks.

"Whoa…" Houston said as he looked at the shop in awe. "This is all yours?" he asked as the twins grinned ear to ear and nodded.

"Oy, what are you doing here!" a loud but cheerful voice asked coming out of the shop. "I come out for my break and see you, I told you I could handle things just fine" she continued cheerfully. I knew that voice to be Savannah, she was one of the sales associates, I assumed they asked her to join since Abby's unfortunate and untimely death. I shook off the thought, I wouldn't think about that now.

"Hey" I said with a wave as she ran over to hug me, nearly bombarding into me. "You're supposed to be keeping him distracted" she pretended to whisper.

"Oh, she has been, don't worry" Fred replied as I felt myself warm. "We just wanted to show Houston, Melinda's fiancée the place" Fred continued as he nodded at Houston who waved at her.

"Houston, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said shaking his hand but I couldn't place her tone. "So, I suppose this means we can finally have that double—triple—date?" she said wiggling her eyes.

"Triple?" Melinda asked. I slapped my hand to my forehead, I had forgotten to tell her George and Savannah were back together.

"Yeah, me and this guy" Savannah said all smiles as she swung her arm around George who wrapped his arm around her waist. "Tammie's taught him a valuable lesson on love. But really, he knew he was coming back to me" she said giving George a little nudge as he rolled his eyes but smiled away.

"Isn't there a rule about dating co-workers?" Melinda asked though I swore I detected some annoyance in her tone.

"Well, yeah, but, he's the owner" Savannah replied not at all phased by Melinda's tone as she winked at us. I opened my mouth to say something but caught Savannah's quick expression of surprise and excitement. There was only one person I knew that could bring about that reaction, even to girls who were in committed relationships. I turned around, sure enough to see Matt.

"Tammie" he said in a quiet, balanced tone as I nodded, trying to keep my own balance and tone even.

"Hey Matt" I managed to say casually, but knowing I was anything but casual and calm about seeing him.

"Alright Huey, mind if I call you Huey? Anyway, c'mon, let's take a look at this marvelous wonderland" she said nodding toward the doors. "Melinda, twins, you should come too" she as Melinda and George slowly followed her but Fred remained by my side.

"Fred" Matt said with a little nod as Fred made no effort to respond.

"Fredrick, come on, I'll burn down the place if you don't" Savannah sing songed as Fred half glared at her. "They're talking, she loves you, stop with the ego, come on" she said as Fred finally unrooted himself and went ahead inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: I apologize for the wait (times a thousand). Life has been so crazy and then I got sick. I'm feeling better now so I wrote up a few chapters. Hope it's all understandable! Thank you for my last reviews, so happy to see you guys still reading/following/reviewing. Be sure to continue letting me know what you think.**

_Opposite Opinions_

"How are you?" Matt asked a few seconds later.

"Oh, I'm great, you know, still terrified of my unavoidable death and confused by Melinda's engagement" I said in great sarcasm.

"I wanted to tell you about that. I had a vision about it a few weeks ago, but, I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know if you'd believe me" he said.

"I wouldn't have" I responded as I relaxed a tad. "I got your birthday present" I added as he nodded. "Thanks" I said almost unwillingly.

"Tammie, can we not do this?" he said after a few more seconds of awkward tension and silence. At least he cracked first. Though, in a weird way he was still very attractive, his hair even looked a tad longer, his features stood out so much more, everything about him was just so, bad, but electric, just like always.

"Do what?" I asked, again sarcastically.

"Pretend that we're not friends, pretend I'm okay with this" he said.

"This being what exactly?" I asked, my tone still cold.

"Damnit Tammie, how many times do you want me to apologize?" he asked, finally cracking at my tone.

"I don't want you to apologize, I want you to go away" I told him as he made a face and then snorted. Lately, Matt had been acting less and less like Matt, at least the Matt I knew. The few times I saw him he would give me expressions that I thought he'd never give me. He'd mumble jokes to his sister that I didn't think were possible. He seemed to start to dislike me. But then there were other times, when he looked so distant and lost and tired and hurt. It was like I was seeing two different sides of him. I didn't bring it up and he didn't offer any information so I continued pretending I didn't notice.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked as I turned to face him. "Because at this point I see that doing jack shit for you and your friends. I never plan to hurt you so I would appreciate if you stopped pushing me away" he said, his voice changing again.

"Maybe if you stopped acting so weird" I said unable to stop myself.

"I'm not acting any different" he snapped back.

"Yes you are, I can tell" I replied.

"Maybe I'm acting like I always had, just, not sugarcoating it since everyone knows what I am" he said as I shook my head.

""When you're ready to act like the Matt I know, you know where to find me" I snapped at him as I started walking away but he grabbed my arm.

"You know they're not going to last" he whispered in my ear. I wanted to punch him, but my hands wouldn't move. "Melinda and Houston, he doesn't go to Hogwarts and she's not in love with him. Nor has she ever been" he continued whispering as I shook my head. "You've seen it, I know you have" he added.

"Not every vision comes true, you know that as well as I do" I whispered back as I turned slightly to look at him.

"But you've had the vision, you've seen her and Draco again, you saw that kiss" he said as I finally pulled away.

"Stay out of my visions" I mumbled to him.

"If it was that easy I would Tammie, but you know I can't, not anymore, it's not that simple anymore, we're not that simple" he said as I shook my head.

"You do it on purpose" I said.

"I'm just looking out for you" he said as I looked away. "Do they even know what you're doing? Again. I mean, I told you before—"

"I know, I know you said to stay out of Burnner's head, but I can't help it, if I'm in her head I can find out where she is, we can get a led, we can take her" I said, trying to explain it the way I planned to tell Fred but the way Matt shook his head and looked at me with worry was the way I knew Fred would look at me.

"Have you even considered that she might tell you the wrong location on purpose? I told you fifth year to stop, you _have to stop_ Tammie. If she even gets the hint that you've—"

"Exactly! She doesn't even know it yet!" I said half excitedly.

"And that doesn't worry you?" he asked with a shake of the head.

"I just want to find out where she is. I want her dead" I said, my voice unbalanced as I unwillingly thought back to the Fates.

"I know" Matt replied, his voice quiet and kind, like the Matt I knew. "We all do, but, if she catches on. Tam, she'll kill you from the inside out or worse" he said as I shook my head, nothing could be worse than that.

"Like what?" I asked anyway.

"She could force you to go to her, alone, she might have Courtney there, waiting to turn you, she might find out where you are and threaten your friends, threaten Fred" he explained.

"She could do that anyway" I countered remembering back to Fred's experience fifth year.

"It's hard to get in your head, you're not an influential person" he said.

"Right, I'm sure that's not what you said fifth year during the Quidditch game" I mumbled sarcastically.

"We have a bond, I'm one of the only people who can get in your head, but I can seal you any time I like with or without your permission" he said but before I could protest he continued. "And you're the only one who has any influence over me, if you were a vampire—or half—you could seal me; as it stands, you have more control over me than anyone has ever had. You're control could probably overrun Burnner's" he said as I looked at him with surprise as he slightly smirked at me. "Yeah, you don't even know what powers you hold" he said, though something in tone was back to sounding unfamiliar and cold.

"Tammie" Fred said from the doorway.

"See you soon" Matt said as he nodded at Fred, who again, didn't acknowledge him, before heading off.

"What did he want?" Fred asked as I shook my head.

"Nothing, how's Houston liking the shop?" I asked turning to face Fred.

"Good, we gave him a few freebies, it's always great to have muggle costumers in there" he said as I absently nodded. "You know I knew about the engagement first, right?" he said as I nodded, again, absently. "You know I know when you've stopped listening, right?" he asked humorously as I snapped back to attention, him half smiling. "What did what Matt say?" Fred asked after another moment as I sighed.

"Some lame crap about stuff…" I said plainly as I waved my hand at him.

"C'mon, let's get you some books" he said slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"What does Savannah think about this whole engagement thing?" I asked.

"She's happy, you know, like most people are when two people who love each other get engaged" Fred replied as I snorted.

"Why is so bad that I don't approve?" I exclaimed as we made into the bookstore, a crowd of people around us.

"I think she expects you to not be happy but she also expects, hopes, you'll see she's happy—"

"How can someone be happy when they're forcing themselves to be with someone else? When I get turned I won't be happy with Matt" I told him.

"Don't talk like that, there is no 'when'" he said as I shook my head.

"Melissa's engaged to Houston and that was a big, if not unplanned 'when'" I reminded him, now feeling a little annoyed that he was indeed happy for Melinda. I opened my mouth to protest more but his lips were on mine.

"Tammie," he started when he pulled away. "You are amazing, smart, brave and very attractive. I respect everything you're saying but, Tamms, this is Melinda's life, you have to let her do what she wants" he explained.

"Can't you talk to her?" I asked.

"No, because I went ring shopping with Houston" he replied without shame or embarrassment as I cocked my head at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked as Fred smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets. I looked at him with half curiosity, I actually didn't want to know what he was doing, or thinking. "Fred, I know I said I want to, but, I also said I want to wait" I said in a rushed tone as he nodded but continued smiling. "A ring, while at school? Fred, I'm not even seventeen" I reminded him, my anxiety building up.

"I love you, and I won't do anything you're not comfortable with, but this…" he paused to pull out whatever was in his pocket, a small box. A small red square box. "This is going to happen" he said with his typical grin as he moved closer to kiss my forehead. "School or no school, seventeen or not, we're getting, we're engaged. Soon" he told me with another kiss.

"You need permission from the Malfoys" I said, still holding on to my anxiety as he shrugged.

"Already got it Tammie" he said as he started humming and moved over to check out some bookshelf as I stood there stunned for a moment.

"Wait, what? When?" I finally got out as I hurried after him. "Fred, when?" I asked again but by time I got over to him he was out the door, talking to a bunch of kids. I started to head to the door but Melinda had walked in. "Hey" I quickly said to her, the anxiety in my voice obvious.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" she said with a little smirk.

"What do you know about Fred proposing?" I asked.

"Not much…and the stuff I do know, I'm not going to tell you. Being engaged is supposed to be a surprise. The only reason he told you anything was to give you a heads up. And the only reason he gave you a heads up was because he didn't want you to freak out and say no" she explained even though I shook my head. "You might have, this year is going to be crazy, we know what you're up against, we know what's to come" she said.

"I don't think you have anything to be afraid of, you're safe," I told her, my tone now switching to a little annoyed.

"Do you really want to start arguing now? Really?" she asked as I sucked in air, not sure if I did indeed want to start arguing.

"I'm just, annoyed" I said shaking my head as we went back to the aisle I started in. "Matt came over, already causing trouble and then Draco" I added shaking my head again as Melinda nodded.

"I really didn't plan it like that, you know that. Right?" she asked as I hesitated. "Tammie, I wouldn't do that to Draco, I wouldn't purposely set out to have him find out I was engaged, not like that" she said though something in my mind didn't seem to believe—or even like her response.

"I wish he didn't have to find out like that" I said after a moment.

"He was going to find out sooner or later anyway" she reassured me. "Seriously, we don't have time for this, you have to accept what's happening" she said but without waiting for a response she started off in the opposite direction, a handful of books in hand. I slowly picked out some more but my mind was mainly focused on what was happening, what had Melinda done? _Why? _I mean, it wasn't love, it couldn't have been, part of me felt bad that I was so upset and annoyed by it, part of me _wanted _be happy, she'd at least be alive. I was sure Chance would be generous, after all, it wasn't _our _fault some crazy bitch was after us. Maybe her events would shift, maybe the Fates would change their mind. They probably didn't predict Melinda would be so headstrong about it. They probably didn't think she'd go and _engaged. _I ran a hand through my tangled hair as I went to the register to pay for the books. Maybe there was some reason behind her engagement? I mean, it couldn't simply be because she was happy. But she was happy, _right_? I shook my head, I couldn't worry myself about this, not now.

With that thought in mind I went back toward the entrance, I had to check on Houston, make sure Fred wasn't feeding him too much information, making sure George wasn't trying to murder him just because. And course I had to make sure Draco hadn't given his parents the slip and started stalking Melinda—or Houston. I pulled open the door but happened to catch my reflection, I looked over myself, my face filled with worry and stress—already. And then something else caught in my eye. No, _someone_ else. I stared in the corner of the reflection, staring at a familiar face. Long wavy brown hair, dark piercing brown eyes, slender frame, and a sly frightening grin. Burnner. I felt the air leave my lungs as I saw my own eyes grow wider in shock and dread. I whipped around, my packages hitting the ground but when I turned to look, no one was there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Another chapter!**

_Seeing Isn't Always Believing_

"Tammie?" I heard Fred's voice call out as I scanned the spot again. "Everything alright?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder as he picked up the package. I looked around again, but still, found no one. She was definitely here, I felt her, I saw her. But, maybe it was the stress? "Tamm?" he asked again.

"Fine, I'm fine" I told him as I pulled myself away to look at him. "Tired" I said trying to give him a smile.

"Okay, c'mon, we're going to have lunch and then go back home to make out" he said as I arched an eyebrow at him.

"We have company" I reminded him.

"Fine, we'll check on the apartment" he said without hesitation as he led me out of the room.

"Again, we have company" I half teased as another image of Burnner floated into my mind but I forced myself to push it out of mind for the time being.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked as we wandered into the apartment. Even though the twins technically hadn't rented anything the landlord had a few sons who were obsessed with the twin's shop. Therefore the apartment was basically theirs, they just couldn't stay longer than two nights within a three week time period. I had only checked out the place once since they mentioned it.

"Can you stop asking?" I asked him, as I sat on the couch. "Posters, this room has to have a lot of posters" I told him as I looked around, knowing he was looking at me. "And some muggle stuff, not a lot though" I continued.

"Tammie…" Fred said but I quickly leaned over and kissed him. When I pulled away he was grinning but shaking his head.

"Hey, you said you wanted to make out" I reminded him as I moved closer and kissed him again. Even though I knew he wasn't _completely _willing to make out, it was something that would clearly distract him.

"This is nice" he teased as we continued our make out session in the first room. I nodded, it had been a good forty-five minutes.

"We should head back soon—"

"Company, I know" he said with a nod as he went for another kiss.

"Seriously though—" I tried but was interrupted with another kiss.

"Hush," he said as we laughed and started again with the kissing.

I had almost forgotten about Melinda and her rash decisions when my mind seemed to switch, almost like a quick zap or shock. I opened my eyes, ready to tell Fred it was time to call it quits when I realized he wasn't Fred. I couldn't get out the sight of Matt to disappear, and worse, he was kissing me. Well, we were kissing each other, I was kissing Matt. I wanted to pull away but I felt like my head was being slammed into a wall. I blinked a few times but still, it was Matt.

"Fred" I called out as I closed my eyes, nearly chocking on my own anxiety.

"Hey, relax," he said as he held me. I could feel myself shaking, even sweating. "Calm down, it's okay" he repeated as he squeezed me a little.

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to bring myself to a relaxed state. "How long was out?" I asked looking around.

"A minute or so, Tamm, what's going on?" he asked as I took several deep breathes, trying to bring myself to the unfortunate reality of the situation.

"I think…" I trailed off as my anxiety started rising again. "I think it's time to have a group meeting" I told him as he nodded, already understanding.

"Maybe we all could meet up before the train leaves. Can you wait that long?" he asked as I nodded. I didn't want to wait that long but I knew how important it was for everyone to hear it. I didn't want to repeat anything twice or have someone mishear something they heard from someone else.

"Let's get back to the Burrow" I told him as we hopped off the bed and started for the door. I happened to catch my reflection in the window, again spotting Burnner. "Fred" I mumbled as I grabbed his arm.

"What?" he asked probably noticing how tight my grip was as I pulled my eyes away from the window's reflection.

"Something's wrong" I mumbled as he looked at the window and then back at me as I tried to steady my breathing.

"C'mon" he mumbled as he nearly dragged me down to the first floor.

"Oh, there you are Fred!" a cheerful balding guy with a very obvious belly and rosey cheeks said, blocking the entrance. "Ah, yes, Tammie, good to you see you again. Still like the place?" he asked as we nodded.

"I'll talk to you later Mr. Miller, we have to go" Fred said, trying his best to sound polite. "Tell your family we said hello" he added as we gently pushed pass him and headed outside.

"We're going back to the Burrow, right?" I asked even though it was quite clear we were headed in the opposite direction.

"Not yet" he mumbled as we continued down the alley, now going in a direction I didn't know which eventually led to a shop I had never seen.

"Er, where are we?" I asked as he knocked on the door, using a certain pattern. I gave him a look but didn't say anything, clearly this wasn't his first time here. I opened my mouth to ask another question but the door opened, just a crack, and someone—who liked like a lady—peeked her head out.

"Hello Fredrick" she said, her voice instantly reminded me of Professor Trenwely. "Come in, come in" she said opening the door wider as Fred ushered me inside. "Oh!" she said as she finally caught notice of me. "You must be Tammie" she said clapping her hands together, her eyes dangerously close to tears.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered out taking in her appearance. She was wearing a long cotton dress, a fancy blue and brown scarf wrapped around her waist. She was wearing neon blue nail polish and thick makeup, blue eye-shadow and pasty makeup on her face and a light pink lipstick. I couldn't tell her age but she was definitely under forty, maybe under thirty, if not thirty on the dot.

"It's about time I met you, Frederick here has been raving about you and your talents. Such a special child" she said taking my hand in hers but then instantly pulling away. "I feel darkness" she said as she slowly moved closer toward me, slowly shaking her head as she lightly placed her palm on my cheek. "I'm sorry my dear, I am" she said looking into my eyes, her own her eyes sad. "He's not all bad though" she said glancing over at Fred.

"He's ruining our life. I told you everything" he said as I shook my head, now it was obvious they weren't just talking about me.

"Who are you?" I asked kindly.

"My name is Madame Rose, I'm a Seer, like yourself. I've been studying and practicing the way of the Fates and guide my life by what I see" she explained.

"So, you really believe all that?" I asked as she gave me a light smile, probably holding back her desire to criticize my beliefs.

"I think we all pick our own paths, sometimes they line up with others, sometimes they run parallel but always will they have consequences" she explained as I half nodded.

"Do you think everyone should be able to have a future?" I asked as she lightly smiled again.

"You mean Matthew?" she asked glancing over at Fred.

"Yeah, he's a Seer too—"

"An alternate Seer, he has higher power than you" she corrected.

"So, he's better than me? Shouldn't that mean he really deserves a chance?" I asked as I felt grumble next to me. "Why did you bring me here if you're not going to like what I have to say?" I asked feeling angry at him.

"Do you not remember what he's doing?" he snapped back.

"Burnner, this is about Burnner, okay? Not just Matt. It's not even just about me, Melinda's in trouble too and Draco" I reminded him.

"You're going to die, what part of that do you expect me not to worry about every day?" he said his voice rising.

"If you don't mind, I would appreciate if we could keep our voices down" she said politely as I sucked in air.

"I brought you here because you've been having nightmares" he said slowly, his voice now dropping and sad.

"What do you mean? Like, the one I had last year?" I asked but he hesitated in shaking his head. "New nightmares?" I asked feeling slightly scared.

"They're called dream visions, a lot of Seers end up getting them after being in continuous unsafe situation involving other Seers" she started.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"Burnner is a Seer, well, Alternate Seer, as is Matt, both they're powers exceed your own—though they use their abilities in completely opposite ways" she said as I shot Fred an 'I told you' look. "They've used their abilities—obviously not always willing as visions are not willing; the side effects have simply been put on you. It only affects other Seers, hence why the rest of your friends haven't had nightmares as badly" she explained.

"Why didn't you tell me I was having nightmares?" I asked him again.

"I didn't want you to worry and I know you had a lot on your plate. I didn't know if it was a big deal" he explained. I rubbed my temples and turned away from them, I wasn't even aware I was having nightmares, Burnner and Matt were causing me to have nightmares.

"Will I be okay?" I asked turning back around slightly.

"We all will be okay, but, the important part is, Fred's concern" she said as I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"He's always concerned" I said dryly.

"I mean, when you're back in school, Fred won't be there, you'll be mostly around Matthew—willingly or not" she said stopping Fred from replying. "It's too late to pull away from Matthew. I know the Fates have the ideal vision of getting away from him but it's simply not realistic. I don't agree with the Fates when they say your relationship with Matthew is tainted. I can see, as a Seer you wouldn't keep him so close in such a dangerous situation if you didn't believe in him, if you didn't _see _something" she explained.

"Excuse me, but do I need to remind anyone that he's also a vampire?" Fred said, the conversation not going in the direction he was probably hoping for.

"He's a half" Madame Rose and I said in unison.

"It's a real potential future, especially with his sister now" he said as I looked at him with question. "It's nothing" he mumbled as I continued looking at him. "I'm sure you'll see when you get on the train" he said as I tried to think of when Fred would be seeing Courtney, why she'd be around. Well, partly to spite me, but, knowing the Weasleys and our other friends wanted her head on her stick, she knew better than to walk around. I hadn't seen her either, though that was a bit strange. "Do you have any suggestions or advice?" he asked.

"Give yourself the benefit of the doubt. You're allowed to make mistakes. Above all, continue to rely on your instincts, I know you're not big on this whole Seer community, but, if you need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask" she said as she walked over to the door.

"And the nightmares?" I asked.

"Well, you weren't even aware you were having them so I don't see that being a huge problem. Have you woken up to remembering any weird dreams or visions?" she asked as I shook my head. That was the only good thing that had happened recently, my sleeping had been getting better.

"That's all we can hope for then" she concluded as we opened the door. "Frederick, as always, it was wonderful to see you" she said with a little bow as Fred nodded back before we walked out, her shutting the door behind us.

"So, Madame Rose huh? How long have you been seeing her?" I asked as he rolled his eyes and took my hand.

"I can't tell if you're purposely trying to make it sound suggestive or not" he replied with a little smile as we grabbed the bags that I left outside the door.

"Let's go" I said pulling him along a little.

"Whatever you have to tell us, is it really bad or just kind of bad?" he asked as I shrugged. I hated how things were now some kind of bad and not at all good.

"How about we just try and enjoy the rest of the day" I suggested.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Back to back comments! Happy day! Thank you SP! Here's another chapter (the last one for tonight). For those who miss Damon, I believe the most recent chapter of The Guys is with Damon/Mattt. **

_All Aboard_

"All of you are up and ready, I'm surprised" Mrs. Weasley said as we gathered downstairs the morning we were supposed to head off to Hogwarts.

"We don't have time to chat here mum" George said who was standing in the back. "Savannah's holding down the shop f or now, but, we can't keep taking all these hours off, we want to make money" he explained as the rest of us pretty much ignored him.

"It's nice that you're pretending to be worried" Ginny told him. "It's not like you can't earn that back in an hour—or less" she reminded him.

"Thank you for the hospitality Mrs. Weasley" I said as she waved me off.

"Stop saying that, you're family" she said giving me a hug. "Melinda, Hermione, Harry, likewise, oh, and Houston, of course, you too" she added as we nodded and each stood in place in line by the fireplace.

"Alright, c'mon" I said as the last of us came out.

"Ginny, you shouldn't come" Ron said as Ginny laughed.

"If I have to stay so does Houston" she countered.

"Fine, Houston you stay too" Ron said as I slapped him in his arm.

"Stop, Ginny and Houston, you're both coming along" I said as we all started walking. "I just have to see if…" I paused by the Ice Cream Parlor to peek inside, sure enough Draco and Matt were sitting there, at the same table, they looked to be making light conversation. "Ready?" I asked looking back at the others as they all nodded.

"Hey" I said to Draco and Matt as we all walked inside, pushing two more tables together to give us a big table. "Thanks for meeting us" I said slowly as Draco rolled his eyes and Matt looked off.

"Tamm, save the generosity" Fred whispered as I sucked in air.

"Let's just get to point then. I saw Burnner" I said as everyone's heads shot up and to attention, even Fred looked at me with utter shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he hissed.

"I wanted to tell everyone—"

"Tammie, I understand your desire for all of us to be on the same page, but, if Fred was with you when this happened, you shouldn't have hesitated to say something" Matt interrupted, his tone overly concerned.

"I don't mean I _saw _her. I saw her in a reflection. But, she looked real, so real it was terrifying" I explained as no one relaxed.

"Like a projection?" Harry asked after a few seconds of silence.

"No, like she was there was but I could only see her reflection. It felt like she was there" I told them.

"On top of that she get nightmares" Fred piped up.

"Since when?" Melinda asked looking in surprise and slight hurt as I shook my head and pointed at Fred.

"I didn't know about it, Fred took me to this lady, Madame Rose—" I cut myself off as I noticed Matt twisting his face. "Do you know her?" I asked.

"Not per say, in passing. She knew what I was the moment she saw me in Diagon Alley fifth year" he explained.

"Well, at least the pieces of the puzzle there are fitting nicely" Ron half teased as Hermione waved him off.

"What are your nightmares?" she asked as I shrugged. "What are her nightmares?" she asked Fred.

"Mostly mumbling, like she's having a conversation but I can never tell who she's talking to, I can never tell what exactly is going on either, or if it's in the past or it has yet to happen" he added.

"So, how do you know they're nightmares?" Melinda smartly asked.

"She screams and wakes up in a sweat, but she never remembers" he explained as I picked at the tablecloth.

"Anything we can do about it?" Matt asked.

"Not unless you're sleeping with her" Draco answered, only a second later realizing what he said and then turning pink with embarrassment.

"There's really nothing anyone can do, and it's not like I remember the nightmares" I told them though no one seemed to believe me. "Trust me, I don't remember" I said trying to sound more convincing.

"Did Madame Rose suggest the possibility of someone blocking them from her consciousness when she wakes up?" Matt asked as Fred looked at him with a little surprise and if I could sense correctly gratitude.

"No, but, do you think that could happen?" George asked.

"I don't know, I've never been in a situation like that. I mean, I can only assume she's having the nightmares to begin with because of me and Burnner" he said as Melinda shot him a disapproving look.

"It's not because of _him, _it's because I'm around so many Seers, it's like an aftertaste" I explained but her expression didn't seem to lighten up.

"She's right Melinda" Fred said though unwillingly.

"So, do you think seeing Burnner was like a walking nightmare?" she asked as I shook my head even though I didn't know.

"If it is, it means I'm going insane, it means I can't tell reality from whatever else. If I start thinking like that _now, _I'm not going to make it through the year. So, I would like to think my mind is just playing games on me" I said.

"Or, more realistic, she's getting into your head, you know, like she did to Fred" Hermione explained.

"She's a Seer, it's different" Ron reminded her, surprising all of us. "Remember, a Seer can't put images on other Seers without permission or whatever unless they're bonded or connected" he continued.

"Wasn't there something else? Like another way?" Harry asked as I forced myself not to look at Matt.

"I don't remember, I'll have to look" Melinda said as she glanced over at Hermione who nodded too.

"We don't have to look as soon as we get into school, we need some kind of life, relax a little, get settled in" I told them but none of them seemed even close to willing to take my advice. "I'm fine, I swear I'll let you know every step of what's happening, just promise you guys won't go digging like the last two years" I said, practically begging.

"As long as you let us help you at some point" Hermione said as I diverted my eyes again. I didn't need to get into this conversation with them now, I needed them worrying about themselves, not me.

"If there's nothing else, we should get going, the train is coming soon" Draco said after another few minutes of silence.

"Yeah" Melinda agreed, pushing her chair back as Houston followed suite.

"Ron, c'mon, help me grab the luggage back at the house" George said as he patted his brother on the back. "Ginny come and help too, you're bags are still back there" he added as Melinda poked up.

"She's your sister, we'll help her" Melinda told him as he playfully rolled his eyes and they headed out.

"Go to the train, save us some seats" Melinda said looking back at me and Fred, realizing Draco was still there.

"Okay" I told Melinda and gave a quick nod and headed head without saying a word to Draco. "See you on the train" I said to Matt and Draco as I stood up.

"See you" Draco responded first in a near mumble.

"Tammie, Fred" Matt said as we both nodded and we watched him walk out.

"You coming to the train station?" I asked Fred as we moved outside, hand in hand as I glanced around, mostly absently watching the kids run around.

"Guess so" he teased as we slowly made our way into the train station, the usual commotion of everyone around us.

"We should've helped" I told Fred who didn't reply. "I don't like being helpless or useless" I told him but he still didn't say anything.

"I think you should be happy they're willing to take some stress off you. Off us, I mean, the nightmares, the visions, the Fates" he explained as I nodded, trying not to say anything as to have a repeated conversation.

"Well, as long as I don't get too out of shape I think some friends could help. If all this stuff is starting up with Burnner I want to be ready" I reminded him as he slowly nodded, thankfully.

"Your favorite part" he teased as we stared at the platform between nine and ten. I shook my head, I never enjoying going through the barrier, I was always afraid it would seal off and I would slam into the barrier and eventually be sent to the crazy house, especially after someone saw all the items that would fall out.

"Shall we?" I said taking a deep breath as I looked around. It was always weird looking around at the muggles, no one ever asking us where we were going, why we had all the luggage. No one even pointed or exclaimed when we started at the barrier. All this magic and not a soul noticed. "You know who I miss already?" I started but my eyes instantly fell on a guy coming toward us, his dreadlocks bouncing as he moved closer.

"Lee!" I shouted pulling from Fred and running over to Lee. His arms were around me even before I fully stopped. Fifth year Lee had turned into my best friend, even last year he was there for me whenever he could be. But since the summer it seemed a little difficult. He was still helping nonstop with the shop but he had gotten an apartment practically on the other side of town and was looking into being a professor commentator, he was supposed to be going on mini trips to other schools and the minor games to see if any teams wanted him to comment on their games. So far, from what I heard he had been doing a good job. "What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"Had the day off from everything, thought I see you off" he said cheerfully as he bounced on his heels.

"How's it going with the commentary?" I asked.

"Really well," he said as smiled back at him. "There's a few teams playing around here starting in October so I'll get to do commentary on that. They're thinking of a few schools too. Hogwarts is first on my list" he said.

"It better be" I teased as Fred came over to join us.

"Aren't you supposed to be on vacation or something?" Fred asked, the humor is voice obvious. It was nice to see him relaxed around Lee. For a while it was tense between them but now, with Burnner gone and heavy competitions over everyone seemed to be on better terms.

"You know me, can't stay away from you" he teased back winking at Fred who rolled his eyes. "So, I heard there was a ring on someone's finger" he said as I felt my face burning.

"Never the shy one" I said as he laughed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm kinda surprised he let you put on a ring on it though" he said on a more serious note. One of the things about Lee Jordan—and Harry—was that they knew me from _my _emotional standpoint.

"Not yet" Fred said without hesitation as we heard familiar voices coming from the barrier.

"Lee Jordan" George said as he went over to hug his friend. "It's weird when you're doing inventory but I don't see you around shop" he teased.

"Well, there's also that distraction you call a girlfriend" Lee teased back.

"You gotta find yourself a girl" Fred said but realizing how awkward it kind of sounded he cleared his throat.

"It's okay, I'm sure I'll find someone when the times comes" he said as I tried to think of something to say but the awkwardness seemed to continue to creep up. "So, wait, if you're not engaged" he paused to point at me. "And it's not happening in the next five minutes, who's engaged?" he said and almost at the exact moment, Melinda appeared.

"Why if it isn't Lee Jordan" she said, her grin wide as she went over to hug him. He swayed her side to side before she started to pull away.

"And if it isn't the one and only Melinda—whoa, wait" he said grabbing her left hand as her face turned bright red.

"Was Melinda _Hennings,_ what's it gonna be?" he asked.

"Melinda Hicks" she said happily just as Houston approached.

"Hi" Houston said as Lee smiled though it clearly looked forced.

"Name's Lee" he said sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Houston" he said.

"Fred" I said pulling Fred aside as the others circled around Melinda and Houston and the conversation going on there.

"What's up?" he asked as he glanced over at the group.

"I kissed Matt" I said quickly as Fred arched an eyebrow at me.

"I'm guessing this was fifth year after we broke up" he said, his voice oddly still even. "Because if then, I get it, I kissed Charity."

"No, it hasn't happened yet" I said as he scanned my face.

"Why are you having visions of kissing Matt?" he asked as I looked around, recalling the vision, the image and even the feeling as clear as day.

"I don't know, it just happened, like the other day" I told as he narrowed his eyes. "When we were at the apartment making out, you kinda turned into Matt…"

"What?" he asked, his tone flat. I would've said more but the warning sound of the train spoke first.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: So happy to hear you'll continue to comment SP, I get super inspired every time I see a comment. So happy to see people glancing/reading/scanning this story. It makes me so happy. Well, it looks like it's time to part with the twins for now, but we all know it's gonna be a bumpy ride to Hogwarts...the story should start to pick up since I have a better idea of where it's going. As always if you have any questions or feel like I'm leaving something out/forgetting to explain something please don't hesitate to ask. =)**

_Just Another Ride_

"The train" I said quickly nodding as it made another whistle.

"No, you can't just tell me something like that and run off, what do you expect me to say to that" he said as I realized it was sort of an inconvenient time to be telling him, though any sooner wouldn't have been better. My birthday had been so nice and no one mention of Draco or Matt.

"I'm sorry, I am and the only explanation I can give you is Burnner is behind all this, we know that, so, please, please Fred" I said cupping his face. "Do not worry about it. I'm telling you because I know it's not going to happen. I won't let it. I love you" I said as the whistle bell blew once more. He licked his lips, took a deep breath and then looked around, running a hand through his hair as he did. "You trust me, right?" I asked as he nodded.

"Mostly" he said with a forced smirk.

"Okay" I replied quietly as I kissed him.

"I want to ask you a question, but, I don't want to do out of spite, so, before I do something…romantically stupid I suggest you go ahead and board the train" he said with another forced smile.

"I'll write as soon as I can" I said as he leaned over to kiss me, more passionate than before.

"You could always yes right now" he whispered as I leaned into him.

"Yes to what?" I asked trying to ignore the train as I closed my eyes.

"An engagement" he replied, his voice still low. I opened my eyes and let out a low sigh. "We could go off, get married; travel. I could sell products out of a tent" he half teased as I felt my chest tighten.

"We could, leave it all behind" I said as he nodded and tightened his grip. "Life would be simple, everyone else could deal with this" I said as he nodded once more but let go to look at me.

"But that's not who you are, that's not who I am" he said as I gave him a sad expression. "When this is all said it and done though, we're definitely traveling" he said as I smiled and kissed him once more

"Would you let the girl get on her train?" Lee said as we pulled away from each other as George came too.

"Everything will be fine, promise" I told him as he slowly nodded.

"Love you" he whispered as he kissed my forehead. I gave him a light smile, hugged George and Lee and ran on board, literally as the train started moving.

"For a moment I thought you were staying with him" Matt said as he leaned against the side of the door.

"You were watching me?" I asked feeling a little disgusted.

"Listening, I don't watch peep shows" he replied as I narrowed my eyes at him. "What?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's gotten into you lately? I mean, seriously, it's like you're a different person half the time I see you" I told him.

"I dunno, maybe I'm pissed because it sounds like _no one _knows you've been trying to get into Burnner's mind. _Still. _After I told you it was a bad idea. She's a shady character—"

"And you're not?" I asked before shaking my head. "Forget it, I'm going to find my friends" I started but Matt only blocked my way. "Move" I said as he indeed moved, but it was only closer.

"Be nicer to me" he somewhat hissed.

"Or what?" I challenged but he only smirked.

"You don't even know the half of it" he hissed, chills running up and down my spine as he took another step closer.

"You gonna put more images into my mind of us?" I asked, even though it wasn't the direction I wanted the conversation to go.

"More?" he replied giving me a questionable look but still smirking.

"Yeah, like you did before, when I was with Fred" I continued but he only continued with his eyebrow arched. "We kissed" I spat out.

"Sexy" he replied as I let out a snort and pushed passed him.

"Like I said before, when Matt comes back, let me know" I said coldly as Matt rolled his eyes.

"Just a little warning, if you ever do think of running, don't think Burnner wouldn't find out where you are, don't think for a moment she won't stop thinking about murdering you and your friends" he added. Then, unlike so many other times, instead of coming back and apologizing, instead of acting normal or looking apologetic, he walked away. Just like that. I made the motion to follow him but stopped myself. He wasn't my responsibility, he _was _dangerous, he was a half-vampire. If he needed to be alone, fine. Even more, if he was changing into someone I didn't like all the more reason to stay away.

A few seconds later I unrooted myself from the spot and went to find my friends, all of them squashed nicely into the compartment. "Oh, look, she did decide to board the train" Melinda teased as I squashed in between Ginny and Harry. "We thought maybe you stayed" she added.

"I was debating it" I said, which, somewhere in the back of my mind was a decision I had thought about. But my friends needed me, I needed them. Plus, I wanted to finish school. I needed to, it was the only constant steady thing I had, and right now, that was a blessing.

"So Burnner is back" Ron said after a few minutes.

"I can't believe you already brought that up, seriously Ron" Hermione snapped at him but he only shrugged.

"She did come after us too. Besides, it's not no one else was thinking it" he said as he looked at Harry for support.

"She's really dangerous, huh?" Ginny asked as I nodded.

"She's crazy" Ron corrected. Before Hermione could say anything else there was a knock on our door though because it was made of glass we could all see Luna standing outside. "Not it" Ron mumbled as I couldn't help but stifle a giggle as Melinda shot me a look and got up to open the door.

"Hey Luna" she said kindly as Luna's big eyes widened even more as she looked around the room.

"I knew you were engaged!" she said, her eyes falling on me. I held up my left hand and wiggled my fingers. "It's invisible? That's an odd engagement ring, is because you still consider yourself too young to be engaged?" she asked, tilting her head a little.

"Yes—I mean, no. No, I'm not engaged" I told her as her wrinkled her nose.

"But I thought…" she trailed off to look at the rest of us, stopping at Melinda who held up her left hand, the bright diamond sparkling.

"You and Draco are back together?" she asked as I turned my head away to prevent a laugh from escaping.

"No, I'm engaged to my boyfriend Houston, Houston Hicks, he's a muggle. I swear you've seen him around" Melinda said.

"Oh, he's the scrawny one who looks like your brother" Luna replied as I quickly excused myself from the compartment to let out a fit of laughter.

"Either it's a tasteless joke or something not funny at all" Draco said as I shot my head up at the sound of his voice.

"It's not like that" I said quickly as he peeked into the window of the compartment but remained out of sight. "Luna's in there, she thought I was engaged and then once she found out it was Melinda she started making silly comments" I said as I stepped out of view of the compartment.

"So, you don't approve either?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter what I think, it's her life, it's a bit rash and illogical but, she's happy, you have to give her that" I told him as he grumbled something. "Listen, the only thing I ask of you, like, all year, don't go stalking her, okay?" I said but he merely grumbled again.

"Why didn't you send an owl the moment you saw Burnner?" he asked, switching topics so quick I stuttered.

"Because it wasn't actually her, I don't even know if it was a projection from her or a vision" I said as he narrowed his eyes.

"How would she be able to project an image on you? I thought because you're both Seers it doesn't work. Except with you and Matt" he said as I mentally cursed him in my mind.

"It's complicated" I said as he searched my face.

"And you'll tell me when you can?" he asked as I slowly nodded.

"I know you don't want to consider this option, but, have you thought maybe it's Matt?" he asked but I was already shaking my head. "The guy has been weird all summer, you basically stopped talking to him, it's obvious something broke in his mind. Some barrier, I dunno, but," he paused to look off. "I've seen Courtney, I honestly don't want Matt to become that, so, if you are the only link to keep him grounded, if he is the only one who can sway your visions maybe you should just put up with him" he concluded.

"I can't" I said as Draco mumbled again. "I mean, I can't because that might increase the odds of my vision coming true" I said.

"What vision?" he asked.

"I was making out with Fred—"

"No one asked for details" he interrupted making a face as if he had just been forced to swallow something sour.

"I was with Fred doing…stuff and then he turned into Matt and I was…doing stuff with Matt" I said with a shrug.

"I'm banning 'doing stuff' from your vocabulary" he said, his face still twisted into an unpleasant expression.

"Anyway, I don't think it will happen, it just felt so much more real than my other visions, and I got this weird headache afterwards" I said.

"Like when Fred was forced to see a vision?" he asked.

"Kind of, but, it was shorter, just the one. Terrifying though" I said. "I don't want that to happen. It can't happen" I said.

"Okay, fine, it won't happen, I think if you bring back Matt know you won't have to resort to drastic measures later" he said.

"He's not my responsibility!" I exclaimed.

"Tammie, he's our friend and right now, he's in trouble, he's hurt and he needs our help, you're only one who can do it" he explained. "I know I was hard on him last year, but watching him losing part of himself every day over the summer is painful. I feel for him—"

"Don't, don't you dare relate to him" I hissed at Draco.

"How can I not?" he snapped back.

"Pardon me, do either of you have a few stickles you can spare? I promise to pay you back" someone said to my left.

"No" Draco and I responded in unison.

"Please, I just wanted one pumpkin—"

"Listen, I'm sorry but right now isn't—" I cut myself off as I turned to look at the girl. Courtney. At least that's what I knew her by, but she looked far from the Courtney I knew. Her hair was shiner, like blenched blonde, but wavy and floated perfectly in every way in layers going down mid-waist. Her heart shaped face was still heart shaped but it was whipped of any make-up, still it looked flawless, like porcelain. I wouldn't even have noticed how pale her face—and the rest of her skin—was if I hadn't been looking for it. She looked older, more mature, her figure perfectly shaped even in the ugly grey oversized tank top and black jeans she looked, good. No, perfect. And her eyes. I thought Matt's blue eyes were captivating but the way her grass green eyes sparkled just right, the way she titled her head and smiled. Flawless. To a tee.

"Hello Tammie" she said as she batted her long thick eyelashes at me. I felt myself chock on a response but only then did I notice she was smiling again, but her mouth seemed wider. Her smile turned into a more sinister smirk as her eyes got dark and she opened her mouth, not much, but enough that I could see two sets of long triangular teeth sprouting up from the bottom and down from the top.

"You turned" I whispered as I tried to look calm as she relaxed her mouth and face and went back to look normal.

"Oy, Courtney, I found your money bag, c'mon" someone said from a few feet down. Courtney waved at them that she was on her way.

"Nice seeing you again Draco" she said with a little wave as she started to move down the hall but stopped next to me, her lips close to my ear.

"Full vampire now, so you better watch out bitch" she whispered and then continued down the hall, leaving me with the thought of jumping out a window.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Sooooo happy for the reviews! Only this chapter for the time being but this weekend is gonna be a writing weekend so get ready to read! **

_7th Year has Started_

"In case you forgot, she hates me" I said sarcastically.

"She looks different" he said as I finally turned to face him.

"Yeah, she turned; she's now a vampire" I explained as I watched Draco's face slowly drain of color and then shift. "It's okay, she doesn't kill you, I do" I continued on sarcastically as he glared at me.

"Would you stop with all that death talk? Honestly, shouldn't you be thinking about warm butterbeer, chocolate frogs and pumpkin cakes?" he asked with a little wrinkle of the nose. "Or you, how you envision Fred proposing" he said in a slow weird tone like he was tasting something disgusting.

"I don't think about those things when we're facing impending doom" I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't you just take the compliment? Just once?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"No" I replied simply. I had to admit, I had missed our bickering.

"Do you think they're wondering where you are?" he asked, nodding in the direction of my compartment.

"Doubt it, I'm not exactly being the supportive friend right now" I mumbled.

"I don't get why you have to be supportive" he said as I rolled my eyes.

"She's my friend, she's happy, this is what she wants," I said simply but Draco only looked at me with confusion.

"I just don't understand—" he cut himself off as Hermione peeked out of the compartment. "Do you need something mugbl—Granger" Draco asked in a snotty tone that I decided was merely an act.

"Tammie would you mind coming back in here?" she asked not even looking at Draco who made a huffing sound.

"Sure," I said glancing over my shoulder at Draco as I walked back. "See you in the castle I guess" I told him with a short wave before going inside.

"What were you doing out there all this time?" Ron asked even before I fully stepped into the compartment.

"Talking to my cousin if you must know" I responded.

"I wish I could've been there when he saw your ring, Melinda, did he really look like he swallowed seven toads?" Ginny asked as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and Melinda cleared her throat before laughing.

"Well, I mean, it wasn't _exactly _like that…" she said

"As long as he squirmed" Ginny said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I know none of us thinks he deserves Melinda, but, can we pretend to not be obvious in our happiness? He is my cousin after all. I do care about his emotional state" I said in a sort of annoyed tone.

"Sorry" Hermione said.

"Oh c'mon, don't pretend you didn't enjoy it a little" Ron argued as I felt myself glare at him.

"I just think of the visions, that's all, okay? He dies alone, it makes me sad" I snapped at him as he ears turned red.

"Fine, sorry" he mumbled as I watched Harry pull out a table and deck of cards. "Perfect" Ron said, already back to his typical mood. "Few rounds of Exploding Snape" he said as the rest of us slowly shifted and agreed.

As we drew to a close on the third round I noticed the familiar landscape.

"I think we're almost there," Ron said practically reading my mind.

"We'll leave you to get changed then," Hermione said as her and Melinda stood up, Melinda nudging me to stand up too.

"Why do we have to leave?" I asked in a somewhat joking tone.

"We'll see you once we stop," Hermione added before she continued walking down the hall. Melinda and I joined her in an empty compartment, quickly switching clothes. I was dressed first and as I sat down to put my shoes on I noticed Melinda was having trouble with her tie.

"I think I'm too excited," she said with an off laugh.

"Everything alright?" I asked already sensing something wrong.

"Of course" she quickly responded without looking at me.

"Here," Hermione said taking the tie from her and fiddling with it. "These can sometimes be really tricky" she said, either for the sake of talking or because she knew I wanted to say something regarding Melinda's nerves. "Tammie, I heard you saw Courtney" she said as I nodded.

"Yep, called me a bitch and everything" I said with a tight smile as Hermione shifted her eyes, not sure whether to laugh.

"Just be careful around her, please?" Melinda chimed in as I nodded, though avoided eye contact. It wasn't that I would go out of my way to avoid her, I just would make sure I responded appropriately; which probably meant running off screaming. "I can't believe that's what happens when they turn" she added, her voice full of amazement and slight admiration. "I wonder what Matt is going to look like when he turns" she said as I felt my head snap toward her.

"_If. _There is no when, this isn't a guarantee" I said coldly.

"Right, no, I know, I just mean…" but she trailed, hopefully knowing she was wrong and not because she couldn't 'explain it.'

"Alright then," Hermione said finally handing Melinda back her tie. I stared at my shoes, willingly myself not to say anything regarding the fates and Matt and Draco so instead I pulled my hair into a ponytail and got up to leave.

"Wait" Hermione said as I reached for the door. "Did you tell Melinda about our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" she asked, her smile a little forced. I would've assumed they had that discussion while I was out talking to Draco or even over the last several days.

"Who is it _this _time? I don't think I can't take—"

"Professor Barrass" Hermione interrupted happily.

"He's back? Why is he back? I thought after the competition fourth year, hell, after third year he'd be as far away from here as possible" Melinda replied.

"I don't know," Hermione said moving her bag of clothes. "The only thing that comes to mind is that he's here to protect us against Margret once she comes back" Hermione said as I shivered.

"We really think she's coming back, huh?" Melinda asked.

"With Matt acting out and Courtney turned, I wouldn't doubt if she was waiting at the front door" I mumbled.

"Don't say that" Hermione hissed.

"Regardless where she is, we're taking her down" I said firmly as neither Melinda nor Hermione said anything. Thankfully, before I could curse either of them the train started slowly down.

"Alright, we're here, all students off please, first years this way!" we heard the conductor say. I followed Melinda and Hermione off the train and we made our way through the crowd to re-join Harry and Ron.

The five of us crowded into a carriage but rode in silence, I stared out the window as we approached Hogwarts; I could feel myself slowly smiling, the lights were so bright, the castle was so large. It seemed so inviting; at least for anyone who could see it. In that moment everything just felt so peaceful, so right, so in place, even with Fred not by my side I still felt connected to him in every way.

"You are trying out for Quidditch, right Tammie?" Harry asked as we started walking up the path to the Hogwarts doors.

"Of course Harry, did you really believe you could win with only two Chasers?" he smiled and we continued walking up. The Great Hall was loud with noise, we could barely hear our own chatter of excitement as we entered.

"Oh! There's Luna, I'm going to grab that empty seat by her. I'll see you guys later!" Melinda said pointing at the Ravenclaw table. We waved goodbye as she ran off and I followed Ron, Harry and Hermione to an empty section. Hermione and I sat on one side, while the two boys sat on the other.

"This is all very exciting isn't it?" Hermione said whispering loudly in my ear. I nodded and looked around, the tables were bare, but I knew once the first years got placed and Dumbledore made his speech we'd quickly get to eat. Ron was talking to Harry, both boys laughed just as Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom sat on either side of them.

"Hey everyone!" Dean said as leaned closer to whisper.

"Is it true what they're saying on the train?" Neville asked.

"Yeah," Ron quickly replied though he hadn't asked_ what _they were saying on the train. "If you're talking about how Courtney is looking rather good these days" Ron added as I rolled my eyes.

"No, I mean about Melinda's engagement; what happened with Courtney?" Neville asked as I nodded my head, just as Courtney was sitting down over at the far table, the Slytherin table.

"Whoa" both boys said.

"Exactly" Ron said as he twisted his head around to get a better look.

"Go on Harry, if you wanna look, we take no offense" I teased as Harry's cheeks turned pink.

"So, yeah, Melinda's engaged to a muggle" Seamus said as he scooted down toward us. "What are you guys staring—" he started as he too turned around to take in Courtney's appearance. "What happened to her?" Seamus asked being the first pull his eyes away.

"She's a full vampire now" Hermione said as all three boys snapped their heads around. "Yes, she made the transition midway into summer, they wanted to give her enough time to adjust. I heard it's quite painful, but, quick for those who are willing" Hermione explained. I wanted to say how I felt bad for Matt, how the transition would be hard for him, but I wasn't planning on letting him make that transition, he wasn't getting out being that easily.

As to not say anything I scanned the table of professors my eyes quickly went to the red-head at the end who was talking to Hagrid. It only took a few seconds for him to notice and nod in my direction.

"Professor Barrass is back?" Neville asked, his voice excited.

"That's terrific!" Seamus piped in as Dean craned his head a little to get a better look and then waved. Ron started to wave too but Hermione had hushed him up because the sorting had started to sing.

After the sorting and the fest we were allowed to head to our common rooms; I moved at a slower pace so I could catch Melinda before she headed in the opposite direction, though I didn't know what exactly I wanted to say.

"Well, that was exciting wasn't it?" she said as she hurried to meet me

"I should say so!" We turned in the direction of the voice; Professor Barrass was standing there, his robes looking ridiculous on his tall skinny frame but I didn't care, I was glad to see him smiling. He walked over and placed a hand on each of our shoulders. "It is truly very nice to see you both again, under slightly better circumstances" he said his grip firm but friendly.

"As long as you're ready for another year with us, we always seem to wear you thin with a murderous professors and vampire friends and competitions" I said half-jokingly as he smirked.

"On a personal note, congratulations Melinda, I'm glad you could find happiness during such a dark time" he said as I stared at him.

"Really, you're supporting this too?" I asked ignoring Melinda's death glare. "I'm just saying, you're supposed to be objective."

"That was objective, I'm glad she's happy, it doesn't matter who you're with, so long as you're happy" he reminded me as I sucked in air.

"Whatever" I mumbled as I started to walk away.

"Tammie, please don't go wandering about this year, you know what Courtney is, and I know what kind of grudge she has against you" he shouted after me. I waved him off and continued up the stairs.

"Night Melinda, night professor" I called back rounding the corner, almost colliding with Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: So, so, so, excited to see this story getting looked at as I go along! You guys are amazing. I can't wait to hopefully read new chapters as we go on! Sorry for the delay, I had planned to start writing a ton yesterday but I ate some bad food...food poisoning...blah blah blah. But, I'm taking all day today to write/post. I'm so excited! SP: As always, you are a doll! I love your comments, this is going to be a roller coaster of a story for you. I look forward to the 'caps lock' comments. lol. **

_Something to Talk About_

"Shouldn't you be with one of your friends and not wandering about, especially with Courtney around?" I didn't even bother to stop walking as Draco appeared next to me, walking alongside of me.

"Oh c'mon, first of all, she's not going to kill me on the first night, secondly, she's not going to kill me while at Hogwarts" I told him.

"She killed Abby" he reminded me as I felt a chill run up my spine.

"Over Christmas break, Abby had no friends looking out for her because we were all at your house looking out for you" I snapped back.

"After being kicked out of Weasley because your boyfriend's brother tried to strangle you" he snapped back.

"What do you want?" I asked already giving up on the banter.

"Are you going to explain to me why Melinda is engaged, for real? Why didn't you stop it?" he hissed as he followed me up the stairs. "She's playing right into the Fates…fate."

"If she's with you, she's doing the same thing" I reminded him.

"But at least she'll be here, she'll be with her friends, her school, everything she is is right here, if she marries Houston, she's leaving all this, you, me, the Weasleys, everything" he explained.

"I don't know what you want me to say Draco" I said as we stopped in front of the Fat Lady. "I couldn't stop it because I didn't know it was going to happen and as much as I don't understand _why _it's happening I just know it's happening. I can't change anything, that's not up to me" I told him.

"I'll see you in class" he grumbled before walking off in the opposite direction. I let out a disappointed sigh. I completely understood Draco, I really did, but how was I even supposed to have Melinda hear me out? She had her mind made up. At least with the ring on her finger it sure looked like she did. Could she change her mind? Would she? I shook my head, this didn't have to be my problem, she could do whatever the hell she wanted, all that mattered was I had to make Draco new friends, possibly the Weasleys, I wasn't going to let him die alone. I shook my head again, I _wasn't _going to let him die. Period.

With that thought I gave myself a firm nod and turned to the portrait. "Did you have a nice summer?" I asked as she looked at me questionably; she had every reason to too, I couldn't remember that last time I made conversation with her, or if I ever had. "That was probably a stupid question…"

"Oh, no, no, I'm surprised with all the excitement people remember we talk" she said cheerfully. "My summer was wonderful dear, but please, hurry up and go inside, I do believe Chuck is coming down to chat" she said excitedly. I glanced around hoping to catch this Chuck but the portrait was already opening.

"I could be a student from a different house, like Slytherin" I told her as she gave me a 'sure whatever' look. "Or I could be a stranger" I said but she only laughed. "Well, the password is Rosemary, just so you know I didn't forget it" I told her as she chuckled again and waved bye as I went inside.

The room wasn't as crowded as I thought it would've been for the first night, but I wasn't about to complain about that. Instead I walked over to one of the oversized empty chairs and curled up. I randomly stared out a window, thinking about Fred and what was he doing, it was only seven-thirty, the shop was still open, would be until nine during the summer and fall hours and eight the other seasons. I missed him already, how did I survive last year? Right, distractions, all those vampire distractions.

As I let my mind wander I shuffled through the books on the small table next to me, a few magazines, a few raggedy copies of textbooks, more magazines. And a tattered copy The Tales of Beedle the Bard. I picked it up and flipped through the book, I had my own copy, I must have read it a thousand times, it never got old and I seemed oddly drawn to the story: _The Warlock's Hairy Heart_. It was the only dark one in there, though, honestly, I thought _The Tales of the Three Brother's_ was quite scary. That was the idea behind Voldemort was trying to go for. That and Horcruxes. I could only image how the Harry Potter books would've gone had Voldemort survived his own killing curse after trying to kill Harry.

"You're reading that again?" Ron asked loudly as he, Hermione and Harry came into the room.

"Oh leave her alone, she can read it as many times as she wants" Hermione said as she sat in a small chair next to me as the boys pulled the couch closer.

"I was just thinking of Lord Voldemort" I said as Ron gave a loud shudder and Hermione glanced at Harry.

"It's alright, he's dead" Harry said as I pushed aside the alternative for a moment. "What about him though?" he asked.

"Bellatrix told me over winter break fourth year that Voldemort was trying to make a Horcrux, but, Slughorn or whatever his name was never told him. Said those were things people shouldn't dabble in" I said.

"How does Bellatrix know?" Ron asked.

"She's Bellatrix" I said matter of factly as I rolled my eyes but continued. "She wanted me to try it for the competition, you know, if I died, I wouldn't _really _die, but, obviously I didn't do it" I said as I caught Hermione's terrified expression.

"Why not?" Ron asked with slight disappointment.

"Oh, you know, too much work" I said sarcastically. "It was dark magic Ron, and it was advice from Bellatrix. I'm not stupid" I told him. "Anyway, I just happen to remember it, I was thinking of the Deathly Hallows and so on" I told waving the book. "We don't think Burnner has any Horcruxes out there, do we?" I asked, the thought making the rest of the pale.

"If she did, that would certainly put us at a disadvantage" Hermione mumbled as Ron glared at her.

"You think Hermione?" he asked.

"It would explain a lot though," Harry said with a little shrug.

"Especially if she was an Alternate Seer…" I added, the thought growing in my mind. "I don't mean to put this on you guys first night, I just…if she's _really _back, I want to be open to all possibilities" I told them.

"Of course" Hermione said first.

"But, if Voldemort couldn't make any, how could Burnner?" Ron asked.

"It wasn't that he couldn't, he never got the chance, Dumbledore kept getting and closer and ruining all his chances because of their 'insider' and then he changed tackles and went after Harry" Hermione explained.

"Now I am sorry I put this all on you first night" I said half-jokingly.

"I'll look into it soon, maybe you find out more first, I just, I can't see her making Horcruxes" Hermione said but she seemed deep in thought.

"C'mon, let's go to bed" I told them as we all stood up. "Hermione, please, don't keep thinking about it, we'll mention it to Melinda too and maybe Matt, I'm sure he might have an idea" I said as we headed to our respected rooms.

Up in the room it seemed to be the usual excited chit chat. I didn't bother giving more than a wave to the other girls before heading into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. When I was done I sat on the end of Hermione's bed and listened to everyone chat for a bit, mostly explaining their summer.

What felt like a good hour later, I went over and crawled in my bed, pulling the curtains around, sleep seemed to overcome me as soon as I hit the pillow.

"She's going to be late," I heard Hermione say from the other side of the room. I heard a few giggles and some footsteps.

"No I'm not, I'm awake," I said into the pillow as I turned over, rubbing my eyes. The sun shining through the window was bright and I figured I only had a short while before classes begin. "Please tell me I still have time to eat," I said as I made a small attempt to move the covers off myself.

"Classes start in an hour or so, so you should be okay" Hermione said as I turned over and pulled back the curtain. "Morning" she said cheerfully as she swung her bag over shoulder.

"Yeup" I replied crawling out of bed and, grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom.

Moments later I re-joined the girls in the common room; Lavender was gone but thankfully Ginny was sitting on the couch next to Hermione.

"Hey," I said to her as she nodded at me. We turned toward the footsteps coming from upstairs; Ron and Harry both appeared at the bottom of the steps, both still looked tired.

"Let's go then, I'm starving," Ron said grabbing his bag and heading out of the picture from.

"He's always starving," I heard Ginny whisper to Hermione. We all laughed as we made our way down to the Great Hall.

"I hope there's some fruit," I said as we all sat down. I scanned the hall, Melinda wasn't in sight, but I knew she had to arrive soon. I waited a few seconds but when she didn't appear I started placing an assortment of fruits on my plate. I looked over in time to see Ron start at his pile of assorted foods, including toast, eggs, bacon, and sausage. I started to get full just looking at it.

It wasn't until midway through breakfast did I feel Hermione nudging my arm. I looked over in the direction she was looking, Melinda had grabbed her schedule and was already turning to leave, not even looking like she was going to make any effort to say hello. "I'll be back" I mumbled as I got up and hurried after her, almost breaking into a run when I noticed she was a level above me.

"Melinda!" I shouted up as she kept walking. "Hey" I called as I hurried up the stairs. "Mel, hey, what's up?" I asked when I finally reached her.

"Do you know where Matt?" she asked spinning around to face me.

"Er…" I thought for a moment but couldn't remember where he was, I hadn't seen him since the train. I think part of my brain assumed he jumped off as we neared Hogwarts. "With his sister?" I guessed with a shrug, not particularly caring for the moment.

"No, with Draco; he's talking to Draco" she said as I shrugged again.

"They're friends…" I replied.

"They're only friends when one of them needs something. What has Draco been saying? What could he possibly need?" she asked as I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said as she continued look annoyed and upset. "Why? Did you overhear something?" I asked but she shook her head.

"I just, I know trouble starts when Draco talks to anyone but us" she said.

"You have a point, but, I'm sure they weren't talking about you. I mean, why would they? Matt isn't exactly fond of you and you're simply Draco's ex" I said as she gave me a double take.

"Okay, what has Draco been saying to you?" she asked in put out tone.

"What does it matter?" I countered feeling not only annoyed but confused.

"Why can't I know? I deserve to know what my ex is saying behind my back" she said as I shook my head.

"No you don't. He's your ex. And if he's talking crap, so what? You're happily engaged, remember?" I reminded her as she gave an off laugh.

"Right, I should've know you were gonna be the type to throw that in my face" she said shaking her head.

"I don't see why you care what Draco says behind your back" I repeated as she continued shaking her head. "I mean, unless you—"

"I just don't like people saying shit about me" she said firmly. "Especially him" she added as I looked off no longer confused, just annoyed. I knew exactly why she was asking what Draco said, she still cared. Somewhere. Unfortunately she was too far in denial, again, to even come close to admitting it.

"I'll see you in class" I told her as I walked around her, stopping only when I reached the opposite hallway. I glanced down at my schedule, I hadn't let Melinda fix it, but looking at it I realized it really wasn't that complicated. There were just too many spaces and times. But I could tell I had Transfiguration first followed by Defensive Against the Dark Arts. Surely Melinda was taking that class, I thought to myself as I continued down around to another hallway. With any luck neither Matt nor Draco were in either class and had scheduled for a later time.

I didn't even get to say hi again to Harry, Ron or Hermione before Professor McGonagall walked in, instantly causing the room to fall silent. Hermione happily dabbled her quill in her ink bottle and prepared her to write notes. I turned around to see Ron slouched back in his seat and Harry dazing out the window. Melinda was looking at the book on her lap, all of them in their usual positions. I continued looking around happily, not seeing Matt or Draco.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Another chapter!**

_It's All about Love, Baby_

Professor McGonagall kept us there until the last second, longer than usual actually. I would've been annoyed had I wanted to say anything aside to my friends but it seemed like we were all going to the same place and we made short conversation all the way there.

Outside of Professor Barrass's room there was a small crowd gathered around, waiting for whatever class inside to empty. I scanned the faces, again, not finding Matt or Draco. Two classes in a row, now it was starting to become a little odd, I told myself as I scanned around again. "Class," we turned to see Professor Barrass poke his head and smile at all of us. "Come on in," he said as we all hurried in, taking seats. Harry and I rejoined Hermione, Ron and Melinda, sitting in a row toward the middle of the classroom. I started to look around again, feeling a little anxious but Professor Barrass's excited expression caught my attention.

"Who believes that even the best people are capable of doing bad things?" he asked looking around the room, his eyes shining. The majority of the class raised their hands, the professor smiled widely and cleared his throat. _What a stupid question. _I thought to myself not needing to raise my hand. "Why?" He asked looking around. When no one answered he smiled again. "Because, our feelings get in the way, that's why half of these spells were thought of. Someone was mad, someone was happy, someone was sad. Most people believe spells and wands are dangerous. This isn't true; give a wand to a muggle who has no interest in magic and nothing happens. Give a wand to a troubled muggle who thinks the world is out to get him and you will have troubles," he explained as I cautiously looked over at Hermione. Where was he going with this?I wondered. "What is the greatest feeling that can make even the most level headed man act crazy?" Oh! Oh no…that's where he's going with this…I thought as I started slouching down in my chair. Lavender's hand shot up, waving around in the air.

"Yes?" Professor Barrass said quickly moving over toward her desk.

"Love," she said simply. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. Not now, not today, not ever really.I mentally said to him as I opened my eyes to see the Professor nod his head and look around.

"Over the next few weeks, we're going to learn about terrible spells, curses, all set out to induce, create, mimic and even take away love," I looked at the others, they all seemed just as shocked as me. Melinda was caught between confusion and excitement, while Hermione kept scanning the pages of the book, 'surely there's nothing love related in this book' I was sure her brain was saying. Ron looked a little pale and apprehensive and Harry's cheeks were pink. I was just shaking my head, wondering what the hell promoted this.

"Really, out of all the lessons you want to teach us, you want to teach us about love?" I asked unable to control myself.

"I think it's a very valuable lesson, every reason, every act is because of love, or lack of" he responded. "Yes we have love potions but there are other ways," he said. "Simple ways; intimidation for one, possession, transformation, altered sense of reality just to name a few, the 'basics'," he cleared his throat again. "Potter, Allen, please," he said motioning us to the front of the room. I slowly removed myself from the chair.

"You couldn't have called on _anyone_ else for this demonstration?" I mumbled to him as I went closer to his desk.

"You know you're my favorite" he mumbled back as he turned me around to face Harry. "Plus, you're talking too much" he added with a smirk. "Alright," he said raising his voice to normal volume. "Move in, that's it," he said pulling Harry closer until he was several inches from my face; I gave him a small smile.

"Hi," he said with a little laugh.

"Hey" I replied as we looked at Professor Barrass for instructions.

"Perfect," Barrass said clapping his hands together. "Now kiss" he said as I laughed, an automatic response.

"Pardon" Harry asked at the same time I asked "him?"

"Yes, yes, you two kiss each other" he said quieting down the class. I looked from Harry to the professor, back to Harry.

"But you're joking, right?" I asked as Harry helpless looked on.

"Sometimes a kiss is all it takes to get the ball rolling, sometimes a kiss can convince the most truthful lie or a falsest sense of the truth. Once you kiss, there's a certain vulnerable point, a point where you can get hurt, a point where your defenses are completely lowered. You're open for attack, for influence," I looked at him, this had never crossed my mind, at any point when I kissed Fred; I always figured we were caught up in the moment.

"Harry, after you kiss her, I want you to say, with complete focus '_momento romo repeato_,'" Professor Barrass said moving us closer together. I shook my head as Harry leaned closer.

"You don't have to," I said quietly as he leaned just as I squeezed my eyes shut just as I felt his lips press against mine, a light peck really.

"_Memento Romo Repeato_," I heard him mumble, but that was all heard. I looked around the room, everyone was fuzzy, I saw a hand waving in front of my face but I couldn't make out whose it was, more like I didn't make the effort to look at the face attached to the hand. Someone moved closer, I heard them talking, but again, I didn't care much to put a face or name to the voice.

"Go stand on a desk," Harry said pointing in the opposite direction. I looked at him, he was vivid, he was clear, it was like I was seeing him for the first time, a weird happy feeling coming over me. Fred who? My mind said as I felt my feet shuffling toward the desk, though somewhere, deep deep down, I wanted to stop moving. I climbed up on the desk and looked back over at Harry. "Er, alright, er, jump off?" he said with uncertainty. I nodded and started walking. A scream tore through my head and it was almost to the point of unbearable, and though it traveled quickly through my whole body, once I opened my eyes everything seemed back to focus.

"What the hell?" I said, turning to look Harry, why was I on a desk? Professor Barrass was standing next to him, a smile still on his face.

"Very good!" He said clapping then motioning us toward our seats. "Tammie, excellent job, Harry, likewise, a little more firm next time, okay? Five points to Gryffindor," he said standing back by his desk. "It's not long lasting, it depends on the other person, the attraction, the power of the wizard, or witch, using the spell, other factors, so many things have to be taken into account when using something this heavy. Although I did except the spell to last a little longer, you two are good friends" he frowned slightly.

"Probably because Tammie's not interested," Hermione said simply.

"Or because she's not single," Harry said gently nudging me in the arm as I recalled the angry screaming voice when Harry suggested I do something. That's what that scream was, Fred's voice saying no.

"Right! All these are factors that one has to take into account. Unless you are a very influential person," he added.

"Is that what happened to you Professor?" someone in the back shouted. We all turned to the person, it looked like Slytherin, he was wearing the proper colors but he didn't look too familiar. I glared at him, but he only smirked back.

"I don't think that's what we're supposed to be talking about today," Hermione said re-organizing her books in the corner of her desk.

"It's alright," Professor Barrass said clearing his throat, his smile only fading a little. "Actually, maybe it would be best to explain what happened, you all have a right to know," he said looking around the room. "My first year here I was going through an awful divorce, my ex-wife wanted the house. Of course that meant I wouldn't have any place to live; but Dumbledore was kind enough to take me under his wing until I could afford a small place near Hogwarts. As I was settling in and making lessons between my muggle school and this school I met a young lady. She said her name was Margret, Margret Burnner. She was a sweet lady, kind, no older than myself. We would have drinks and talk." Melinda and I exchanged looks. "I suggested to the Dumbledore that she get a job here, she was extremely talented but she lacked the education to purse a teaching job. So, I thought she could be like an apprentice. Dumbledore agreed, one thing led to another and we started dating" he paused to let out a heavy sigh. "She had a lot of secrets, a lot I don't remember, she'd kiss me and I'd swoon—or so I thought.

"It wasn't until later, after she, fell off a cliff did I learn about the Sacred Kiss, as it's called," I squirmed in my chair at the mention of the cliff. Melinda and the others looked uncomfortable too. It didn't seem like that long ago when we were fighting for our lives against Burnner, Melinda and I, twice. I never liked her, from start, the way she acted around Professor Barrass, the way he sometimes acted around us, there were other little things I didn't like either but now it just seemed so difficult to piece together.

"She fell off a cliff?" a Hufflepuff to the left asked. "But then, how were you two involved?" she asked looking at me and Melinda.

"For unknown reasons, still, she wanted Allen and Hennings dead. I wish I knew sooner, but, after a great deal of effort and time… she ended up falling off a cliff" he concluded, which was a fancy of way of saying we killed her.

"So, is that what it's like Tammie?" I turned in the direction of my name, doing a double take at the sight of Draco. I thought I hadn't seen him out in the hallway but I could only assume he had sunk in shortly after class started. "When Potter kissed you I mean, fuzzy?" he asked.

"I—it was…." I shrugged, I barely remembered the moment, it was like it was slowly fading from my mind. "I—I don't remember" I admitted trying to grasp the little bits that were slipping away.

"Ah, it's happening. By this time tomorrow you will have absolutely no memory of this ever happening," I frowned and looked at the others.

"It wasn't that bad, he just told you to jump off a desk," Hermione said. I looked at Harry who half smiled.

"Sorry," he said as Ron laughed.

"Before you all leave, I want you to read Powerful Maneuvers chapter. It's not that long, I want each of you to write a full page of parchment on what you've concluded from the chapter," Professor Barrass shouted over the students who were already nosily packing up.

I followed Melinda out of the room, Draco behind us. I wanted to say something to him, but I could hear him mumbling to his friends.

"Draco" I said anyway after a few seconds.

"What, did I embarrass you?" he asked, his tone snotty.

"Don't make me slap me in front of your friends" I said simply as his checked turned pink. "Where's Matt?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked, his defense up.

"Because I assumed he'd be in class with us" I answered.

"Guess you assumed wrong" he said as I tucked a loose strain of hair behind my ear. "I'll be right there" he told his friends who started walking away.

"Where's Matt?" I asked again.

"Sleep, he's not feeling good, this half-vampire thing is kicking his ass. Dumbledore gave him passes this year anyway, you know, because his nearing his final decision" Draco said.

"His what?" I asked.

"Staying or turning. Courtney did it early because she had her mind made up, she had nothing left to think about. But those who wait, you know, it gets bad for them" he said as I looked away. "Though I heard staying human isn't an easy game either" he said.

"I know, okay, I know, but as long as he's willing, I can only try and continue to convince the others to not hate him. Which doesn't help if you and Matt about Melinda behind her back" I said with a harmless glare.

"Why does it matter if I do, she's engaged" he snorted.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed jokingly as I walked off to my friends.

"Who reads before school starts up anyway?" Ron was asking.

"It's not like it's an awful idea" Hermione said as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I read some too, the ones I get early anyway" I added as we stared walking off toward our next class.

"Do you hear them? They're both bonkers," Ron said to Harry as Ron shook his head and Harry laughed. "When do you have any time to read anyway, when you were over at our house you certain weren't snogging a book," I felt my face get heated but straightened my shoulders and ignored Ron. "Hermione, don't you do anything other than read?" He asked jokingly as the two of them started off.

"Sorry I tried to make you jump off a desk," Harry said walking alongside.

"Oh Harry, you go from a great date to a psycho" I said swinging my arm around his shoulder as we laughed. "But all is forgiven" I said feeling my cheerfulness come back as he grinned at me.

"Good" he said as we followed Ron and Hermione down the stairs. Ron turned to Harry, stopping for a moment to look at him, then me, then he motioned for Harry to go closer. I looked from one to the other and rolled my eyes, even though I couldn't help but smile.

"Go ahead, I'll be right behind you guys and I'll pretend I can't hear you" I told Ron as he and Harry hurried down the stairs. I started to quickly follow so I could intentionally listen, but I only caught up to Hermione before I heard voices  
coming from a nearby room. I slowed down, just enough to let Hermione think I was still following them, but stopped and walked back up a few steps to the room the voices were coming from. I held my breath as I put my ear to the small crack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Next chapter! **

_High Emotions, Already_

"It's not that kind of talk" Matt's voice replied.

"Okay, well, just remember, you know we're all here to help you" he said.

"Have you ever felt ashamed of yourself?" Matt asked as I heard Barrass sigh, hopefully he was nodding, I knew he felt bad after erasing part of my memory third year. "I don't like what my sister is, I don't want to become that, but, it's hard, it's this struggle in my head, he just…he's a dick" Matt said as I made a face, who was a dick, who was talking about it? Did he have another friend?

"Does anyone besides myself and the staff know?" Barrass asked.

"I dunno, I hinted at it last year, if they've read their books correctly they might know. I don't plan to hide forever you know, I can't" Matt replied.

"So, who else knows?" Barrass asked.

"Draco, maybe. I mean, the summer wasn't bad, there wasn't enough reason for him to be there, he generally only comes out when I'm not participating or going out of my way to be nice to my friends, mostly Tammie" Matt explained.

"So he hates Tammie?" Barrass asked as I rolled my eyes. Who _didn't_ hate me in Matt's family?

"He doesn't hate her, he just, knows she's a good chuck of the reason I want to stay human" Matt explained.

"But, Matt, you do realize there is some falseness to your hope, right? She's taken, Fred loves her very much" Barrass said as I made another face, why did he seem so in the loop about my relationship with Fred?

"I know, it's just the strongest thing I have to hold on to that pushes him and the others away. They don't understand love so they can't distort it" he said. Well, that did make some kind of sense. Courtney always seemed hellbent on destroying me. She thought killing Abby was supposed to make me crumble because I loved her like sister. It only made me stronger, made me hate her more. Of course that only pushed her to turn in the end. I turned my attention back to the guys.

"Are you still settled on remaining human regardless?" Barrass asked.

"My answer is the same as day one, I'm not turning, ever, Damon can huff and puff about it all he wants, it's not happening" Matt said. Damon? Who the hell was Damon and why had I never heard his name before.

"Do you know anything Burnner? Mrs. Weasley told me Tammie thought she saw her in a reflection, and her weird vision" Barrass said.

"I know about the reflection, but not a weird vision" Matt replied.

"You didn't hear? I thought…nevermind, it's nothing" Barrass quickly said, though I had no doubt Matt was looking at him with great suspicion.

"If Burnner is pushing visions on her, I deserve to know, this is my problem too, she's a Seer, like me, I could help" Matt said firmly.

"When the time comes for your help, and I'm sure it will, you have to actually help Matt, even if it hurts you" Barrass warned.

"As long as it doesn't involve turning" Matt snorted back.

"Alright, well, I only came to pass along the notes. The homework are written on the last page, you should get going, go find your friends, I'm sure they've been worried about you" he said as I stepped a little further away.

"I won't be holding my breath on that" Matt mumbled as I heard his papers being shuffled. "Who did you use for the demonstration in class?" he asked as I felt my face warm again.

"Who do you think?" Barrass asked with a grin. "Tammie and Harry kissed, it wasn't bad, it had very little effect on her, still, I don't think it would be anything Fred would be annoyed about" he explained.

"Then don't tell him, he doesn't have to know _everything._" Matt said, Barrass only clearing his throat as a response. "You know, there's very little that affects Tammie's feelings when it comes to love" Matt replied as their footsteps neared the door. "That could come in handy with Burnner" he added.

"Careful Matt, they're feelings" Barrass told him sternly as the door started to open and I made myself appear to be coming from around the corner. "Ah, Miss Allen, good to see you again" Barrass said as I approached them.

"Hey Tammie" Matt said as I nodded at both of them.

"I was just about to go to write up a letter, send it off to Fred" I lied though neither of them seemed to catch on. "Wanna come with me?" I asked Matt though I was honestly hoping he'd say no, but if he did come along, I could find some way to ask about this Damon guy.

"I dunno, I was hoping to find Professor McGonagall, see what I missed" he said as Barrass looked at him with a little surprise.

"You sure?" I asked as I heaved my bag up on my shoulder and started to walk off. "Alright, see you later then, bye Professor, again" I said with a short wave before getting further down the hall.

"Tammie" I glanced over my shoulder to see Matt coming toward me. "I suppose McGonagall can wait, Barrass and Dumbledore kept explaining how it's important to keep the friends I have or something like that" he said with a shrug falling in step with me.

"Friends are important" I simply replied. "But you have Draco, I'm sure you don't need us too" he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, his tone defensive.

"Nothing" I said instead of what I really wanted to say. "Matt…" I started slowly as we continued walking, now outside.

"Yes?" he said stuffing his hands in pockets.

"Who's Damon…?" I asked, not sure how else to approach the question, not sure if he was a friend or enemy. Matt instantly stopped walking, for a moment his face paled and he swallowed hard. But then a second or two later he regained his color, blinked a few times and continued on, not waiting for me as I had stopped for the moment to look after him.

"No one you need to concern yourself with" he replied.

"Is he bad?" I asked.

"Depends on your view, I've heard some love his sarcastically humorous personality" Matt said though his tone sounded annoyed about it.

"Is he your friend?" I asked, this time he let out a hard laugh. "I'll take that as a no. Is there anything I should know about him? Is he another half or a full vampire? What about a Seer, if we had more—"

"Tammie, please, stop asking questions, I've had really _really _bad headache and I know you have no real interest in my life right now, so I think it's best you stop asking questions about it" he said.

"What's wrong with you? Seriously? I thought we were friends" I said as we find reached the tower, the owls instead hooting louder.

"We are Tammie, we'll always be friends, but if Burnner is back, she's going to use that against us. I mean, I don't get weird visions, but, lately…" he paused to shake his head. "If everyone didn't repeatedly tell me you were dating Fred I would start believing we were dating" he said as I searched his face.

"What kind of visions are you having?" I asked, already hoping it wasn't the same one I had recently.

"You won't like it" he started, his voice still defensive.

"Probably not" I responded as Matt cracked a smile.

"We kissed" he said, letting out a long sigh, his words rushed and a flash of embarrassment. "Obviously it was nothing, I was shopping around, went pass Gringotts, I had just talked to Debra, she gave me a kiss on the cheek—"

"You still talk to her?" I asked, vaguely remembering how she too didn't care for me. She was with Courtney last year when Melinda and I did our winter shopping, Melinda knew what she was. Everyone did.

"No by choice" he said but I only raised an eyebrow for him to elaborate. "Sometimes, with halves, if they grow up together, their parents like to make sure they…end up together. Especially if the half doesn't turn before eighteen" he explained as I gave him a funny look. "Reproductive reasons" he said.

"You're supposed to mate with Debra?" I asked feeling a little irritated.

"_Was_, but, she turned this year, her and Courtney went to the same ceremony" he explained as I nodded absently. Though that also meant she was a vampire now, she could still hunt me and kill me. "Now that she's a vampire, she has strict orders, no students, no kids and no pregnant women" he said as I shook my head, highly disgusted at the lack of rules.

"That's it? Those are your only restrictions? Everyone else is fair game?" I asked as he watched me shake my head.

"Tammie, they're vampires, what did you expect?" he asked in a rather harsh tone as I shook my head again.

"Matt" I heard Draco's voice call as we looked back at the entrance. I started to wave hello but noticed Melinda had walked in too.

"I'll see you later" Matt said giving me a quick wave as he went over to Draco, the two of the mumbling as they headed back out, neither of them looking at Melinda as she came over to me.

"You okay?" I asked as I leaned out the window, just realizing Victini wasn't in the large room with the other owls. "Is it wrong that I sometimes forget my owl might be out?" I asked as Melinda tried to smile. "But I'm sure it's not as bad as telling Matt I was sending a letter to Fred but having no paper" I continued as she leaned against the wall closet to me. "Hey, cheer up, it's only the second day" I said as she nodded.

"I just miss Houston" she said wiggling her ring finger.

"I miss Fred" I said wiggling my empty ring finger mockingly.

"Second day" she said with a loud sigh as we started out of the room and back toward the castle, lunch was bound to be ready soon. "How did you like that thing Barrass was doing?" she asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Of all the lessons he could teach, he would teach one about love. Why couldn't he just pick you and Draco to kiss" I mumbled, not really caring if she heard me but judging by her clearing of the throat she did.

"Probably because it wouldn't have any affect, you know, because of me and Houston" she said a tone that sounded overly confident and kind of fake. I gritted my teeth so I wouldn't say anything as we headed to the doors.

"Melinda, you okay?" I asked as we pushed open the castle doors, it sounded like she was sniffing.

"I was, um, thinking, you know, about really leaving. If everything did have to go the way I have already started. I have to leave and I have a feeling my kids won't be magical" she said as I sucked in air.

"At least you get to have kids,"  
I mumbled.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just mean, if we do everything according to plan, if we kill Burnner, I'm still sticking with Houston, I'm still marrying him" she said as I wrinkled my nose at her.

"You are?" I asked. "I thought that was like, some cover" I replied.

"You seriously do know how to be a Malfoy, don't you," she said.

"I don't know if you remember fifth year, but, emotions were just as high then and Burnner got to us, so, please, if you could stop insulting me—"

"After you insult my relationship—"

"Which came out of nowhere!" I shouted back but waved my hands. "I'm not doing this Melinda, I don't want to fight with you. I can't right now, I can't fight with anyone. It's bad enough we have Matt thinking we're aiming wands at him" I said as Melinda opened her mouth to say something but I kept talking. "Yes, we have been pushing him away and with everything the way it is, you think you'd give him a bit of leeway" I said.

"You get to be pissed at him" she countered.

"One, I have an actual reason to be, two…" I trailed off, two didn't sound nearly as good as one, in fact it sounded, not helpful.

"Two, what?" she asked.

"Let's just get to lunch, please?" We stood there for another few seconds, staring at each but finally she sighed and walked, slowly, I followed her. I didn't like this, this was too much like fifth year indeed. Which could mean Burnner was closer. I shuddered at the thought, the only question being, how close?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character.**

_Predictions and Possibilities_

"We thought you were with Matt or Draco" Ron said as I sat down.

"I was with Matt for a minute, but I walked back here with Melinda, Matt and Draco are off somewhere" I said keeping my eyes on Melinda who didn't even glance over at our table to wave hello to the boys.

"Has she been acting weird?" I asked Harry and Ron.

"It's only the second day, what she got to be weird about?" Ron asked, though he didn't look like he was paying much attention.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked ignoring Ron.

"I dunno, stressed I guess" I said with a little shrug. Like Ron said, it was only the second day; but it was Melinda.

"Wait, do you mean like she's been doing a bit more thinking than she needs to do and is working herself toward a nervous breakdown?" Ron asked. Harry and I both looked at him. "Hermione had one once, it wasn't pretty. I don't exactly remember how it went, but I think she snapped at everyone. Melinda is just pretty quiet. Have you mentioned anymore negative things about her relationship? I reckon she didn't like. She was going on to Hermione about how you weren't happy back on the train" Ron said tearing through another sandwich. I rolled my eyes, of course she was talking about me behind my back before complaining about Draco doing the same thing.

"It's probably nothing" I said as I picked at a sandwich.

"Yeah, maybe she just needs more sleep" Harry added as I absently nodded and we all fall silent, paying attention to our food and making light conversation with those around us.

After lunch we went to our afternoon classes, History of Magic and Heribology, neither being extraordinarily interesting, therefore making it hard to stay focused. After that we relaxed in our common room. I wanted to go out and apologize to Melinda, but I kept repeating potential conversations in my head. How she was mad at my own personal opinion. It wasn't like it was going to stop her. But what made me annoyed was the mere fact that deep down her wheels were turning, her heart was spinning and she was slowly going into denial.

I was the last one in the common room by time Matt came in. I wasn't expecting him until much later for some reason. "Ah, so you do remember this is your common room" I said sarcastically as he came over and sat on the couch with me, neither of us looking at each other.

"Fifth year Burnner almost killed us" he said more so into the empty fire.

"Yep, I was there" I continued on sarcastically.

"I know you probably hate me for telling you about the vision, I know you probably told Melinda and she gave you hell and I'm sorry—"

"I didn't tell Melinda" I said as I glanced at him, he looked a bit surprised. I was a bit surprised, but again, it was only the second day, we couldn't have all these problems already, plus she had her own problems. Like denial.

"Have you told anyone?" he asked.

"You mean is Fred going to send an army hellbent on killing you?" I asked with a little smile as he slowly nodded, laughing a little.

"He scares me sometimes" he said, this time I looked at him with surprise. "He'd go to every length to make sure you were always okay, there's nothing he wouldn't do to save you. That's a special kind of power, a power vampires are afraid of, so, part of me, that part is _intimidated _by him" he explained.

"Well, you'd ignore you're entire family and stay human for me, that's pretty big" I reminded him as he nodded and looked back into the fireplace.

"I should get some sleep, if I don't see you tomorrow, enjoy classes" he standing up as I stood up too. He didn't move toward me so instead I moved toward him, giving him a hug as he slowly and stiffly hugged me back.

"Night Matt" I said as we parted, him going downstairs to his room and myself going upstairs to my room. I tiptoed inside, the snoring a fair assumption that everyone else was sleep. I went to the bathroom and changed and went back to my room, laying bed, my thoughts splitting all sorts of different ways until I could no longer think and I fell asleep.

The second week into class and it felt like it had been a month, time to seemed to be moving so slowly, and no one had picked up any news or trail for Burnner. At least we all managed to be involved in our own thing. Melinda had been busy with her usual group in the library while Matt hung around Draco more and more. He still seemed like an outcast though. He never participated in the jokes and bullying the other Slytherins did, he never talked about anyone, just hung back. Mostly watching. I wish I had known what to say, the more I saw him, the more he appeared to be really unsure whether he wanted to stay human.

The following week passed by just as uneventful. Matt returned to classes, Barrass seemed overjoyed to have him and seemed to encourage him more and more to give examples of love or something regarding the lesson. It looked like pulling teeth, Matt had absolutely no interest in those lessons, though I could tell that wasn't really Matt, like he said, the vampires had a thing against love. Though I think someone should've told Barrass you couldn't expel a vampire gene by simply having someone state all the highs a spell should reflect when casting any spell aimed at twisting or involving the heart.

Midway into the last week of September we found ourselves in the common room, Hermione and Harry and I working on homework while Ron was played games with Dean, Seamus and Neville. I was quite honestly surprised they were playing at all, considering all the homework we constantly had piling up.

"I hate charts," I said reading over Professor Trelawney's assignment. "I have to…er…" I squinted as I looked closer at the assignment "What is this, the year of love?" I asked annoyingly as I realized the top was titled "Matters of the Heart Chart." I shook my head as I laid down the homework. "I'm done" I said as Hermione glanced over, seeing my paper was blank.

"But you didn't do anything" she said as I glared at her.

"I'm not going to either, I'm not meddling in this stuff" I said.

"Oh, c'mon, it's just silly child's play. You know it's not going to have any real affect. You can't determine love with tea leaves" Hermione said, her true opinion about Divinations shinning through.

"Could you imagine if you could? Wouldn't that be so cool?" Ron asked from the floor as he and Dean started another round.

"No" the rest of us answered.

"It's bad enough I get visions" I reminded him as he grumbled.

"Anyway" Harry said as he turned my paper around so I could he could see it better. "Here, I'll help you" he said kindly as he pulled out his own chart, which looked a good way completed.

"Since when do you do homework?" I asked half-jokingly.

"I always do my homework, no one ever notices. Besides my scar and history with Voldemort, Tammie, I'm a pretty ordinary regular guy" he said as I smiled. "Would've been had it not been for that Burnner stuff" he added.

"Yeah, sorry for ruining your life" I said though I couldn't help but laugh.

"As long as we get to help you not die, it's worth it" he said as I half nodded. I wanted to believe that was true. Putting all my friends at risk for some crazy murderer who only wanted and my friend. "Alright, look, er, starting next Tuesday, you'll be destined to have lunch with you soul mate, even though topics in the palm say otherwise…" Harry started pointing to different words in his book. "And…because…Saturn has gotten in the way, the lilies won't shine as bring, causing a miscommunication between you and an old enemy" I couldn't help but chuckle as Harry continued randomly picking out words.

"Damn Saturn, always causing problems," I said teasingly as I pulled out a quill and unrolled some parchment.

"Monday though, that will be a good day, because the leaves in your cup are, backwards, er, they spell out your lover—Fred, obviously—and, er, you'll get to se him when the first teacup explodes" he said sounding overjoyed at his made up prediction. We looked at each other and then started laughing. This was ridiculous, but I did feel much better.

"Next Saturday you'll tea leaves will align with blood, causing a parallel reaction, though in, the end, both being for good."

"Oh, okay, um, on Friday, after looking in the crystal ball, I'll find a foggy untraveled path that I will only take with those closest to me" I said as Harry nodded with a laugh, Hermione snorting in the background. "And then, er, my true love will prevail in the end because our destinies intertwine based on the symbols from page sixty-four….?" I said flipping to a page with a weirdly shaped rock with twisted lines on it that formed into a triangle but connected at least seven times.

"See, you got it" Harry said giving me a pat on the back.

"It's foolish…" Hermione mumbled.

"I think it's harder making this up…" I joked.

"Come off it Hermione, it's fun" Ron said as he finally came over to join us, looking down at my chart. "You should throw something in there about dying. She likes when you die" Ron said as I rolled my eyes. It was true though, Professor Trelawney's eyes always seemed a little bigger, her voice a little more excited every time I predicted my death. It didn't matter that I had done it fifty times last year alone. From what I gathered from Melinda, it was no different for her.

"She's kinda weird" I said for lack of anything else.

"Total nutcase" Ron added. I looked at Hermione to scold him but seemed more interest in her book.

"When are Quidditch tryouts?" I asked, now turning my full attention to Harry who only shrugged.

"Sometime next month" he replied as I nodded.

"I feel out of practice" I told him as we settled in relaxing for the rest of the night now that our homework was completed.

"You could always join the first years in their flying lessons" Harry teased as I gave him a friendly smack on the arm.

"Tammie," Hermione spoke up, laying her book down. "Remember when you made that comment about Burnner and Horcruxes?" she asked.

"Please don't tell me you suggested it to every professor" I said.

"No, no, I looked into though. I don't think she made any, but, I think she wanted people to believe she had" she explained, pulling out some notes. "I took notes because I didn't want to raise any alarms by taking the book out" she explained. "Anyway, in one book, it mentioned the changing of appearance, the old lady she was fifth year. For a while I thought she had withered, which goes along with the Horcrux because it takes a part of you. I'm not saying I thought she had done anything back then, but looking back it makes it look—to anyone else—that she's made one. And there was the whole dying thing—"

"Like how she didn't stay dead" Ron interrupted.

"Yeah, that" Hermione replied. "But, she just seems too good in shape and appearance to have made at least one Horcrux, but it's the only explanation why she's alive" Hermione said looking through her notes again.

"How are we supposed to make sure she stays dead this time?" Ron asked as I shrugged. "Maybe third time is the charm?" he asked.

"Another thing that has been bothering me…" Hermione started. "Matt always said she has influence over him. She's back and Matt is still, well, distant. How do we know we can trust Matt? How do we know he's not getting orders from Burnner?" she asked.

"He would've told Draco, he would've told me" I insisted.

"I know you think he tells you everything—"

"He does Hermione, I know he wouldn't keep that from me" I told her, hoping to end the conversation. "Besides, he's more worried about Damon, whoever that is" I said as Hermione tilted her head at me. "I don't know who he is, I overheard Matt mentioning it to Barrass" I said.

"Why was he talking to Barrass?" Ron asked with a wrinkled nose.

"Beats me, they talk a lot. And what is up with him knowing my life story with you Weasleys?" I asked as Ron chuckled.

"Damon? Damon who?" Hermione asked, bringing the conversation back.

"I told you, I don't know, Matt doesn't like talking about him. I'm assuming he's a cousin or something" I said as the portrait opened, Matt walking in.

"Should we ask?" Harry asked looking around at us.

"No, we leave it alone until he's ready to tell us" I mumbled as Matt slowly came over to us.

"Mind if I join you guys?" he asked, his voice tired and strained.

"Depends, are you done hanging around that big mouthed Draco—" I nudged Ron aside as Harry rolled his eyes.

"You know you don't have to ask" I told Matt as he summoned a chair and sat next to Hermione.

"I'm sorry I've been distant, everything is just, moving way too fast this year and I want to apologize for any potential actions and words that…might not sound like me" he said, a grimace on his face. "I don't want to get into it, I just want to apologize and maybe play a round of Exploding Snape" he said looking around, stopping at Ron whose ears seemed to perk up.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" he said cheerfully as Matt's shoulders instantly fell, his body relaxing. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, what was happening but he purposely didn't make eye contact the whole hour we played and when we all decided it was time for bed he was the first off. I sighed and headed to my own room, laying on the bed, listening to Lavender explain all the ways she'd put a love spell on Matt. I merely grinned at Hermione, both of us knowing it wouldn't be possible for Matt to be affected. "Night" I called out as I wiggled myself under the covers, the girls still chatting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Last chapter for the time being. Maybe.**

_Never Write Something You Don't Want Read Out Loud_

The next day I packed for Divinations, a little excited to have the homework done, but mostly excited because I had fun with it. I hurried out of the room, catching Melinda just outside the common rom. "Good Morning" I said to her cheerfully as we started toward the tower.

"You seem too cheerful" she said in an off voice.

"I had a good night, what's wrong?" I asked noticing she was wringing her hands, a pale sort of expression on her face. I stopped to face her. "Melinda, is everything okay? Is it the twins? Houston?" I asked, my concern getting the best of me as images of Fred hurt flew into my mind.

"No, no, it's nothing like that, I just, I'm having a really bad week" she said as she swallowed hard. "I…I need to talk to you" she said, her words unbalanced, still off. I looked around, I wouldn't mind skipping class, if I needed to.

"Alright, do you wanna talk now?" I asked but one of Melinda's friends, Andrew had grabbed her arm.

"We're gonna be late" he reminded her as she helplessly followed after him. I pulled the string on my bag a little, feeling like I should've said something, Melinda did look quite upset. But what could she possibly have to be upset about? I wondered as I slowly made my way up. The boys were alright. Maybe she was feeling sad she didn't get the Head Girl position. I didn't blame her, I knew she had worked hard for that position. Part of the reason she came back. I didn't even know who got it, it wasn't Hermione either, though she didn't seem particularly upset about it, didn't even mention it, just worked harder.

"Hey" Harry called out as I neared the class. This was the fullest class, a lot of slackers took it because it was easy, to fill time, Slytherins took it to make fun of the Hufflepuffs. Draco was in this class, though to his credit he had been doing an excellent job at ignoring everyone in class except his friends. It only bothered me a little that he was back to ignoring me, but I couldn't completely blame him, he had it set in his head that I was going to kill him. You had to detach yourself knowing that. "You okay?" Harry asked as Ron came over to us.

"Yeah, did Melinda pass you guys?" I asked as both of them shook their heads. I went to ask more, but the ladder had opened and we were all urged to go inside. As I moved toward the front I continued looking around for Melinda but saw no signs until we were inside the room.

"Good Morning, class," Professor Trelawney said with a bright smile. "I have a special treat for you today. Something I've never quite done before" she said, still smiling. I could feel the rest of the class looking on, between uncertain and bored. "You're going to read your love charts to a partner I pair you with," she said over excitedly, waiting for the rest of us to join in but we all merely looked at each other. I resisted turning around to look at the group of Slytherins, but I could hear them chuckle. "Let's see…Allen and Pansy," I grimaced as a heavy set pudgy eyed Slytherin gave me an evil grin. I knew she had no interest in listening to my charts, but I knew she'd love twisting my words around, or even more, if she could punch me in the face. Professor Trelawney called off other names I didn't recognize and slowly students starting pairing themselves together. I made the slowest attempt possible to get my things together and join Pansy at her table.

"Malfoy and Hennings," the Professor said quickly then continued pairing people off. I paused mid-stand, nearly snapping my neck as I looked over at Melinda who was still pale and trying her hardest not to look at Draco. I looked at Draco next, he was snickering to his friends and glancing at Melinda. What the hell had gotten into him? I thought he wanted her?

"How about we sit over there?" I suggested to Pansy who looked seconds away from punching me in the face but grumbled and picked up her stuff anyway.

"Fine," she replied as we moved over to Draco and Melinda's table. Slowly, I seated myself and looked over at Melinda who was scribbling on a little piece of paper before passing it to me.

_He's with Courtney. _

Was all it simply read. I scanned over it again, hoping there was more to it, something in between the words, but I found nothing. I went to scribble back but Trelawney had walked over to share some kind advice so I had to shove the scrap of paper in my pocket. What the hell was Draco doing with Courtney? How did Melinda know? I thought Courtney went off somewhere, I hadn't seen her since the first night.

"Should we get to work?" I asked as Draco shrugged. Part of me wanted to slap him, what was he thinking?

"Read me Melinda's," Draco said to Pansy with a sneer. It took a second to realize what he said, what the assignment was, what Melinda had probably written.

"But we're supposed to read to our partners," I said quickly.

"_We're supposed to read to our partners!"_ Pansy mocked in a high pitched whiny voice. She grabbed Melinda's paper and cleared her throat

"Hmm…she basically sees in her tea leaves that her _fiancée _will assume dominance and you'll crash and burn alone. After being turned by your cousin who is troubled because of her foggy misinterpretation of Matt" Pansy explained. I stiffened a little, Melinda really wrote that? I asked myself as I looked over at her.

"It's not like that…" she said quietly.

"Do you think Tammie and Fred are going to fail too?" he asked. I knew I should've stopped him, but part of me was glad he was asking, I was mad at her for thinking it, hell, for writing it.

"There's more Draco" Pansy said as I willed myself to say something.

"Well, go on, read it" he replied.

"She sees, not clearly, in the fog that you, her true knight, her true wizard will overcome the _fiancée _and proclaim your undying love for her which she will ready return after a handful of apologizes and some karma, which are demonstrated within the tea leaves" she explained. I felt myself twitch. That's what Melinda wanted to talk to me about. Her guilt, her denial, her issues, it had finally gotten to her and she wrote it, and she wanted to tell me. Maybe even apologize.

"Stop reading" I said but Pansy only laughed.

"You know, I knew you still felt something, I swear Melinda, only when I decide to move on you decide you're not over it" Draco said with a snort. "Let Houston catch wind of this and he'll leave you too. George is already with someone, I'm sure you'll jealous of that too. You're gonna wind up being alone, maybe then you'll know how I feel" he said as Melinda shook her head angrily at him but didn't say anything, just closed her book, grabbed her bag—and paper—and marched out. "Am I wrong?" Draco asked me as I shot him a nasty look.

"Go to hell Draco," I said standing up and starting toward the trap door.

"Miss. Allen, you're not done," Professor Trelawney shouted cheerfully, clueless as to what happened as I left.

"Melinda," I shouted as I ran down a flight of stairs. "Melinda, where are you…" I trailed off as I spotted her in the corner, tears running down her cheeks.

"I hate him," she said, her voice shaking more than before.

"I know" was all I could manage to say. I was beyond mad she didn't trust me enough to get us out of the situation in the end but it tore me up to see any of my friends cry. "I'll find out what the deal is with him and Courtney" I said but she shook her head.

"There is nothing to find out. They've been chatting and talking and laughing, it's like he forgot everything that bitch did" she said wiping her eyes.

"Maybe…and don't get mad…but, maybe he did because he knew you were going to react, that it would pull you out of denial" I suggested.

"He's not smart enough to think of that on his own" she said as I half nodded, alright so that part was true. "Do you think Matt had something to do with it?" she asked as I searched her face. I didn't want to say yes, but it was the only explanation. But it wasn't like Melinda's feelings for Draco had disappeared.

"Is this what you were going to tell me before class?" I asked.

"Yeah, I, I keep seeing Draco and…it just gets to me. But after that, I don't want anything to do with him anymore. He can't fight for me in a normal human type of way and then he treats me like shit in class and goes on about with Courtney. No. I'm done." She said firmly.

"But, we know it was all planned. And honestly, you still have Houston," I said patting her on the back.

"I…I…" she started but then burst into tears. Oh dear, this wasn't good, the denial hadn't just gotten to her, it had destroyed her. Everything was coming back to her and we both knew what exactly what she was feeling about who. "Oh, it's so stupid now," she said still crying. I continued to pat her on the back.

"You don't have to tell me. I already know." I said. She stiffed a few times before nodding. We sat there for a few seconds before she spoke up.

"I thought maybe he'd change, after seeing me with Houston and knowing he wanted me. I really thought Draco would try in the normal way, not like this, not hurting me to make me realize—" she cut herself off as she started crying again. "You know the stupidest part of all?" she stiffed again as tears continued to run down her face.

"You still love him" I said not needing to look at her to know I was correct. "I know," I added.

"It just hurts so much..." she said starting to cry again.

"I know" I repeated, truly understanding how she felt.

"Did you find it this hard when you were with Oliver or Lee?" she asked, which surprised me, because this was the first time I remembered her asking me rather than telling me it was different.

"When I was Oliver, after Fred…it bothered me. Especially when Fred went for other girls. With Lee it was different because he was the best friend, I hated Fred for pretending he was okay with that. I wanted him to do something, I wanted him to fight for me…" I trailed off, thinking back to how upset I was when Fred worked around the clock with George working on ideas for their joke shop, the way he was happy about it made sad, made think I never made him feel that way, as if he forgot" I explained.

"But he came back," Melinda said, bringing back from my thoughts.

"That was never the trouble with him, it was getting him to hold on. Even without the trouble with love, there was still trouble with George and his demons. I hate admitting this, but, Fred broke my heart fifth year, it was kinda like this," I said nodding at her.

"How did you get over it?" she asked as I shrugged.

"I don't think I did, I mean, I had you guys, my friends and I kept trying to use Matt as rebound" I said recalling my poor attempt at flirting. "Plus, Burnner was all happy and in my face about it. There were so many distractions that year. And, Fred, you know, he didn't want to break up, and he was willing to make up when the time came. When it comes down to it Melinda, Fred's guilt and remorse was minutes later as oppose to Draco's which seems to vary depending on who he talks to" I said trying to get to at least half smile.

"I should go," she said. I started to ask why, but I heard the bell, signaling class was over. I turned to look as students trailed out and passed me, some giving me weird looks, some snickering or shaking their head, I didn't blame them, I was Draco's cousin and Melinda's supposed friend and I did nothing inside the classroom. I turned to look back at Melinda but she was gone. I stood up, spotting Harry and Ron, Harry waved, letting me know they spotted me, both made their way toward me. Just as we were about to be speak another person gripped my arm tightly and started dragging me away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Another one! Guess I'm not done quite yet!**

_Spider Cracks Lead to Breaking Glass_

"You're a bloody bastard Malfoy and I hope I don't kill you so can be lonely for the rest of your life," I said bitterly. The small group stared after us as we passed them and headed outside.

"Nice one," he said as soon as we were out of earshot.

"I meant every word," I said, still speaking bitterly. "You made her cry!" I shouted as soon as he stopped looking around.

"I know, and…I didn't—"

"Didn't mean to, I know. But you did" I told him as he started pacing.

"I didn't think it was going to go so badly" he said.

"When has it ever gone right when you're mean to her?" I asked as he sighed but continued pacing.

"We didn't think Pansy would read her predictions," Draco said as I glared at him. I knew who _we _meant but I asked anyway.

"You Matt, huh?" I asked as he nodded.

"I don't expect you to understand—"

"The thing is Draco, I do understand. Melinda's in denial and the only way to get through to her is taking extreme, drastic measures, but, Courtney? _Really?_ Do you not remember what she did to Abby" I reminded.

"Okay, Tammie, I know she meant a lot to you, but you have to let it go, you know just as well as I do everyone feeds on that guilt like they do on Melinda's denial" he explained.

"Let it go? Draco, she was a kid!" I exclaimed.

"But it wasn't our responsibility, besides, Courtney said she didn't kill Abby, she drew her away from her friends and Burnner roughed her up enough to send her to the hospital wing and then from there to St. Mungos" he said.

"And then?" I asked, somewhat eager to hear the rest.

"Courtney had been evsdropping on Matt's conversation with Abby, she knew Abby was getting closer to remembering what happened, she'd tell Matt and the rest of us, Burnner went back and took care of the rest, Courtney went merely because it would be creepy and weird for Burnner to have gone alone" he said.

"And you're making out with her because why…?" I asked feeling the rage start to really boil.

"We're not making out, I'm simply asking her questions, I ask her a group of questions, a topic, like Abby," he said.

"And in exchange?" I asked, knowing there was no free pass.

"She gets to hurt one of you guys" he said as I scanned his face.

"Have you completely lost your head?" I exclaimed, ready to punch him.

"It's not like that—"

"What the hell! What could you possibly find out—"

"Stuff on Burnner, Courtney'll eventually tell me everything we need to know about Burnner, she promised that to me and Matt" she said. I licked my lips, everything we wanted to know about Burnner. But at the cost of ruined lives which was exactly what Burnner wanted.

"Why didn't you consult with us first?" I asked, feeling tired.

"Matt told me not to let you get involved. He doesn't want Courtney to hurt you" he explained as I shook my head and turned away. "Tammie, I'm helping the best way I can" he said. "Listen, if it makes you feel better, I was supposed to mock Melinda, not get to her admit her feelings, not show her my feeling are still there" he said as I shook my head again, still facing away from him.

"I don't feel any better" I told him.

"It means she's no longer in denial, we still have a chance to be together, I don't have to die alone" he  
said as I slightly turned around.

"Draco," I said as rubbed his arm. "Please believe when I tell you this, I'm not going to kill you. I swear" I said as I felt my own eyes glossy.

"Only if we can find Burnner and destroy her, to destroy means finding out information, to find out information, I have to deal with Courtney. Matt's finding out as much as he can when he can. And honestly, Courtney is only interested in making sure you and Melinda get hurt. Maybe her brother, but I don't think she hates him yet" she explained.

"I can't agree to this" I told him.

"Fine, don't, but it's happening," he said firmly. "Turn a blind eye, justify it, I can't, but you can't stop me" he said as I shook my head.

"Don't let yourself get hurt, Draco" I said slowly.

"I think we're pass that point," he replied.

"I mean, by the vampire, I'm sure if you play her she's not going to like that" I reminded him as he nodded. "And, no, I can't help you, I can't apologize on your behalf. She was starting to come around, and then you ruined it in class today. You can't change this one. You actually had a chance Draco. She loved you. She really did. A small part of her was seriously considering going against what she has already done to be with you because she loved you. But then you ruined it," I explained, knowing that was how Melinda felt, but with less words. Draco seemed to freeze as I spoke. "So, just remember what you're doing, remember that you might hurt someone and they can't be fixed" I told him. He started to respond but Melinda had walked out.

"Hey, I'll be right there" I told her but she wasn't even looking at me as she walked up to Draco.

"Melinda…" Draco started, but never got to finish because as soon as Melinda approached him she punched him square in the face. I made a yelping sound and throw my hand over my mouth; both shocked and upset to see Draco sitting dumbfounded on the ground, his hand on his nose, blood trickling down.

"I need help with the Potions homework," Melinda said flatly, turning toward me as she walked back toward the castle. I looked back at Draco who seemed to regain half of his control. "Tammie," Melinda shouted. I gave Draco a helpless look, at least he knew what he was getting into now.

"You punched my cousin" I said quietly.

"What the hell does he stay to you that makes you take his side so quickly?" she asked with great annoyance, her fist balled up.

"Nothing, no, it's just" I started but shook my head, I didn't want to get punched. "He's my cousin" I said as she relaxed and unballed her fist. She shrugged as we made our way to Potions Hermione, Ron and Harry were already there and luckily they had saved a row for me and Melinda.

"Oh, you found her," Hermione said happily as she passed me my cauldron. "We were wondering where you went," Hermione said stirring her potion.

"Outside" I simply said as I picked up my book and started reading the list of ingredients. I started following directions as Melinda set up her cauldron next to mine. "Listen…" I said as I looked around for Professor Snape, but he didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. "I know you hate Draco and all…but…" I started, but her glare stopped me dead. "I um…" I stuttered. "Your potion is bubbling…" I said. She looked down, then waved her wand over the cauldron and the bubbles disappeared. I forgot how mad she could get.

"Sit," Professor Snape said slamming the door behind. Draco walked in ahead of him, his nose seemed to be clear of blood and I half wondered if Snape had found out what happened. We all went back to stirring silently when Professor sat in the front. Occasionally he'd get up and walk around; taking special note of Neville. At one point he cracked Neville's knuckles with his wand because Neville tried to dump all the spider's venom into his cauldron instead of a quarter.

"Melinda," I whispered, but she was glaring at Draco, who was cracking jokes about Neville from across the room. "Melinda stop it," I said strictly noticing the fire below Draco's cauldron was higher than usual. She shook her head, still mumbling in the lowest voice, the fire rising.

"Melinda," I hissed as the fire neared Draco's fingers. I looked over at Professor Snape, but he was busy scolding Neville for something else. I pulled my wand out under my cloak and pointed it at Draco's caldron. I mumbled the counter spell as the fire instantly went out and only then did Draco notice. I sighed with relief then looked at Melinda who looked like she was going to set me on fire. "Do you want detention?" I hissed but she ignored me. She mumbled something and then continued stirring. I gave her a questionable look but figured why bother asking. I turned back to stir the contents in my cauldron but it had vanished. "Oh, very cute," I whispered to Melinda who just shrugged.

"If you two are finished with your practical jokes I'd like you both to show me how much progress you have made?" Professor Snape said making me jump. He waved his wand, my cauldron appearing in front of me.

"We're not done sir," I said quietly.

"Then stop fooling around and get back to work!" he snapped.

The rest of class passed by slowly and Draco seemed to run out of class as soon as the bell rang. I followed Melinda out, who seemed to not be speaking to anyone. "Listen to me. I know you're mad at him, but you can't set his things on fire!" I said. "You'll get him killed or get yourself detention!" I shouted still following her up the stairs to an empty hallway.

"Or, worst, expelled," we turned around to see Hermione, Ron and Harry walking toward us.

"Not that it wasn't brilliant, but Snape was there," Ron said pulling his bag on his shoulder more.

"I don't care, I hate him, I hate Draco," Melinda shot at us.

"We know," Hermione said daring to walk closer to her.

"And I love him," she said, her eyes filling with tears again.

"We know," Harry said gently.

The rest of the week went by slowly, Melinda would try and set Draco on fire and I would put it out and then she'd make my things disappear and I'd have Hermione make them reappear. I made sure to take the most direct route to the common room each night and always travelled in a pack so Draco wouldn't take me aside. Matt seemed to back off slightly, he was often in the pack I travelled in, but we didn't talk much. When Melinda wasn't setting attempting to Draco on fire I'd try to find a way to explain Draco's actions and behavior, but every time I started to bring it up, she'd give me an evil smile and later I'd find something in bag missing or jinxed.

About three weeks into the second month Melinda seemed to be in a slightly better mood, she had stopped trying to set Draco's utensils on fire every time he tried to eat. I figured it was because her month was coming up and she had something good to look forward to. That particular morning I noticed a large, rather clumsy owl swoop down to Melinda's table. At first she looked confused and disgusted by the animal, but then then her expression changed to delighted and she petted the owl on the head before it flew away. Before I could make eye contact with her Victini landed gracefully on my shoulder. He had a large package, attached was an envelope. I took it reluctantly; letting Victini take a sip of my juice as a thank you. I set the package down on the table.

"Who's that from?" Melinda asked, taking the empty seat next to Hermione.

"Fred," I still wondering if I should open it or have Melinda set it on fire. "What about yours?" I asked nodding to her envelope.

"Houston," she said, a smile breaking out across her face.

"It's nice to see you grinning again," I commented as she smiled again. "So, are you done then? Setting things on fire and making other things disappearing?" I asked as she read through the letter.

"I think I'm done for now," she said still looking down at the letter.

"Is everything okay?" I asked looking up from examining the package.

"Yeah, Houston is going to be at the Burrow for Christmas," Melinda said happily. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Good!" I said, my voice too high.

"Anyway, what do you think is it?" Melinda asked now looking curiously at the package. "I can't see him sending a toilet seat, I think they've matured above that," Melinda said now pointing the package.

"Guess we'll find out," I said collecting the nerve to tear off the wrapping paper. As soon as I ripped off the plain yellow paper there was a rumble.

"Uh-oh…" Melinda said slowly backing up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Okay, last chapter for the time being. Hope you enjoyed reading! Can't wait to read the comments and get some good inspiration/words of encouragement!**

_Word from the Weasleys_

We both ducked just as the package exploded, Candies of every color shot out in every direction, seeming to have their own mind some flew this way and others flew that way. None of them seemed to go near the Slytherin table. The box rumbled again, and more candies shot out, this time, different shapes and sizes but all red and gold. I smiled and caught a few. I looked up at the teacher's table.

"Yes, I'm glad to see he's matured from toilet seats" I said sarcastically as I watched random students grabbing up candies.

"Ah," I quickly turned around to see Dumbledore catch one, unwrap it, pop it in his mouth and them smile. "Earwax," he said as he walked pass, tapping the box so the candies stopping shooting out. I peered in the box, which seemed to refill itself. Among the candies I found two chocolate frogs, and an oddly shaped box. I pulled the box out, which burst into red and pink sparks then melted into a two Ws. I smiled and searched the table for the letter.

"Sometimes it amazes me how smart he is," I said aloud.

"He read my mind!" Melinda shouted, nearly giving me a heart attack. I looked at her, but she was pointing in the direction of the Slytherin table, more specifically, Draco, who seemed to be screaming. It took me a moment to figure out what happened. At first I thought he had gotten a bad flavored candy or something like that, but then I noticed he was frantically waving his hands. "What's the matter with-" I started, but then I realized, his hands were on fire. Melinda was doubled over in laughter, she wasn't the only one, Ron too seemed to be enjoying the moment too much. Professor Snape rushed over to aid Draco, quickly rushing him off to the hospital wing, both of them glaring at me in the process.

"What was that?" Hermione exclaimed, even though her voice seemed to be upset with what happened, her expression said otherwise.

"Oh, look, a letter!" Melinda said cheerfully pulling out the letter on the bottom to distract me from staring after Draco. I absently took it.

"Tammie, heard the stress is building already, here's some sweets to get everyone back in good moods. 'Sides, I heard it goes along with the whole 'all you need is love' theme Hogwarts is trying to spread" the letter said. "Love you, miss you, see you soon" I said waving the letter at my friends.

"That's so sweet" Lavender said who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, um, I'll be back" I said laying the letter down.

"Where are you going, all this candy, everyone is just going to eat it all, it was mainly for you, you know," Ron reminded me as I started off.

"I said I'll be back," I told him, but just to prove a point I grabbed one of the chocolate frogs. "I just need to go check on something," I said.

"Check on what?" Melinda asked but I sort of shrugged.

"My potions?" I said in a questionable tone.

"Alright, sure, I'll pretend I believe that," she replied sitting down to talk to Hermione who was now talking about Charms homework.

I slowly walked to the door, in case Melinda approached and then I slowly made my way to the stairs, looking around for Matt.

It took a few minutes longer to get to the Hospital Wing since I kept turning to look around when I heard a noise.

"Hello," Madame Pomfey said cheerfully as I approached the door.

"Um, hi, yes, I was wondering if Draco Malfoy is up here? He probably came in with burn injuries," I said feeling a twig of guilt pass over me.

"Oh yes, of course dear, right over there, second bed the end," I thanked her and walked over to Draco's bed. He seemed to be sleeping and I knew I should probably let him relax. I knew if Melinda were here she'd kick his bed. I smiled at the thought as I walked around and sat on in the empty chair.

"Oy," I said quietly, gently shaking his arm. I hated waking him up, when he was sleep, it was the one time when he seemed to look, nice.

"You're stupid candies burnt me," he said sleepily.

"Yes, well, my stupid boyfriend doesn't like Slytherins," I replied with a smile. It took him a second or two but he slowly and carefully smiled back.

"I'm sorry" he said kindly, sincerely as I nodded, it was a long time since I heard Draco apologize, sincerely at that. "I try to ruin your life continuously, I still strongly dislike your friends, I make it obvious every chance I get and I treat your best friend like dirt. But yet, you keep making sure _I'm _okay" he said shaking head, his new revelation probably shocking him.

"You're my cousin" I told him as I rested my feet on the side of the bed. "But more importantly, you're my friend. I don't leave my friends alone" I told him with a small smile as he give a smaller one in return. "Maybe I belong in Hufflepuff," I said with a smirk. Draco rolled his eyes and gently moved his hands to either side of his waist.

"Like hell, I'd see you'd get put in Slytherin before Hufflepuff," Draco said shaking his head. "I don't know anyone who's in Hufflepuff." He added.

"Melinda could be," Draco looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Well, look what she has to put up with! Look how you treat her! You'd think a Ravenclaw would be logical enough to leave you alone, a Gryffindor would probably just ignore you…a Slytherin would probably punch you in…." I let my words trail off and looked at Draco then laughed. "Right, sorry," I said still laughing.

"It's not funny, that hurt." He said rubbing his nose with his forearm. "Things would be so much easier if she were a Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Probably even easier if she were a Hufflepuff, then I could just ignore her," he said absently looking out the window.

"Don't say that," I said lightly slapping him on the arm.

"Why not?" he asked. I shrugged.

"If she was in that house and you guys really cared about each other it would be impossible to be happy, ever."

"I suppose that's why you'd never be in Slytherin, couldn't bear to be away from Fred eh?" Draco asked. I looked him; it seemed to be a sincere question.

"I'd probably drop out of school…" I said flatly.

"Melinda wouldn't, she'd go on about her business," Draco said.

"If she were a Hufflepuff? You already said you wouldn't talk to her, she'd drop out too," I said. Draco snorted.

"All over a boy," he said. I looked at him again.

"So you're acting out of your house has nothing to do with a girl?" I said with a snort. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it come out like it did," I said as Draco sat up and swung his legs over.

"Do you love him?" he asked looking at down at his bandages. I bit the inside of my cheek. "Fred of course, do you love Fred?" Draco asked again. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes," I finally said. "And I mean that. I don't know what would happen if I lost him or I never got to be with him. Sometimes I think I'd be better off, or I'd find someone else or he's not that important. When we weren't together I used to think I'd get over it, no big deal. Honestly though, I hated not being with him" I bit my lip. "Anyway," I said happily clapping my hands together. "Why do you ask?" I asked moving around a bit to keep from thinking about what I said.

"I think you know why," Draco replied with a small smile.

"Draco, listen…I don't know what to say to you," I said but he held his hand up. He lay back in bed and for a second didn't move. Then finally he turned to me, he looked like he was really thinking of what he wanted to say.

"Tammie, tell me, honestly, do you want Melinda and me to be together?" I stared at him for a long minute. "_Should_ her and I be together?" I finally managed to pull my eyes away from him. I felt my heart beat ten times faster.

"Yes," I finally whispered, my heart suddenly feeling heavy.

"Then stop fighting against me," Draco hissed back. "and help." He added. I slowly got up, turning around to fix the chair.

"I'll do what I can," I said feeling defeated. I started to walk away but turned back and walked over to his bed, leaning over so I could whisper. "Do you love her, real, like last year? Tell me that everything I'm going to do is worth it and it's because you love her." I whispered. Draco stared at me, cold and dark.

"Yes, I love her," his said a normal tone which surprised me. I nodded, and adjusted my bag.

"Tammie," I looked up to see Matt walking over and sitting in the chair by Draco's bed. "Nice of you to visit," he said.

"I was just leaving," I said with a small smile and then turned out and quickly walked out of the wing.

A few days later Harry gathered us round to start Quidditch tryouts. Although I was more than certain I was going to be on the team I still thought it was best to pretend I was trying out. Harry didn't even bother giving us a forewarning about being on the team last year verses this year. I was happy to see Ron with us along with Ginny and a few other people I kind of recognized. Harry had separated us into desired team positions. "Again, I apologize for our tryouts being so late; since we are running behind schedule I should have the team list up the day of the first game" he said. I looked up at Hermione, hopefully she'd be on Harry's case about practice and what not. "Do we have everyone who's ready to tryout?" he asked. I looked around, this seemed to be the most amount of people we had trying out. Minus myself, Ginny and Ron, none of the other players from last year were out here. I half wondered if they decided not to tryout or if they thought it was going to be another disastrous year of Quidditch. I couldn't blame them, at least they didn't say Harry was a crappy Quidditch captain.

"Hold on" Ginny said as she nodded toward the castle, most of us following her line of vision, I had squint to make sure I was actually seeing what I thought I was. Matt walking toward us, broom in hand.

"Matt" Harry said cheerfully as if it wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Hermione's up there if you want to wait with her" I said nodding toward Hermione who looked a little on edge at the sight. I heard a few girls snickering and a few other giggling. I subtly glanced over to see hear Lavender whispering something about not knowing anything about my friends.

"I'm trying out" Matt informed me as paused next to me, still looking at Harry. I looked over his posture, why did he look so nervous and rigid? "Er, beater?" he asked Harry.

"Over there" Harry replied nodding toward the second largest group.

"Thanks" Matt mumbled as he joined them.

I didn't have time watch Matt even ask Harry what provoked Matt to try out but instead I kept to my own mind, trying to do the best I could so I get the first Chaser position. Quidditch was supposed to be that one place I didn't have to worry about Matt. I didn't know how good he was Quidditch or how he wasn't. It was bad enough looking after Ron, though, with Harry and Ginny on the team it seemed I didn't have to worry too much about Ron. But with Matt. As I soared through the sky, dodging, catching, scoring, I tried to catch looks at Matt, but every time I tried to get a good look at him he didn't make eye contact or was doing his own thing on the other side of the field.

The rest of tryouts went nice, smooth, and calm, it was probably the quickest tryout session we had in ages. Back inside I tried to get a word in with Matt but he was quick to go off with a group of kids, a few of them Slytherin. I followed Harry and Ron and Hermione to the library, all of us quickly diving into work, though Hermione seemed to do it to get ahead, the rest of us trying to catch up.

"Morning" Harry said the day of first Quidditch game, Saturday. Ginny came down after me, handing me a jacket I left on her bed. "List is up" he said nodding at the bulletin board, students crowded around.

"Am I first or second Chaser?" I asked.

"First, only because it's your last year" he teased. "But, if you start slacking I'm throwing you down to third, right pass second" he joked.

"C'mon, let's go watch a game" I said just as a few of Ginny's friends grab her arm and they giggled they're way outside. "Don't forget the party afterwards, for Melinda" I reminded him as I grabbed his arm.

"We set it up, I don't how we'd forget" he teased as we hurried across down another staircase, following a group of Professors toward the doors.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: I can't stop writing/posting!**

_Quidditch is Back_

"Should've pinned Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff, this might be too close of a call and I don't want to play against Slytherin," I told Harry as we headed outside. "Don't get me wrong, I don't want to play against Ravenclaw either," I added as a group of Ravenclaw girls glared at me.

"Worried about playing against a friend?" Harry joked as he wrapped his scarf around his neck again.

"Worried about beating her," I replied with a smile. "She might not take that well, especially with everything else going on," I said shoving my hands into my pocket. "Of course, Slytherin could win this one," I said quickly changing the subject as we fell in step behind a group of Ravenclaw second years.

"On Melinda's birthday? You wish," Harry said jokingly as we finally made our way to the Quidditch field. We managed to squeeze pass a group of students and join the fellow Gryffindors, Ron and Hermione were already saving us spots.

"All beats on Melinda then?" I asked sticking my hand out. Harry smiled and happily shook it just as the Ravenclaws flew out into the open pitch. The Slytherins flew out from the opposite side followed by Madame Hooch. I cheered for the two teams, already excited to be watching the first game of the Quidditch season start up. Madam Hooch said a few words and then tossed the red Quaffle up in the air. I cheered as a Ravenclaw chaser quickly grabbed the Quaffle and flew off toward the middle goal post toward the right end of the field.

"Looks like Michael Sputt is going to start things off for us, already in possession of the Quaffle, look at him go!" I cheered again as Michael zoomed pass the pair of Slytherin beaters. "And—and—he scores!" the crowd cheered. I looked over at the commentary box, Dean Thomas was happily shouting the play by play. I smiled as I thought about the days when Lee Jordan use to commentary for the school, both good times and bad.

I turned my attention back toward the sky; I spotted Melinda a few feet away from a Slytherin goal post. She seemed to be drifting back and forth, slowly, as if hardly moving at all. I squinted my eyes to look closer, I laughed when I realized she was slowly moving in the direction opposite of everyone else. She must have spotted the snitch somewhere nearby. I nudged Harry and pointed at Melinda.

"See that, she's blending in, no one would notice if she caught the snitch, hardly anyone is paying attention." I told him.

"Why doesn't she do that for our games?" he asked.

"Because she knows we know," I replied. I shifted my attention back to the Quaffle but continued talking "She plays according to what we know. That's why Ravenclaw is so good; they're more logical and strategic with their plans." I explained as a Ravenclaw beater sent a Bludger spinning directly in between two Slytherins who seemed to instantly panic and move aside, letting Stephanie Burr, a fourth year Ravenclaw chaser, who had come out of nowhere score.

"Amazing fake attack by Ravenclaw beater Nick Harris and wonderful shot by Stephanie Burr!" Dean shouted as the rest of us cheered.

"They've gotten better," Harry said as a Ravenclaw beater sent a Bludger in the opposite direction. A Slytherin grabbed the Quaffle and zoomed toward his goal only to be intercepted by Burr. "Genius!" Harry shouted finally realizing what the Ravenclaw's game strategy was. "Think they'll catch on?" he asked but I shook my head watching as Burr took another goal.

"Here it comes, mistake three," I whispered to Harry. As Muchkingham, a Slytherin beater sent a Bludger hurling at Burr, which smashed into her side and sent her to the ground. Most of the crowd booed.

"A completely unnecessary forceful Bludger attack by a Slytherin, but I suppose since they don't play by the rules—" Dean started but was interrupted by McGonagall. "That's Quidditch!" Dean added before McGonagall snatched the microphone away to scold him.

"By the way, Matt is on the team, he's a Beater" Harry said as I looked around, thinking seeing Matt provoked Harry's comment but Matt wasn't anywhere to be seen. "I think he's laying down, he wasn't feeling good. Courtney can't be out in the sun since she's new and all" he reminded me. I nodded, this whole Matt not feeling good thing was really starting to worry me.

"Oh good," I finally replied. Thankfully, before Harry could say anything I happen to catch a glimpse of Melinda who seemed to have spotted something gold herself. I was still amazed at how swiftly she moved on the broom, barely making herself noticeable. Draco seemed to have either saw something gold too or was just copying Melinda because he started following her.

"I think the two seekers are on their way to find the golden snitch!" Dean said excitedly as the rest of the crowd now turned their attention toward Hennings and Malfoy. "Um…Hennings is now in the lead…after…gently pushing aside Malfoy!" Dean shouted. I laughed, realizing that that Melinda had started kicking Draco's broom away from hers. Draco didn't seem to appreciate this, and he made his way to the right side of her, apparently shouting something at her. Melinda seemed to be angrily shouting back.

"Are they…fighting?" Hermione asked looking at me.

"Nah, they're just…ya know," I replied as Melinda whisked the end of her broom in Draco's face then shouted something. The crowd seemed to wuiet down, trying to hear what Melinda was saying, but it was no good, they were too high up. Most of the players had stopped to watch Draco and Melinda. The snitch flew a few inches above the grass, Melinda swooped down, attempting to grab it but missed, Draco was on her tail but managed to pull ahead and now was just several feet away from catching the snitch. Melinda zoomed toward him then went a few inches above him. Both of them were just in arm's reach of the snitch. Draco went to grab it when Melinda's foot went in Draco's face, causing him to veer off and Melinda to grab the snitch as she shouted something to him and then smiled, holding the snitch in her hand.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and quickly flew over to Draco, spoke to him a few seconds and then flew over to Melinda, speaking to her for a moment or two and then she finally flew over to Dean, said a few things, shrugged and then flew back to the middle of the field.

"Ravenclaw wins!" Dean shouted into the microphone as cheers erupted throughout the stands. "Seeker Melinda Hennings has caught the golden snitch after accidently blocking Slytherin's seeker Draco Malfoy's view which caused him to veer off course and into a post!" Dean explained, although I doubted anyone heard him over the cheers and sparks.

"Melinda kicked Malfoy in the face!" Ron shouted "Brilliant!" he added as squeezed pass some Hufflepuffs to join the gathering crowd around the Ravenclaws.

I made my way back toward the castle, I knew Melinda had instantly disappeared back inside, she didn't go around abusing people and not feel bad about it. Sure enough I found her eating slices of cake in the Great Hall.

"Cake already?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Yeah, Andrew made it special last night for our common room birthday party" she said glancing toward the door. "Is bad that I enjoyed that a little too much?" I smiled and as she offered me a slice, but I shook my head.

"A little, yeah" I said sliding into the seat. "I can't believe you kicked him" I said still shocked as I she giggled.

"My foot slipped," she said with a sly smile.

"Right, accident," I replied. We laughed a bit before she took another slice of cake and handed it over to me.

"I'm glad to see you're not complaining, you know, the whole 'he's my cousin' thing" she said as I shook my head.

"Anything regarding Quidditch is Quidditch, that's different than matters on the ground" I explained to her. "If you kicked him in the face before a class, I would complain, yes" I told her.

"I'll keep that in mind" she said as placed her half eaten piece of cake on the table and got up.

"Now, come join us on the third floor, Hermione worked out the charms to seal the room and Harry managed to gather Ravenclaws and Gryffindors who love you," I said quickly dragging her along. "And Ron, well, he fixed up the decorations and music," I said as we finally approached the room.

"Oh, and what did you do?" she asked jokingly as she crossed her arms over chest as we stood in front of the door. I tapped the door seven times before someone cracked it open. Hermione smiled widely and then opened it all the way.

"Me? I remembered it was your birthday," I said pushing her inside. She was greeted by a bunch of Gyffindors and Ravenclaws who all shouted surprise and happy birthday, showering her with sparkles of purple, blue and silver from the ends of their wands. I smiled happily and ducked behind a table just as someone sent off a firecracker that spelled out Melinda's full name and happy birthday. Melinda gave a short speech and then walked around, talking and thanking people. I gave Harry, Ron and Hermione a thumbs up and then grabbed a cup of butterbeer and continued walking around until I spotted Luna, in a corner, sitting down playing with something small and grey. I held my breath, gave a short pray and walked over to her. She looked up at me and smiled, I was thankful to see she only had a patch of dust under her palms.

"Hey there Luna, what are you up to?" I asked kneeling down beside her.

"Nothing really," she said setting the dust down and looking up at me. "Did you do all this?" she asked. I shrugged but smiled anyway.

"Nah, it was group effort," I said happily.

"Did you invite him?" she asked pointing to the cabinet. I looked over, but no one was there. I turned and looked back at Luna but she was still pointing at the cabinet. I looked again, nothing.

"Uh, Luna…no one is over there," I told her gently putting her arm down.

"Yes there is, can't you hear the heavy space in that cabinet, just over there," she said pointing to the cabinet again.

"Er…no…but, I'll go check out. How about you go and have some butterbeer or pumpkin juice," I said pushing her toward the table with the snacks and foods. I looked around, Melinda was on the other side of the room, talking to Seamus and Dean, presumably about what really happened on the Quidditch field; I smiled as I watched both the boys laugh then remembered what I was supposed to be doing. I made my way over the cabinet, hoping no one noticed how idiotic I looked. I slowly peeked inside, let out a short scream and then slammed the cabinet shut. A bunch of people turned and looked at me.

"It's cool, I think it's just a boggart," I announced. Slowly everyone went back to their separate conversations. I started to open the cabinet again but it was instantly shut. I swirled around to see Melinda smiling at me.

"Hey, what's up? Come join me for more cake," she said grabbing my arm. "Ignore the blonde-haired stunned Slytherin in the cabinet," she said without a missing a beat and still smiling.

"You've gone from dangerous to insane; you know that, don't you?" I said as she passed me a slice of red velvet cake.

"Yeah, I know…" she said, her smile fading a bit.

"Did you say anything to him before you stunned him?" I asked looking over at the cabinet.

"Same thing I said before I kicked him; it's my birthday, I win," she said so cheerfully that I couldn't help but laugh. "Cheers!" she said loudly holding her cup in the air for everyone to join in. "Here's to a wonderful birthday and wonderful friends!" she said knocking my glass against hers.

"Cheers!" everyone shouted. As I sipped my drink I caught a glimpse of Melinda's expression, but she turned away from me so quickly I thought I had imagined that she had tears in her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Last chapter for the time being?**

_The Last Birthday at Hogwarts_

"Um-" I started, putting my drink aside.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. I nodded as she walked over to Ron, who seemed to be trying to smuggle some small pumpkins into his pockets. Just as she was about to approach him the door slowly opened. I held my breath, waiting for Snape to appear and sentence us to detention for a week. Instead Matt appeared, a small purple box in one hand, his wand in the other. Most people turned their attention back toward the food when they realized it was just another Gryffindor. I remained standing where I was. Half me wanted to go over and apologize, he looked so sad and alone. I should've at least told him what I knew. It had been so long since we talked. Maybe even congratulate him on being one of the new Beaters. But I couldn't make myself move.

He spotted Melinda before me and made his way over to her. She started to turn away, to continue her conversation with Ron but he grabbed her arm, whispered something, jabbed her with the small box until she took it and then started back toward the door. As he placed his hand on the door he turned around, looking directly at me, and then smiled. _You know you want to_, I heard him say without moving his lips, weird part was, he didn't sound like Matt. At least not like I had heard him before. More, confident and, kind of sarcastic. He pulled open the door and walked out. I started to move toward the door, I wanted to follow him out, at least find out about Courtney but as I moved I glanced over at Melinda, who was twirling her wand in one hand and tossing Matt's present up and down in the other but was looking at me, as if daring me to leave..

"Tammie, there you are!" I turned around in time to see a Ravenclaw girl approach me. I knew we had Transfiguration together so I figured she was a seventh year, but I didn't remember her name. "Madison Amy," she said sticking out her hand. I nodded and shook it.

"Hey, enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"Of course, Melinda's cool, always knows what's she's doing. The other day I was asking her about the Charms homework, we had to—"

"That's nice," I said quickly. Madison shook her head and smiled.

"Sorry, I forgot not everyone likes to talk about homework outside of class," she said. I nodded in agreement. "I was, uh, I was actually wondering, what's the deal with you and Matt?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"There isn't any deal, I'm dating a Weasley, I mean, Fred, Fred Weasley," I said as she nodding, looking relieved.

"I thought so, Melinda said you were, but I wasn't sure. It just seems like, ya know, you're with Matt," I bit my lip, debating on whether or not I actually had the energy to jab her in the stomach with my wand. I doubted it would've done any good, she was a rather big seventeen year old, which I would've continued to overlook because her overall appearance screamed clean, tidy, organized and well-mannered. "Not that I'd blame you, he's quite the looker, ya know?" she added with a slight nudge to my side, which hurt more than she anticipated.

"Why do you think that?" I asked finally rubbing my side.

"Ya know, the way he looks at you and the way you look at him, it's like you guys go into another zone or trance. It's kinda cool, real intense," she said happily. I was half surprised and half terrified to hear that other people noticed. Melinda had never actually told me, nor did Fred, which was probably more understandable.

"No, we're not together…why?" I asked looking from the door back to her.

"Kinda wondering if you'd put in a good word for me," she said. It took me a few seconds to fully absorb what she said.

"Uh, yeah, sure, no problem," I said, rushing my words together. She nodded happily and went to pat me on the shoulder but decided otherwise and turned to join her friends. I watched her walk away, thinking about how I'd approach Matt with that kind of situation. Before I could get far on my thoughts my head seemed to become heavy and foggy. I shook it hard but it didn't seem to do any good. Was this an oncoming vision? I asked myself as a weird burning sensation on my arm, like red hot fire. It would've lasted longer had Melinda not pulled aside, shaking me until my eyes shot open.

"You okay?" she whispered.

"Fine, I think, I, maybe I should go" I said feeling suddenly anxious.

"Stay, it's okay, whatever happened, stay here and you'll be okay" she insisted. I looked at her, I knew she wanted the best; she was doing what any good friend would do, just like I should be doing.

"Let him out of the cabinet Melinda, I'm sure he's hungry," I said nodding my head toward the cabinet.

"He can starve," she said coldly.

"Melinda," I hissed.

"Fine, give me a distraction," she said.

"Why do I have to give the distraction?" I asked but she turned around and was heading toward the cabinet. I furrowed my eyebrows, I could smell smoke, my mind not connecting it with the vision though as I looked down and sure enough the ends of my robes were on fire.

"I'm on fire! You set me on fire!" I shouted at Melinda as I spun around waving at my robes. "Someone get me some water!" I shouted the group of people staring at me.

"Tammie! You're a witch!" I heard Ron shout.

"Oh, right," I said as I stopped spinning in circles and pulled out my wand, not even needing to speak the counter-spell at this point.

"Oy, at least it wasn't me this time!" Seamus joked loudly.

"Ha ha ha," I said bitterly as I patted the smoke out of the robes.

Just then a few sparks flew from the door, they were white, I looked over at Hermione, I forgot what she said those sparks mention.

"A Professor is exactly two floors below us, on his or her way up, clear out, now," she pointing her wand at various tables, everything instantly vanishing. A few students joined Ron and Harry in rearranging the room to look more like classroom and I ran over to Melinda who was still peeking inside the cabinet.

"What about him?" I asked as she closed the door, then locked it. "Yes, brilliant, let's lock him the cabinet…that won't raise any alarms," I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and pushed me toward the door.

"He'll be fine for ten minutes," she said as we hurried to the end of the hallway and down the opposite stairs just as Professor McGonagall started up toward the third floor.

"Phew, for a second I thought it was going to be Snape," I said as we slowly made our way to the entrance hall. "Hold on, how did Draco get in there anyway?" I asked out loud, even though I knew Melinda probably didn't know.

"He scared the answer out of a Gryffindor first year," she said.

"That's horrible," I replied. She nodded.

"I know, that kid totally belongs in Hufflepuff," she said.

"You're horrible," I added with a glare but she just smiled.

"Friends forever," she said with a broad smile. I wrinkled my nose and rolled my eyes as she smiled even broader and leaned closer.

"Don't make me jinx you," I said holding out my wand.

"You wouldn't, it's my birthday" she reminded me but I shook my head, I didn't know why she would doubt me.

"Did you hear?" I asked, just remembering what Harry said during the game. "Matt is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team" I said as Melinda merely continued reading a few birthday cards she had gotten. "Don't pee yourself with excitement" I said sarcastically as Melinda glanced up.

"I heard you, but I don't have to be excited about it, did Harry suggest it as a new defensive tactic?" she asked.

"No, I think he actually wants to join, get a sense of belonging again" I told her as she shook her head.

"Or he could be up to something. I mean, aren't you worried?" she asked.

"Not particularly, I haven't talked one on one with him in a few weeks, he's been, you know, quiet and distant. Melinda, come on, as soon as we all warmed up to each other fifth year we were fine, we just have to do that again, we have to be friends. It's the last thing Burnner expects, it's the one thing she doesn't want" I reminded her. "We almost got her fifth year, we all hold hands and suck it up and we'll all survive. I want to survive this, as a_ human_" I told her as she scanned my face.

"Do you really think we can make our way out of this?" she asked.

"Stop asking me that," I said, slightly annoyed how much doubt she had. "But yes, I do believe we can make it out, just, give Matt and Draco some leeway" I told her as we entered the Great Hall, dinner in progress,

"Hey, um," Melinda started as we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Thanks," she said nodding.

"Oh, that, it was a group effort," I said with a smile.

"No, not that, I mean, Matt, thanks for not turning that into a big deal" she said as I half smiled.

"I think I know why he's staying away from me" I remembering how I felt around. "It's complicated, but," I paused. "I haven't told anyone this besides Fred, but, I had a vision a while ago. Back at the end of the summer. I had a vision I kissed Matt" I told her.

"Wait, you told Fred?" she asked and I nodded. "And Matt isn't dead?" she continued as I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, it wasn't like a normal vision, it was more…forced, more in tune. I could feel it, I could smell Matt's signature cinnamon scent. His lips, they were so soft and his touch…" I trailed off as I felt Melinda glaring at me. "Matt said he had the same vision" I told her. "He didn't go into detail like I just did, but, I don't know, every time we get close and to talking, I just, I feel more connected to him but so distant" I said though it seemed impossible to explain.

"You've been ignoring him for weeks" she reminded me.

"I know, and that's the thing, I thought it would stop if I ignored him, but, it didn't, like today, he was here and I wanted to just go to him and make sure he was okay, that's all. I just know, I know it's going to end up being bad, maybe Burnner is way behind this, and maybe she'll somehow use that against us" I explained, the realization of that just coming to me.

"As long as it means Courtney stay away from you" she said.

"I think for the time being she's back to being the shadows" I said. "So, speaking of Matt, what did he give you?" I asked as Hermione, Ron and Harry gathered with us.

"I don't know, I didn't open it yet," she said pulling the box out of her robes. "What color is this?" she asked holding up the box.

"Pink," I replied quickly. Melinda smiled.

"Thought so," she said. "It's like, everything he touches, he just convinces it to make it into something the beholder likes," she said bitterly. I thought better of explaining Matt to her again, neither of us needed to be reminded of his power. She opened it up, inside was a small glass ball, it looked beautiful.

"What is it?" Ron asked leaning over the table to get a better look.

"You think I know?" Melinda replied quickly. "Oh," she said as the ball suddenly filled with white smoke then cleared, leaving a long small note its place. "A simple question is enough to get any ball rolling, and any wheels spinning," she read aloud then gave a loud laugh, covering her mouth. "Did you tell him?" she asked looking at me. I shook my head, still unaware of exactly what he had given her. She tossed to me and I read the quote. "Hang, I've seen one of these before…" I said examining the ball and then smiling. "Right, the twins have loads of these. They usually spite ridiculous jokes and other nonsense though," I said tossing her the ball back, a smile spreading across my face.

"Well then, what is it?" Ron asked taking it from Melinda's hand.

"It's like a fortune teller thing," Melinda said taking it back from Ron. "It's…nice…" she said looking over the glass.

"What?" I said catching her face twist up a bit.

"It's expensive…" she said looking at us. "It's_ really _expensive…" she said gently putting the ball back into the box.

"But why?" Ron asked, clearly disgusted by this.

"I don't know," she said quickly, even though I knew she could probably figure it out if she thought about it hard enough.

"Let's just be happy about it?" Hermione said looking over at Ron before picking her book up.

"I still don't understand how it works" Harry said as I shrugged but Hermione took it back from Ron as he started handing it back to Melinda.

"You have to shake it" Hermione started.

"What?" Melinda said but shook it anyway.

"Does it say anything?" Ron asked as we gathered around to look. We continued looking but nothing happened. I could of sworn we were all holding our breath, waiting, for something. Anything.

"Answer foggy, try again later" I teased as I broke away first.

"Maybe it's only clear when you're actually looking for answers" Hermione suggested as we slowly went back to our own thing. After dinner and chatting we headed to our own common rooms, working on our homework until bedtime so we could get our Sunday free. Sunday we spent our time talking, laughing, it was nice, it was a good day. The calmness was a nice way to end the weekend, prepare ourselves for the upcoming weeks, winter break was approaching quickly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Okay, last chapter for the time being for real real this time. Next chapter will be the catch up and explanation chapter. Again, hope you enjoyed reading this chuck of chapters!**

_Home for the Holidays_

The rest of the month passed by incredibly fast even though the lessons weren't even interesting anymore, Barrass stopped talking about love and the other Professors were assigning short assigns for us to complete over winter break. I had successfully transfigured all the required objects and I had somehow magically became quick at Potions. I attributed most of this sudden success to the absent of Melinda. She still went to class, but we seemed to not talk as much, she seemed completely focused on her lessons and so forth, I wanted to believe it was because she wanted to get back those points she lost during the one Herbiology class, but I knew the real reason was because she was avoiding me. Unlike myself, Melinda tended to stay in her own little bubble under pressure, at least until she reached a breaking point; hopefully she'd be around Houston by then. I thought a few times I should be talking to her, but as much as I wanted to make sure she was alright I also enjoyed holding my own.

The time finally came when we got to get back aboard of the Hogwarts Express, I couldn't be happier as we zoomed back toward Platform 9 and ¾. I made sure I was out of sight as Courtney and Matt walked off the train. I grabbed my suitcase and ran off as soon as Courtney disappeared out of site. I quickly stopped, a few students bumming into me from behind.

"Sorry," I mumbled to them as they shot me looks and headed in their various directions. I slowly made my way over to the group of Weasley's careful not to make eye contact with Matt, who was talking to Fred.

"Hey, you left really quick," Melinda said running up besides me but I hushed her as I pushed her toward the barrier. "What?" she asked as I pointed over to Fred and Matt. She made a face then looked at me. "I should thank him for my present," she said pulling out of my grip.

"Melinda," I hissed but she was already half way over to them. I gathered myself together and walked over Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Tammie! There you are! Hello dear!" Mrs. Weasley said giving me a big warm hug. "It seems as if it's been ages, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good," I said nodding at Mr. Weasley.

"Very good, Ron, Ron, where did he and Ginny go?" Mrs. Weasley asked now in search for Ron and Ginny.

"I better go help grab the bags, I'll see you at the car then?" Mr. Weasley said, nodded then turning to join his wife in the hunt for their kids.

"I got this," George said walking over and picking up my bag.

"Thanks," I replied, feeling a bit awkward.

"What's that about?" he asked nodding toward Matt, his brother and Melinda. I shrugged, not daring to look. "Lessons are going well?" he asked as we walked back toward the barrier connecting the rest of King's Cross Station.

"Not as interesting with you boys gone," I said with a grin as we naturally appeared from the barrier, now heading outside.

"Never is," he added with a laugh.

"Oy, Allen! I missed you over there. Much too short," Fred said pretending notice me for the first time. "Let me look at you, yes, far too short. Have you gotten shorter?" he joking walking over and standing in front of me.

"Funny," I said grabbing his hand as he leaned down to kiss me.

"I've missed you entirely too much," he whispered kissing me again.

"Alright, everyone, Melinda, are you waiting here for Houston then?" Mrs. Weasley asked appearing behind us with Ron and Ginny on either side, Mr. Weasley behind him.

"Mum! I missed you over there! Haven't you shrunken a bit?" Fred asked running over Mrs. Weasley and hugging her.

"Tammie dear? What about you? Are you staying with Melinda? You know you're welcome to stay at the Burrow," Mrs. Weasley said politely.

"Well, I was—" I started but Draco seemed to appear on cue, his father besides him. They looked around at the group; Mr. Malfoy nodded to Draco and then continued to his vehicle.

"Actually, her and Matt are staying at the Malfoy Manor," Draco said in snotty tone. "There's more than enough space, don't want to stuff her in a closet, then again, I suppose all the rooms are your house are closets," he added nastily, shooting a look at Ron who started to clench his fist but Mr. Weasley placed a hand on his shoulder, attempting to calm him down.

"Malfoy, you know Tammie is welcomed to stay with us, we have absolutely no problem with her being at our house." Mr. Weasley explained.

"We rather have the family home for the holidays," Draco replied.

"He's not family," Melinda said sarcastically, nodding toward Matt.

"My house isn't available at the moment and I had previously asked Draco if I could stay with him for a few days," Matt explained calmly. I nudged Fred in the stomach, desperate for him to speak in my defense.

"When can I see her?" he asked.

"Before we return back to school I suppose," Draco said with a shrug.

"I want to stay at the Burrow!" I shouted at Draco who just smiled and started toward the car, Matt walked over, took my luggage and followed Draco.

"Oy, Matt!" Fred shouted. "Take care of her, will you? She's to come back to me as full of life as she's leaving; you know how the Ministry feels about spilled blood…" I held my breath, half expecting Matt to tear him limb from limb, but it never happened. Instead Matt smiled.

"It's not like she'd kiss and tell," he replied waving bye and then heading off. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley quickly gave me hugs and headed toward their car along with Ron and Ginny, waving bye to Melinda on the way.

"I don't want to go," I said turning to face Fred, my voice unbalanced.

"Tam, don't," Fred said wrapping his arms around me. I took a deep breath in and whipped my eyes, already feeling the tears.

"No worries," George said walking over and patting me on the back. I looked at him questionable.

"Think I'm gonna let you stay there overnight? You'll be back to me before sundown," Fred said reassuringly handing me a small bag of candy. I smiled as he kissed my forehand. "Bye love, see you soon," he said with a wink. He ran over to give Melinda a hug, shouting something about her getting shorter, I started to laugh as George approached me for a hug.

"See you later," he said with an identical devilish smile as his brother, followed by a wink then leaned in for another hug, this time whispering in my ear. "Keep an eye on Melinda, yeah?" he said hugging me tighter.

"Yeah," I quickly replied pulling out of his grip.

"So, Houston should be at the apartment tomorrow, but he's coming from there to the Burrow" Fred was saying as he and Melinda came back over.

"Perfect, we'll see you soon, good look" Melinda said giving Fred a hug first and then George.

"What was that about? And why are you coming with me?" I asked.

"Do you honestly believe I'm going to let you stay with Matt and listen to Draco whine by yourself?" she asked with a smile, dragging her trunk along the path toward the Malfoy's car. I laughed and took her trunk. "Besides, how else do you think you're going to get back to the Weasley's? You're good on a broom but horrible with directions," she said with a sly smile.

"It's a long ways from the Manor though," I said looking at Draco who was talking to his father about something.

"We have a meeting point," she said happily as she helped me lift her trunk into the back, then slamming it closed.

"You guys are sneaky," I joked as we got in on either side of the car. She didn't reply, just smile as she passed me some candies, completely ignoring the fact that anyone else was in the car.

Thankfully, the car was peaceful, occasionally Matt would ask Mr. Malfoy about work and occasionally Melinda would accidentally kick the back of Draco's seat. I was just happy it was a quick ride because I felt Matt was getting too comfortable, his hands were slowly edging off of his lap.

"Finally," I said as we approached the gate. I jumped out of the car before it fully came to a stop and ran toward the gates, almost forgetting about my trunk. I turned around to see Matt carrying his trunk along with mine, Draco was dragging Melinda's behind him while Melinda happily joined skipped over to join me along the path of the Manor. "Hi," I said to Mrs. Malfoy, who was sitting in her favorite tall stiff black leather chair in front of the fire, which was a misty blue. She glanced in my direction, nodded and went back to staring at the flames.

"I think she's pretending I don't exist," Melinda said as we started up the stairs. "Not that I have a problem with it," she said added quickly, taking one last peek at Mrs. Malfoy before we headed to my room.

"I like the red and gold," she finally said noticing the common theme of the Gryffindor colors on most of the clothing accessories. The room was probably as big one of the classroom at Hogwarts, against one of the walls was a giant bookshelf, lined with countless books, including most of the previous years required textbooks. Next to it was a glass case which held extra pairs of folded Gryffindor Quidditch uniforms, Draco's old Nimbus 2001 sat properly on its stand, the stand next to it empty, which usually held my Firebolt, Quidditch Throughout the Ages sat in the back of the case, four Quaffle neatly next to each other in the right corner of the case (all signed from members of the team each year), and a stack of photographs scattered around the case. Next to the case was a large window, an empty cage hanging down from it-I had almost forgot I let Victini out and told him to meet us here. I ran over to the window and opened it, no sooner had I done so that the large barn owl flew in, screeched happily and then settled into his cage.

I sat on the ¾ bed, messing up the handmade purple quilt which was neatly folded on the bed on top of the red sheets. I watched Melinda move toward the opposite side of the room, now looking around at the closet, which, as she probably expected was walk in. "Why do you have so many ties!" she asked peeking out of the closet, noticing another tie a few inches from her foot. "And robes! Why do you need ten thousand robes?" she asked disappearing back into the closet.

"I'm always afraid one day I'm going to be sent back home and I want to be able to take a few robes with me…" I confessed. She peeked back and laughed.

"I know what you mean though," she finally said sliding the door closed. She ran over to the desk and sat down. "Oh my god, I love this wood…" she said running her hand along the desk "Who got your cheery wood?" she asked laying her head on the desk, still running her hands across it.

"Mrs. Malfoy loves it too…she insisted all the wood in my room be cheery wood," I said looking at the bookshelf.

"You're pretty organized," she added looking around at the almost bare desk. I had a spare quill and ink set next to an empty scroll of parchment, next to that a few pictures. "I like this one," she said holding up a picture of her and I from our third year. "Our robes were so big…but man, we were so happy," she said watching us smile, wave, and then giggle as we fixed our hats that kept falling over our eyes. Melinda kept pointing at her Ravenclaw crest and from where I was I saw myself looking around distractedly. "We haven't changed have we?" Melinda asked setting the frame back down.

"Nope," I replied joining her as she picked up another framed photo, this time a group shot during a meal. Ron and Melinda were barely paying attention while the rest of us waved happily at the camera, tipping our cups up.

"I like this one," Melinda said noticing the picture on the nightstand, next to a tall candle and book. I leaned against the desk and smiled. She laughed as she watched Fred kiss me on the cheek right before breaking a firecracker filled with glittering sparks over my head then hugged me tightly, both our smiles broad. She let out a loud laugh "At least you can remember what he was like when you first met him back when he was fifteen" she said happily.

"No, no, that was July of this year," I said with a short laugh.

"At least he hasn't changed" she replied jokingly, laughing again as she set the photo down. I nodded in agreement.

"What's that?" she asked, her eyes now darting to the dark case close to the door. I started to say something but she was already trying to figure out how to open the case. "Why is the glass so dark?" she asked, as I walked over and tapped the glass four times in four different places, the glass slowly sliding open.

"I don't want them to know," I said nodding toward the door. Melinda stood back and looked at the shelves, the first one, three empty sliver cauldrons, the second shelf held little bottles, all full of different ingredients, the third, thick books dedicated to potion brewing, and the last, every sized book-the shelf was labeled Advanced Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Your favorite classes?" she asked looking at me. I nodded happily as she closed the glass. "You bought all those books?" she asked as I nodded happyily. "Well, anyway, hey, I think I smell food, I'm so hungry, I always forget to eat on the any real food on the train" said as she started to open the door. "I just—" I started to ask why she stopped talking so suddenly but looked up to see Draco standing in my doorway.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: SP! So so so so so happy to all your reviews when I woke up this morning! I am not feeling back to 100% yet but on the plus side, it means a boatload of chapters! To answer some of your questions- yes, Voldemort died back when Harry was a baby so the storyline is completely different, but little mentions of it in this story so this story "makes sense." I don't know how much of Savannah and George are gonna be in this story, winter break is gonna be pretty intense so there might not be too much room for them. Alright, this should be a good chapter, shit gets reallll. =)**

_An Unexpected Bump_

"There's toasted sandwiches in the kitchen if you want to eat, but I know you're not planning on staying" Draco said as I looked at Melinda. She knew more on that than I did apparently.

"Yeah, it was really just implied we'd hang out for a minute, is Matt still sticking with the story?" she asked as Draco nodded. "Good, I'm sure we'll see you guys soon, maybe back on the train" Melinda said as Draco slowly nodded.

"Melinda, um, do you still have my birthday present?" he asked as Melinda slowly nodded, "I know it wasn't the most—"

"It's fine, we should go" Melinda quickly said, pushing him aside and motioning me to follow.

"What was that about? What present? What plan with Matt?" I asked as we hurried down the stairs.

"Well, we all knew Mrs. Malfoy was going to pull that 'you have to be home at the Manor' stuff and right now, Matt thinks this is the least safe place you could be. He told Draco to convince his parents that if they didn't want vampires anywhere near this house they let us go back to the Burrow" she explained.

"Hold on, I'm confused, not safe? Wasn't that just a cover or something?" I asked as we walked outside, not even saying goodbye to the others.

"It's complicated" she said as we neared our brooms which were probed up against the gate.

"No, it's not complicated, it's my life, tell me what's going on" I nearly shouted at her.

"I haven't been ignoring Matt" she said, her words catching me off guard. "He came to me a few weeks ago, his vampire stuff has been getting worst, he's been having weird visions and…we think Burnner is getting to him. Like, for real. He wrote Fred, confessing about the kiss thing, but, I guess he's been having other visions, more…bloody ones. He's scared and mad" she explained as I shook my head, the words surprising me. "Burnner is trying to convince him he has no choice but to turn, he thinks she's starting to force the worst on him" she said.

"Like what? I think the mere image of me and Matt kissing is the worst" I said as she shook her head.

"He's having nightmares, like he's gone and killed someone, like he's already a vampire, like he's Damon" she said as I looked at her questionable.

"You know who Damon is?" I asked.

"You don't?" she asked back, her eyebrows raised.

"He mentioned him a while ago, but, no real explanation" I told her.

"He's a vampire" she started as we leaned against the gate.

"I knew it" I hissed.

"He's the vampire that lives in Matt's head" she said as I blinked a few times, not sure I heard her correctly.

"Excuse me?" I asked as we heard a distant door opening.

"You guys need to get going" I heard Matt shout over to us but when neither of us moved he ran over. "Hey, is everything okay?" he asked nearing us. I knew I was staring, I knew I shouldn't have been, but I couldn't help it. Matt had a vampire living inside his head. A monster calling the shots, a monster giving him nightmares, a monster ready to emerge and turn me and kill my friends. A monster talking orders from Burnner. "Tammie" he started as he noticed me staring at him, lighting reaching over to touch my hand but I pulled away.

"Who are you today?" I asked, my tone harsher than I meant to it be.

"You told her?" he asked, looking over at Melinda.

"I'm sorry Matt, but your idea of protecting her usually ends up hurting her so yes, I told" she said as I looked back at Matt.

"So, naturally everyone knows" I said feeling the anger.

"Yes" both of them replied in unison.

"Does Courtney have one too?" I asked.

"No, she preferred not to separate herself" Matt replied.

"How is she? I mean, you know," I asked hoping he caught my drift.

"Back to normal, staying away from people unless she's already fed" he explained as I felt myself ready to jump back. "Not like that, there's a blood substitute for new vampires, it's a potion, Snape makes it, Courtney has a boatload of it on weekends and most days she's okay, but if Dumbledore and Pomfrey and Snape say she needs a few days off, she takes them. She gets her homework at night, goes to Snape's office" he explained.

"And you?" I asked trying to take it all in.

"Damon is my vampire gene, he doesn't need sleep so he spends his hours reminding me I'm going to eventually succumb and turn and kill everyone, sometimes I think I'm already him and I've killed someone and then I wake up covered in blood and then I wake up for real. It's been a difficult year for me" he explained as I slowly nodded, still unable to fully wrap my head around it.

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" I asked, this time Melinda shifted uncomfortably. "Okay, what?" I asked looking from him to her.

"Remember last year when I told you that you were the only person who could keep me sane?" he started as I nodded. "Turns out you make Damon stronger" he said as I shook my head. "Fifth year I gave him a direct order when I first met you. Never hurt you. Eventually it became never hurt you or your friends, he's been doing a great job. He let me protect Abby. When I found her…when I saw all that blood…" he trailed off to shake his head. "I thought I would…but I didn't, Damon didn't. He said if I drank Abby's blood you'd murder me, including him, he doesn't want to die, so, naturally he wasn't going to kill Abby" he said.

"And last year, when we got into that fight the night of the dance, that was mostly Damon" Melinda said as Matt nodded.

"How much of it was you?" I asked, suddenly feeling sick.

"Here and there, but, you know when I'm not me, you know my temper and attitude, you know me. I can see it in your eyes when you've seen something different in me" he said as I blinked away more shock.

"So, I've been talking to Damon mostly this year?" I asked as he nodded, though he looked ashamed.

"You're the only he doesn't hate" Melinda said looking at Matt with slight annoyance. "The rest of us talk to him and he's all mean and basically an asshole" she explained as Matt smiled.

"I can't do this," I said holding my hands up in defeat. "I'm not…no, no, you're Matthew Knacks, you're a human!" I shouted at him moving over to take his hands. "You're my Matt, no one else lives in there, it's just you, there is no Damon, that's not possible" I told him as he smiled again, his eyes turning black and his overall appearance changing; he looked more built, stronger, hotter, but dangerous, no, lethal. I went to pull back, but he had grabbed my wrist.

"Tammie, it's so nice to meet you in person like this. Matt raves about you" he said as I felt anger. I knew I was supposed to be feel fear, but, it wasn't there, not build up of anxiety, no panic. Just anger. "Melinda, good to see you again" he said glancing over at Melinda who was standing a little distance away.

"So, you're the one waiting til Matt cracks" I said daring myself to move closer as Damon smirked.

"Trust me, just a few more weeks and he'll be begging me to take over" he said as I shook my head.

"I won't let you" I told him as Damon continued smirking but backed up.

"Oh don't worry, beautiful, I'm counting on that. T-T-Y-L" he said as he relaxed, his eyes going back to sea blue, his face softening, his body 'shrinking.' Matt stumbled back, grabbing the gate for support.

"Is it you?" I asked as I helped him sit on the ground.

"Yeah, just, kinda weak" he replied as Melinda came over to take his other arm. "I got it" he said as he started to stand back up but merely fell back down.

"Go get Draco" Melinda told me as I shook my head. "Go, I'll watch him" she said as I unwilling ran back inside.

"Draco, help, quick" I shouted opening the door but not even bothering to go in. Draco was down the stairs in a flash and we both were out the door, running back to Matt and Melinda.

"What happened?" he asked, grabbing Matt's arm and helping him up.

"Damon wanted to say hello" Matt said sarcastically but weakly.

"I'll get him to the house, you guys go ahead, I'll write you when he's feeling better" Draco said as Melinda nodded. "Tell the others, if I find out anything I'll let you know that too" he added.

"But Draco, Damon was right there, you didn't see it" I said.

"Maybe not today, but, I have seen Damon before, we have talked" he said as I shook my head, more things to wrap my brain around. "I'll explain when I can, please, go" he said as I shook my head again. "Tammie, go!" he said. Melinda, who had already picked up her broom was trying to shove mine in my hands. "Listen, if it makes you feel better, I'll swing by in a few days, just, go, he'll be fine" he said as I slowly nodded and took my broom.

Halfway back to our checkpoint, rather our meeting point, I wanted to turn around, to just go back and make sure both Matt and Draco were safe. But Melinda convinced me to leave them alone, that they'd be okay, that going back would be less helpful than going forward. "W—what did Draco mean about your birthday present?" I asked after a few minutes.

"It was personal" she said, her voice low.

"Oh c'mon, don't give me that, I know every personal thing that boy does to get your attention, what could be so personal this time?" I asked, my temper seconds from pushing her off her broom.

"He gave me a diamond ring" she said quickly.

"Wow, bet he spent big bucks on that" I said sarcastically, annoyed that Melinda had once again, kept a shitload of things from me. Regarding my friends, my own problems. "We…we've been talking, on and off, after I stopped setting his things on fire, he told me about the deal he made with Courtney."

"Of course he did" I mumbled.

"I told him not to go around telling too many people, if Courtney found out, she'd be pissed, who knows what she'd do to us. Anyway, being around Draco, again, it…it got to us, it got to him, to me…" she trailed off.

"You didn't kiss him, did you?" I asked but she shook her head.

"We got into an argument the morning of my birthday, he told me loved me, he told me he just wanted things back to normal, to the way they used to be. Before we found out about Burnner. When it was simple. He told me even if he didn't die, he'd still be alone because there wasn't anyone else he wanted to be with except me. He doesn't want me to marry Houston and he wanted to make sure I really thought about my other options" she said, her words quick.

"What other option?" I asked even though somewhere in the back of my mind I knew what the other option was. "Marrying him?" I said stopping the air, my broom hovering in the sky as the wind blew around us. The silence that followed was deafening. "Melinda, he didn't give you any ordinary diamond ring, did he?" I asked, my words just above a whisper as my mind slowly starting piecing together everything. The tensions, the attitudes, the lack of conversation. Melinda's birthday, the first Quidditch game, the party afterwards.

"No" she said, her voice lower, sad. I moved closer as she pulled something out of her pocket. It was a chain and on the chain was a beautiful three stoned diamond ring, an engagement ring, which shone so beautifully in the winter sun.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Last chapter for the time being (maybe, depends on my internet connection) I've finally reached 100 pages in the Microsoft Word! Thank you for the continued glancing/reading/reviewing/etc. Truly inspirational!**

_A Short Dinner_

"I was so mad after he gave me this, I thought, 'how dare you.' I took my anger out on him during the game, I locked him in that cabinet" she said as I nodded, the only part of this that was understandable.

"What, what are you going to do it with it? What are you going to tell Houston?" I asked as she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Nothing, and I'm going to get rid of it" she told me. "Tammie, I know you're shell shocked right now, but you're supposed to be telling me I'm with Houston and I love him and I have to stay with him forever and I can't just go back to Draco because he puts up this nice shiny ring. I can't do that because it's wrong and it's not fair to Houston. It's not fair to me. You should be telling me I'm doing myself in by even accepting to take it. You need to be telling me I'm smarter than this, I'm more logical than this," she shouted, veering back and forth on her broom.

"Melinda, stop," I said grabbing the tail ends of her broom and slowing her down. "You need to breath," I said quietly, patting her back as she started hiccupping. "Relax," I said as we floated in the air for a few moments.

"Why you aren't you telling me I'm an awful person," she asked, her face starting to get blotchy.

"Because you're not…" she rubbed her eyes and looked at me. I let out a sigh and relax my shoulders. "Maybe…maybe you need to…rethink everything," I said slowly. She seemed to regain half of her normal self, at least enough to look at me like I was a stranger.

"Who are you?" she asked. I didn't have time to answer because a red firework shot up a few feet away. Melinda seemed to regain total control as she zoomed over to the spot the firework had come from. I quickly followed.

Fred was standing there with a small bag, I assumed it was floo powder.

"Bout time," he said as I jumped off my broom and ran over to hug him. "I don't mean to sound inconsiderate, but we just saw each other a few hours ago" he teased as I kissed him. "On second though…" he continued as I kissed him again, pulling him closer. "You okay?" he asked as he realized my shivering wasn't merely from the cold.

"She knows everything" Melinda told him as he looked at her.

"Everything?" he repeated. "Even the ring? Damon? The shit with Draco making a deal with Courtney?" he asked as Melinda nodded.

"She saw Damon, like, he was there, Matt transformed, for a few minutes, they talked" he said as Fred's face seemed to drain of color a little.

"Did, is, are you okay?" he asked stroking my cheeks.

"Yeah, that Damon is one son of a bitch and I can't wait til he's gone forever" I said remembering how cocky he was.

"Were you scared?" he asked but I shook my head.

"I know I was supposed to be, but, I don't know, something in his posture, something in his voice, he wasn't going to hurt me" I said as Fred shook his head, ready to protest but Melinda rested a hand on his arm.

We need to get back to the house, there's a lot to talk about" Melinda added.

"Okay, c'mon" Fred agreed as we went into an little shop and to the fireplace. I stared intensely at it as it burned, my mind seconds from feeling like it was about to explode.

"Fine" I said unwilling as I followed after the two of them into the fireplace.

Seconds later we landed in the Weasley's kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was happily stirring a pot, humming to herself. "Mum, I'm back, they're here" Fred said, his voice trying to reach his normal excited tone but failing.

"Oh good, good, go get washed up for dinner" she said walking over to me and taking a look over. "It's good to see you again" she said.

"You too" I said as I accepted her hug, it was warm and friendly and all I really needed at this point.

"Mum, we need to talk, something is—"

"After dinner" she interrupted as Fred grumbled as he sort of pushed her aside. "George will be back by then too, he's with Savannah for now" she told us.

"But mum—"

"Please, Fred, go" she said, interrupted him again.

"Just do what she says" I told him as I gave him a little shove toward the stairs. "Come on, don't get into with your mum" I told him.

"Go on, I'll be there" he said stopping at his room as I sighed but hurried up to the stairs to the bathroom where Ginny was.

"I swear we haven't talked in ages" she said as she flicked some water at me a few times as I giggled.

"Yeah, I know, I apologize, trust me, it's not going to get any better. But, I'm sure there's a lot you already know that I won't have to catch you up on" I told her as she nodded, giving me an apologetic smile.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff I'm sure you'll be updated on soon, if you saw Damon that can't be good" she told me.

"I can't believe you know about him too, this is so dangerous for you Ginny" I told her but she shook her head as we walked out of the bathroom.

"Quite honestly, I'm the safest one in this, I have no real connection with you. Yes, I'm Fred's kid sister, but, nothing to _you _personally" she explained. "Same with Melissa and Matt. I'm just an outsider really" she said. I nodded, she had a point, a very good point too.

"But, listen, we're not using you to our advantage, you're to simply stay what you are, an outsider, do you understand me?" I asked, my tone firm, she had to know I wasn't playing around. She raised an eyebrow in surprise but slowly grinned and then nodded.

"Got it" she said as I nodded.

"Hey, I'll be down in a second, I'm going to find Melinda," I told Ginny as Ron and Harry walked pass. I heard the others at the table. I made my way down the steps, only to hear what sounded like Melinda's voice form the twins' bedroom. The door was still open and I could see Fred's profile through the crack and inched as close as I could to listen. I had a feeling that they were discussing me and as much as my stomach was doing flips over the context of what I knew they were talking about, I couldn't resist. I held my breath and peeked through the crack, spotting Melinda and Fred talking. I wanted to hope they were simply talking about potential Christmas gifts but I knew they were probably weren't.

"She told you about her vision, didn't she?" Fred asked.

"Yeah" Melinda replied, both their tones unapprovingly.

"Do you think there's any truth to it? I mean, you said they had the same one and everything" Fred said. I wanted to roll my eyes, it sucked how Fred still didn't believe anything I said about how it wasn't going to happen and hell, if I did, I wasn't going ot enjoy it, I wasn't going to like it, I didn't like Matt, especially not with this Dam living in him.

"I honestly don't know, but, Fred…" she said as he sighed.

"I know, no more talking about this stuff without her, I know. We're tell her everything we know and we'll catch up. But, tell me, is there anything I absolutely need to know before we talk to her?" he asked. "About Matt or Damon?"

"He didn't hurt her, she was right about that, there's control there, she has control over him, real control. After everything we heard about Burnner being influential over Courtney and Matt—thus far—this is big" she told him.

"Great, my girlfriend has control over a vampire and doesn't even know it" Fred said as I shook my head.

"If everyone isn't in the kitchen in five minutes I'm going to throw away all the food in the house!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up. I knocked on the door, Fred's footsteps coming closer as he opened the door.

"Hey" I said to both of them. "Dinner's gonna get cold" I told them as they both nodded and we all walked down the stairs.

We managed to get halfway through dinner before Melinda excused herself from the table. We watched her disappear up the stairs.

"What happened?" Ron asked stupidly as I looked at Mrs. Weasley who looked a little irritated but motioned for me to go ahead and go after her. I quickly pushed back my chair, and hurried up the stairs, Melinda in Ginny's room.

"Melinda…" I said as I stood in the doorway. "Can I come in?" I asked gently as I went inside, closing the door behind myself.

"I'm still waiting for you to be pissed about the ring from Draco," said as I shook my head, unsure why she wanted me to be mad at her. "I give you so much crap about everything and half the time you deserve it; you give me crap when I go into denial but you can't even say 'I told you so'?" she asked, tears falling down her face as I moved in to sit on the bed.

"That's not what friends do" I reminded her as she shook her head.

"I can't believe…I mean…" she started trailed off. "He gave me an engagement ring, what am I supposed to say to that, what am I supposed to do? I can't have this" she said as I patted her back.

"It's not that you can't—"

"But I can't accept this!" she said, her voice shaking. I fell back into silence; I was still having trouble rooting for Draco—as much as I wanted to. "I have to give it back. You agree, right?" she asked looking at me.

"It's a nice ring Mel…maybe you can keep it as a souvenir," I suggested with a shrug, but her she just glared at me.

"Tammie, it's an _engagement_ ring. I can't keep _this_ engagement ring as a souvenir, I'm engaged. To Houston" she said flatly.

"Then keep that one as the souvenir," I replied pointing to the ring on her finger. She looked down, almost surprised to see it, and then back at me. I held my breath, waiting for her to say something.

"What?" she said as I let out a breath of relief, it worked. I knew that right now, she was ever so slowly going to start re-considering everything.

"Maybe…" I said, pretending to be light about the topic, when really I was giving her subconscious enough time to process and react. "He's basically giving you his heart," I said nodding toward the ring, which now sat between us. "You know it would kill you if you didn't at least talk to him about it," I said.

"I can't do that," she said sadly.

"Why not?" I asked, moving the ring toward her.

"You know why" she said as she shook her head. "I can't keep it knowing everything that's going to happen to him, all the bad, all the maybes, it's too much for me." She said as I let out a snort.

"Right, boo-hoo. Imagine all the maybes I'm facing right now, imagine all the maybes Fred is dealing with and Matt. At least you get to be happy, at least you get to marry Draco. Even if I did turn, I would hold off as long as I could before killing Draco. You're just being selfish, selfish to Draco, to yourself, to Houston. I'm sorry, but I root for Draco on this one" I told her, knowing it wasn't anywhere close to what she want she was expecting me to say.

"That's not fair" she said but I shook my head. "You think this is just about me? If I walk away with Houston I won't have to see my best friend die, I won't have to see the man she loves fall apart" she said.

"You're a coward" I said flatly, the words not at all what I had hoped to say.

"Yeah, you're probably right" said quietly picking up the ring. "But, I will do the non-coward thing and think this over…"

"I just want you to be happy—"

"It's not about being happy, it's about doing the right thing!" she shouted, but ending the conversation by walking out of the room. I slammed the door after her, I wanted to go after her, to tell it would all be okay in the end, in the long run but I felt a twitch, a sudden prick in my brain which suddenly turned into a full on migraine, or what I thought was. But it was different. I could see stuff. Like a vision, but this wasn't my vision. I tried to scream out in pain but nothing came out and I stumbled around, grabbing the dresser for support but I only felt another wave of pain as more fuzzy images sprouted up. I grabbed my head and squeezed my eyes shut as I fell to the floor, Burnner's voice echoing in my head, her laugh ten times louder, stronger, closer. "I must say, I never thought I'd get inside your mind, but now that I have, I'm going to have a jolly good time; oh the things you're going to see" she whispered as I felt another wave of sharp pain and then nothing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: SP! For once I am ahead of you in terms of writing! (PS: I'm loving the caps lock lol) This is exciting. Also, really excited about all the viewing this story has gotten. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Let's see how many chapters I can get out tonight!**

_Induced Visions 101_

"Oh no sweetie, I've waited too long to just have a look-see" she said as twitched again in pain. Suddenly, I felt a sharp tug behind my eye sockets and into my head. I squeezed my eyes closed and felt my brain being pulled to focus on particular things. It was almost like someone had shoved a photo in my face, and held my head to stare at it as the rest of my brain fought to focus on their regular task. I mumbled something, somewhere in the back of my mind I thought I felt someone grabbing my arm, or was that my foot? My mind was too focused on the images that had suddenly started playing in my brain.

"Let's see…how about I show you what Matt really wants…" she said as I struggled against whatever was holding me down—or something. First image was Matt with all of us, he was Matt-regular Matt, laughing, joking, he looked human, our little group having a good time, and everything looked okay. It was a nice picture for Matt to hold on to.

"This is what Damon would prefer" Burnner continued as another image showed up. That kiss, the kiss we both had told everyone about, the one that I kept saying meant nothing. It didn't in my mind, but, here, no, here it wasn't an ordinary kiss, my skin looked pale, my eyes more of a hazel color, sharper, I looked prettier, that was for certain, my hair straight, but neatly pulled back into a ponytail. I looked happy too. Matt's arms were around my waist, rather Damon, it was definitely Damon.

"Quite honestly, I prefer not to see you alive" she said as I felt like my skin was on fire, All I could see around me was fire, the image was fire, the feeling was fire, everything, fire. "But, I know killing you isn't enough, like Courtney, I'd love to watch you suffer" she said as I felt anxiety building up as Fred's gravestone popped up in my mind, it was dated three months from now. I couldn't help the wheezing as more gravestones popped up. Melinda, George, Houston, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lee, Abby, Savannah.

"After all this, could you image?" she whispered excitedly as I watched new images appear, myself growing up, I watched myself meeting Melinda, I watched us joking around, second grade, third grade, fourth grade, fifth grade, all flew pass, sixth grade, the Harry Potter craze starting at our Muggle school, seventh grade, Melinda's bathtub which was really a portkey, Hogwarts, Gryffindor robes, Draco, Professor Barrass, Harry, Ron, Hermione, everyone passed, Quidditch, Oliver, the cliffs, The Malfoy Manor, Fred, every image afterwards had seemed to always include Fred. Then Matt, then images which seemed to compete between Matt and Fred, then more images leading up to tonight.

The images kept going, faster, I could hardly see any of them.

"This is another—older—future Matt thought was possible. The image slowly appeared, but it was like on slow motion, and it was blurry, I could make out Matt, I was standing next to him, holding his hand, he looked so happy, as did I, as if I never known who Fred was. Did I see a ring? The images slowly went by, another one taking its place, this one much less blurry. Matt had just kissed me and I was happy, I smiled. It zoomed away before I could react.

"Since then he's been a bit more realistic. Still, that doesn't change I want" she started, her voice echoing even more, louder, like booming in my head. "I want you turned and killed, this is the exact fate I wanted for you. Don't think you can win my Damon over, don't understatement me" she said sharply as random pains shot through my head. "Take this as a lesson and stay out of my head or I'll be back…and then I'll go to Fred, see how many ways I can show him you dying before he goes insane. Or how Melinda, do you think she'd like being locked in her own mind?" she asked. "I may not be able to see your visions, but I know you're the heroic type. Stay. Out. Of. My. Plans" she whispered.

The images slipped away, my mind becoming under my control once again. Reality was slowly coming back into focus. I was still in great pain, I was twitching, and sweating and breathing heavy. "Should we move her?" I heard someone whisper as I attempted to open my eyes but couldn't.

"What the hell happened anyway?" that was Mrs. Weasley's voice, she sounded concerned, overly concerned. I wanted to call out and tell her I was okay, but I could make my mouth move.

"What should we do?" Melinda asked as I heard approaching footsteps.

"What did you do?" I heard Draco hiss. Draco? What was he doing here? How long had I been out, why couldn't I open my mouth to say something?

"I went downstairs for a split second and then we all heard a scream, Fred came up first" Melinda said as Draco kneeled down beside me, his hand on my arm. "We had him get some air, he was freaking out, he's back at the shop—"

"Good, tell him to stay there for a while" he hissed over his shoulder. "Why does all the bad shit happen around Christmas" he said as he stroked my arm.

"Why isn't she waking up?" I heard Ron whispering from the doorway.

"I'm taking her back to the Manor" Draco said.

"She's unconscious, I rather not move her, let along throw her in a fireplace or take her by car. She's fine here Draco, if you would like to stay and watch over her, that's fine too, but, please," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Fine" Draco said unwillingly as I felt myself being picked up and then laid back down, something soft underneath me and my mind went quiet.

"Is she awake yet?" I heard Fred's voice asked.

"No, I thought I told you to go take a long walk, go back to the shop" Mrs. Weasley said, probably trying to push him out.

"She's been out for five hours, _five_. I need to be here" he said. I felt myself drifting again but I had to force myself to wake up. I wasn't going to let Burnner put me in a coma, I wasn't going to let anyone be right about this whole thing.

"You really don't know what happened?" Draco asked as I heard the footsteps by the door moving closer.

"Melinda was the last person in here" he said quietly as he stroked my cheek, his hands felt warm, I missed this. I needed to wake up.

"We could call Matt…bring him to the house—"

"No" Fred said sternly, interrupting Melinda. "He probably did this anyway" he added as I felt myself screaming out no.

"She must have had a vision, she doesn't just pass out. Remember when she used to pass out when she first got them?" Draco said. Had it been any other situation I would've applauded them for talking this out, being civil.

"Yeah, but she's gotten better at it, Matt taught her" Melinda said.

"But that doesn't mean he's involved—Fred, what's wrong? You got something?" Draco asked.

"I just…she keeps twitching" he said, his voice low, I could only imagine how pale he looked.

"I know, and it sucks, but, we'll get her out of it—"

"No, I just remembered George said I did that after, you know, that thing Burnner did to me fifth year, he said I twitched a lot" he said as I cheered him in my head, finally he was catching on.

"You think Burnner did this?" Draco asked. "No, Matt said Tammie's mind couldn't be accessed by Burnner, not like that, it's too difficult, only Matt can get in her mind" he explained.

"So, do we think it's Matt or not?" Fred asked.

"It's not Matt, he wouldn't do that to her, nor would Damon, I don't care what you think Fred, it wasn't him. I know he's like Burnner, but, regardless, no, it wasn't him" Melinda answered.

"Which leaves us with Burnner, but, why? How?" Draco asked. I felt myself let out a grumble, both Draco and Fred jumping up from the bed.

"W—wasn't—not—Matt" I mumbled out, my voice weak.

"Tammie, hey!" I heard Fred said as I moved my mouth to start to say again, "Ssh, it's okay, don't say anything" he said hushing me up as I slowly opened my eyes, Fred leaning over me. "Hey, it's okay, I'm right here" he said as I squeezed his hand, my body occasionally twitching.

"What happened?" Draco asked as I coughed a little.

"Shut up, she just woke up" Fred mumbled to him as he told Melinda to get some water. "You don't have to say anything" he said as he stroked my hand and sat on the bed, close enough to kiss my forehead. As he started to pull away I reached up and grabbed him—as best as I could—and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, no matter what, no matter who else comes into my life, I love you Fred" I told him, feeling like I couldn't say it enough, feeling like it wouldn't be enough. He nodded and kissed me, his lips soft, his breathing heavy, like we couldn't get enough of each other, like we finally understood enough other.

"Stop it, please, not, not now" Draco said from the other side of the room. I smiled a little as I pulled away from him, he pushed my bangs aside, off my forehead, and kissed me again. "Seriously, I'm right here" Draco mumbled. I managed to push Fred aside as I slide my legs off the bed and pulled myself to a sitting position, using some of Fred's help. I felt a little wave of pain but managed to stand up and was over to Draco in seconds, hugging him.

"It was hard to explain, I don't know how to explain it, but, she was in my head, it was…" I shook my head as I tried to recall the images as I pulled away.

"Tammie!" Melinda said with full relief as she ran into the room, throwing her arms around me. "You're awake, you're okay, you are okay, aren't you?" she asked as I nodded and she let out another relieved sigh. "What happened?" she asked as Mrs. Weasley came to the door.

"Oh thank Merlin! I was just about to send for the Healers" Mrs. Weasley said as she came to hug me. "Was it a vision? I haven't seen them knock you off your feet like that. Dear, don't worry us like that again" she said as I nodded.

"Do you wanna come to the Manor?" Draco asked as I went back over to stand by Fred. "If Matt can't come to you, you can go to him, let him know what happened, maybe he can explain it. Maybe he'll have more answers" Draco said.

"No, I wanna stay here" I told him.

"How about you three go out?" Mrs. Weasley suggested as Fred made a clearing of the throat noise.

"Fine, four" she said but then looked at Melinda. "Five I suppose" she said as Melinda shook her head.

"I'm going to go to the apartment, help Houston pack a few thing so he come here for a few days" Melinda explained.

"You can invite him too," Draco said as I slowly looked at him. "It will be like a party" he said. I wanted to roll my eyes, I had just came out of a terrifying induced vision brought on my Burnner—and my own stupidity and Draco was trying to cause problems or be nice—which still caused problems.

"I don't know Draco, you're all fun but, I don't see a party of six working, not for _us_" Fred said.

"No, you know what, that's a great idea, it will be fun" Melinda said as we all looked at her.

"It will?" I asked flatly as she nodded, showing off her best poker face.

"See if Matt is up for something tomorrow, it's getting late now, and Tammie should get her rest" she said as I wrinkled my nose.

"I should?" I continued as Fred pulled me to sitting position on the bed.

"I'll walk Draco out" Fred said much to all of our surprises.

"Er, okay, Tammie, if there's any problems, contact me right away" he said from the doorway as I nodded. "Mrs. Weasley, thank you for reaching out to me" he said as she gave him a flash of a smile.

"She's your family, Draco," she said as he nodded and walked out.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Melinda asked as Mrs. Weasley checked over me once again and set another glass of water on the dresser.

"Make sure you get some sleep, call if you need anything" she said politely as Melinda and I both nodded and watched her leave, closing the door behind her.

"I don't know where to start" I said looking at Melinda, truly having no idea if I should tell her about the Burnner thing or what I saw or how painful it was. But then I decided on what she said. "Dinner? Tomorrow? Is that _really_ a good idea?" I asked as she nodded. "But, the six of us; Matt and Fred, Houston and Draco and us? Melinda, did you think about this?" I asked.

"Yes" she replied impatiently. "I want to prove a point" said.

"That you've lost your mind, please, allow me to help you find before you continue through crazy town" I said as she gave me a strange look. "I'm tired" I responded with a wave of the hand.

"I want Draco to see I'm picking Houston, I want him to watch me and Houston be happy" she said as I tried not to turn my lip up.

"And Matt..?" I asked.

"He's going to watch you and Fred and be happy and act human, he's going to show Burnner that Damon is under Matt's control. That bitch is done here" she said, spitting out the name. "It will buy us time if anything" she said as I slowly nodded, trying to understand. "Tammie, what happened to you, what I heard, what I saw…" she shook her head as her eyes got glossy. "I thought…I won't let that happen to you ever again. I will slow this down any way I can, I need you, I need my friend" she said with a small smile as I lightly smiled back.

"Are we gonna kiss…?" I teased as she smacked my arm and brushed away the tears. "Don't worry Mel, we'll stop this. I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: This chapter kind of starts to explain stuff. **

_A Fancy Resturant_

Around noon Fred stopped in with Savannah who had to be nearly pulled off me after a good five minute hug. She promised she'd keep her ear to the ground, make sure vampires stayed away, though she admitted it was difficult just passing Matt because he was just so attractive. They left around one, Fred nearly picking her up to get out of the house but I heard come back a couple hours later as I went to take a nap.

Finally, as the time neared six Mrs. Weasley decided I was okay, fine enough to go to dinner, but I had to come back right after—or stay at Fred's apartment—so I could get more rest. It was pointless arguing against her so instead I changed, apparently the boys had gathered their money together and decided on the fanciest restaurant in Diagon Ally, some weird French place I couldn't pronounce.

Melinda had already changed and now she was spinning around in her black long sleeveless dress with the back cut out and the low neck line. Her hair was done up all fancy, curls which laid into a neat bun and her makeup done by Ginny, light, creams and greys and she wore one of Houston's jackets over her shoulders. "Well?" she asked as she spun around again.

"Very pretty Melinda" I told her as she smiled happily, spreading pink lipstick across her lips.

"I'll see you downstairs" she said cheerfully as I nodded and closed the door after her, but left a crack of it opened. I quickly changed into a violet silkish dress, it felt so much warmer than I thought once I slide it on. It went a few inches about my knees, the first form fitting one piece I had worn since Ginny's Christmas present fifth year. Though this one had long sleeves, but the neck line was more square-like and the back laced up like shoestrings, but none of my back was bear, I grabbed the oversized black belt and slung it around my waist, the pretty big black flower on the right corner of my waist. I smiled as I looked in the mirror, braiding my hair down and to the right so it laid in front. "Alright, good" I said to myself as I reached under the bed, grabbing a package Savannah had slyly slide under my bed. I took off the note first.

_Saw this when I was walking with Fred to Burrow, he glanced at them for a second longer than I thought. Means he wants to see his lady in 'em. Knock him off _him _off his feet. Mind you, there's a bit of a heel so don't get stuck anywhere! At least you'll feel taller when kissing Freddie! _

I laughed at the note, already knowing what was inside the package. Sure enough, inside were a pair of shiny mid-calf length boots. They too had laces on them, but nothing looked like it needed to be tied. Once I was sure I was finished dressing I called up for Ginny. "Help me with my makeup" I said as she stood in the doorway, looking at me open mouthed.

"Honestly, you and Hermione are the best looking girls when you want to be" she said as she came in and grabbed her makeup kit and went to work.

"Am I done yet?" I asked twenty minutes later.

"Yeah," she said standing up and looking over her work. "If my brother wasn't in love with you already, he would be tonight" she said as I tried to hide my smile. "Every guy is gonna be staring" she said.

"Not helping, Matt's gonna be there" I told her, suddenly remembering Matt hadn't really seen me dress up, not like this.

"Draco is gonna flip" Ginny said with a smirk as we looked in the mirror.

"Still not helping…" I told her as I looked at her reflection but smirked anyway as I put on a pair of silver earrings that sparkled. "We're looking our best to let Burnner know she didn't get to us" I explained as I grabbed some a maroon colored lipstick.

"Trust me, you're gonna catch Burnner off so bad she's not gonna know what to do" Ginny said as I rolled my eyes. "Right, not helping" she said as I looked over myself once last time and then hurried to the stairs, surprising myself at how easily I could walk in heels.

"Melinda," I called as I walked into the living room. "Ready?" I asked as she gave me a wide smile.

"You look beautiful!" she squeaked out as I glared at her.

"Whoa, girl sure know how to clean up" George said from the couch as he scanned over me a few times. "Fred's gonna like those boots" he said with a grin as I felt myself shift as footsteps came from the kitchen. I was bombarded by Savannah before I could stop her.

"I had to stay to see how you turned out for your fancy high class date, it's my duty to see how bad ass you look" she said as she pulled away and looked over me. "Honestly, if Fred can control himself tonight I owe him a year's salary" she said as I felt myself heat even more.

"Um, thank you?" I said as she to Melinda.

"And like I already said," she said pointing at Houston. "Hold her waist or hand the whole night, Draco will be killing himself all night realizing what he passed up" she said as Melinda's cheeks turned bright red.

"We should go" I reminded them as Ginny came downstairs, standing next to Savannah. "See you guys later" I said as we moved into the kitchen to go into the fireplace, Diagon Ally one step away.

"It's not as cold as I thought" Melinda said cheerfully as we headed outside and started down the street. "It snowed a little though" she said as I nodded, feeling slightly nervous as we approached the sign for the fancy restaurant, customers going in more decked out than us.

"Do you think the others are here already?" Houston asked. Just as Melinda shrugged I noticed three figures off to the side of the door, like they were waiting. I should've spotted Fred quicker, but in my defense he was crouching whereas Draco was standing and looking off in the opposite direction and Matt was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest staring at the ground.

"Let's do this" I said as Melinda started across the street first, Houston and myself behind her.

"Hey" she said as Draco brought himself to attention first, his eyes glued to Melinda as he scanned her face, his mouth opening and closing. I smiled at the sight, it was always nice to see him speechless, a little unnerving that his blue tie was almost the same shade at Houston's which I knew for a fact Melinda picked out. "Good to see you again" she said to him as he cleared his throat and finally nodded. "Matt" she said trying to sound friendly as the three of us looked at Matt who was doing a pretty fair job at not staring.

"You both look stunning" he said, not moving from his place against the wall or uncrossing his arms.

"Fred" I said as he remained crouched though he had a lopsided lazy smile on his face. I tried to contain my smile as I held out my hand. "C'mon, let's go inside" I told him as he got up and pulled me closer, not even hesitating to kiss me.

"You look beautiful" he said as I felt myself blush and look down but he was quick to lift my chin and kiss me again. "I love you" he said as I felt my insides shake. Maybe it was a good effect from the induced vision, but, every time he said it, it seemed to send chills down my spine, seemed to rock my world just a little more than he already did.

"Tammie, Fred, reservations" Melinda reminded us, though I was certain that was for the benefit of Matt who still hadn't moved.

Once inside and to our table we all sat down and quietly looked over the menu. Houston made light conversation with Matt, explaining video games while Draco occasionally glanced at Melinda and then me, puffing his cheeks out but then trying to relax. "Is it just me, or does Draco look constipated?" Fred whispered.

"He's resisting the urge to tell me I need a jacket" I whispered back.

"Ah, yes, that jacket thing" Fred said as I nodded and laid my napkin in my lap. "I told you I loved you that night" he said as I nodded.

"A lot happened that night" I added, remembering back to Abby.

"I know" he replied, both of us falling silent as the waitress—Vega came over to take our orders for drinks.

"Tammie," Matt started as soon as Vega left our table. "I know you're upset with all the secrets and what not, but, we haven't told you for good reason" he said as I shook my head.

"Yeah, you didn't want me to overact, I know—"

"No, we know you have a lot going on, in your mind, on your plate. We know you pretend you don't, but, Fate gave you a death sentence," he said as I tried not to wince at the words. "Part of the reason Burnner got in was because you were overwhelmed" he said. I wanted to disagree, that wasn't the reason and Matt knew it. But just as I was going to say that I realized he was protecting me, in a way. If the others knew what I had been doing, not only would I never hear the end of it, but I'd probably get us all trapped in a warped nightmare again.

"I know" I replied instead. "And yes, it's been bothering me that everyone keeps assuming we can't do this, that Draco is doomed, that I'm doomed" I said as Melinda looked away for a moment.

"We know, and we're sorry" Fred said as I waited for Melinda to nod.

"I just, I'm scared Tammie, this isn't one person anymore, it's not some professor from third year or the psycho from fifth. This is _Burnner_, she has magical abilities we don't even know about, she's an Alternate Seer, she can force shit onto people, she wants us _dead_" Melinda explained.

"I know, and I understand the hesitation, I do, but in order to keep me going, to keep me from giving up I need your faith in me, and I need you guys to believe there is another way and I need Fred, that's all" I said looking around at them.

"You got my vote" Houston was first to say.

"As long as you trust us in return and know we want the best for you" Draco said as I slowly nodded, we could disagree about that later.

"Just keep on my case" Melinda said with a light smile.

"I love you, I'll always be right here next to you" Fred said as he took my hand and kissed my cheek as Vega brought over our drinks.

"I've made it all this way, I'm not turning around now" Matt said with a forced laugh. "But, Melinda's right, this is starting to get problematic. Vampires don't talk to humans, they leave each other alone. Sometimes they'll sneak a few into school but it never turns out to go anywhere crazy. Apparently, Courtney has been going on speak outs—"

"Speak what?" I interrupted.

"Speak outs, they're like council meetings for vampires. She's been saying nasty thing about humans, about the humans and halves" he explained.

"I knew she wasn't twiddling her thumbs all semester…" I mumbled loud enough for them to hear. "Anyway, what was the conclusion?"

"They think Burnner is the source of all this. A witch who supposedly died but wound up alive. It's black magic beyond anyone's control. No one should have that power except vampires" Matt explained.

"Good to know it's not just us after her anymore" Melinda said.

"It's more like…a small community, the ones who care, the ones who believe vampires should hold total and utter control, the ones who hate humans" Matt corrected as I felt myself gulp.

"Oh wonderful, we should all make friends and try killing Burnner again, I'm sure a community effort might put her to rest for real" I said half sarcastically, knowing working with vampires was out of the question.

"They're not after Burnner" Fred said as I looked at him with question.

"You and Melinda were the two after her, you were the two she was after, you two sent her to her death—"

"No, no, Barrass pushed her off that cliff" I told Matt.

"I know, but, you two were behind it, she had her sights on you both from day one and you defeated her, and then she came back. The vampires think you're all linked somehow, that you're doing something to her; and then, fifth year I came, and 'suddenly' I wanted to stay human; one of their top candidates to undergo the Vampire Force Gene" he said as I shook my head.

"The what?" I said.

"A way to bring out the vampire gene in an unwilling half that has no connections to the human world. They can't do that now, not now that I have my friends" he explained though I wasn't sure where he was going with it.

"Good," I said with great relief.

"Not exactly" Draco said as I looked over at him.

"They're after us, if they can kill us, Burnner will stop trying to—maybe even die since 'we're controlling' her and Matt will willing go back to team vampires" Melinda explained as I shook my head.

"But Fate!" I exclaimed in a hissed tone.

"They don't care about Fate Tammie, they're vampires, they have no Fate, why should anyone's else Fate matter to them?" he said as I felt my stomach drop as Vega placed the salad, bread and soup of the day in front of us.

You guys ready to order?" she asked cheerfully holding out a quick quill.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Another chapter, this one is kinda of scary! **

_Attack in the Alley_

After ordering the lightest dish I could find we went back into conversation. "So, what are we supposed to do?" I asked as Draco shook his head.

"The vampire community is getting pretty rowdy about it, I haven't said a word about you guys, any of you, but, I think Courtney has been, I think she gave the location of your house" Matt said.

"It's not like it's a secret where we live" Fred said.

"No, but, vampires…we don't have a clear sense of where people live unless someone tells us, exact location. It's for the benefit of humans, so we're less likely to go there and get ourselves invited in and kill a family" Matt explained.

"So, you don't know where the apartment is but yet we've passed it every day this week" Draco said as Matt shrugged.

"That's why you asked me for directions fifth year when you brought me back to the Burrow" I said cluing it.

"Yeah, I didn't know where the Gryffindor common room was either until Dumbledore gave me exact directions" he explained. "Anything regarding personal ownership, halves and vampires can't find exact locations on" he said as I noticed Fred smirking, but trying not to.

"Matt, where's our shop?" he asked as Matt sort of glared at him.

"Wait, but, I've seen you there" I said looking from Matt to Fred.

"You've seen me in the general area, but, I don't know _where _it is, I mean, I know what it looks like, just…it's not…_clear _to me. Just out of eyesight" he explained as I stared at him with slight disbelief.

"I believe the point was, angry vampires know where you live" Draco said as I drew my attention back to him.

"Okay, what do we do?" Melinda asked.

"That's the easy part, I claim the house" he said as Fred made a face.

"I don't particular like the way you said that" he said as I giggled.

"It's not like that" Matt said rolling his eyes. "I'll go over, not tonight, once the vampires decide to 'move out' and explore the surroundings, I'll stay a few hours until they pick up Damon's scent, know a vampire has already 'claimed' the family inside and then I'll leave" Matt said, which sounded simply enough.

"More than one vampire can't claim a house?" I asked.

"Not if the first vampire doesn't want to share" Matt said. "But, I'm going to be Damon, at least, mostly, to give off my full scent, and I need you guys to be okay with that" he said as I felt all of us look at Fred who arched an eyebrow.

"Will the location disappear after you claim it?" he asked.

"Yeah, and Courtney won't be able to remember again either, unless someone tells her, but I don't think anyone is that stupid" he said glancing at Draco. "So? Just for a few hours?" he asked.

"Fine" Fred said much to all of our surprises. "I want us safe, and you too, if this helps everyone, including my family, I'm in" he said.

"Thank you," Matt replied as Vega came back over, one tray in her hand, two more floating behind her.

After dinner the boys put in their money while Melinda and I left a tip for Vega and followed the boys outside. I was quick to catch Matt who had started off in the opposite direction, no doubt waiting for Draco. "How does Damon feel about all this?" I asked.

"All aboard" he replied as I squinted. "I heard what happened to you, Burnner could've killed you, you know that, right?" he said as I licked my lips, ready to protest. "Damon doesn't want that to ever happen to you again, so, he's all for this, but, like I said, this plan means letting him out a little. I can't promise he'll be nice, I can't promise I can quickly push him to the back of my mind" he said as I nodded, though I was hopeful Damon would gone shortly after. "Just as long as you understand that. He can be an asshole" he said.

"I know" I replied with a smile. "But I heard I can control him" I added.

"Yeah, trust me, I don't want to think about that" he said as felt kind of hurt by it, I thought that would've been a plus. "If Burnner gets close enough I'm sure he'll willingly be swapping stories with her, I won't be in my right mind, so not only will you have him in control, but so will Burnner."

"Is there any way to stop that?" I asked as Matt hesitated.

"No" he said but I was sure he was lying.

"Matt, Tammie, we're walking back to the shop together, Draco and Matt are gonna see us off from there" Melinda called out.

"Come on, you look cold" Matt said with a little laugh.

"I am" I replied, the weather finally getting to me. Matt made a move to take off his coat but abruptly stopped, realizing that wasn't his job. He gave a short glare at the back of Fred's head but we kept moving, talking quietly as we did.

Just as I thought we could pull off one night without any crap there was a distant scream. "Quick, get in the nearest store" Matt said, his attention on the nose as he shoved me toward Fred.

"What happened, what was that?" I asked anyway.

"Just go" he said and then took off down a random dark alley.

"No, of course he would go down there alone" Draco grumbled as he too ran after Matt, waving at us to go inside.

"Damn it Draco!" Fred said letting go of my hand as he sprinted off.

"Houston, here, go to the Weasleys and tell them to meet us at the joke shop" Melinda said throwing him a set of keys.

"You sure?" he asked looking from me to her.

"Yeah, go" I said as he ran off.

"He parked his car not too far away this morning, those things always come in handy for the muggles" she said with strained sarcasm.

"Come on" I said as we ran down the path after the boys.

We got a ways down, stopped because we didn't see any of the boys but then, from somewhere to the right we heard another scream; it was loud, sharp and quick. "Fred!" I shouted even though I knew it wasn't his scream, nor was it Draco's or Matt's.

"Go that way" Melinda said as she pointed right.

We slowed down as we noticed dim lighting a little ways in front of us, like it was coming from a wand. I looked at Melinda who nodded as we pulled out our wands and slowly, carefully, and quietly approached the other lights.

"What the hell" Draco said as he noticed us first. "Wait, where's Houston?"

"Went to Burrow to tell the others" Melinda said as she glanced at Draco.

"What was that scream?" I asked, but then noticed Fred standing there, his expression grim as he looked at something Matt was kneeling over.

"Please tell that's spilled pumpkin juice" I said noticing the stained snow. Matt, who was still kneeling let out a heavy sigh as he stood up, moving away from the lump. I looked closer, realizing it wasn't a lump, but a body. A person. Their blood still oozing from a gaping neck wound.

"Oh my god…" Melinda whispered covering her mouth as she too noticed what it was. Draco was quick at her side, shielding her from the site.

"Is she…" I started but trailed off, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Matt replied quickly as he bent down to close the middle aged woman's eyes. "Damn it…" he hissed, still looking away from us.

"She's dead" Melinda whispered, swaying on her feet as Draco gently hushed her and stroked her back, still shielding her from view. I didn't blame him, in fact I applauded Draco for remembering Melinda's fear of blood. Fred and I walked over to Matt, I started to kneel down beside him but he held out his arm.

"Don't," he said. "I don't know about this one," he said, still examining the women. He moved his hands over her face, which was pale, all color completely drained, then her hair, honey blonde, sort of meshed together now, and then her crumpled body, her arms out, one leg straight, the other at an angle.

"What do you mean, you don't know? She's dead, right?" I said which _I _thought was an obvious fact.

"Yeah," Matt finally said looking over her once more. "She won't be coming back," he added. I knew what he meant, so did the others. We all gave a little shiver, although it had nothing to do with the weather.

"But who?" Draco asked, his tone still level.

"I don't know. There's a whole community running on rage. I just, didn't think they'd do this, get this sloppy," he said, now standing up. His voice, his tone, everything about him was boarding on Damon, but he was trying so hard to detach himself so he could remain Matt, I couldn't imagine how hard this was for him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, though I knew it was a stupid question.

"No" he said simply but turned around to face us. "Give me your wand," he said holding out his hand. I reached in my robes and pulled out my wand and handed it over. Without warning he set the body on fire, instinctively I lurched forward, Fred and Matt both grabbing me; I could hear Melinda off to the side let out a short scream. "I have to," Matt said trying to push me away from the flames.

"But she could be someone's mother, or daughter, she could be someone's wife!" I shouted, trying to get back at the women who was now fully engulfed in flames. "She could be someone's sister!"

"I know, I know and I'm sorry, but I have to," Matt said effortless pushing me into Fred's arms. "It's for your own safety," he looked over at Melinda who was looking wide-eyed and sad at the flames. "All of you." He added.

"But," I started feeling tears roll from my eyes again.

"We need to go," Matt said, now moving back toward the path.

"And just leave her there?" I shouted glancing back at the flame.

"Yes," he said simply.

"You could've given her a proper prayer or something!" I shouted still standing where I was. Matt stopped, but didn't turn around.

"All vampires are dammed to hell, there is no pray, let alone a proper one," he said now moving down the path, back to the main alley. I looked back one last time and then followed Fred.

"Oh thank heavens!" Mrs. Weasley said as she emerged from the boy's shop. I didn't bother making the comment about the location at the moment, not with Mrs. Weasley looking so terrified.

"Melinda" Houston said going over to and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm fine" she said quietly.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked as George appeared next to her.

"There was an attack in the alley, a women died" Matt explained.

"Vampire attack?" George asked as Fred nodded.

"Oh dear" Mrs. Weasley said with worry.

"Go home, all of you, please" Matt said, his appearance not quite back to the Matt I was used to.

"Come on" Mrs. Weasley said urging her boys, Melinda and Houston inside. "Tammie, are you going to the Manor?" she asked.

"No, I'll be right behind you" I told her as I moved over to Matt and Draco.

"I'm sorry," Matt said as soon as Fred disappeared. His eyes were slowly going back to blue; his face seemed to relax as he spoke.

"You did what you had to," I said coldly, not bothering to look at him.

"If I left her she might have come back and attacked," Matt explained, I still didn't look at him. "Alright then, goodnight," he said holding out my wand. I took it and started to walk away but stopped.

"Draco, take care of him, make sure he comes to the Burrow as Matt" I said as Draco nodded. "Night, and thank you, both of you" I said with a short nod as the two of them nodded back and waited for me to go in the fireplace.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: One more chapter after this.**

_Close to Realization_

Once to the house, Fred pulled George outside, they talked for a few minutes, and then he came back inside. "Freezing out there," he said as he came back inside, stomping his feet to get the snow off.

"Nevermind the snow, now tell me what happened!" Mrs. Weasley said Fred and Melinda took turns explaining it. "I can't believe this, I really can't. Vampires, Burnner…" she said when they finished explaining it.

"I know, imagine how I feel" I said as I slumped into the couch.

"I'm glad Matt was there, and I'm sorry you had to see that body" she said looking at me and then Melinda with sad eyes. I nodded and stared down at my coco, Fred's arm around me.

"Did Savannah get home okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, she only stayed to see you guys off," George replied as he plopped down on the floor with a large box.

"I'll…be back," Melinda told us quietly, barely interrupting Mr. Weasley's questions to Houston about how music works.

As she went upstairs I went over to Ron and Hermione were playing chess, Hermione was trying to convince her knight to move forward but it seemed to be completely against the idea.

"Hey," I said quietly to Harry as he turned away from the game. I sat on floor since there were a stack of books on the only other empty chair. "What is going on?" he asked as Hermione and Ron turned their attention to me too.

"You know just as much as me, maybe more" I said as Hermione shook her head and mumbled.

"This isn't fair, isn't the whole Fate thing bad enough? This shouldn't happen to you too. You don't know how Burnner is alive" she said as I nodded.

"I know, but, that doesn't change what vampires think. And it's not like they're wrong about us helping Matt" I reminded them.

"Play a round, you'll feel better" Ron insisted nodding at the board.

"Maybe tomorrow," I replied now walking over and sitting on the floor besides Fred as he went over inventory with George.

"Tomorrow, don't go down to that ally, okay?" Fred said, now taking my hand in his. I started to protest but nodded instead.

"Obviously," I said as he kissed my head and I leaned into him.

Another hour passed before any of us made our way upstairs. "Hey," Fred said as I started for the second flight. "You okay…? he trailed off.

"Yeah," I said kissing him. "Are you okay?" he nodded.

"She's okay, you're okay and I know I'm okay, so can we head to bed, shop opens tomorrow, _okay_?" George asked as he gave me a hug and then pushed his brother into the room.

"Night!" I shouted as they waved and then closed the door.

As I laid in the sleeping bag, I noticed Melinda hadn't come into the room yet. I knew I passed Houston on the way, and I wondered if she maybe decided to sleep with him downstairs on the couch or something. I debated on getting up, finally, curiosity got the best of me and I unraveled myself from the bag and tiptoed downstairs. Melinda wasn't there so I tiptoed back upstairs; I knew she wouldn't be in the boys' room so I continued up toward the attic.

"Hey," I said spotting her by the window. Nice hideout," I said slowly approaching her. She had a few blankets wrapped around her.

"Yeah," she said with a short laugh, staring out the window. I sat down beside her, waving my wand as a folded up blanket floated my way.

"So, how are you?" I asked, which seemed like a pretty silly question, especially considering the fact that I already knew. She didn't reply just continued looking out the window. I shifted around a bit and adjusted the covers.

"Vampires after us, Burnner after us, Draco and Houston…" she said as I nodded. "I want to say 'forget Matt' so bad, I do, but, after tonight, after seeing how he looked, knowing he wasn't our Matt, that scared me. That made me so sad" she said as I nodded again.

"You told Houston to go back to the house on purpose" I said.

"Yeah, he wouldn't have been able to help if something happened" she explained and then shook her head, cursing as she did. "What was I thinking? Bringing Houston here? I'm going to get him killed" she said.

"He's your fiancée, you want him close" I said knowing she didn't need my sarcasm right now.

"I thought, I thought was doing the right thing, I thought I was being happy and doing the right thing. I mean, I am happy, you see me with Houston, I'm happy, I love him, a lot. He makes me happy" she said. I nodded, it was true, he didn't make her cry like Draco did, he didn't do anything crazy to push her away, he was very ordinary, very simple. Very, _not _what Melinda needed. "But tonight…Draco, he, was right there, he knew exactly what to do, he was by my side, he held me. All those feelings…" she said as I tried not to tear up at her crying. "How did you decide, Fred over Matt, how?" she asked.

"I think I always knew," I said quietly. I looked back at her and she smiled.

"Well, yeah, but, look at everything since fifth year. I'm not saying Fred is a jerk, but, he's done some sketchy stuff, he's hurt you and he's over possessive" she said as we both chuckled a little.

"So is Matt" I reminded her.

"I know, and he cares about you. I will deny this if you ever tell anyone out loud, but, fifth year I really thought you were going to be with him. I thought it was going to be that easy. I saw how you looked at him, I saw how he looked at you. Fred loves you, he does, but," she paused to close her eyes, as more tears ran down her cheeks. "Matt, he decided from day one you were his other half" she said as I frowned.

"Yeah, and we agreed last year that was bad…" I said feeling slightly confused. Was she trying to make me feel like she felt? Torn?

"I know, I know, I still agree, but, Tammie, those kind of feelings for someone. The intensity, I mean, you're able to postpone the vampire gene from taking over his mind. You're able to control Damon. I know you don't see it the way the rest of us do, but, Damon…" she said as I shook my head.

"He's a person like the rest of us" I reminded her but she shook her head.

"That's the thing, he's not, he's a monster, he has no humanity, he has nothing but fangs and a taste of blood. When we've seen Damon in the past Matt always warns us to back up, he always warns us to be nice, to not make any sudden movements" she explained.

"But Courtney—"

"It's different, Damon untamed, trying to escape, angry, hungry, annoyed, all that. He wouldn't be like Courtney" she said. "But you're able to stop all that. He does act human when he's around you. If the vampires didn't hate you for that I'm sure they'd be setting you up with experiments" she said.

"Thanks" I replied sarcastically.

"But you've never picked him, Matt I mean" she said.

"I love Fred; I care about Matt a lot, I really do, but, for me, it's simply, Fred came first, I'm not gonna just push him aside because I have a special control over a vampire" I told her. "But, I'll do whatever I can to make sure Matt stays human, and then after that, I'll do whatever I can to hook him up with someone" I said as she let out another chuckle, wiping her eyes. "Feeling better?" I asked but she shook her head.

"If I love Houston, why am I bothering with Draco" she asked.

"Because you love Draco" I replied simply.

"But then why am I with Houston?" she asked as I looked at her with raised eyebrows, slightly confused about her question.

"Denial?" I said questionably. She shook her head but didn't say anything. "Maybe you should just accept it. Maybe it's time you realize you do belong with Draco," I said, pulling at the string on the blanket.

"Why?" she asked, her tone a bit snotty. I ignored her question, it was more of a question for herself, not me. "I just…I don't want to hurt anyone," she said after a few minutes. I sighed and sat on the floor.

"What are you going to do about Draco?" I asked.

"I'm going to be a big girl and talk to him tomorrow" she said as she stood up. I quickly stood up too.

"Okay, but, what are you going to say?" I asked but she shrugged and headed down the stairs, me at her heels as we went back to Ginny's room.

"It's Christmas Eve," she whispered as she glanced at the nearby clock.

"Oh there, you guys are, help us wrap these real quick" Ginny said as tossed us each some boxes.

"Sure" I said our moods lightened until we were laughing; at least until Mrs. Weasley came up and yelled at us to go to bed. We then settled into our beds. I had just started to get comfortable when I saw a navy blue spark land on my pillow. I heard Melinda giggle and I sat up. I quickly grabbed my wand and shot a red spark her way. Hermione and Ginny sat up and started shooting sparks out of their wand. We had a pretty colorful silent firework show going on until Mrs. Weasley came in again, this time taking our wands, saying she'd put them back on the dresser when she knew we were sleep. We finally settled down and started to drift off to sleep.

The next morning approached quicker than I would have liked. I vaguely remembered Fred coming in to say goodbye, then rolling over onto something, which later turned out to be a chocolate frog. I slowly made my way out of bed, careful not to make much nose. I smiled happily as I saw my wand on my dresser. I pulled on a pair of jeans from my bag and then cursed myself as I shifted through my clothes, realizing I didn't bring any sweaters.

I tiptoed into the twins' room, finally, pulling out a sweater without a letter on the front, pulled over my head and then continued down the stairs to the kitchen looking for the bag of presents Mrs. Weasley, Fred and Melinda had gotten off my list. I had managed to get through a handful of them with the magic tape, but with great difficulty, the tape seemed to have a mind of its own and didn't want to tape in the proper spots. I kept my hair in a ponytail as I fussed with a few packages that kept moving around.

I tried to clean up before Mrs. Weasley came down but she was too quiet and startled me when she approached the kitchen, a pan and skillet floating behind her. "Now you just let me take care of this," she insisted, pushing me out of the kitchen, gathering the presents and arranging them under the tree that got put up the night before while we were at dinner.

Melinda was up next, and had I not known where she was going I would've pulled away when she grabbed my arm, urging me to follow her. I should've figured she'd want me there as the referee when talking to Draco. We didn't say much on the way, I kept glancing down the path from the previous night, to me, it seemed like so long along, but the newly put up tape and gated off area was a clear sign that was recent. I waved at Dean and Seamus, who were stepping out of one of the shops. Lavender and some girls I recognized from Hufflepuff came out of another shop, all three were giggling and laughing, none of them said hello.

"I'll be back," Melinda said, heading down an alley I wasn't familiar with. "Meet me back here in half an hour!" she shouted back, I started to protest but decided against it. I looked up at the sign: Knockturn Alley it read. I backed up a bit, I had no desire to even associate with the alley, not that I wouldn't be welcomed, I was a Malfoy afterall but it begged the question why was Melinda going down there. I shook my head and turned to head to Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. I hadn't been since it opened, I felt a bit bad, I knew the shop was important to Fred and his brother, but I also felt like I'd seen or experienced all their jokes at least once. I approached the door, but it pulled back just as I did.

"Tammie!" a tall bloke with dark brown hair said, nearly knocking the wind out of me as he hugged me.

""Oliver?" I said with complete shock. "I thought you were halfway around the country!" I said as I hugged him again.

"Home for Christmas" he said cheerfully as I grinned happily.

"Wow, I mean, that's awesome, good," I said overjoyed to see such a simple person in my life.

"Ollie, your father and I will be next door" a tall, slender and beautiful women said as she waved and pointed toward the door. His father, bald man buff man gave him a wave as he headed out too.

"I see where you get your looks from" I teased as he grinned.

"Please," he said rolling his eyes as I felt my chest tightening, I missed this, the really _really _simple days. I didn't particular miss the relationship with Oliver, but he wasn't a vampire, he had nothing to do with Burnner, he was just some simple boy who I used to crush on. Who used to crush on me. I almost wanted to cry, remembering him was like another universe, such simpler times.

"You okay Tam?" he asked as I sniffed and nodded.

"It's just so good to see someone who doesn't have a vendetta against me" I told him as he laughed.

"Weird, I bumped into Fred and he said it _was _good to see someone with a simple vendetta against him" he said in a teasing manner I was all too happy with. Fred being nice to Oliver, this was good, one thing I could relax about. "I blame the nargles" Oliver said as he pulled out some money. "Fancy some tea and a chat? Just for old time sake, no hidden motives" he said as I laughed.

"Tea sounds great" I told him as we left the shop.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Alright, last chapter for now, probably until next Friday or Saturday. Enjoy! Hope to see lots of comments!**

_Compulsion_

"So, vampires?" he said in an shocked tone as we sat in a nearby café.

"Yep" I replied as he let out a loud whistle. "I knew they existed, I just, I thought they mingled with their own kind" he said.

"They do, some genius thought it to be cool to let the halves see how humans live before making that final decision" I explained, sipping my tea.

"Courtney and Matt" he said, recalling the names I had mentioned when rushing through the past two years.

"And Melinda is engaged?" he asked shaking his head as I nodded, wishing my tea had a little fire whiskey in it. "I see you don't have a ring" he said nodding at my finger. I wiggled my fingers at him, I hadn't told him about Fate.

"Maybe once Burnner is dead" I told him.

"I know you don't need to hear me say this, but, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't' act like the boyfriend I was supposed to when we were together" he said as I nodded, I didn't want to hear it, but, it was in the past, we both knew that and that was the reason why it was okay to hear.

"You've heard of the Fates, right?" I asked, deciding to just put everything out there. He was my friend. He nodded. "They stalked us last year" I said with a little laugh, it sounded unreal saying it aloud. "We ruined some density path when Burnner didn't stay dead and then ruined another density path when we met Matt and Courtney" I explained.

"They can make more paths, they're The Fates" he said.

"They should, but, they won't, they want to eliminate the problem" I told him as he quickly caught on.

"The vampires and halves" he said as I nodded. "I have a feeling you told them to shove that idea somewhere inappropriate" he said as I smiled, at least he expected me to react like I did. "How bad?" he asked.

"Unless we kill Burnner I'm going to die" I said as his face disappeared of any sign of humor or playfulness.

"Fred is holding up well considering" he said after a long pause.

"He's not stupid, if he breaks it means he gives up and doesn't trust me. I can't afford that right now" I explained.

"Speaking of…" he said nodding toward the door as Fred came in. "Hey" he said as we both stood up to greet Fred.

"I thought I saw you" Fred said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, I was explaining our crappy situation to Oliver" I said as Oliver gave him a friendly harmless smile.

"How's the Quidditch stuff going?" Fred asked.

"Good, saw Lee in Australia a few weeks ago, we watched the game together, caught up, stuff like that" Oliver explained.

"Cool, and your family?" Fred asked, his tone still friendly and normal.

"They're somewhere around here, dad liked the shop, mum's kinda horrified about some of the stuff" he said with a laugh. "But, she's writing up an article, comparing your shop and the other one. I think she's purposely writing extra good things because knows we were friends" Oliver said with a laugh.

"Are, we are friends Ollie, Quidditch for life" he said as I felt myself close to crying again.

"Speaking of Quidditch, where is Harry? What has done to my team?" he asked as I laughed, Fred shaking his head.

"Well, there's a half vampire on the team now, so, we might stand a chance if he's any good" I said.

"What position?" Oliver asked, his tone going to his captain like voice.

"Beater" I replied.

"You sure like Beaters" he teased.

"Beaters like her" Fred corrected.

"Anyway…" I glanced at my watch. "You two stay and chat, I have to go meet Melinda, I'll see you later" I said giving Fred a light kiss on the lips. "Ollie" I said turning to him, hugging him before he could say anything.

"Good to see you Tammie, I'll see you again, I'm sure of it" he said as he gave me a tight hug. I smiled, again feeling overjoyed that the two of them were talking again. I nodded once more and hurried out of the café. I closed the door I hurried down the steps and made my way to the entrance to Knockturn Alley. I stood and looked around, hoping Melinda would pop up, she knew how much I hated this alley. When she didn't appear I gathered my nerves and headed down the narrow alley, careful to avoid looks from strangers.

"Hey, you there, girl," I heard someone shout, but I ignored them and continued on my way. "Humans, always ignoring suspicious people who just want some money" the person grumbled. I felt myself stop, but didn't let myself turn around; still, I could hear the person moving closer. "You got some money you'd like to share girly?" the voice said as I felt a chill run down my spine, this was a female, a female full vampire.

"Um, yeah, here" I said pulling out my coin purse and handing over some money. "Here you go, I hope it's enough" I said as I went to walk away but she grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.

"You're beautiful," she said pushing hair away from my face and then leaning closer to smell me. "I smell…is…that…" She sniffed me again; I could feel myself slightly panicking as I wondered if vampires could pick up other vampire's scents. I hadn't showered since the previous day, before dinner. "I smell Knacks, Courtney—no, ahh…_Damon_…" she said as I gulped. "Then you must be the famous Tammie Allen" she said as she continued gripping my hand. For a minute I thought maybe she was Burnner and her appearance change finally got to me—after all she had gotten in my head—but then I saw the fangs. "You'd make a beautiful vampire you know" she said as I managed to pull out of her grip. "Don't worry, I'm not one of those against you, you better be glad for that. I'm just here for snacks" she said nodding back toward the main alley.

"Wha?" I said even though I knew very well what she meant. "You killed that woman last night?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"Eating is important" she said as I backed up. "Run along deary, there's nothing to see here" she said as I stared at her. "You don't know about any vampires feeding here" she said as I continued her What the hell was she trying to do? I wondered as she moved closer and examined my face. "You're a Seer, aren't you?" she asked as I shook my head, mostly out of instinct. "I can't compel you, of course, Matt's a Seer too. He can probably compel you" she said. "But the stupid boy refuses to practice any vampire lessons" she with a sigh and then turned away. "Be off, before I do get hungry" she said as a warning.

I didn't hesitate and was down the alley in a heartbeat, almost missing the sight of Dean who was waving at me. "Hey, Melinda said if you're looking for her she'll be in Gringotts" he said. No, of course she would be. I thought sarcastically as I thanked Dean and made my way back to the main alley, taking the long route to avoid the vampire. Still, the fact that she looked so ordinary scared me. It meant vampires could be anyone, they weren't all gorgeous.

"Hey," Melinda said as I arppached her.

"Hey, I need to talk to you—"

"Draco should be here anymore, I'm nervous, I…I wanna tell him everything, I wanna tell him I love him" she said, her words catching me completely off guard.

"What? You're joking right, you really wanna murder him, right? I'll pretend to be counting my money in my change bag and you'll smack Draco for his stupidity for the year, right?" I asked but she shook her head.

"I wasn't exactly thinking of smacking him. I told you, I'm just going to tell him like it is," Melinda said with a shrug.

"Okay, fine…" I said slowly, licking my lips to go on. "Melinda, listen, I saw—" I started again but she caught me off.

"Here he comes" she whispered as we caught sight of a blonde hair boy leaning against the wall of Gringotts.

"Draco," I said as he approached us.

"Tammie," he replied stiffly. "Melinda," he looked at her, narrowed his eyes and then looked back at me, as if surveying us. "You wanted to talk?" he said. I started to say something as we moved to a more isolated area, but noticed something weird about Draco. His tone mostly.

"Sit, please" Melinda said as we sat on the bench, I was just glad it wasn't freezing and the bench was cleaned off.

"You had your chance, chances, multiply chances. You keep ruining every one of them, you keep messing this up. I'm happy, and you're ruining that," Melinda said, unexpectedly to me.

"Wait, I thought we going in the opposite direction—"

"Melinda, I know—"

"No, I'm not done; do you plan this? I mean, seriously Draco, do you just enjoy torturing me? Did you give me this ring just to torture me?" she asked pointing at the necklace which, the engagement right transfigured into a raven around her neck.

"Apparently, because that's all I want to do" he snapped at her, much to _her _surprise. "I thought you wanted to tell me something important, but I come here and find out you just wanna argue again" he continued.

"No, stop arguing, please, it's not like that, she does care Draco—"

"Tammie, stop talking" Draco snapped at me, hurting my feelings a little. "It doesn't matter Melinda, I thought it did, I thought you loved me, I thought you wanted something, I wouldn't have given you the ring otherwise. I thought we had something going" he said, his tone and mood way off.

"Maybe I don't" Melinda replied, her voice shaking.

"What the hell? That was whole point of this meeting" I reminded her but then turned my attention to Draco. "Stop it, whatever the hell you're on or thinking or drank, force yourself to stop and listen to Melinda. You don't get another chance here" I hissed to Draco, slightly of Melinda's earshot.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I just don't know why I'm still fighting for a girl that doesn't want me, that has someone else" he said as I shook my head.

"Because you love her you idiot" I reminded him as Melinda moved closer to us. I started to say something but she held her hand up.

"Do you care? Do you even care anymore?" she asked. I waited for Draco to say the same thing he had said in the hospital wing before break, but then I realized I was waiting. He shouldn't have had us waiting.

"I dunno anymore Melinda" he said as I shook my head.

"What the hell happened to you between last night and this morning?

"I opened my eyes? I realized what exactly I was doing" he said. I started to shake my head again but a sudden thought came to me. "How long have you been outside?" I asked him. "Who have you seen? Have you been down Knockturn Alley?" I asked, shaking him a little.

"Yeah, I had to get something for mum" he replied.

"Draco, tell me everything you did this—"

"Why does that matter?" Melinda asked.

"Because there's vampires here, real vampires," I said as both of them hushed up. "I met one when I was looking for you" I said nodding at Melinda. "She tried to compel me but it didn't work" I explained.

"And you think she compelled me? I don't remember talking to anyone, I wouldn't be compelled" he said.

"So, what, these are just your real feelings for me?" Melinda asked.

"Guess so" he said sarcastically as I pushed him back.

"We're going to the Manor, tell Mrs. Weasley and others where I went, I'll be back this evening" I said as I continued pushing Draco away but then stopped and went back over to Melinda. "Listen to me," I said turning her to face me. "That's not what he thinks, you know that, I know that, go back to the house, take a nap, whatever you need to but don't take this personally" I said as tears sprouted. "Don't cry, not now, please" I said before running back over to Draco, continuing to push him along to the nearest shop with floo powder and a fireplace.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Damon alert! These batch of chapters are good ones (edge of the seat, "wth" chapters), can't wait for everyone to read them! Can't wait for the reviews! Enjoy!**

_Family Meeting_

"Matt!" I called out as soon as we stepped out of the fireplace. "Matt are you here!" I shouted again as I heard voices from the kitchen. "Matt! Mrs. Malfoy!" I called dragging Draco along.

"I'm fine, let go of me" he said trying to pull away but I shook my head.

"No you're not, you're compelled, who have you been around?" I asked but he just blinked at me. "Draco, in Knockturn Alley, did you run into anyone out of the ordinary? Anyone who told you to do something?" I asked as I heard approaching footsteps from behind me. "Mrs. Malfoy, I don't know what happened, I wasn't with him the whole time but—" I started as I turned around, face to face with Courtney.

"Hi" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Get out of my house" I spat at her.

"It doesn't work like that, you don't tell me what to do" she said, her voice sweet like honey but words cold and mean.

"I said, get the hell out…" I hissed to her as more footsteps approached.

"Tammie, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Malfoy asked in complete and utter surprise, as if she had forgotten it was my home too.

"Uh, I live here" I replied as she half glared at me.

"I know that you silly child, we just didn't expect you after your little disappearing act when you arrived from the train" she explained.

"More to the point, what the hell is she doing here?" I exclaimed, waving a hand at Courtney who was now sitting on the couch.

"There's been some problems in the vampire community, mostly due to your careless…and we were just trying to find ways to make peace with the vampires" Mrs. Malfoy said as tilted my head and made a face.

"They're vampires, they don't care about making peace, they want us dead" I told her but she just rolled her eyes.

"There are civil vampires, ones who have explained the situation—"

"You mean Courtney, because she's a lying bitch" I said as Courtney raised an eyebrow at me but smirked.

"I would greatly appreciate if you didn't call my daughter names" said a new voice emerging from the kitchen along with Mr. Malfoy and another man. The lady, she was tall, thin, gorgeous, like a model but prettier. Her hair a honey blonde held up in tight bun. Her piercing green eyes focused and alert. If I could've moved I wouldn't know where I would've moved to.

"You must be Tammie" the man said, tall as well, model looking too, light blue eyes, narrow face, dark spiky hair.

"Of course you are" the women said, her tone unfriendly as she moved closer her eyes darting back and forth as she searched my face. "And what makes you so special?" she asked, still in an unfriendly, unwelcoming tone.

"Mum, dad" I heard Matt say as he came from down the stairs.

"Why are they here?" I asked Mrs. Weasley, still unable to move.

"We were having tea" she replied friendly. "I suggest you adjust your tone."

"Why are they here?" I repeated, knowing 'tea' wasn't the answer.

"There was a murder last night" Mr. Malfoy said.

"Yeah, we know" I told him but he didn't look at all surprised.

"I should've known" Mrs. Malfoy mumbled as she shook her head.

"There was another murder today" Mrs. Knacks said, still a few away.

"'Tis' mornin'" Mr. Knacks added, his words thick. I looked over at Draco—who seemed to be a bit pale and uncomfortable.

"We didn't know about that one" I said, trying to lower my voice.

"There will be more" Courtney piped up. "They're aiming for you" she added, mostly looking at me. I wanted to say 'no duh' but I couldn't get anything out. "Mrs. Malfoy came to us" she continued as I shot a look at her.

"They're vampires!" I reminded her but she only glared at me.

"They're not aiming to kill you" Courtney interrupted. "They're aiming to turn you" she said as I froze. No, Matt was 'supposed to' turn me.

"We know about The Fates" Mrs. Malfoy confessed with a heavy sigh. "We know what happens to you and what happens to Draco, we know everything" she said as I shook my head.

"But, I'm not going to get turned by—"

"We know you're a very headstrong girl, but, it is our duty to protect you" Mrs. Malfoy said as I shook my head, the bittersweet of the moment pissing me off. "And it's our duty to protect Draco" she said.

"How do you even know about The Fates?" I asked, my tone annoyed.

"I told them" Courtney admitted as I slowly looked at her. "I've noticed you've been acting a little different lately, at school I mean, withdrawn" she started as I looked to Matt for help but he only shook his head. He was outnumbered, I was outnumbered. Vampires were the house. "We've had our differences but, I know it would kill Matthew if anything happened to you" she said as I shook my head, forcing myself to hold back a laugh.

"You don't give a flying broom about me" I told her but she only pouted.

"Tammie, she sent her parents here, to protect us" Mrs. Malfoy said.

"And you're insane for inviting them in!" I shouted at her.

"There's going to a vampire raid tonight" Mrs. Knacks said. I searched her face for some kind of a lie but saw nothing. "We've heard whispers, we know what they want, we just want to help you" she said.

"Why? You hate me" I told her, and even though I had known her all but ten minutes the look on her face screamed hatred.

"We've come down to our last resorts to get Damon" she said as again, I looked at Matt, only then realizing it wasn't Matt, nor had it been from the moment Draco and I arrived. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as I tried to control my breathing. I knew Matt hadn't turned, but, why did he let Damon out, I knew he had to when he came to the house, but _now_?

"Hate is such as strong word Tammie," she said as she reached out to touch my arm but I pulled away.

"This was a trick, you compelled Draco" I said as Courtney rolled her eyes.

"How else were we supposed to get you here?" she asked.

"He was trying to win back the love of his life!" I shouted at Courtney but she only glared at me, well, snarled, showing her fangs a little.

"Don't make me angry, you wouldn't like when I'm angry" she hissed at me as I walked to the far side of the room, away from everyone else, running a hand through my hair and then rubbing my eyes. This was _so _fucked up.

"This isn't right, it doesn't happen like this" I told them as I turned around just slightly so I could face the others.

"Well, even so, there's less of a chance of something going wrong if we start early" Mr. Malfoy said as I let out a laugh or cry.

"You're all crazy" I said with another laugh. "Un-compel him" I said nodding at Draco. "Do it" I repeated looking at Courtney and then her parents.

"If we do, will you allow Matthew access to the Weasley's?" Mrs. Knacks said as she started toward Draco.

"He was already allowed there, that's why I see no point to what you people are doing right now. All you had to do was ask!" I shouted at her.

"I suggest you stop shouting at me before I show you what respect means" she replied calmly as she looked over her shoulder at me, her eyes black. I tried my best to relax but feeling unable to I went into the kitchen, footsteps following me.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?" I spun around, face to face with Damon, again. "You gotta learn to control that temper. Some vamps don't think it's as hot as I do" he said with a devilish smirk.

"Go to hell" I snapped at him moving toward the sink.

"How about you be a_ teeny weeny _bit nicer to me" he said as I snorted and absently turned on the cold water.

"Bite me" I said, a second later realizing _what _I said, but Damon has already moved closer, his hands on my arms, his breathing on my neck as he turned me around, his black eyes sharp, alert, terrifying, as was his widening jaw, his fangs hanging down. He smiled as he pushed a lock of hair of my shoulder and stared at my neck, his eyes going even black and pupils dilating.

"Poor choice of words…" he said after a few seconds of silence.

"Where's Matt?" I asked him knowing better than to move.

"Here, there, somewhere, everywhere" Damon replied. "I don't think he tells you this enough, but, you'd make one hell of a vampire" he said. "Of course, that would be for what? Like a day or so before we all go extinct?" he reminded me. "Oh, that's right, you plan to eliminate Burnner and save the little puppy living in here" he said pointing at his head. I assumed he meant Matt. I wanted to curse him, say something, but I had a feeling he was the type to take it dirty.

"How long have you pulling his strings?" I asked.

"Babe, I'm just getting started" he whispered as I shook my head. "But," he said with a pause as he moved away from me a little. "If you wanna kill the bitch I suggest you be a little more cleaver, a little more risky," he said as I felt myself staring at him. What did that mean? Was he hinting at something?

"You want me to get rid of Burnner?" I asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, it's impossible, she's in hiding, there's no way to find her" he said, again, I could hear the hinting under the sarcasm.

"Are you just in general a douchebag or do you try extra hard around me?" I asked as he snorted.

"This is me being nice" he replied as he stared to stroke my cheek but I slapped his hand away. "Right, you have a boyfriend," he said rolling his eyes again. "God he's an insufferable ginger" he said. "I can't tell you how many times I wanted to snap his neck," he added.

"Must not want to that bad if you haven't already" I countered as he slightly smirked at me, though he looked more so amused by me.

"How's…what's her name? The one that's with the scrawny muggle" he asked as if he really had no idea who Melinda was. "You were yelling about us interrupting something important, love of his life, blah blah blah…" he said waving his hand.

"You really don't care, do you?" I asked, slightly amazed but mostly shocked the vampire persona truly felt nothing.

"I only care about one thing beautiful" he said as I snorted.

"Blood and getting Matt to turn" I replied as he frowned.

"First off… I said one, secondly, I don't actually _care _about blood, I just need it to survive, I could hate blood but still need it" he said. "And really, at this point watching Matt attempt to fight me is more assuming than just telling him he should turn" he finished.

"So, what do you care about?" I asked as he grinned, let out a short laugh but turned away from me as the others came to the doorway.

"I suggest you three get going," Mrs. Malfoy said as she nodded at Draco who was holding his head and grimacing.

"Shouldn't he stay here?" I asked her.

"He's safer with you" she replied as I looked at her with full shock. "I mean…" she started realizing I may have thought I was actually helpful to Draco. "If either Mrs. or Mr. Knacks loses control I won't have to worry about protecting Draco, I know he'll be safe" she explained.

"And you're just letting Courtney stay?" I asked.

"Yes, she's able to help, she is a full vampire" Mr. Malfoy said.

"Right," I said in short as I started toward the door.

"Tammie, you have to go by broom, remember, Matthew hasn't been invited in, he won't be allowed access through the fireplace" Courtney said in a fake sweet voice. I nodded and walked over to her, pretended to shake her hand and thank her.

"If you hurt my aunt and uncle I will find a way to chop you're head off" I hissed to her as she remained unphased. "And if you _ever _compel Draco again, I will make sure you have a front seat to watch Matt stay human" I continued as she her face flickered, the slightest sign my words affected her in her eyes.

"It's not easy as you think Tammie, don't get too cocky" she finally whispered back as I pulled my hand away.

"Don't test me bitch" was the last thing I said before walking out of the house, Draco and Matt—or whoever the hell he was behind me.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: This is one of my personal favorite chapters. Inspired by the real life "Melinda."**

_If It Sounds Too Good to be True..._

"Why can't you just tell me what dumbass thing I said this time?" Draco asked for the fifth time as we got off our brooms and headed up the path to the door of the Burrow. I shot him another look but didn't respond. I looked over at Damon, who was, still, Damon but didn't say anything to him either "Tammie, if I messed up, I need to know how bad I was before I go in there" he said, pulling me back a little.

"It was bad, okay?" I replied but he shook his head.

"Just tell me, I want to be able to fix it" he said.

"You can't just keep fixing it, you're going to drive her insane" I told him.

"But it wasn't my fault this time, I deserve a pass," he snapped at me.

"I think he's kinda right" Damon interrupted as I glared at him. "I'm just sayin', you give Matt loads of passes" he said. "And I don't mean the sexy kind."

"It's different" I told them.

"Because he's a vampire? How is that different? He's still a person who wants you" Draco said coldly.

"He has a point" Damon added.

"Shut up" I told him as he smiled.

"You sure have a way with words" he teased as I looked back at Draco.

"Listen to me, sometimes you can't fix something, sometimes you just have to let it go, I know it sucks—"

"No, I'm not letting this go, I was on the right track, she has my engagement ring still, that means _something _Tammie" he insisted. "I'm letting you be with Fred, I'm letting you help Matt, why can't you give me this _one _thing?" he asked.

"Because it means you both get hurt, if she goes to you, Draco and all this plays out according to The Fates I can't stop it, I can't stop her from getting hurt, I can't stop you from dying" I told him.

"Then don't" he said as I gave him a questionable look. "I love her, that's it, if it means dying, fine" he said as I started to protest but he held his hand up. "Everyone is going out of their way for love. You've told me repeatedly I can love someone, and I do. So, please, let me prove to you that you're efforts weren't in vain" he said as I felt my eyes tearing up.

"My god Draco, I never knew, such a romantic" Damon said sarcastically, completely running the moment.

"I can't wait til Matt comes back" I mumbled as I walked up to the door.

"That would suck dragon's eggs if he didn't" Damon replied, whether teasingly or not I couldn't tell so instead I knocked on the door.

The footsteps inside were quick, I knew they had to be wondering where I was. I wouldn't be surprised if Melinda came out and stunned me. "Tammie!" Fred said as he grabbed me, nearly crushing my bones as he pulled me into a hug. "Where have you been, what happened, Melinda came back—" he cut off at the sight of the two boys behind me.

"It's a long story" I said even though that barely touched the surface. "C'mon, I said pushing pass Fred and walking inside. "Draco" I said motioning for him to come inside.

"I'm sorry, but, why are we letting this snake into our house?" Fred said as everyone inside turned their attention to the door.

"He was compelled" I explained, or at least hoping that was all the explaining I needed to do but Fred only gave me a 'yeah, so?' look.

"My parents and sister are at his house and have asked him to come to your house where he'll be 'safer'" Damon explained in a bored tone.

"I take it this vampire thing is happening sooner than we thought" Hermione said as Damon started clapping from the doorway.

"Obnoxious much?" George mumbled as Damon waved at him.

"Invite him in" I told Fred who let out a laugh but then realized I was serious. "He's here to help" I reminded him.

"It's true, I don't just want your girlfriend this time" Damon replied with a wide grin as he ran his fingers along an invisible wall that only blocked him.

"You can protect us from out there" Fred told him.

"I _could _but honestly Freddie, where's the fun in that?" he teased. "Besides, I gonna make sure Melissa—"

"Melinda"

"_Whoever_, is okay" he said added.

"No" Fred said as smacked his arm. "Tammie, if this is the guy we're trusting to save us, I'm pretty sure we'll be dead by sundown" Fred replied as Damon chuckled, looked over his shoulder as the lowering sun and then back at Fred who grumbled curse words.

"Matthew, come in" Mrs. Weasley said from the kitchen frame.

"Why _thank you _Mrs. Weasley" he said in an overly friendly tone as he slowly stepped in and looked around the room. "You have a lovely home" he said as Mrs. Weasley stared at him.

"Mrs. Weasley, meet Damon" I said as her face went a little pale.

"Don't worry, I don't have the muchies for mums" he said, now almost making me wish we didn't invite him in.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked in a strained polite tone.

"No thanks" he said strolling over to the middle of the room. "No hugs or unicorns?" he asked as looked around at the half surprised, half angry faces.

"Knock it off" Draco hissed at him as Damon snorted.

"So, I count eight, where's witchy number nine?" he asked looking around. I looked around too, Melinda wasn't in the room.

"She's lying down, had a bad morning" George said glaring at Draco.

"I wish she'd tell me what happened" Houston said stupidly as Damon laughed but then paused upon seeing Houston's clueless expression.

"Wow, you really don't know, do you?" he asked as Houston continued blankly looking at him. "You poor stupid simple muggle…" Damon said with another laugh as I felt the temptation to smack him. Just as I was about to tell him to go sit in a locked bathroom I heard running footsteps and then Melinda appeared, her appearance halting my thoughts.

"Tammie! You're here!" she said excitedly as she flung her arms around me. I cautiously and slowly patted her on the back. Unless I was dreaming, this was the opposite way of how she was acting when I last saw her.

"Hey Melinda" I said just as slowly as she pulled away. She looked, _happy. _Which was odd for such a situation. And calm and relaxed. But mostly happy, no, she looked overjoyed. She relaxed her shoulders and looked around the room, stopping almost instantly at Damon.

"Matt!" she said, her tone still over excited as she went to him and started to hug him but must have realized it wasn't exactly Matt. "No, you're Damon, that's right I forgot. You don't like hugs, do you?" she asked.

"Not particularly…" he said looking at her quizzically but with some amusement as she smiled and hugged him anyway.

"Only because you're protecting _all of us_, not just _Tammie_" she said as I raised my eyebrows and looked at Fred.

"What did you give her?" Draco asked, his voice making me jump in surprise a little. I had forgotten he was here. Melinda spun around, her excitement nearly going through the ceiling as she squealed with joy and ran over to Draco, Draco catching her as she nearly ran into him. His catch was almost theatrical, he kind of had to pick her up to really stop her; it would've been romantic had something not been really wrong.

"Draco!" Melinda said and without hesitation her lips were on his. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "I'm so sorry I let you get to me like that, I know you didn't mean it, it's okay, I forgive you" she said cheerfully as Draco's cheeks filled with color. "For like, everything and we all know you have done some crappy things" she said and then glanced over at me. "You too, you Malfoys are so shady" she said as I looked around for help but everyone just seemed to be as shocked as I was.

"Are you okay Melinda?" Hermione asked as Melinda turned around to look at us again, her grin a little lopsided.

"Yeah, I just—" she paused to see Houston, who was standing by the window, near the chess table. "Huey!" she shouted running over to him. I didn't blame him for being rigid when she hugged him, as she started to give him a kiss but he made a subtle attempt to stop her. "I know I've been so wishy washy lately, and I apologize, I do love you Huey, I know you've been really angry at Draco and everyone but it's okay, I forgive you for all the name calling toward him" she said as I scratched the back of neck. "I forgive everyone!" she said happily and then looked over at me. "It's hard, but I'm really _really_ working on forgiving you for this fake stuff with Matt. I know you're just doing it until we get rid of him, I know you're getting his trust so we can get rid of him. I finally understand. I know you're going to be Fred" she explained clapping her hands together as Damon looked at her with slight disgust.

"Thanks," I said for lack of anything else. "How about we get to the nearest Healer and let them examine you" I started but she shook her head.

"I've never felt better" she said with a grin. "The twins gave me some special tea and had me look at the swatches" she started as I felt my face fall as I looked over at Fred.

"You what?" I asked as he wrinkled his nose and looked at George.

"Maybe it had a different effect on her…" George whispered.

"Really, because this is exactly how I pictured Melinda's ultimate breakdown" Draco said sarcastically, still from the opposite side of the room.

"Anyway" Melinda interrupted. "I was looking at swatches for your wedding" she told me as I looked around. "Yes, that's right, you are getting married, I saw the ring, it's in his bedroom, but he carries it with him—"

"Melinda—" Fred started but Melinda interrupted him.

"So, swatches, I get to help pick the colors for the wedding!" she excitedly, completely ignoring Fred.

"What did you do to her?" I asked him.

"We gave her a light sleeping potion, one of the newer ones, it's supposed to relax you and put you in a state of unconscious…" Fred explained.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I think something went wrong" Damon pretended to whisper as he thumbed at Melinda.

"And when he proposes you're gonna say yes, I don't care what The Fates think are gonna happen, you're going to have a beautiful wedding and you're going to look beautiful and all the colors I pick are going to be beautiful!" she said, her excitement growing.

"I'm concerned" Ginny whispered.

"I'm scared" Ron replied as I lightly touched Melinda's elbow.

"Yeah, sure, Melinda," I said as she smiled at me.

"Perfect! And I will be the first guest, Draco can be the best man!" she said, still in excitement. "Yes, perfect. Draco will be the best man and I'll be the maid of honor and you'll be the maid of honor when I marry—" she paused, spinning around to look at Houston but then her eyes kept wandering until they met Draco. In a way I hoped she had mentioned the ring, but she only let out a light sigh. "Hm…" she said with a little frown but her manner still upbeat. "I don't know; who do you guys think I should marry?" she asked as we all shifted uncomfortably. "Okay, who thinks I should marry Draco?" she asked missing Hermione casually lowering Ron's slow rising hand. "Fine, who thinks—" she was stopped as George braved toward her, pulling her to the side.

"Melinda, what the hell did you take?" he asked as she titled her head up at him and smiled.

"You gave me some tea and told me to pour the orange vial in it" she said happily as George looked at his brother who fumbled in his pockets for a moment before turning pale as he slowly pulled out a little orange vial, it was full.

"Uh-oh" he said as George too paled.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Another chapter!**

_Boys will be Boys_

"_Uh-oh_?" I repeated, my tone seconds from yelling. "Please tell me you mean uh-oh as in you forgot to give her any and this is just her mental breakdown and not uh-oh as in you gave her the wrong potion" I snapped at Fred.

"It's called Elated Elixir," Fred started, his words slow as he glanced over at Melinda who was now humming Christmas carols on the couch.

"And you makes you stoned…?" Ron asked.

"No, it, it's a potion, it gives you the brief relief of being relaxed, you go into a state where your mind solely concentrates on something that makes you happy, it's like the reality of your happiest daydreaming with actual reality being the daydream—you know, sort of off in the far distance" George explained as I rubbed my temples and started pacing.

"Why would you make something like that?" Draco snapped at him.

"We wanted to counter what Burnner did, some people need their daydreams in their realties, just for a minute, it makes them happy, it makes their daily life tolerable" George snapped back but both were interrupted as Melinda's humming grew a little louder and she covered her ears.

"So," Draco said looking from her to Fred. "So, she think we're a daydream?" he asked.

"Give the dose she's taken…" Fred started looking over Melinda again. "More like a hallucination. With a normal dose the reality is bearable, not a hallucination and the daydream is just a light reminder of things that make you happy. I'm sure Melinda could handle a regular does but considering she went and poured the whole thing in her tea and she's already under stress…" Fred explained.

"Hence…" Ron said quietly as he nodded at Melinda who was now walking around in circles, still humming.

"Oh dear," Hermione said, torn between jumping up to find the nearest book and looking on.

"Is there anything anyone can do?" Harry asked.

"Well, technically it's like the nightmares, only opposite, so, we'd do the opposite. We'd crash her daydream with a harsh reality" George said.

"No, a terrifying reality" I quietly whispered remembering how happy and confident Melinda was at the end of her nightmare from fifth year. We had to do the opposite of that.

"But Burnner isn't here" Houston said as I felt Draco's resistance to slap him clear into next week.

"Matt," I started but noticed he was just humming, completely ignoring our conversation, or at least pretending to. "Damon" I said drily as he glanced over at me. "Damon, you can do what Burnner does, right?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but, you know, I'm not _supposed to. _You'd _lose respect _for me if I did. Matt can't possible _hurt his friends._" He said his words sarcastic and teasing as I gritted my teeth.

"It's for the greater good" I said resisting the urge to call him names.

"I don't know, you've all just been so nasty and unwelcoming to me" he said as his eyes fell on Fred. "Especially you, you owe me an apology and maybe a hug, but not in the weird gay way" he said as I blinked away tears of stress.

"Screw you" Fred snapped at him.

"Ouch," Damon replied, pretending to sound hurt. "This is why I don't wanna help, I get no respect—"

"Fred, please" I hissed him.

"No" Fred replied as if were that simple.

"Do you not see what you did to Melinda?" I reminded him waving at her.

"Matt said no too, just a little FYI" Damon added.

"Tell Matt to shove it right now" I said as Damon laughed and clapped his hands together once as I looked over at Melinda. "What happens if she continues like this?" she asked George.

"Eventually she'd come down, plunder really, spiral into depression, I don't know how long that would last though, maybe forever..." George replied as Draco pushed himself off the wall.

"Fred, seriously, apologize to Matt—"

"Damon" the rest of us said.

"Who the fuck ever you are and have him help Melinda" he nearly shouted, his voice on edge.

"Matt says what you're proposing is basically the same thing, who know how she'll react it to" Damon said.

"Well, what's it like?" I asked ignoring Melinda who had wondered into the kitchen, happily chatting to a very confused Mrs. Weasley.

"It's different," he started, a little—a tiny bit of feeling to his voice, but not nearly enough to sound remotely like Matt. "Going into her daydream and awaking her to reality—_this _reality is going to be sad and difficult, she might go into denial again, she pass out, I honestly don't know, it's different for everyone" he explained.

"Yeah, but, Damon, this isn't a normal circumstance though, she's lost in her daydream and waking her up isn't the same as her daydream-turned-reality fading around her. If she wakes up, thanks to you, her daydream is still a possibility, there's still some truth to it" I explained. "It's still something she can identify with, hold on to. If you let it slip away, you're taking away everything she is, everything she wants."

"I'm a humanity-less vampire, that's exactly what I want, to crush her daydreams, to crush her hopeful reality. Hell that's what I'm attempting to do to Matt and you and all your other friends" Damon countered but I shook my head.

"If it was, you would've by now" I replied, sort of challenging him. "You won't because Matt still has control in there and he won't let himself become like his sister, not in front of us" I told him.

"How do you know that?" he hissed back.

"Because it would mean I would consider him no different from Burnner, and every _good you've_ done or said will have been in vain." The silence that followed would have been deafening had Melinda not come back in the room, still singing Christmas carols. It was true though, Melinda was totally out of touch with reality and the only way to bring her back was to get her.

"Fine," he said after a very long minute.

"Thank you" I said kindly but he showed no signs that he was happy about it as he went to take Melinda's arm.

"Will it hurt her?" Draco asked suddenly, taking a step toward them.

"Probably more than it did Fred and Tammie because I'm pulling away her own images, not pushing obscure ones on her" he said as I gulped. I felt like I was a terrible friend, but wasn't the alternative worst?

"I'll go with you" I said as I started to follow them upstairs.

"No, stay down here; Hermione, Houston, I'm fine either of you coming but not anyone else" Damon said as I snorted.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"Everyone else is more likely to stop me the minute she starts whimpering" he answered as I felt myself twitch a little.

"Use my room" Ginny spoke up as Damon and Melinda headed upstairs, Hermione and Houston behind them.

What felt like an eternity later Damon was coming down the stairs. I jumped off the couch, suddenly noticing he didn't look the same. "Matt?" I said as he turned to me, as if just realizing I was there.

"Never ask me to do that again" he said icily and then stormed out of the house, not bothering to close the door behind him.

"What happened?" Draco asked as Hermione came down the stairs, her face pale. "Is she okay?" Draco rushed out as he started for the stairs but Hermione stopped him.

"She's sleep, it…it was intense" she said, her face still pale.

"But we didn't hear any yelling or screaming" Ron said as I thought of punching him square in the nose.

"We sound proofed the doors" Hermione replied, her voice shaky. "I don't like this, I don't like how three of you have gone under these forced vision thing, it's not fair" she said shaking her head as Ginny went over to pat her shoulder.

"I'll go talk to Matt" I started but Fred blocked my way.

"I'll talk to him" he said quietly as I narrowed my eyes at him. He rolled his eyes but pulled his wand from his belt loop and set on the coffee table. "Talking" he assured me as I hesitantly nodded. "Stay in here" he said as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Screw that" I mumbled to myself as I started to the door, both George and Draco eyeing me but neither stopping me as I walked out.

I approached the shed slowly, it was a little harder to do so quietly, with all the crunching snow, but I got closer to the door that I could see and hear but not so far away that I couldn't feel the heat from the fire inside. I pulled my coat tighter around myself, not exactly sure why I was listening but knowing there but I want to make sure Matt stayed Matt while in there alone with Fred.

"Just wanted to talk" Fred said as he came into view, he must have went around back, must have been thinking of what to say as to not piss him off. "You helped Melinda, I wanted to say thank you" he said.

"That potion was a stupid idea, what happens if some kid gets a hold of it?" Matt asked, a very good question.

"Well, now we'll know to take a better look at" he replied casually. "She's right though" he said after a moment as I watched Matt raise an eyebrow. "I do carry around the engagement ring wherever I go" he said patting his pocket. "I am going to propose to her, we are going to get married. Granted, Tammie wasn't supposed to find out anytime soon. I don't plan on proposing until this is all over" he said as Matt remained looking detached.

"Why are you telling me? She's my only—"

"Leverage? That's exactly why. I'm tired of her being some pawn to you. I love her" he said firmly.

"And you think I don't?" Matt was quick to snap back.

"This is getting old, and kind of pathetic, but mostly it's just hurting her. Soon she's going to force herself to pick one of us" he said as I nodded in agreement even though neither of them could see me.

"What, are afraid it won't be you?" Matt asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest and moved away from Fred.

"I know it will be. So, when that time comes, when she's forced to pick someone by default, you can still be her friend" Fred said as Matt let out a cold laugh; not that I couldn't blame him, no one wanted to be with the person they had a crush on; hell I didn't want to be friends with Fred when we broke up.

"Her friend? Are you trying to be funny? You spoke your mind, I get it, you're not going to give up on her. But I'm not going anywhere. You don't understand how much she's doing to help, to keep Damon tame, preventing Burnner from getting back in my mind and kill you guys. I know you understand the seriousness of Damon. I know you understand that she's the wall keeping you all alive. Don't destroy that wall. Please." Matt said, his voice close to begging.

"I'm not letting her get close to you simply because Damon thinks she's pretty" Fred snorted back.

"It's so much more than that you selfish prick" Matt said as Fred raised an eyebrow at him and sort of smirked. "Besides, you don't get to make that decision for her, if she wants to help me to protect her friends, that's up to her" Matt said as Fred's smirk slowly disappeared.

"Shut up" he replied, this time Damon smirked. "If you care about her, you'll keep that idea as far away from her mind as possible" he said.

I went to place my hand on the door but noticed a shadow that hadn't been there seconds before. I spun around, Debra in front of me. Like most every other vampire I had seen in the last twenty-four hours she too looked unbelievably good.

"Long time, no see" she said, her eyes going black and she opened her mouth, bearing both teeth and fangs.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: You're supposed to hate this chapter. **

_Doesn't Feel like Christmas_

"You know, everyone keeps saying how gorgeous you are, how you'd make a pretty vampire, etc, etc, but I'm just not seeing it" she said as she slammed me into the wooden shed. "All I see is how beautiful you'd look dead" she said cheerfully as she slammed against the shed again.

"Debra!" I heard Matt call out as I felt like I was seeing stars.

"You had to know someone was going to take this route" Debra said, ignoring Matt as she slammed me once more. "Quite honestly, I thought it would've been Courtney" she said as I heard Fred yelling something. "I know everyone keeps saying Matt is going to turn you, Matt is going to make you a vampire and you're going to kill everyone" she said in a mocking tone. "But, what about the avenue when I turn Fred and watch him kill you" she said as I heard myself whimper. This was just a bad dream, another forced vision, anything. This couldn't have been happening.

"Let her go" Matt said, his voice dark and low, he must have been Damon again. Debra did as she was told, letting me slide to the ground.

"Matthew, what's become of you? Your poor sister used to mourn over you so much" she said as she moved closer. "And Damon…" she started, a little playfulness in her eyes. "My how the mighty have fallen" she said.

"Get away from this house" he said as Debra's lip twitched.

"You don't mean that" she said but Damon showed no sign he was joking.

"Smell that? Smell my ownership?" he hissed at her as her face disappeared of playfulness and instead became angry. "Fred, take Tammie inside, lock the doors and windows" Damon said as Fred started to move closer to me but Debra pushed him, so hard in fact that he went flying in the opposite direction.

"Fred!" I shouted as I jumped to my feet, though completely disoriented.

"See, she goes to him" Debra told Damon/Matt as I went over to help Fred up, glancing back over at Damon and Debra.

"Leave him alone, he's my friend" Damon snorted back.

"You don't have friends" she said coldly. "But if you did, I'd tear them limb from limb" she said as she took another step toward Damon as Fred and I moved toward the house. "C'mon mate, tell me they're worth more than me" she said, her voice very seductive as she stood inches away from Damon's face.

Fred pulled open the door, both of us standing in the doorway watching Damon who glanced over at us, his eyes a quick flash of blue before they went shiny black again as he leaned over, talking into Debra's ear. "You_ wish_ you meant a drop of what they mean to me" he said coldly as he stood straight and stared at her. I couldn't see her expression because she was facing the opposite way but I had a feeling she wasn't happy about his choice of words.

"I can't wait to watch you die Matthew, but I hope you stay long enough to turn your whore into one of us, to see the fear and humanity leave her body, I hope you get to watch as she screams and begs for you stop" Debra said as I felt myself go rigid, the thought giving me anxiety. I thought she was going to say more but instead she took off, running so fast in the opposite direction I barely saw the flash.

"Matt…" I started but he only looked at me with a stony expression, still as Damon, only, colder, with no sarcasm or wit.

"Close the door" he said flatly. I wanted to protest, I wanted to say something comforting but my mind was blank and then Fred was pulling the door closed, it made a clicking sound as he locked it.

"I thought I said stay inside" he said, his voice shaking with underlying angry. "Why couldn't you just listen for once, Tammie?" he said as I felt my eyes getting watery.

"I—I…I'm sorry" I said for lack of anything else as he clenched and unclenched his jaw.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked running into the room.

"Nothing" Fred mumbled as he headed for the stairs.

"Fred" I said staring to follow him but he spun around so quick I almost walked into him.

"Not now, okay? Just, stay here" he said, his tone still foreign to me. He let out a little huff and then continued up the stairs, George looking at me with complete question and worry but didn't move, as if he had never seen his brother like this before.

"We saw some of it from the window" Ron said as I moved over to the couch, still a little—greatly thrown back by Fred.

"I almost got him killed" I said as I slowly realized why he was angry.

"I don't think that's what made him upset" Draco said as he came over to sit next to me. "We couldn't hear everything, but, Debra threatened to turn him, to have him kill you" he said as I nodded, I heard that part. "You know what that does to a person, hearing what you could be, how you could kill someone you care about, someone you love" he said as I looked at him.

"But it wasn't the same" I disagreed.

"Maybe not in the long run, but for those few seconds I'm sure all Fred thought about was being something he didn't recognize and killing the only person he ever loved while still being locked somewhere in his mind" he said as I shook my head, trying not to believe it. "It's the same thing Matt fears" he added. "And it's the same thing you have nightmares about" he said as I felt the tears slowly rolling down my face.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked feeling helpless.

"Fight" he said as I shook my head.

"Burnner somehow turned them them against us, the vampires. How are we supposed to fight against them? They're _vampires. _Debra tossed Fred aside like he was a pebble, she didn't need a wand" I said as Draco nodded.

"I think everyone should go to bed" Mrs. Weasley said emerging from the kitchen. None of us disagreed, but I was the last person up the stairs, stopping at Fred's room as George made a point of going to use the bathroom.

"I love you" I told Fred as he sat on the bed staring at the floor. "Fred" I said debating moving into the room.

"Go get your sleep" he said as I felt tears spring from my eyes. He let out a low sigh and slowly got up, coming over to kiss my head. "Goodnight Tamms" he said as he whipped my eyes with his sleeve. I waited for him to say more but when he didn't I backed up into the hallway, George coming around just as I did.

"Night Fred" I said as I reluctantly went to Ginny's room, pausing in the doorway, realizing Melinda and Houston weren't in there.

"They're talking in the attic" Hermione explained.

"I think she's telling him it's over" Ginny added as I nodded, not really having the energy to cheer about it as I curled up in the sleeping bag and faced toward the wall, letting myself silently cry until I fell asleep.

Waking up I didn't feel refreshed or re-energized, in fact I hadn't feel this crappy on a Christmas since fifth year. I turned over, looking at the small cluster of wrapped presents in the corner but had no will to get up and look at them. I continued looking around, noticing Houston's sweater Melinda had worn the day before was gone, as were a few of the trinkets we got him. I had a sudden feeling Houston was gone, not just for the day, not just from this house, but from Melinda's life, back where he belonged, back where he was safe.

I rolled over to lay on my back but what I thought was low buzzing turned out to be yelling. At first I assumed it was the twins but I could hear a female's voice. Maybe Melinda was yelling at Fred or Draco. But then I heard Matt's voice. Or rather, Damon's. Why was he still Damon? I wondered as the voices reached the floor I was on.

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?" Melinda exclaimed as Damon snorted. "You protect us and then you go out and do some stupid shit like that?" she continued, her voice beyond angry.

"I knew you knew him" Damon replied as my ears only barely perked up. I wasn't in the eavesdropping mood.

"What did you do to him? Why is he in the hospital?" Melinda asked as I felt a little twitch. Damon put someone in the hospital? Was it Houston? No, it couldn't have been, he left, he was okay. "Why is his mum saying he's been unconscious for the last six hours? What did you do?" she hissed, her voice shaking. It was definitely someone Melinda knew though.

"I needed to blow off some steam. I was doing a swell job until he came along" Damon answered. "Called me a monster—"

"That's what you are!" Melinda exclaimed.

"Anyway, I told him to move, I wasn't in a good mood and he continued yelling at me and I kindly asked again and he still continued yelling, so I took a little bite" Damon said as I felt my eyes grow bigger. Damon attacked someone and Matt let him?

"He's in the hospital! Unconscious!" Melinda shouted back.

"See, this is what he was doing and he landed in the hospital, so how about you lower your voice…" he said sarcastically as Melinda grunted at him. "I said I took a small bite, I didn't say I drank a small amount" Damon added in an almost forced voice.

"You drained him of blood?" she asked as she turned back around, her face nearly white with horror.

"If I had he would be dead. I took enough to keep him out, but, truthfully I'll be surprised if he makes through the next twenty-four hours" he as Melinda fell silent for a moment.

"Why?" she asked, her voice filled with tiredness and sadness.

"I told you," he snapped back at her. "But I think you're missing the best part" he said, almost tauntingly. "He had a brother, I'm sure you know that. They were walking around together, he couldn't have been than five or six—"

"He was seven…" she said quietly her voice badly shaking. "He was just a kid…" she added as Damon let out a sigh. "What the hell is wrong with you!" she shouted, as she sounded like she was moving closer.

"Now that's not very nice" Damon said, I could only assume she was about to slap him. "Besides, one of them was going to die" he said as I sprung up, the words hitting my ears in the worst way. Did Damon kill a child?

"He did nothing!" she continued shouting as I opened the door.

"Oh good, you're awake" Damon said as I glared at him. "You heard the part where I killed a kid, didn't you?" he asked as I tried not to show any signs of weakness or rage.

"He was just a kid and you killed him!" Melinda shouted as Damon rolled his eyes. I shook my head, Burnner had to be involved somehow, further in his mind than we all ordinary thought.

"It's what I do!" he shouted back at her. "I am a half-vampire, I feed off human blood. The only reason I haven't touched you is because Tammie said so" he said matter-of-factly as he glanced over at me.

"No, it's because you know, deep down, I'm your friend" she replied.

"You really still believe that?" Damon asked with a little laugh.

"I knew all your feelings, you told me everything, all those problems with your family, all your internal dilemmas, your struggles. I knew that, she didn't" Melinda said as Damon smiled, almost like he predicted that.

"Would it help to know Matt told me to kill that kid because he knew it would be like a knife twisting into your soul? Especially after yesterday?" Damon replied as Melinda's eyes filled with rage.

"Enough" I said sharply, stepping between the two. "Melinda, go downstairs, I'll be down in a minute" I said as Melinda glared at Damon.

"I hate you" she spat to Damon.

"Feeling's mutual" Damon replied as Melinda shook her head.

"I promise you, you will be gone when this is all over; you will leave us alone and you will stop using Matt" she said.

"Yeah, right after you stop being a manipulative hypocritical bitch" he replied and almost instantly Melinda's hand went clear across his face. "Give him hell, Tammie" she said before walking down the stairs.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: *Cheers loudly for the reviews and views* You all are wonderful! SP- I love all your comments. Though I'm quite surprised you don't hate Damon for that whole killing thing...lol. Also aren't a little terrified at Debra, she sure as hell scares me! Anyway, another chapter! **

_The Vampire Seal_

"Ouch" Damon said rubbing his cheek, even though we all knew it didn't hurt. "Someone is taking their breakup badly…" he said sarcastically as he moved leaned against the wall, but turned to face me.

"Shut up" I scolded, my own voice cold and hard. "You killed a kid? Do you not know any better or are you just looking for an excuse for us to get rid of you faster? After everything?" I snapped at him.

"You're lucky I like you otherwise you'd be dead by now, you know that, don't you?" Damon asked but I didn't even flinch, I was too mad and tired.

"Damon, you don't scare me anymore. I know Matt is right there and I know he didn't kill that boy. That's all on you, and it just gives me more of a reason to get rid of you" I said.

"Why do you think it's that easy? Why do you think you're just going to get together with your little friends, find out where to go, find out how to get me there, and then say a few spells and get rid of me? What makes you think I'm going down without a fight?" Damon asked as I gritted my teeth.

"Then bring it Damon, because I'm not giving up trying to help Matt" I said casually as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I know you can be good, I know you can fight for us. I've seen it, that Damon isn't gone, the one who's hinted at helping us is there, where is he? And if he's gone, where's Matt?" I asked.

"He's a coward, he's gone, hiding someplace" Damon said as I shook my head. "I don't know why you don't think this isn't me, this isn't Matt, whatever; you constantly blame Melinda for always being in denial, but look at you, so pathetic. A weak insignificant human who can't do anything to stop her fate, can't find a way through this even though you have the power to control a vampire" he said as I made a move to slap him but he grabbed my wrist and then pinned me to the wall.

"Let go of me" I hissed but he only smiled.

"You don't get it, do you? You don't get any of it, you preach and preach about it, you insist it's there, you know others feel it, but when it's right in front of you…" he trailed off to shake his head. "You know why I protect you? You know why Matt is still conscious? You know _why _you control?" he asked as I shook my head, the only thing I could think of doing. "You really don't know, do you?" he asked, his voice a little softer, his eyes a very dark blue, his face kind of recognizable as Matt's. Even as I realized what was coming next I couldn't bring myself to stop it, or say no or really do anything. But the next thing I knew, Matt's lips were on mine.

It wasn't like I had once visioned it, or even when I was forced to vision it, it wasn't describable, mostly because every nerve in my brain was fighting against believing it was happening. But at the same time it made so much sense. It was so overwhelming, so unbelievable. A vampire kissing someone because they liked that person, a human holding on to humanity out of caring and not revenge. Everything about the last three years suddenly made sense in this one kiss.

"I love you" he whispered as he pulled away, Matt's face clear as day. I felt the tears fall on my lips before I realized I was crying. What the hell was I doing?

"Matt," I whispered back when I found my voice, taking a deep breath as I looked up at him, forcing myself not to burst into tears. "Don't do this to yourself, don't do this to me, it's not fair. I love Fred" I said as his eyes went a sad blue. "I will help you as best as I can, but, I can't lose him, please understand that. If you want to keep me don't let me lose him" I said quietly.

"If you don't want to lose him, then you need to help me" he said as I gave him a weird look.

"Are you blackmailing me?" I asked.

"Not exactly" he said in a low voice. "We're going to the Manor, my parents are still there" he said as took a step back.

"No, I'm staying here, I have to tell Fred" I said as Matt looked at me.

"Tammie, Debra was pissed last night, she was going to kill you, Fred knew that and he's not going to be thinking logically and that's going to cause you to break down. If you break, I break, if I break—"

"Burnner" I concluded as he slowly nodded.

"Last night was terrible for me, I honestly don't remember—"

"That you killed a kid?" I interrupted but he didn't say anything.

"Burnner's closing in, I don't know how but she's using the vampires, she has control over them, like she did Courtney I'm guessing, only without their consent, making them think it's your fault, not hers" he explained.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I have a feeling she only has a few strings to pull before she gets access to both our minds, which is what she wants. Control over two powerful connected Seers, you don't know how much of an advantage that would be to her" he said.

"Would it be bad?" I asked.

"She could potentially get in your mind and have you kill Fred thinking it was Debra" he said as I stiffened.

"What's the plan?" I asked, not even hesitating.

"It's called The Vampire's Seal—" he started but quickly stopped upon seeing Draco on the top step.

"I'd like to talk to my cousin for a minute" he said calmly, almost like he was afraid of what Matt might say, or maybe he thought it was still Damon.

"I'll be downstairs," Matt said softly as he walked pass Draco. We waited until he was all the way down before Draco moved closer.

"You heard what happened, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Damon killed a kid" I said as Draco twitched.

"I mean, with Melinda, that whole thing last night" he said as I blinked at him. I wanted to tell him he couldn't take that seriously, that wasn't her final word on the matter, but we both knew I'd be lying if I said that.

"I take it that's why she had Houston leave?" I asked.

"He's taking the first flight back to America tomorrow," Draco said in a sour tone to my great surprise.

"And you're upset because you didn't get to hug him goodbye?" I asked sarcastically as Draco shook his head.

"I was expecting more" he replied. "I see Fred and Matt going at each other all the time, I thought it would be the same from Houston, but more, since, well, he was engaged to her" he explained.

"He knew he wasn't the right one" I said with a shrug, not really having the energy to deal with why Houston gave up so easily, it only made me angry.

"Then why get engaged?" he asked, his voice still angry.

"I don't know Draco, I don't know, and I would like it if you stopped shouting at me. I had a bad night and I'm not exactly having a wonderful Christmas" I told him as he, for a moment, softened his face.

"I'm sorry, I just, I keep thinking this is all some kind of dream. She's not in denial, she's not mad at me, Houston is gone" he explained.

"What do you mean, she's not in denial?" I asked, his words catching me.

"Houston left, like, one or two this morning, to pack, Matt said it was safe. And then Melinda was still awake and I went over to talk to her. We just talked, all morning, about everything" he said as I half glared at him, though I was really mad at Melinda. She couldn't get 'high' and then suddenly decide she didn't want Houston anymore and turn to Draco. She'd hurt him again, it couldn't have been this simple, it was _never _this simple.

"Just be careful" I warned him as he gave me a questionable look. "When has she ever just freely decided she wants you" I said, not meaning for it to come out as harshly as it did.

"I know, trust me, I know, but, Tammie, she does," he said, a little smile on his face as I shook my head and turned around.

"It's not that easy," I replied.

"But what if it is?" he asked but I didn't say anything. "Tammie, you've wanted this just as much as I have, you want me to be happy, you said I couldn't fix this and I did, well, it just got fixed, but, you should be happy. Melinda is happy" he said as I looked away. "C'mon, talk to me, what the hell? You're not happy when she's engaged to some stranger and you're not happy when she's with me, when are you happy for her?" he asked as I felt the desire to slap him.

"When she's not in harm's way" I snorted.

"You've been in harm's way for five years now, and she's always been rooting for you and Fred, she shows it, she tells you, she's _happy _for you" he said as I felt a little twinge of guilt. I did _want _to be happy for her, I really did, but, Houston simply walking away, Melinda simply confessing all her feelings to Draco, wanting to be with Draco even after telling me she couldn't stand the thought of him dying in front of her.

"I'm just mad" I said, which only touched the surface.

"She's taking a risk doing this, I know that, but, she's also showing you she does trust you, she knows you'll get us through this" he said with a little smile as I felt tears roll down my face as his happy expression turned to confusion. "What's wrong? I thought that's what I was supposed to say? I'm only trying to help" he said as he rubbed my arm.

"Matt kissed me" I told him, the tears coming faster.

"Like in your vision?" he asked quietly but I shook my head.

"No, like, like normal, he kissed me and then he told me he loved me" I said, still crying as Draco looked torn between hugging me and standing where he was. "I have to tell Fred, I have to go to the shop and—"

"Hey, relax, calm down, let's not be rash" Draco replied as I wiped my eyes.

"He needs to know, I rather him find out from me—"

"And then go after Matt who earlier killed a kid. Yes, brilliant idea Tammie" he said as I took a deep breath, knowing he was right. "I'll…I'll talk to Fred" he said as I looked at him with doubt and concern.

"You will?" I asked.

"Yes, it might be easier hearing it coming from me" he said.

"Why? He doesn't like you, hell, you don't like him" I said.

"Because I know how he feels, I understand his side, and Matt's side, I have a much better chance at getting him to listen than you—or Melinda—or even Matt" he said as I searched his face. As much as it sounded true, I couldn't _believe _him. "You have to trust me on this one" he said.

"Why are you helping me? Why do you only help me when you've seen the light and you're getting what you want" I asked.

"It's not like that," he said as I shook my head. "Tammie, I swear, it's not," he said trying to get me to look at him. "Fred loves you, you love him, if you two can stay in love and get through this then we all have a better chance of getting through this" he said. "Besides, I want to talk to Fred about Debra, I need to find out what if she said anything else to him. Courtney apparently has a big mouth" he said with a little grumble.

"You were the one flirting with her" I snorted back.

"No, not about that" he said as he waved me off. "What's a Vampire Seal?" he asked as I shrugged.

"It locks out other Seers by bonding two Seers" Matt said from the stairs. "I was just about to leave and I heard you" he added.

"So, why is called _Vampire _Seal?" Draco asked.

"Because it effects the vampire gene, it prevents me from turning and it keeps other vampires at bay so long as the Seal doesn't get broken" he explained. It sounded like a helpful gene, a beneficial gene., but it couldn't be that simple, it couldn't have been without strings. "Hermione and Melinda are reading up on it now" he said thumbing toward the stairs. I looked at Draco, if Melinda hadn't come running up yet, it must have been okay.

"It sounds strong" I said.

"It is" Matt replied simply. "But, only vampires—halves or fulls—can use it against others, but only on other humans, human Seers" he explained.

"Like Tammie?" Draco asked catching on as Matt nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it" I said as Matt looked at me with surprise. "So far I've been using words to get people to trust me, it's time I put a little action into this" I told him as I glanced at Draco. "Go talk to Fred" I told him.

"And leave you by yourself with vampires and my parents, no thanks" he said as he moved closer.

"If it makes you feel better, Courtney left and mum wouldn't hurt anyone despite how much she looks like she might. And my dad, he hasn't fed off a human in years" Matt said as I resisted the urge to make a sarcastic comment.

"Go," I said pushing Draco off. "I'll be fine" I told him as he took a deep breath but finally left with a pop.

"Ready?" Matt asked as he held out his hand.

"I think" I replied, not at all feeling ready.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: SP- "keep it in your pants!" (regarding Matt, brilliant, I loved it). Anyway, here's another exciting fun filled chapter. **

_The Warning Label_

Next thing I knew we were standing outside the gate of the Manor, Matt walking over to push open the doors, me behind him. "You said Courtney left?" I asked as he nodded. "Did—did everything go alright at the house?" I asked as again he nodded. "You got quiet" I said for lack of anything better.

"My night has been hell" he replied sadly. "I let Damon get close to you and your friends. I let Debra hurt you" he said shaking head.

"She didn't hurt me" I was quick to reply but Matt only snorted. I thought he said something else but it was no more than a mumble. Deciding not to push it I continued following him up the steps and to the door. He knocked twice before it opened, Mrs. Malfoy quickly scanning behind us.

"Where's Draco?" she asked, her voice concerned.

"He's fine, went to Diagon Alley" I said as she visibly relaxed and started to open the door. "And you, are you alright?" she asked. I arched an eye, she even sounded concerned when she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I told her, though I was still emotionally far from fine. She nodded, and opened the door, letting us both in.

"Thank you" she said quickly, nodding at Matt who didn't nod back.

"Matt…" I started, feeling a little worried about his state of mind.

"Looks whose home" Mrs. Knacks said approaching from the kitchen but stopping short upon seeing me next to Matt. "Why is that you're always with him?" she asked in a very unfriendly tone.

"I know vampires have trouble understanding feelings, but we're friends, Matt and I. I care for him, he cares for me" I told as her lip twitched.

"He's a half my dear, he has no real feelings for you" she spat me as I felt my jaw tighten. I wanted to tell her he kissed me; that he said he loved me, but I somehow felt saying that would give her too much power, she'd find a way to laugh about it, to throw it back in my face.

"Guess he turned out different" I said as her eyes went a shade darker.

"If only you knew half of what you were talking about" she hissed. I looked at Matt but he looked overwhelming tired, but also not really phased by what his mother said, I assumed it was because it wasn't a big deal, no one cared what she thought, and obviously she was wrong. "So, I take it you came to drop him off, make sure he got here safe, make sure he didn't go ripping apart anymore kids" she said as I glared at her. "But wait, would a person who cares do that?" she asked sarcastically, her tone and immaturity surprising me. At least I knew where Damon got his personality from, though Matt seemed to be more like the quiet type, like his father.

"Aren't you supposed to be the adult?" I asked having no time for her. She had just started to raise her hand, probably to slap me when her husband grabbed it.

"Genevieve" he whispered and she pulled away and then moved to the other side of the room. I took the opportunity to look around the room, Mrs. Malfoy looked seconds from fainting, I didn't blame her. I blamed Matt a little, he hadn't moved since we entered the room.

"Where's Mr. Malfoy?" I asked noticing he wasn't with us.

"Getting dressed, you should do the same" Mrs. Malfoy said as I started to shake my head but glanced over at the stairs. I was still in my pajamas and it was cold. With a heavy sigh I headed up the stairs, not looking back as I did.

When I came back down a good hour later—after showering as well—I didn't feel any better, no weight off my shoulders, no guilt was removed. I just felt tired. At least I would be helping, with this vampire seal and everything. I walked down the stairs, Mrs. Knacks was talking in whispers to her husband, Matt was sitting on the couch staring off and the Malfoys who were talking quietly between themselves, it sounded like they were talking about Draco.

"I'm back" I announced as Mrs. Knacks rolled her eyes. Like mother, like daughter, I suppose. I told myself as I went over to stand next to Matt.

"Debra tried to attack the house last night" Matt said once we were all quiet. Mrs. Knacks let out a loud obnoxious gasp of surprise as she put her hand on her chest. It took everything not to snap at her.

"Was everyone okay?" she asked with fake concern on her face.

"Yes, Damon saved us" I said as her face flickered with annoyance.

"She tried to kill Tammie," Matt explained though I could have sworn I heard Mrs. Knack snort a laugh.

"Of course she did…" she said with a roll of the eyes. "She's a girl of impulse Matthew" she added.

"If anything happens to Tammie I'll be sure the vampire community knows you know Burnner. Then you'll be the ones they'll be after" Matt said through clenched teeth, his eyes a little black.

"You wouldn't dare" his mum said.

"Wait, your parents know Burnner?" I asked, feeling a little confused.

"No, but, who's to say I won't make all those vampires think they do" he replied still staring at his mum, daring her to challenge him.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed back.

"Trust me, you haven't seen what I can do what I'm angry" he said, his voice scaring me a little.

""Vant do you 'vant Matthew" his dad asked, taking a step forward.

"I want to perform the Vampire Seal" Matt replied simply as his mother laughed, as if caught between thinking it was actually funny and surprised.

"On _her_?" she asked pointing at me. "She's nothing, a mere simple human, she has no power or control, nothing beyond a five year old Seer" she spat.

"I'm sorry, did you forget I'm here?" I asked, my anger rising.

"Mind your tongue with me girl" she said bitterly, her eyes going completely black as she looked at me with an unforgiving hatred. I knew better than to respond, so instead I backed up, back toward Matt.

"A Vampire Seal?" his dad asked.

"Yes" Matt replied.

"What's a vampire seal?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"It bonds Seers" I told her. "Keeps others away Seers, keeps vampires from killing me" I explained.

"Mum, I want the Seal" Matt said when Mrs. Malfoy didn't ask anything else.

"Are you sure? You know what it takes to undo it" she said as Matt slowly nodded.

"What does it take?" I asked looking from one to the other.

"Just takes a lot of him, I've heard it pushes the vampire gene out, the human is usually too weak to fight it. All Burnner's thoughts would come screaming into his head, forcing him to turn" explained.

"He wouldn't do that" I replied, sounding overly confident.

"Right, because you just know him _so _well, don't you?" she replied. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't say anything else.

"Can we get started?" Matt asked as he turned to Mrs. Malfoy, "I need a bowl, a small one will do" he said and then turned to his mum. "I know you don't have leech blood on you…" he said as she smiled brightly.

"Well actually" she said happily as she pulled out a vial.

"You carry leech blood with you?" I asked as Mrs. Malfoy waved her wand, summoning a bowl in front of us.

"It happened to come in hand, didn't it?" she asked as she took the bowl from Mrs. Weasley and poured the vial inside. "What else?" she asked looking at her husband who went over to Mr. Malfoy and mumbled something before Mr. Malfoy went off and then appeared back almost instantly, carrying a dark green vial, a clear bubbly vial and what looked like freshly picked grass.

"'Fank you" Mr. Knacks said handing the ingredients to his wife. She went to work, waving her wand here, mixing it with her finger there. I had to admit, she made the potion making look easy.

"Now" she said tasting it a little and making a face. "The spell" she said waving the wand again and chanting quietly. I didn't understand any of the words but she wasn't grinning or anything so I took that as the best bet that she didn't like what she was doing. So it was to help us.

"Are we done?" I asked looking at Matt who moved forward, looking at the now brownish liquid in the bowl.

"Almost" he said as he looked at his mum.

"Water" she said starting to turn to Mrs. Malfoy but Matt was shaking his head as he pulled something out of his jacket. It looked like a piece of wood, a wooden twig really, but it was white and pointy. I looked back at Mrs. Knacks, her eyes were now wide and full of surprise.

"Where did you get that?" she whispered, still eyeing the stick.

"A friend" he replied. "Found it in Australia" he added. I wrinkled my nose, what friend did he have there? I wondered.

"Do you need water?" Mrs. Malfoy asked when Mrs. Knacks didn't reply.

"No, blood" Matt said as he sliced his palm with the sharp end of the stick as I watched on in horror. "Only white oak can pour vampire blood" he said as I watched blood drip from his palm into the bowl.

"So, that's…that's vampire blood?" I asked slowly as he nodded. "Why blood, why not water?" I asked as his mum snorted.

"Yes Matthew, why not water?" his mum repeated mockingly as Matt ignored both of us, fixed up his hand and stuck the stick back into his jacket.

"How long have you had that?" I asked, just realizing something. Again, Matt ignored me. "Did you have it last night?" I asked.

"No, I got it when I went out, I had to do something before I killed an innocent seven year old" he said as I felt my chest tighten as I watched his eyes turn black. Bleed vampire blood, vampire Damon shows up, it made sense. "Drink this" he said pushing the bowl toward me.

"Why?" I asked.

"To be Sealed" he said simply with a roll of the eyes.

"Bring back Matt" I countered as Damon flexed his jaw, mumbled a slew of curse words but relaxed his face, his eyes blue again.

"Please drink" he said as I hesitantly reached for the bowl. I made a face as the smell hit me but held my breath as I downed the liquid. It tasted like iron and had sort of a minty taste to it. I coughed as I chocked it down.

"I don't understand why we couldn't use water" I repeated as Mrs. Knacks went to open her mouth but Matt grabbed my wrist and we went pop, disappearing from them and back outside of the Weasley's house. "Was it just me, or was your mum smiling before we left?" I asked but Matt didn't say anything. "Okay, I know you're stressed and angry and all that, but I would greatly appreciate it if you told me something" I said to him with a glare when he didn't say anything.

"Tammie!" Melinda said as I noticed the door opening but paused as she looked at Matt her eyes falling to his palm as he looked expressionlessly back at her. "Please, please, _please _tell me you used water" she said as I wrinkled my nose.

"No, he wanted to use blood" I replied as suddenly Draco and Fred appeared. "Hey" I said casually. Wait, _casually_? I asked myself feeling a little confused, a little off balance, a little, weird.

"Draco told me everything" Fred started as I held my breath, waiting to get dumped, waiting for Fred to murder Matt, waiting for something. "Marry me?" he said pulling out a little box, the one I knew carried the engagement ring everyone had been talking about.

"Fred, not now" Melinda half hissed as she moved closer, shutting the door behind her as Draco gave her a 'really? Shut up please' look but she was just shaking her head. "She can't" she said looking at me, her voice shaking again as Fred and Draco looked at me. "Can you?" she asked as I looked at her, giving her a little confused laugh, but really feeling just that, confused. And slightly empty. "She can't because she doesn't feel anything toward Fred; being bonded by blood to a vampire has that effect, doesn't it Matt?" she said as we all looked at him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Last chapter for the time being. This is exactly where I wanted to be at this point. So happy to have knocked out all these chapters. Even happier their getting read/viewed/reviewed! Thank you soooo much and keep it up! **

_Caution to the Wind_

"What are you talking about?" I asked with another laugh.

"Matt bonded you," she repeated.

"Yeah, I know, he told me, it gets rid of Burnner, pushes her out, keeps vampires away, keeps Matt in control" I explained.

"We know" Draco said looking at Melinda, giving her a 'come on, support this' look but Melinda only shook her head.

"Vampires don't have emotions" Melinda started, another well-known fact. "They can spread that part of them to another person, by blood" she continued glancing at me. "The human they bond themselves to…by water remains loosely bonded, no emotions involved" she started. "But by blood…" she started, giving Matt an unforgiving look. "Takes away the human's ability to stretch their emotions, they're _bonded—_sealed to the vampire, the vampire only. Any other human you feel strongly bonded to is gone," she said.

"It's not gone, it's limited, dormant" Matt spoke up as my brain slowly, very slowly started catching on, my heart sinking as I realized what she was saying.

"Wait, are you saying she doesn't feel anything for Fred?" Draco asked.

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed but it seemed too defensive to sound genuine.

"Tell me you love me" Fred said in a very off voice.

"Don't do that to yourself Fred" Matt interrupted as Fred took a step toward him, no doubt ready to kill him, but out of instinct, I stepped in front of Matt, making Fred halt. I closed my eyes, realizing what was happening. It wasn't even that I didn't want Fred to kill Matt, I just, couldn't let him.

"If you kill me now you'll break the Seal, if you break the seal, you'll kill her" Matt explained as I turned to him.

"You knew this whole time you were going to do this?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied flatly. I wanted to ask why, I wanted to be upset and cry and angry and run to Fred and hug him and tell him everything would be alright. But, at the same I just didn't care.

"Undo it" Fred hissed.

"Not now" Matt replied as I felt Melinda's anger from five feet away.

"Then when?" she asked, her voice inches from exploding.

"When he feels like it" I said, though I didn't really mean to say that, _did I_? I wasn't supposed to be defending him. "Fred…" I said turning to face him but he only looked at me as if I was someone he used to know, someone he used to like. "I didn't know" I told him, my voice normal, no edge, no sadness. "If I had I obviously wouldn't have let him. I would've said no. I was just trying to help. I didn't want you to die" I told him.

"Do something!" Melinda shouted at Matt.

"She's numb, I'm sure she'll come around, it's still early, I'm sure you're affecting her deep down" Matt said, his tone honestly sounding remorseful.

"I'm going to kill you" Fred said to Matt as I shook my head and went over to him, pushing him back a little.

"Stop" I told him. "Can't you see he's trying to help?" I asked. I knew how sad Fred looked, I knew how he was seconds away from probably snapping my neck but I couldn't bring myself to react to that, I couldn't make myself feel it.

"Tammie" he said quietly searching my face. "I know you're in there and I know you're 'numb' or whatever, but, don't defend him. Please" he said as I shook my head, starting to say something but Fred had kissed me. It was a nice kiss, he was a good kisser, but, again, it didn't hit me like I knew it was supposed to.

"You're a good kisser" I told him when he gently pulled away. He gave a strained laugh as he closed his eyes and showed me the box he had been holding.

"This is for you, okay? When this all over, this is going on your finger" he said, his voice shaking as I forced myself to smile. Why was this so hard to do? Didn't I naturally love this guy?

"Fred, you're only hurting yourself more," Matt said as Fred ignored him.

"She's still my girlfriend, I can do whatever I want" he snapped at Matt.

"If it hurts you too much to be with me…" I started but he just shook his head, giving a little sad laugh again.

"I'm not letting you out of this relationship that easily. I'm not losing you to some coward vampire" he said glancing over at Matt.

"Don't call that," I said as Fred pushed some hair out of my face.

"I'm going back to work. If you want to see me later I'll be at the apartment" he said as I nodded, trying my hardest to make myself be happy, to make myself look forward to meeting with him, but really it just felt like a task I wasn't quite up to doing. What had Matt done, why didn't I think about this fully, why didn't I assume something was going to go wrong. Why did I trust him?

"Okay, we'll see" I said after a long minute.

"I love you, Tammie" he said slowly, pronouncing each word.

"I'm emotionless toward you, not deaf" I teased, though I knew somewhere in the back of my mind it wasn't a time to be joking, it wasn't something to be joking about. Thankfully, instead of breaking down into tears he nodded and with a pop he was gone.

"Do something" Melinda snapped at Matt.

"Like what, he won't undo it" Draco replied but Matt merely rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand and pointed it at me.

"It's for your own good" he said as I started to back away but not quick enough to move out of the way as the spell hit me.

I woke up what felt like a few hours later, my head spinning, my body heavy with sleep. "I had an awful dream…" I mumbled out as I caught sight of Melinda at the end of the sleeping bag, Draco next to her.

"It wasn't a dream" Melinda said bitterly as I shot up, fully awake.

"But, but," I started as I looked around. "Fred proposed" I said as she nodded. "But…Matt, and the Seal" I started. "He Sealed me" I said recalling the Manor, recalling Mrs. Knacks expression, recalling everything.

"Yeah, I remember reading about them a while back" she explained. "I couldn't remember which one did what, I didn't think about it either, it wasn't something I thought Matt would ever do" she said as I nodded in understanding.

"How long does this last?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Until he decides to lift it" she said as I shook my head.

"I need to go see Fred, I need to…apologize" I said, the words still strange on my tongue, the feelings still buried somewhere. "Was he right about what it does?" I asked.

"Yes, it still protects you from Burnner" Matt said from the doorway.

"Get out" I snapped at him as he remained in the doorway, though he didn't look like he was going to dare approach me. "Why didn't tell me? Why didn't you just use water?" I asked, nearly shouting at him.

"I take it you're starting to remembering all those feelings for Fred" he his, mood a little different.

"I remember I'm supposed to be in…" I paused as I felt something catch in my throat. "I…" I started but again, something caught.

"You love him, I know, but, with Seal, certain emotions—feelings can't be expressed. If you want to push away vampires, if you want to keep out other Seers you have to keep them bored, you have to forget about love" he said as I shook my head, not quite believing what he was saying.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"A Seer can't predict a move if you don't vocalize your love and necessity for someone" he said. I couldn't disagree there, all Burnner had to do was hear us say we loved someone and she knew who she had to attack. "A vampire will leave you alone if they can't affect you by hurting your most loved one" he explained. That was true too, Debra attacked us because she it would affect us.

"And the part about unsealing it, is that true too?" Draco asked.

"Yes, there's a counter spell, a counter potion to unseal it but if it's not done properly, if someone tries to break the seal then yes, she dies" Matt replied.

"How can a person break it?" I asked.

"Attacking you for starters, if Melinda curioed you right now, she'd break the Seal, same if she tried to kill me. If I let Burnner in my mind it's breaking the Seal, if you come to your senses and tell Fred you love him, you're breaking the Seal" he explained as I felt myself taking deep breathes, anger finally getting the better of me, but mostly because of my own stupidity and mostly because I still couldn't feel the way I wanted to toward Fred. Even as I thought about him.

"I don't want this," I said. "Please Matt, can't you undo this, we can find another way" I told him, my angry melting into sadness.

"This is the only other way, this is the last resort Tammie" he said.

"But why" I chocked out wanting to punch him in the face, but wanting to cry out in anger more. "This isn't fair! You're an asshole!" I shouted at him as I started to get up but Draco grabbed my arm.

"Would you rather have The Fates win?" he shouted back.

"At this point, yes" I said, though I really didn't want that? Did I? I didn't want to be a vampire. But hell, what was I now if I couldn't love Fred? I wondered as Matt shook his head.

"Listen to me, I know you're angry, but, this _was _the only way" he said as his eyes slowly shifted to Draco. "Right?" he asked him as I too turned to Draco.

"Why are you asking him?" Melinda asked.

"You gonna tell them?" Matt asked as Draco cursed him.

"Burnner got to me" he said after a long minute. "After our talk, after we decided to be together" he said looking over at Melinda.

"I'm starting to think that was a very stupid decision on my part" she said coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not like that Melinda" Matt started.

"No one is talking to you!" she shouted at him.

"I almost killed Tammie" Draco blurted out as all of us looked at him. "Matt left, you were at the apartment giving Houston the rest of his stuff, the twins were at work, everyone else was sleep" he said as I only blinked at him. "Burnner kept telling me to just, do it, it would be quick…" he said shaking his head, tears in his eyes. "I came up here and saw you sleeping, Burnner showed me what you really thought of everything—or what she wanted me to think you thought. I know now it obviously wasn't true, but…"

"Why didn't you tell me this this morning?" I said.

"I couldn't Tammie, you don't know what was going through my mind, how shitty I felt afterwards. Matt came in to check on you just as I raised my wand—"

"Burnner accessed both your minds, your mind being the point mind," he said nodding at me. "Anything from your mind would cause him to react based on whatever she distorted from your mind" Matt explained. "So, I closed your mind off the strongest way I knew how" he concluded as I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"I can't be here right now" I said quietly and then _pop! _I was standing in front of a building. No, an apartment. Fred was here, wasn't he? I thought to myself as someone held the door and I scooted inside. I let my feet carry me upstairs to the second floor. I kept knocking until the door opened, Fred standing there still looking disconnected and sad.

"Can I come in?" I asked him, feeling the tears still rolling. He didn't reply, but he did he open the door wider so I could enter. I looked around, no sign of George being around.

"He's with Savannah, he needed to be away from this" Fred explained as I nodded in understanding. "I shouldn't have—"

"Draco did this, Draco knew," I rushed out as Fred shook his head in disbelief. There was so much I wanted to say, but knew I couldn't, it was on the tip of my tongue, in the gut of my stomach, in the back of my mind, but yet nothing came out of my mouth. So instead, I moved closer and kissed Fred, much to his surprise. As soon as we pulled away, he kissed me again, more passionate, more sincere, more, everything. I might not have been able to be emotionally in love with him, but I certainly _felt _that way. I thought as we continued kissing. And nothing was breaking, this was okay, this was safe. These were actions.

"Tammie…" he whispered as we pulled apart for a moment.

"If you can't, I won't blame you..." I replied hoarsely as we found ourselves in his bedroom a short while later, the door shut, only the distant sound of voices out in the late night on the streets. For a minute I thought he was going to tell me to leave or at least move off the bed but he only moved closer and kissed me again


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own nothing excpet my own characters.**

**Note: I love the caps lock on both my reviews. You two are so into this story. TheStarCalledVega- you were right! Too bad Tammie couldn't hear you! SP-thank you for your suggestions. I know, I know, Matt doesn't seem to be helping much. lol. But Draco isn't thinking on sane reasoning either! Thank goodness it's almost time for winter break to be over. Get ready for more chapters! I'll be looking for your comments! **

_No Explaining Will Help_

"Tammie…" Fred said as I crawled ontop of him. I wanted to tell him to be quiet, that it was going to be fine, but, he looked more like I was about to start torturing him. "I want to, I do, I _really_ do" he said, taking a deep breath but ran a hand through his hair. "I can't, not like this" he said as I nodded, mainly just to nod, I wanted to understand, I did, but, I wanted to do something to prove Matt wrong. Wasn't this the right way? Wasn't this proving I did love Fred?

"Why not?" I asked, even though it may have sounded like a stupid question.

"You know why" he said quietly as I reluctantly slide off him and sat on the side of the bed as he pulled himself up to a sitting position.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked as he let out a sigh and moved closer to wrap his arms around me. I smiled, remembering, a little tiny bit, somewhere in my mind how good this felt, how nice it was to be with him.

"Do you want to?" he asked. "We can lay here and chat" he said as I leaned against him. "What did you mean before, you said Draco knew?" he said.

"Yeah, you know those nightmares you said I had?" I asked as he nodded. "I guess Draco was having one, but, real, Burnner got in his head, but not like us, she made him do things, like he was sleepwalking I guess. He thought I was the enemy and he was going to kill me" I explained as I felt Fred stiffen.

"But he wouldn't have, you know that" Fred whispered.

"I know, someone would've stopped him" I told him as he nodded. "And Matt did, Matt stopped him, but then I guess he made some stupid deal with Matt" I said as Fred looked at me with question. "Matt didn't want to be at the Manor, he didn't want to make that Seal, I could see it in his eyes" I told Fred.

"Don't defend him, I really—"

"I don't mean as a defense thing, I mean it in general, and his mum, up until the end she was all pissed he was doing it, but then at the end, when Matt mentioned blood she got kinda, I dunno, cocky" I told him.

"The point is…" Fred started as I sat crossed legged on his bed. "Matt still could've said no, he could've found another way—"

"And how long before Burnner does that to Melinda? Or George, hell, you saw what happened to George fifth year, you think that was _normal_?" I asked as he let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm not saying don't be angry with him, I'm saying don't just put this only on him, Draco is just as much at fault. I'm pretty sure the only reason he went to see you was so he could stall. Hell, I'm surprised he showed up at all," I started with a shake of the head. "I knew I should've went to you by myself, I should've gone and told you I kissed Matt; I didn't need Draco doing that for me" I said as I noticed Fred searching my face. "Draco did you I kissed Matt, didn't he?" I asked as Fred went a little paler.

"No…" he said slowly, quietly his Adam's apple visibly bobbing as he swallowed. "He came and told me you had another vision, another one Burnner forced on where you thought you were part of killing that kid Matt killed" he explained as I stared at him.

"He didn't tell…" I trailed off, wishing so badly Fred didn't look so hurt. " "You kissed Matt?" he asked with sad eyes.

"It wasn't like that" I said but didn't know what else to say. It didn't really matter that Draco lied, it mattered that Fred knew.

"Did you like it?" he asked as I let out a strained and confused laugh.

"No, of course not, Fred," I said but again, there wasn't anything else to say, every sad emotion I wanted feel, every guilt ridden emotion I wanted to feel, every apologetic and loving emotion I wanted to feel was gone again. Like it never existed. Maybe the Seal worked based on stress, or based on level of pain.

"Why did you kiss him?" he asked, between hurt and anger.

"Technically he kissed me" I replied as Fred shook his head and moved off the bed. It felt third year all over again. Why didn't I push Matt away? "So I take it you don't want to marry me anymore?" I asked, though I wasn't really sure why. I didn't care. Well, I did. Right? Somewhere?

"You should go" he said quietly as I slide off the bed.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked but he shook his head as he turned away. "Fred, I'm sorry, I am. I…" I shrugged as I trailed off. "There's no point in explaining anything to you because you're not going to understand. I don't know what you want me to say because I can't say what you wanna hear. So, again, if you want to end things, fine, but, stop trying to make me feel as shitty as you do, because I won't. I can't" I reminded him as he turned around to face me.

"Do you want to break up?" he asked, his voice oddly balanced.

"No" I said simply, automatically almost. It wasn't even from my head, more like somewhere else; there was no feeling attached to it, but I somehow felt it was something I didn't want, at all. "I don't know what it is, but, I feel like if you hurt me or leave me I will die" I told him realizing where the 'no' came from. Fear. It was survival, maybe, having Fred's love, having Fred there, knowing he was mine. It sounded wrong, completely unfair but either of us could really break apart from each other, like forever. "You propose and then you wanna break up?" I asked as he shook his head.

"I never wanna break up, I just; this is hard" he said motioning to the space between us. "It was bad enough fifth year when you were unsure about us, I don't wanna go through that again" he said.

"Only difference, I'll be at school, you'll be busy with work. It's okay this time" I said though it was really far from okay.

"Did Matt say anything when he kissed you?" he asked after a minute.

"No" I lied. I was hurting this boy bad enough by being in the same room as him, it wasn't necessary I tell him everything, especially if it meant nothing to me.

"Do you want me to bring you back to The Burrow?" he asked but I only shook my head. "I just don't understand why?" he said, thinking out loud.

"Because it's not that far" I said trying to make a joke but it was still bad time. "He'll undo it" I said but Fred shook his head.

"You don't know that" he said quietly.

"Then I die" I replied, again, something in my mind already making itself up. I could have the Seal and prevent Burnner from never harming me and my friends mentally or I could have Fred, even for a short while. Survival said Fred. "I need you" I told him, hoping it sounded somewhat close to what he wanted to hear but he didn't make any signs that it made him feel better.

"I'm sorry I was so angry with you the last time we talked" he said. "I just, Debra wanted to turn me. She wanted me to kill you, the way she talked about Matt turning you, it shook me" he explained. "I keep thinking it won't happen, we won't become vampires, Matt will protect us no matter what, but, the reality hit me last night. I finally realized I couldn't just assume everything would be okay. And it scared me. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I still don't know." I nodded, hoping I looked like I understood.

"I know" I said as I glanced at the door. "I'll leave now, I'll see you later?" I asked as he nodded. I sighed, feeling slightly bored? And Sad. Maybe sad. But I went ahead and left. Using the door this time, surely the walk would be good for me. Maybe I'd run into a vampire who would be able to undo the Seal. Or was it only up to Matt?

I was halfway through my outing in Diagon Alley when I realized I passed Weasleys Wizards Wheezes. I quickly back tracked, I hadn't been in the shop in ages. Or what felt like it. The last time I was going in Oliver came out and we got tea. At least that went well. I sighed and headed inside, randomly running my hand along the objects, smiling a little at the sold out sections. I was glad they were doing well. I was glad they were happy doing what they loved.

"Tammie?" I turned around to see George on the upper level. "We're closing soon" he said, his voice trying to sound kind.

"I know, I just…" I trailed off. "I wanted to try and a feel something, wanted to see this place again. It makes him happy" I said as I slowly made my way up to George who half nodded.

"You make him happy" he said but then shook his head. "At least you used to" he said as I frowned a little.

"You think I did this on purpose?" I asked but he didn't answer. "George, I hate to break it to you, but Debra tried to kill him, vampires are after us. This is so much bigger than me and Fred right now" I said but as expected George snorted.

"Is that Tammie?" I heard Savannah's voice call out cheerfully as she came out of a back room, boxes in hand, her hair up in a messy ponytail. "Here, take this" she said shoving the boxes in George's hands before coming over to me, but stopping a few inches in front of me, looking a bit hesitant.

"I'm fine" I said as she breathed a sigh of relief and hugged me.

"Well, technically not fine" she corrected as she pulled away.

"I'm not hurt" I said though it didn't sound any better.

"If there's anything I can do—"

"No" George and I said in unison as Savannah stomped her foot.

"C'mon, this is my problem too now, George is my boyfriend, if he's caught up in the middle of this then I deserve to help" she said but again, neither George or I looked willing to accept this. "Why can't I help then?" she asked.

"Abby" I said in short as Savannah slowly nodded. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you too" I told her.

"Probably nothing, you don't have any feelings" George mumbled.

"Don't make me kick your ass again" Savannah said casually as she shot him a look. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"It's not toward all my friends George, just Fred, I'm emotionally and mentally bonded to Matt by blood so, I'm unable to bond with Fred in the same way" I explained to him but he merely rolled his eyes.

"I'm still having a really hard time believing you had no idea" he said as grumbled. "You went along with this knowing full well what he is, what he wants, what we already know" he said, his temper rising a little.

"I thought it was okay, he said Melinda was reading about it" I explained but George shook his head. "Draco told me to go ahead," I added.

"Yes, because Draco has been a trustworthy person from day one" he replied sarcastically as Savannah glared at him again.

"Come on George, give her some slack, you think she doesn't miss thinking about Fred? Think she doesn't miss the makeout sessions and the 'I love yous' and the sex" she paused to look at me. "There was sex, right?" she asked her voice a little lower, her eye wide, almost hopeful.

"No" I pretended to whisper back as George seemed to relax his shoulders with relief. "George, I do miss those other things though and I wish I could get Matt to undo this, but…" I trialed off for a minute, trying to think of how I wanted to word it, how to make it sound okay, because even if it _was _okay, even if Matt did it to protect us and what not, it still wasn't okay. I did still miss Fred.

"It will all work out for the best in the end?" he replied with a grunt, as if mocking me. "Just get out" he said waving to the door.

"Not until you cut me some slack. I don't like this George, and I really wish you'd see things from my end" I said, my own temper getting to me.

"I get it, you want to help Matt, he's your friend, and you're probably secretly in love with him" he said as I felt the desire to just slap George.

"If he turns…" I started slowly, sharply glaring at George who started to open his mouth but shut it upon seeing my look. "If Matthew turns into one of them, he turns me. This is over. If he turns me, I will die. I won't get to be with your brother, I won't get to marry him and spend a life with him. Do you think he won't fall apart without me? Do think there's anything you can do to help him if I die? Do you really believe he'll recover with a few words of encouragement from his brother?" I asked. I knew it was a bold move, Fred would fine without me, he'd have his brother, his entire family, but I knew it would bother him emotionally for the rest of his life, that's the part I was counting on to get to George.

"How dare you" he snapped at me but I remained my ground.

"My point is, if you want Fred to remain close to you and not spiral into depression you need to understand why I want to stay alive" I told him. "Besides, do you think I want to die? Do think I want to kill Draco? To destroy my best friend? To have a domino effect?" I asked as he finally stopped glaring at me.

"She has a point, George" Savannah said when George didn't respond.

"And what happens when Burnner threatens you again? What happens when she comes? Because we know she will. There's the possibility of dying either way, Tammie" he said, which was very true.

"I know, but, this way we have a chance, we can still bring her down. She can't get to my friends, if she's going to kill us, I rather it be angrily, not with a smile of victory on her face" I told him as he shook his head but walked down the rest of the stairs and to the door.

"Go" he said as I looked from him to the door. I thought we were getting somewhere, I thought he understood.

"Fine" I said not knowing what else I could say. "See you Savannah" I said giving her a quick wave before walking out of the store, George quickly shutting the door behind me and the clicking it locked and turning around the sign to say closed.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Another chapter! **

_Make Your Bed, Lay in Your Bed_

"Where have you been?" Matt asked as I opened to the door to The Manor. I wasn't expecting to see him here, but it wasn't like he could go to the Weasleys.

"I think the better question is, why are you here?" I asked him as Draco came from out of the kitchen, little snacks and drinks in hand.

"Tammie, what are you doing here?" he asked with surprise.

"Uh, I live here" I said simply as Draco rolled his eyes.

"I mean, why aren't you still with Fred?" he asked, I shrugged, wishing I was still back there, at least then I could just be with him, even if I couldn't feel what I wanted to. I grabbed one of the chocolate cookies on the tray set on the table and took a seat in one of the bigger chairs, just then noticing Matt was staring at me a little too curiously.

"What?" I asked him, glad I was able to feel anger toward him.

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked as he continued staring.

"That's really none of your business" I said wishing I could say yes, just to say it, or better yet, wishing I _had_ slept with him.

"Tammie, if you break the Seal—"

"I know, I die" I said simply, already knowing.

"Yes" he replied quietly.

"But expressing love isn't in violation of the Seal, at least it hasn't been proven to be, though, obviously no one has really tested that" Draco said as I glared at him, how did he know. "I educated myself before I agreed to all this" he said as I balled my fist up. "Before you get mad…Matt didn't want to do, he said no at least a thousand times but I gave him a reason" he said as I squinted at him. "I can't explain that to you right now—"

"Am I going to want to throttle you because of it?" I asked.

"I thought Damon was going to throttle him the minute he explained everything" Matt said shaking his head.

"Isn't that Damon's general reaction to everything anyone says?" I snapped at him but he ignored me. "Anyway" I said turning back to Draco. "You did something stupid, and got Matt and Damon to agree?" I asked looking at Matt who nodded. "I know, I keep saying this, but, what the fuck, Draco?" I said.

"I was trying to help" he replied as I walked around the room, my mind spinning. "Listen, I didn't think it was going to work, but, it did" he said as again, I shook my head, leaning over, feeling sick. "I'm not going to kill you, let alone, let Burnner make me kill you" he said as he came over to kneel next to me. "I know I'm supposed to apologize, I know I should be sorry…" he started as I felt the tears, the overwhelming desire to cry making me hurt. "But I'm not; Tammie, I wouldn't have done this if I didn't think you could handle it" he said as I shook my head and got up, ignoring him as I went up the stairs, slamming the door to my room and kicking things around, making as much noise as possible so they couldn't hear the crying.

"Tamm?" I heard Matt's voice ask a few hours later as I laid face down on the bed, I hadn't even realize I had fallen asleep. "Tammie, I'm coming in" he said but still I didn't move, the lights still off. "Hey" he said as I felt his weight at the end of the bed. "What do you want me to say?" he asked after a long minute of neither of us saying anything.

"I don't see a light at the end of this" I told him, turning my head a little so I could slightly see him.

"Don't say that" he said.

"You're right, Melinda and Draco get to be together" I said, though the thought of it made me feel a new feeling, jealousy. I didn't think that could be possible, after everything, every always wanting them to be together. Had I know I would've lost Fred like this would I have still gone ahead with it? "Is it true? Can I still express feelings toward Fred physically?" I asked.

"Yes" Matt said, one short simple unwilling word out of his mouth. "I rather you didn't though" he added.

"Personally reasons or superstition Seal reasons?" I asked.

"Both" he answered, still another one word.

"It's going to be him, Matt, it's always going to be him. I know I don't feel it, but I just _know _it" I told him as I sat up. "I heard you two talking in the shed, I remember how I felt when Debra flung him across the yard. I know it's selfish and pre-mature but I don't see myself without him" I said, merely stating facts.

"I don't get it, you get to be selfish, Draco gets to be selfish, Melinda gets to be selfish, everyone gets to be selfish except me, why?" he asked, a fair question.

"I guess because you're a half; we're scared of what would happen if we let you be selfish. I mean, I let you be selfish and stay around us last year, I let you be selfish by agreeing to the Seal—even though I didn't know about the blood thing. Every time someone lets you be selfish, you get dangerous" I explained.

"Trust me, it's nothing to half the things your stupid friends want to selfishly do" he said. I wanted to ask what he meant, who he was talking about, but I knew I wouldn't get an answer.

"What time is it?" I asked looking around.

"Almost three in the morning, Draco and Melinda went to talk at her place" he explained as I nodded and moved over closer to the wall.

"What about you? Are you going home?" I asked as he sighed.

"Not yet, I have to figure out some way to explain this to Courtney" he said.

"Explain? I thought she'd be happy about it, I don't get to feel for Fred" I said as I propped a pillow under my head.

"We're pushing Damon away and she has some weird respect for Burnner, remember? She's going to be pissed" he said. "But, it's not like I can tell her the real reason anyway, she wouldn't believe me, she doesn't believe I'm that far gone from our family, not deep down" he added.

"So what are going to say?" I asked as he sighed and shrugged.

"I'm just going to say the blood part. I won't explain why, she doesn't need to know and my parents can't tell her. They'll just assume I did it because I'm starting to hate you" he said.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"A little, Damon's, you know, back there somewhere, he keeps making dirty jokes" he responded with a little laugh.

"He seems like that type" I replied.

"Can you bond him? Like, I know you can push him back, but, is there some way to bond him in this Seal to him so he stops annoying you?" I asked.

"No, but, he's 'tamed.' Honestly though, I don't see him hurting you" he said as I sighed and laid on my back. "I'll let you get some sleep" he said as he started to get up, but I had grabbed his wrist.

"Stay" I said, not wanting to be alone. The absence of pain, the absence of care for Fred was going to drive me insane and Draco wasn't around to yell at.

"I can't" he said but didn't bother pulling out of my grip.

"Please" I said as he shook his head.

"It's not right, it's not fair" he said.

"You bonded me, you get to endure the consequences" I told him.

"I feel like I've been enduring the consequences of liking you since I met you" he replied, but his voice quiet.

"Matt, just stay," I said as he finally nodded and went over to the mini couch I had a few feet away. He grabbed a blanket off the end of the bed and pulled the couch a little closer, and put it sort of at an angle so he wasn't directly staring at me. "Thank you" I whispered as I turned back on my stomach and sprawled out a little more as I drifted off to sleep.

When I could no longer tune out to the sun I opened my eyes, surprised to see Matt was actually sleep. For some reason I never imaged him sleeping. I assumed he didn't, I didn't remember ever asking either. The things I never asked him, the things I always assumed; the pain I knew he was going through but the lack of care we all felt.

I simply took him for granted, I simply assumed he'd be okay because he loved me. It was so surreal to see him now, so exhausted. I bet half the things he told us didn't even touch the surface to how he really felt, what he was really going through. And then he had to go home and deal with his messed up family, lie to them repeatedly and hope they didn't lash out and kill us—because then he'd just have to stop that too.

Slowly, I got out of bed, trying not to make any loud noises but Matt was already opening his eyes. "I was trying not to wake you" I whispered as he lifted his head and lowered the blanket a little.

"I didn't really need the sleep" he said but I knew he was lying.

You could do with more actually" I said. "I'm going to make some breakfast, go ahead and lay in my bed, you'll be more comfortable" I told him as I got up and left the room before he could protest.

Downstairs I was quick to make breakfast, toast and eggs and some juice. It wasn't until halfway through the meal did I realize no one was in the house. Mr. Malfoy was probably at work, but that didn't explain where Mrs. Malfoy was. Maybe she was still sleep?

I shrugged, not really caring. No, it wasn't that I didn't care, I just didn't have the energy to go looking for her. Plus, I didn't want to cause trouble, I didn't want explain the Seal either. With any luck Draco had already done that. But maybe she did know, maybe she knew all along. Well, at least found out after I left after being Sealed.

I looked around the dining room, the quietness was bad enough, but the sudden realization that my first thought was on Fred getting to me. And then the strange sense of the emptiness of not caring whether or not he wasn't there annoying me. What the hell provoked Draco to make Damon and Matt do something they want to? What did he do? Did he blackmail him? How could he blackmail Damon?

I cleaned my dishes and went back upstairs, starting to my room but deciding on a shower and a change of clothes first. I crept into my room and grabbed some clothes, this time Matt—who had moved to the bed—didn't stir as I walked around the room and then headed back out.

When I came back a good hour later Matt was still sleep. I grabbed a book off the shelf and curled up on the mini couch, draping the blanket around me. Why couldn't it be like this before? Minus the lack of feelings part. Why did things only seem to settle down when they were going horribly wrong? What could Draco and Melinda be talking about? Was he telling _her _the truth about everything?

There was a light knock on the door but assuming it was Mrs. Malfoy telling me she had returned, I didn't bother to move. I waited another minute for her to peek in, make some snide comment from the other side. But then there was another knock. Maybe it was Draco, maybe he assumed the worst.

Slowly, I got up and went to door, pulling it open just slightly, more than surprised to see George standing there.

"Hey" he said as I searched his face but saw no sign of anger or hostility or disappointment on his face. No wand visible.

"George" I said quietly, not quite opening the door all the way.

"Can I come in?" he asked. "Fred told me you might be here" he said as I gripped the doorknob tighter.

"I don't think now is a good time" I said, much to George's surprise.

"It's okay, let him in" Matt said from further inside the room. For a moment the confusion was fairly obvious, at least until Matt pulled open the door, revealing himself as George's face slowly filled with a look I couldn't exactly explain.

"Matthew" he said, his lips tight, his voice just barely casual.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Okay, I think caps lock can take a break now. SP- thank you for the comments as always, I always look forward to reading reviews, especially the long ones, it helps with the progress and hammering out details. Last chapter for the time being. **

_A Verbal Retraining Order_

"George" I said as he walked into the room, his eyes automatically going over to the bed. I looked over too.

"Well, aren't you going to say it wasn't what I think, it's not what it looks like, nothing happened" he said as I tiredly shook my head.

"Why are you here?" I asked as he looked over at Matt who stood a good distance away, probably for his own safety.

"Where's someplace I can sit that you two haven't gone at it?" he snorted as I felt the sting of pain from his comment.

"It didn't happen, contrary to what you believe, she's not a whore" Matt told George who snorted again, shook his head but sat down on the mini couch, suddenly looking exhausted.

"I came here to listen" he said as I slowly looked at Matt and then back at George. "You were right, if you die, I loose Fred" he said simply. "I almost lost him back during fifth year, and it's always been a fear of mine of any harm coming to him" he said but rushed on. "Debra attacked my brother. Yeah, I know she didn't hurt him, but she was planning on it. You're not the only threat anymore" he said looking at Matt and then me. "And what happened last night and then this morning and after talking to Draco—"

"What?" I interrupted.

"I talked to Draco" he said.

"When?" I asked, the confusion building up again.

"This morning" George said. "Anyway, I'm not here to apologize, I'm not here to go back and tell Fred what happened—but I guess nothing happened. I came here to tell you I don't want anything happening to my brother or anyone else. And if you believe this is the best way then fine" he said.

"Okay, I'm confused, why the sudden change? What happened?" I asked, my stomach disappearing as George clenched his jaw. "Is Fred okay?" I asked, my anxiety trying to fight the sudden urge of calmness trying to beat it down. That must have been the Seal.

"We found this on the shop door this morning" he said handing me over a note.

"Such a beautiful location to set up shop," I read, still unclear as to what led to him talking to Draco and understanding my point of view. "Okay…" I said looking at the note, turning it over for some code but seeing nothing.

"They know where the shop it" he said.

"How?" Matt and I asked in unison as George rubbed his temples.

"They…" he trailed off, glancing over at Matt and then back at me, his voice matching his appearnce. "They tried to attack to Savannah" he said as I covered my mouth and turned away but spun back to turn and face him.

"What?" I hissed out, not sure what to feel first.

"We got in a fight after you left, she wanted me to understand it from your point of view, I told her she was being immature and she didn't understand everything," he shook his head. "But, I dunno, some part of me knew I was just mad" he said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Is she okay?" I hissed out.

"Yeah" Matt said as I looked at him in confusion.

"How the hell do you know? You weren't there, unless you left and went out and attacked her" I said, even though I knew that wasn't true.

"She's at the apartment now" George interrupted. "They wanted to kill her, but, we're together, we um, we're connected in a way that connects you to her" he said as I wrinkled my nose.

"They've had sex" Matt explained not needing to look at me. "And since George is Fred's brother and Fred is your lover…Savannah is now part of the domino effect" Matt said.

"And she's linked because of sex?" I asked.

"It's a sacred bond, it means just as much as any other bond, it's strong and powerful and connects two people in ways that—"

"Okay, I get it" I said holding my hand up. "So, they couldn't kill her?" I said as George nodded.

"They compelled her to tell them where the shop was" he said.

"And then they attacked her?" I finished as George nodded.

"But, because of the Seal, they can't do anything to us" he said as I nodded. "So, thank you" he said looking at me as I shook my head.

"This isn't the way I wanted to be thanked" I replied sitting on the bed. "What did Draco say?" I asked.

"I asked if water would've been better, if water would've prevented Savannah from getting attacked too" he started.

"And he said no, water doesn't extend the protection to anyone other than me and Tammie" Matt explained.

"Yeah" George replied. "I just wanted to say that, I don't have anything else to say, we may close shop for a while, just to make sure the vampire don't hurt anyone else" he said as he stood up but Matt shook his head.

"They won't, it would cause too much of a scene, not just among humans but inside their own community too. They were stupid for attacking Savannah and I'm sorry that happened" Matt said as another thought came to mind.

"What about my other friends, what about Lee?" I asked.

"He's fine, he's still Australia, sends letters every now and then" George said as I wrinkled my nose, remembering something from Australia but not quite remembering what it was. "So, if there's anything I can do to help…" he said as I scanned his face, waiting for the sudden angry.

"Just be there for your brother" Matt replied as George nodded and started for the door but stopped.

"Where's the 'I told you so'?" he asked with a tired expression.

"Now's not the time for that" I said as Matt nodded. "I understand where you were coming from George, I don't blame you for that. I'm relieved that you came around, I rather have your support than the victory" I told him as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Stay here at the Manor, okay?" he said as I felt a twinge of pain but nodded. "Mum and dad don't like it either, but, it's less likely anyone will attack again if we stay apart for a while" he explained.

"And what about Draco and Melinda?" I asked, feeling a little more than annoyed that she still got to be with him.

"Melinda's more useful with Draco than with you, she's still mad—"

"At me?" I asked with a little surprised laugh. "Does she know about Savannah? Does she understand the extent?" I asked.

"Just let her be angry, Draco will ease things up, she'll be okay by time you guys go back to school" he said as I slowly nodded.

"So you want me to sit here by myself so I don't cause your family and loved one to get hurt?" I asked trying to ignore the sharp pain.

"School is in a few days" he said as left the room, leaving the door opened. I felt my bottom lip quiver as I listened to George's footsteps down the stairs and then out the door.

"Tammie" Matt said as I shook my head and wiped away the tears.

"It's like we've turned…." I said with a dry laugh.

"I think he's trying to keep you from turning" Matt replied.

"How?"

"By keeping you away from people who view this situation differently. Mrs. Weasley might be forgiving but Ron is gonna give you dirty looks, George finally understands and Savannah's been attacked, but Ginny won't have pity, it's tearing Fred up but Melinda sees it as your fault, Draco did this but he won't explain it. It's going to make you insane. Trust me" he said giving me a knowing look. I searched his face, he knew, of all people he knew.

"So, what do I do for the next five days?" I asked as Matt summoned some cards and sat on the floor.

"Play" he said as I reluctantly sat down.

The morning it was time to go back to the train station I was climbing the walls, I didn't think I could stay sane another hour in the room. Matt seemed to be handling it all well, but he had experience, he was stuck in his basement for years. He did leave once for a few hours, went back home to explain things to his family, mostly to Courtney, he didn't appear happy when he came back, but he didn't say anything when I asked. I sent letters to Fred but he only wrote back in short simple one line responses. In some weird way I was glad I couldn't care, I was afraid of what I'd do if I had emotions toward him pulling away.

At the station neither of the twins were there and I didn't see my friends until we were safely inside. Once the doors closed and the train was pulling away from the station we were safe. The vampires wouldn't attack Hogwarts and everyone else I cared about was going there.

"Tammie!" Hermione said running to me and flinging her arms around me. "We heard everything" she said as I relaxed, willing myself not to cry.

"I figured" I said when we pulled away and moved into an empty compartment. "I just want to say I didn't mean for any of this to happen and I apologize" I told her as Ron, Harry and Ginny appeared. "Guys" I said as I looked at Ron and Ginny's mixed expressions.

"Ignore them, they understand" Harry said pushing Hermione aside and giving me a hug. "There weren't any other attacks after Savannah, it could've gotten worst had you been there," he explained.

"I just don't understand why" I replied.

"It's a _vampire _Seal, you're around humans, the vampires might get angry, thinking you'll drag Matt to our side" he said as shook my head.

"He's already on our side" I reminded them.

"Yeah, but some vampires still believe I'll change my mind still" Matt said appearing in the doorway. "Hi" he said to the others.

"I outta punch you" Ron said as Matt nodded.

"Anytime" Matt replied much to Ron's surprise. "Just, wait a few days, I'm still recovering from Fred's spells" he said. I looked at him question, when had he seen Fred? I wondered. "I left early," he said, I knew that, when I woke up that morning to go find him he wasn't in sight, Mrs. Malfoy said he left early but wasn't sure where he went. "Fred wanted to meet up" he said.

"And you went because…?" I asked.

"If he has this built up anger he's going to hurt the wrong person. So, I let him have a few gos at me" he explained.

"He jinxed you and stuff?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, fired a few spells, nothing damming, nothing that would hurt you" he said nodding at me.

"Does he feel any better?" I asked as we settled in the seats.

"Probably not, but, it's better than getting mad at a costumer" Hermione said. I nodded in agreement, still a little thrown off that Matt went off and willing let himself get beat up by Fred. "We know about Draco too, what he did," Hermione said slowly. I nodded, started to say something but Draco was tapping on the door. Ignoring Ron's grumbling I opened the door to let Draco in.

"Draco did this for the greater good" I told them, mostly Ron but noticed Matt too was glaring at Draco. "If we're taking down Burnner we need to be alert, we need to be ready, it means keeping her out of our heads and it's come to drastic measures to prevent that. It also means we need to work together," I explained.

"We can handle this without him thanks," Ron said with a snort.

"Stop it" I hissed to him at him just as Melinda came in, a little sooner than I expected. I assumed I would have to go find her. I waited for her to yell at me, to say some comment but she only stood closer to Draco and nodded at me to continue. "Regardless of how we got in this mess, and regardless of lack of feelings, this is an opportunity I'm ready to jump at, the only chance we have to jump at it" I said looking around at them. "So I need to know you'll all in this with me" I concluded still looking around at them. Slowly, I got firm nods. "Good" I said and then closed to the door, lowering my voice so we could all catch up and be on the same page without the worry of anyone overhearing us.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: What more can Matt do to not get people to hate him! lol. You guys are a tough crowd, but I love your opinions and how involved you are. High fives all around. Thank you for the awesome reviews, I was so excited to read them. Alright, here comes another batch. Little FYI- we're pass the halfway point of the story, so, if there's any questions or concerns or things you think should be addressed make sure you ask away, I want to make sure I tie up mostly all the loose ends. Alright, well, happy reading!**

_A Short Chat with Courtney_

"I still can't believe this is happening" Ron said when I finished.

"And we're just hitting the tip with the vampires stuff. I mean, I know Burnner can control a mass of people as an Alternate Seer, I just don't see how she's able to have so much energy to get inside our heads too" Matt said.

"Yeah, we'll add that to the list of questions we wanna ask when she comes to hunt us down" I said sarcastically as Hermione shook her head.

"Maybe there will be more in a book" she suggested. "That one we were looking for last year, would that be helpful?" she asked.

"No, that was mostly on Fate, we found all that stuff out personally" Melinda reminded her as I nodded.

"Well, I'll look anyway, but you have to give me at least a week," Hermione said, this time Melinda nodded.

"'l'll help" she said as I gave her a grateful smile.

"A week! Blimey! Usually you're more on top of things," Ron said, not as grateful. "Why so long?" he asked as raised my hand to smack in the back of the head but Ginny got to him first.

"We have to find time study" Ginny told him but he just made a face.

"Our lives are in danger, don't you think this is a bit more important than your studies" he said, this time dodging a swing from Ginny.

"We have N.E. coming up! I haven't began to study for those," Melinda said as I looked at the others.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about tests if we're dead" Ron said but then thumbed at the girls to Harry "They need to sort out their priorities," he teased as I rolled my eyes.

"Hermione, if we can split the work, we might be able to get some research done quicker" Melinda said, ignoring Ron. Hermione, who had been listening intently, now nodded.

"It's going to have wait," Matt started as the rest of us looked at him in surprise and a little annoyance. "Courtney is a vampire" he reminded us but we only continued looking at him. "If we started grabbing books from the library and she found out, she'd go straight to Burnner; I don't know what Burnner would do, but I'm sure she'd send some kind of sign for us to stop digging" he said as I reluctantly nodded.

"He's right, we just have to act normal for the time being" Harry said, quickly following me in agreement. "Do you think Burnner know about the Seal?" he asked as Matt half shrugged.

"Probably, I told Courtney, but, I didn't tell her everything, so, I'm sure they both think I'm back on the dark side" he explained.

"Good, so, she won't be able to get in your head and now she thinks you're going all 'Damon.' This is good" I said looking at the others who only looked back with less happiness. "It buys us time if anything" I told them.

"But how much?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'm thinking it's probably a smart idea to stay human before we attack her, so, we go to the Cave Creeke, I get one of my parents to reserve the Seal and then…" he trailed off as he looked out the door, we all turned to follow his gaze, Courtney was standing out there waving and chatting with a few people.

"I shouldn't stay in here," Draco said slowly getting himself together. "The smallest slip up and Courtney will catch on" he said and then quietly slid out of the compartment. "I'll…I'll see you at Hogwarts," he whispered before disappearing down the hall.

"This should be quite easy" Ron joked as I shook my head.

"I think Courtney is going to be expecting me to be in the library, it might be more suspicious if I'm not" Hermione said as I half nodded.

"Fine, but , be busy, have a bunch of books, don't let her know what we know" I told her as she nodded, all of us quietly down as the trolley stopped at our door. Ron and I jumped up first, nearly smacking into each other.

"Sweets?" the lady asked. I nodded, grabbing two chocolate frogs, gummies, and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and then sat back down, offering Melinda a jellybean.

"I should be mopping" Matt said after a minute as I started absently chewing on a jelly bean.

"Okay, be careful Matt" I said as he nodded and he too slipped out of the compartment.

"I don't get it, you'd think I'd be angrier with him," Hermione said as she stared after Matt.

"I think it's because he's trying and he hasn't snapped at any of us" I started but then remembered he killed a kid. "I wouldn't blame you if you were pissed at him, any of you" I said looking around, stopping at Melinda who looked away. I knew she wasn't quite over it that quickly.

"I know, I just, I don't understand, it's really quite unfair," she said.

"Too much of an advantage," Ron mumbled. "I'm mad he took getting beat up by Fred so well, I mean, who wants to be almost murdered by their arch enemy?" he asked as I sighed.

"He beats himself up constantly about this stuff guys" I told them.

"Yeah, we get that Tammie, we know you feel sorry for him—"

"I don't feel sorry for him, I feel scared and proud, I mean, he's fighting this vampire gene off when everyone else told him he couldn't, when The Fates _showed _us he was going to kill us—"

"That may still happen though" she interrupted.

"I think we have a better chance of Burnner killing us than Matt turning at this point" I grumbled back to her.

"That's not funny" she replied but I shook my head.

"It wasn't a joke" I said as she took a deep breath but instead of saying anything else she pulled out a magazine. Almost instantly she perked up, or at least pretended to enough to change the topic and read out loud. It was something about a concert by a popular wizarding group. She thought we could all go, it was in the late summer. Our gift to ourselves for getting rid of Burnner.

She had started to read another chapter but I felt my eyes fluttering and after a few minutes of trying to stay away I was resting my head on Harry's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, 'ey," I jerked my head up and look around, rubbing my eyes as I cleared the fuzz from my mind. "We're nearly there, we have to change, we've sent the boys out," Hermione's voice said from a few feet away.

"Already?" I asked, trying to stifle a yawn. "Where's Melinda?" I asked as I noticed she hadn't said anything.

"She went to say a few last minute things to Draco, some helpful advice as she called it," I looked at Hermione, she had a small grin on her face.

"It's nice, those two, being together and all?" I asked.

"Yeah, she deserves to be happy, finally" she said as I half nodded in agreement. "Oh, right! I forgot, I'm so sorry" she said covering her mouth, just remembering the Seal and Fred.

"It's fine" I said absently starching the back of my neck.

"I know you keep saying that, but, is it?" she asked as I nodded.

"It's fine because I can't feel those feelings, I'm mad that I can't, sad too, but, I dunno, it's like trying to miss something I had never" I said with a shrug.

"But you did have it, you _do _have it, you do love him" she said as I wanted to nod but couldn't.

"Can we not talk about it?" I asked as she gave me a sad look. "And please stop pitying me. All of you, it doesn't make me feel any better, just angry" I told her as she finally squared back her shoulders.

"You really think Draco and Matt will help?" she asked a few minutes.

"They have to, they got us into this" I reminded her. "Besides, if Draco messes this up, he loses Melinda, and then I think she'll go back to America and live in an asylum" I told her.

"True" Hermione said as I gave a little laugh, it was nice to see her quick to agree, to make a joke about something. To laugh, if only for a minute. We continued getting ready, Hermione pulling apart the curtains as I finished buttoning my blouse. "I'm going to find Melinda," she told me, sliding the compartment open before I had a chance to look up.

"Just make sure you knock," I told her with a grin.

"Why—oh right, yes, of course," she said, her cheeks turning a bit pink as she slid the compartment door shut.

I hummed to myself as I pulled my socks up to my knees and my hair back into a ponytail. I turned around to leave and was face to face with Courtney. "Holy shit" I hissed out as she merely smiled at me.

"I've gotten that a lot this year" she said as I rested a hand on my chest, trying to relax my heart and nerves.

"Do you need something?" I asked, trying not to come off as mean as I wanted. "Because I really don't have time for you" I added.

"You said a few choice words to me last time we talked. It seems the shoe is on the other foot and I call you a whore all I want" she teased as I tried to not let her words mentally affect me.

"Call me anything you want, just don't hurt me" I replied.

"You know I can't. I would love to, I would do anything to just tear you limb from pretty little limb" she said reaching out to stroke my arm but I backed away. "I heard about the Seal, I really just came to gloat about that" she said as I mentally gloated myself.

"I heard what you did to Savannah" I said.

"Wasn't me personally, granted I might have let it slip to someone that George was dating some peppy chick who worked with the twins" she said as I shook my head, trying so hard not to lose my temper.

"Well, tell that _someone _thank you for not killing her" I said as I started to walk around her but she blocked my way.

"You know, it doesn't have to be like this Tammie, we could be friends" she said as I let out a dark laugh.

"Sorry, no new friends" I told her as her eyes flashed with annoyance but she kept the smile on her face.

"When Matt told me he put that Seal on you, he said it so you could feel every ounce of aggravation, annoyance, angry—"

"You like a's, don't you?" I interrupted, unable to really control it.

"And at first I thought he was lying" she said pretending she didn't hear me. "Matt wouldn't do that, he wouldn't put you in a position like that, to make you really suffer, to forget about Fred. And then I heard about the kid, and then I realized the damnest thing" she said as she sat down and crossed her legs. "He's not Matt, sure he may look like Matt on the outside, but, it's all Damon, since he protected you from that house attack. He turned into Damon and Damon is calling the shots, Damon wants you suffer" she said. I shifted, that theory could be entirely right, I just needed to hope it wasn't, not with everything else.

"If it was Damon, wouldn't he have turned? I mean, there's no reason to keep Matt around" I replied.

"Your trust, you trust him, everyone else trust you. He'll walk you right into Burnner's arms" she said.

"And you're telling me this because you wanna be best friends?" I asked.

"No, I'm telling you because I wanted to see your reaction. I wanted to see if my theory was really true, if that's Damon or Matt" she said standing up and walking closer, looking into my eyes. "Because…it kills me to admit this, but, you are the only one who can see both, you are the only one knows him—them" she explained as I searched her face. That was news to me. I knew I could control them, but, knowing I knew them made me feel a little uneasy, too much power so many other people wanted.

"So, what's the verdict?" I asked when she didn't say anything else.

"I don't know" she as she took a step back. "Have you kissed him?" she asked. I started to say yes, or make some comment but then I realized it was a trick question, and then I realized she asked it as a trick question.

"I'm pretty certain you know he's been spending the night with me" I said as again her eyes flashed with anger.

"Don't think I won't be watching you guys" she said as she turned and walked out.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Next chapter.**

_The Older Weasley_

"At least we're safe again" Ron said as we pulled up to school. I nodded, though my mind wasn't on the conversation. I was still annoyed with myself that I had to pretend I slept with Matt. Great, another reason for her to call me names, I told myself as I followed the others out. I hopped off the last few steps and continued following the others but noticed Melinda a few feet away.

"Hey," I said to her as I went closer.

"Courtney called you the c-word" she said as I raised an eyebrow. "Cheater; any particular reason?" she asked.

"I may have implied I slept with her brother" I said in short.

"I thought…weren't you with Fred?" she asked.

"I was, but, nothing happened, it was bad timing, but, it wasn't like I wasn't with Matt the whole rest of break" I said.

"Yeah, but nothing happened. George told me" she said.

"He has the biggest mouth…" I mumbled.

"Anyway, Savannah" she said as I nodded.

"Sucks about her, but, she'll pull through, they couldn't hurt her" I told her as she nodded. "Think Hermione will be okay? And you? I mean, I know neither of you are rash or anything but—"

"We're your best friends, I'm sure the Seal extended to us after Draco and the Weasleys, Harry too" she said as I nodded, though still a little worried.

"If anything happens to Lee," I said shaking my head. "Courtney said some other things too" I told her, quickly running through the story.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" she asked when I finished.

"No, she doesn't know Matt" I said confidently.

"But what if he _is _playing you? I mean, do we honestly believe Draco blackmailed a_ vampire_?" she asked, her tone over-skeptical.

"He didn't explain it to you?" I asked a little more than surprised as she shook her head.

"Tammie, listen, I know we don't want to think about this possibility, but, there's still a chance he _did _play you, that Courtney could be right. Hell, he could have compelled Draco into making up that story—"

"But that's not him. He wouldn't," I tried again, but she just shook her head sadly, looking over at the group of girls from the Ravenclaws.

"I know you really believe that—"

"Then I need you too as well, trust me Melinda, please" I said.

"I have, and so far all it's done is hurt you," she said.

"You got Draco though" I reminded her.

"Had I know it would've done this to you and Fred…" she said but trailed off as I shook my head. "If Damon comes back—"

"He won't under the Seal," I interrupted.

"Exactly, so, if Damon comes back, we'll know he's lying and if you say you can fix it, if he tries to give you some bull about it, I'm out" she said as I blinked at her with surprise. "And I need to know you'll back out, you'll stop fighting for him, and fight against him" she said as I reluctantly nodded.

"I'll try, but unless he turns, I have to help him, Melinda, he's my friend, he's supposed to be _our_ friend" I said knowing she was seconds from slapping me.

"Stop doing this to yourself, don't you see what he's doing to you? Don't you understand what's going on? Don't you see what he did to you?" she said, waving her hand, her temper rising.

"After Draco told him to" I quickly replied.

"Supposedly!" she shouted. "Stop doing this to yourself. You can only help Matt so much. He may want you, but you want someone else. You _belong_ with someone else, dead or alive. I know you want to save Matt, I get it, I do, but you have to want to save Fred more and if you don't want to save Fred because 'you don't love' him, then save him for me, your _best _friend" she said as I shifted uncomfortable on my feet. I had to be thankfully she didn't slap me, that she didn't go on a crazy rampage and kill Matt, Seal or no Seal.

"Okay, for you, for Fred, for me, for all of us" I said as she nodded, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I have to tell you something though…" she said, sounding a bit uneasy. I looked at her curiously as Dean Thomas ran past me, yelling something about pudding.

"What's wrong?" I asked. For a moment, she didn't say anything and I continued to look at her, but she looked away. "Mel," I added.

"George and I were talking, after the Savannah thing; we both know in the end Matt is going to have make a decision. We agreed on that…if Matt stays human in the heat of the moment, without unsealing you, then…then you can't be with Fred," she said, her words hitting me harder than I thought because they were feelings regarding Fred, but it must have been survival reasons.

"If that happens, then, I want you to kill me," Melinda started to laugh but then she saw how serious I looked. "I'm not going to be a vampire, and I'm not going to be Sealed to Matt forever," I explained. "I will fight for Matt, but I'll die for Fred," I said trying to figure out where the survival was in that. A few seconds passed before Melinda finally nodded, though she didn't look at me when she did.

"Where's everyone to overhear a conversation when you need them to?" she asked with a light laugh. I laughed back, wiping my eyes.

"Hey," I said, just remembering something. "Where's the ring Draco gave you?" I asked.

"We figured it would be best to wait a while. It might send off the wrong message if I started wearing a different engagement ring after sending Houston back to America." I nodded in agreement.

"Did he propose?" I asked.

"Yeah, but, I think he wants to do it, again, in front of everyone, he did at the apartment" she said, her eyes all bright as I tried to smile happily for her. "And then George ruined the moment" she added as we moved closer to the castle.

"Don't we have a Quidditch game soon?" I asked, getting on a different topic.

"Yeah, you versus us" she said pointing at me. "Not gonna lie, I'm kinda worried about Matt being on that team, all he has to do is smile and someone will get hit" she said as I laughed.

"I'm sure you won't lose by much" I teased as she snorted. "Oh, right, you think you're gonna win" I continued teasing.

"The word 'think' isn't in my vocabulary, I _know_ we're gonna win," she said in a victorious tone. I laughed and waved bye as I followed Lavender up the path. I looked around for my other friends but since I didn't seem I was stuck following Lavender, who kept glancing back at me.

Before she could say anything I ducked deeper into the crowd, disappearing into a mix of students until I caught up to Harry, Ron and Hermione. They said their hellos and we moved into the Great Hall, sitting as far away from the most gossipy girls as we could manage. Dinner was beginning to appear just as we found good seats.

"Allen!" I cursed under my breath, I was looking forward the school's bread pudding since I realized its existence and had missed Mrs. Weasley's treat of it on Christmas. So now I was especially annoyed to be interrupted. It only lightened my mood a tiny bit when I turned around to see Professor. Barrass standing there. "Would you mind a word?" he asked.

"I'm kinda busy…" I said motioning to my bowl.

"I have a large bowl of that waiting my office for you" he said as my mood lightened even more and I jumped.

"Well, why didn't you just say that" I said as he chuckled and we headed off. On the way out, I thought we were going to get Melinda but he continued on without giving her more than a wave. She looked at me questionably but I only shrugged, continuing to follow Barrass out.

Sure enough there was a very large, delicious looking bowl of bread pudding, I smiled happily as I went over, taking a seat in the chair facing his desk as he took a seat at the desk. I glanced around, knowing the office was one again redecorated, mainly filled with posters and pictures about history. I saw Hogwarts: A History on his desk, it looked like it had been read a thousand times, the back almost completely worn out. The pages looked bent and ripped a bit. As I scanned the desk I noticed a few new set of books. But he moved them aside before I could really look at the covers of any of them.

"I heard what happened over the holidays and I'm sorry," he started. I opened my mouth but he held his hand up. "It's not important how or why I know. I want to stress to you how dangerous this situation is," I nodded, if he only he really knew. "As you know, vampires aren't really bothersome creatures, not in their own environment, not in ours, they keep to themselves, hardly ever coming around. They don't bother us, at least not like they are now." Again, I nodded my head in agreement.

"I know all that, we're just confused why, and how, Burnner is able to mass control them, how is she that powerful?" I asked. "They're vampires, they can compel her to kill herself" I said.

"Yes and I'm sure they would've had she not played the innocent victim. She's still making it look like you rose her from the dead, you did something to her and now you've engaged Matt in helping you bring others back from the dead, you know, because he's a vampire" he explained.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard" I said. "Why would I want to bring back the person who tried to kill me?" I asked. "And why wasn't this vampire uprising fifth year after she left, why now?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know, she was in hiding and then she wasn't. I'm guessing she took that time to build up her strength, to better her powers" he said.

"Someone said a while ago Matt has to decide soon…what does that mean?" I asked as he sighed and leaned back.

"Halves have to decide to remain human before eighteen. If they can't decide by then they automatically turn, most halves do make up their mind before then, hence Courtney. But the process, it involves a vampire council, usually a parent and one elder member of the council" he explained. "And they go to the cave" I brought myself to more attention.

"What cave? Matt mentioned a cave" I said.

"Cave Creeke. It's supposedly where the first half became a vampire, all halves go there to remain human or turn" he explained as I blinked. "Have you read anything on vampires?" he asked as I shook my head.

"I know I should" I said as he rolled his eyes.

"That's an understatement" he said as I thought of glaring at him.

"Anyway, who was the first half?" I asked. "Supposedly" I quickly added before he could.

"A witch—I think—named Eleanor, she fell for a human and when he betrayed her she ripped her human counterpart out, curing and jinxing herself until her human soul and body could take no more and then died, all that was left was the vampire" he said as I couldn't help but hang my mouth open.

"That must have hurt" I whispered.

"She thought getting rid of the broken heart was worth it" he said.

"So, a half became a half because of love?" I asked, feeling like it was too simple, too immature.

"To spite love, I mean, can you imagine what kind of person you'd be if you didn't have love? Do you know how much you could accomplish?" he asked.

"Makes you wonder why Voldemort never decided to look into the vampire option" I said sarcastically.

"Vampires can still die" he replied.

"Yeah, I know, white oak" I said as he nodded.

"That's all I really wanted to say, make sure you knew of the tale, make sure you knew Matt might not be able to endure that pain, just make sure you watch him, if he starts going downhill, if he comes back as Damon, he might not want to go back as Matt" he explained.

"But the Seal has him blocked" I protested.

"Blocks can be broke, Tammie" he said.

"Well, fancy the chat…I should get going, my friends will want some kind of update on my feelings, or rather, lack of" I said as I grabbed the half empty bowl, started to get up and accidently knocked a stack of pictures over. "Sorry," I mumbled, picking them up and shuffling through to organize them. "Professor," I said looking down at the picture in my hands. It was a picture of the Weasleys, one of their trips to visit Charlie in Romania. "Why do you have a picture of the Weasleys?" I asked looking up at him.

"Because I am a Weasley" he said as I continued blankly staring at him.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Let's keep it moving.**

_The Last Resort Option_

"No you're not" I replied stupidly as he took the pictures.

"Mrs. Weasley is my second cousin," he said, his small grin quickly growing as I felt myself fall back in the chair.

"Well, that explains everything…" I said running through the last five years. "The hair…" I said looking up at him as he nodded.

"It's okay, I don't think Melinda picked up on it either," he said as patted the top of his head.

"How did I not know this?" I asked with disbelief.

"Because it seemed too simply to really think about. Deep down you probably knew. I mean, really, Tammie, I'm not going to get overly involved in your relationships unless it's for a reason" he said.

"I thought I was just your favorite" I said as he chuckled.

"You are, as is Fred" he said as I shook my head.

"Explains why you were always easy on the twins," I said with a smile. "Hey, wait. Is that why you gave me detention all those times when I wasn't dating Fred?" I asked, feeling a bit angry.

"Not at all, that's discrimination," he said, though his smile hadn't disappeared. I shook my head, my brain finally caught up.

"So, if I marry Fred…we'll be related?" I asked as he laughed.

"Something like that" he said as I shook my head and stood back up.

"Do you know anything else?" I asked. "I mean, about the vampires or Burnner?" I expanded but he shook his head. "Alright, well, I should go" I said as I started for the door.

"Tammie, don't anything too stupid, please, and if you do decide to act, tell me. Please. I'm here to help you" he said as I nodded.

"Thank you," I said as I headed out. "And I will" I said as I closed the door behind me. I didn't feel too bad, he knew I was lying. I thought as I started toward the common room, knowing dinner was well pass over. I slowed down upon seeing a group of girls, Lavender among them. They were giggling and blushing at Matt who was trying to make his way up the stairs. I quickly turned, staring toward the opposite stairs but I heard footsteps running toward me.

"Keep going" Matt said as he moved behind me so Lavender and the others wouldn't see me. We continued up another set of stairs, disappearing out of sight.

"Thanks" I told him when the girls passed and we started back out. I continued following him but stopped. He glanced over his shoulder, stopping too.

"You okay?" he asked as I let out a strained laugh.

"Matt, I need to talk to you," I said, leaning against the banister.

"I know, you want me to undo this, you're starting to get cold feet, you don't trust me, Courtney gave you some bullshit about me lying and really being Damon" he said, his voice tense. I took a deep breathe in and moved closer.

"No…" I said. I paused, and moved even closer. "I was talking to Melinda earlier, and we decided…when this is all this over, and you don't get the chance to unseal me, then…I want to die" I told him as he let out a laugh.

"I'm not going to forget to unseal you, Tammie" he said.

"Burnner might kill you right after you stay human" I told him.

"I have unseal you before I turn human because I need to drink your blood to stay human" he explained as I looked at him with slight horror. "Not like that, I just, the seal, in your blood, it's mixed with straight vampire blood and pure human blood, it's like demon to halves. When it enters my system, it works against Damon because it builds up too quick and then fizzles itself out" he explained.

"So, I have vampire blood in my system?" I asked, the only part that really caught my attention.

"Yeah, which is another reason why I don't think Burnner would attack you yet, she wants to kill you, not turn you and risk you killing her" he said.

"That's another option" I suggested but Matt just glared at me. "So, you really are Matt, you really want to stay human?" I asked.

"I've always wanted that" he admitted as he moved closer.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you this before because it was bad timing, but, that kiss…" I started as his crystal blue eyes looked back at me. "I'm glad you can feel that way, but, it meant nothing to me" I told him.

"I know, and it sounds stupid now, but, it really helped me. I hate taking advantage of you like this, and under the Seal, and I'll try my hardest not to do it again." I nodded, not sure if I really believed him but nonetheless. "You should go find the others" he said. I started to ask why but he simply nodded across the hall, Courtney walking toward us.

"See you later" I said giving his hand a light squeeze before walking off.

I found the others in an empty classroom, they all seemed to be chatting. "Hey, so, did you guys know Mr. Barrass is actually Mr. Weasley?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, he's mum second cousin or something like that" Ron said as if it shouldn't have been news to the rest of us.

"How come we never knew that?" Melinda asked looking at me curiously.

"Dunno, I think he was disappointed too" I half joked. "Anyway, he just mentioned some tale about some chick, the first turned half" I said.

"Yeah, I heard about that" Hermione said as I nodded. "We shouldn't talk tonight, it's too risky" Hermione said as the rest of nodded in agreement. "We'll talk to soon though" she said confidently as she waved at Melinda who waved back and started toward the Ravenclaw common room.

"Goodnight guys" I said as we entered our own common room. The others said goodnight and we went to our rooms. I was out in seconds, barely able to ask myself if I took off my shoes.

It was difficult continuing the next week of classes pretending I didn't hear the name calling, ignoring the snickering and assumptions. I was a little angry no one said anything about Melinda being with Draco again, but my only guess to that was that not many people really realized she was Houston, let alone engaged to him. Still, we continued on our days as if our winter break wasn't crazy, as if I was still madly in love with Fred. Even practice went well, Matt was a very good Beater, though at one point he had to readjust himself, taking out too much anger out on the field was just as bad as off the field.

At least classes were going well, I had dove into my studies, my focus a little easier not continuously worrying about Fred. I got small updates from Savannah, Fred was dealing, she was feeling better, George was still working on coming around, the other Weasleys were worried about us, but all and all they seemed fairly confident and sure Matt would be fine in the end. There hadn't been anymore attacks—on the house, their friends, or on random people.

It wasn't until the beginning of February did Draco's sour mood get to me.

"We need to talk" he said quietly one night after dinner. I nodding, giving the signal to the others and agreeing to meet up at eight that night.

"What's up?" I asked as I came into the room last, noticing Matt wasn't with us. "I thought I signaled to him?" I asked.

"You did, but Courtney wanted to talk to him" Melinda said as I rolled my eyes. "If he doesn't talk to her and she starts thinking it's just Matt, she's gonna flip, we can't let her freak out, it may bring Damon back, you remember what Barrass told you" she said. I rolled my eyes again, since telling her what he said she had tried to simply keep her distance from Matt, she didn't want to make him angry and have Damon break through. Eventually we had to convince her she was fine because Damon didn't care about her. Not to be taken personally.

"What did you wanna talk about Draco?" I asked looking over at him.

"You have vampire blood in your system" he said slowly as the rest of us nodded. "There's the slightest chance Matt could turn you before or after he turns. All he has to kill you. Hell, he could turn you to prevent Burnner from killing you" he said but I shook my head. "I think Fred would do the same" he added.

"Which is why Fred isn't coming with us. They may want me alive but I'm not living as a vampire; that plays right into The Fates hands" I reminded him.

"But, you wouldn't instantly turn" he said, his face a little pink. "I was reading—"

"You can read?" I couldn't help but interrupt as he glared at me.

"If you get turned and fed off the vampire—or half—or even human who turned you in the first place you'll be okay, you'll be human again" he said.

"But how? Matt will have stayed human by then and Burnner will be right there" he explained.

"We trick her, let her think she won and then turn around you're back human—"

"Or even better, you can kill her as a temporary vampire" Ron said.

"No, because once you kill as a vampire, you stay a vampire" Draco said as I continued looking at him with great surprise.

"It seems really risky" Harry said as I saw Melinda nodding in agreement.

"Plus Burnner has control over some of the vampires, she might put me under control to. I might kill Draco there and then" I said glancing at him.

"She has a good point" Melinda agreed.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Draco asked. "What happens if you don't get unsealed or you get turned?" he asked as I glanced over at Melinda.

"I die" I said as Draco wrinkled his noise.

"You're just gonna let The Fates kill you?" he asked.

"If I get turned and I can't go back to human…" I broke off for a moment, trying not to look at any of them too long. "Then, you guys have to kill me," I said, not making eye contact with anyone except Melinda who slowly nodded.

"No!" Draco shouted, sounding horrified at the idea. "That wasn't the deal, I'm protecting you so don't do stupid shit like die" he said.

"You're doing the same thing, either I die or you die" I countered.

"I said no" Draco replied.

"Tammie, he's right, we can't go through all this and then turn around and tell us to kill you. George told us everything you said. What it would do to Fred" Ron started but I shook my head.

"I didn't realize this other part, I didn't know I had vampire blood in my system, it kind changes the game" I said.

"Yeah, but don't be selfish" Ron said.

"I'm not; guys, this is all hypothetical. We're not letting it get this far. Matt will be okay, he'll lift this" I said.

"He better because I'm not going through all this only to kill you," he said, his temper rising.

"You wouldn't be the one killing me anyway" I told him as I glanced over at Melinda who only slightly nodded at me.

"What?" Draco asked slightly confused, but then slowly realizing what our looks meant. "No, absolutely not, Melinda, you can't agree with this," he said looking over at Melinda, who looked away from him.

"It's still only hypothetical, Draco" Hermione said, her voice low but Draco ignored her, shaking his head.

"You'd really let her do this? You'd really kill your best friend?" he asked Melinda, his voice full of disgust.

"I'd rather be dead than spend an eternity without my friends and Fred," I said. Again, the room filled with silence.

"There's only one problem though" Hermione said, speaking up. "It starts to play out like Fate saw it, so, the only way to really destroy that path is to have Draco kill you," she said, her voice still very low.

"I'm not killing my cousin, I won't kill you," he said sternly, not even close to sounding like he would even consider it as a last resort. Quickly, he turned away and walked out. I looked at Melinda who just shook her head.

"We should go, it's getting late," I said quietly, walking over to the door. As we filed out I noticed the halls were almost empty, a few students joking around, but otherwise it was silent. We said good-bye to Melinda and then headed up the Gryffindor common room, none of us saying anything.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Yes, this chapter is happening.**

_Siren's Call_

"Well, let's just hope Matt does the right thing in the end" Ron said as we made our way back to the common room where Ginny was waiting. We quickly ran through the story for her, trying to be as gentle with the possibility of me dying but she merely laughed until she realized we were serious.

"What am I supposed to tell Fred and George when the write for updates?" she asked. I wanted to suggest lying but instead she shook her head, telling me not to answer before disappearing into her room. I stayed downstairs a little longer, waiting to see if Matt would come in but when he didn't come back by midnight I went ahead and went up to my own room randomly thinking to myself as I fell asleep, the peaceful sounds of snores making me feel better for some reason.

The next few days went slow, for the most part we all kept our distance, and it wasn't until the middle of March I was able to finally get Draco's attention, or rather he made of a point of being extra loud and annoying to get my attention. "What is your problem today?" I asked him as he knocked a bottle, almost smashing it open.

"I thought Matt just blocked your emotions from Fred" he snapped.

"He did" I replied. It was another moment of Draco angrily stirring before he slammed down his spoon and looked at me.

"Then why aren't you bothered this? Why do you think I want to kill you? I thought you didn't want to die?" he asked.

"I don't, but it's just a hypothetical option we have to seriously look at" I told him. "No, no I don't want to die, but—"

"And you think telling Melinda to kill you makes her feel good? And then you flip the tables and I have to kill you? Don't you think that would bother everyone a bit?" he asked. "How do you expect any of us to handle that?" he continued. "What do you think Fred is going to say?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'll figure that out when the time comes" I said.

"It's not your job to figure everything out, let us help you."

"No, because when you help, you do really stupid things. How did you even control Damon? What did you blackmail him with?"

"I told you, let it go, it's none of your business" he snapped at me.

"I know you don't agree, but the alternative is worst for me. This way I die, everyone survives, no vampire apocalypse among our friends. You and Melinda get to stay together, Matt can stay human, Fred will eventually find someone else. If I have to die, I don't get to take everyone down with me" I said.

"And what about all that crap you told George? What about Fred's guilt?" he asked as I shook my head.

"He'll understand, he'll know I rather die human" I said as Draco snorted and went back to his cauldron. "Draco," I started after a minute of silence. "I just need to know you'd do this, I need to know you'd kill me if you had to," I said, my voice low. He stared at me for a long minute.

"Fine," he said flatly, looking away. I sighed and checked my potion, realizing I needed to turn up the heat a bit. I sat back and absently looked around the class, most of the other students were still stirring and adding ingredients. I looked at Draco, he was adding slug's spew, the last ingredient before turning on the heat. He sat on his stool and looked straight ahead.

The rest of the lesson went weird, I kept trying to get Draco to make eye contact or get myself to understand his point of view or make up gentle ways to tell Fred, but the whole time all I kept my concentration on my potion, adding ingredients here, stirring there, all thoughts on everything except the impending doom and how to keep my friends out of it. The only plus side to my concentration was that my potion came out exactly as it should, Professor Snape reluctantly giving me five house points and a backhanded compliment.

I tried to keep up with Draco as class was dismissed but he was down the flight of stairs before I even reached the staircase. I sighed and turned away, heading toward my Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Melinda sat at an empty desk, her bag in the chair next to her. Without looking, she moved the bag and I sat wordlessly sat down.

"I could really go for some Elated Elixir right now" I dryly joked.

"Ditto" she said, her laugh a little more convincing.

"You don't need to touch that stuff ever again in your life" I told her, this time both of us laughing. "What did Matt do anyway? To get you off your high?" I asked as she flinched a little.

"He told me there was no vampire end, all the vampires would survive, you'd kill Draco, he'd marry you. He'd turn you, make us all watch, he showed me, he was Damon the whole time, like, real Damon, he kept whispering all these awful things until I said them, until I repeated them back" she explained.

"He compelled you?" I asked in disbelief as she slowly nodded.

"But it wore off as soon as he was Matt again, it was just enough to get me back to normal." I didn't like it, but I was glad she was okay, I was glad she was back to normal after, it sucked that it was such a drastic move.

"Do you really think they'll talk to me if Draco has to kill you?" she asked. All I could do was shrug. Not only did I not know, I was trying so hard not to care, not to really think about it.

"Yes" I said simply as she gave me a dry laugh as Professor Barrass strolled into the room, a few more students behind him, Matt being one of them. Thankfully, he sat in the back, only giving me a small wave.

"All this is still really weird" Melinda said glancing back at him.

"I know," I said, knowing she felt like punching him in the face.

"Good morning!" Professor Barrass said tapping his wand on the desk, bringing us all to his attention. "How many of you have dealt with a boggart before?" he asked. We all raised our hands. "Good good, how many of you have heard of sirens?" he asked, looking around happily. Again, we all raised our hands. "Great, what is it?" this time, no one raised their hands. "Oh c'mon, someone has to know. Knacks, what about you?" We all turned around, looking back at Matt who straightened up a bit.

"It's a mystical creature that lures one to their death with a song specifically projected at men," Matt explained. "When the siren signs men can't help but draw their attention in, craving for the song and…er…the siren herself," Matt continued, choosing his words carefully. "Once taken, the siren kills their victim, presumably eating them. Though, as properly told, the siren was only believed to be spotted by men in boats; the songs were distracting so the boats would crash into rocks, sinking the boat and the sailors aboard," he concluded.

"Excellent! Five points to Gryffindor!" Professor Barrass said, clapping his hands together. "Yes, yes, it was believed to be only a sea thing, but, as I'm sure many of you know from the reading due today—which I'm sure all of you have done—that sirens exist everywhere," he said, still smiling. I gave a laugh, knowing the only person who had read was probably all the Ravenclaws.

"Anyway, today, we are going to work with…" he paused, counting off. "Eight sirens," he said. We all looked around excitedly. "Settle down," he said tapping his wand again. "As you know, resisting people, especially women, is a very difficult thing to do. So, along with will power, there's a spell that these lovely witches get to say. Now, repeat after me," we all sat up straighter. "_Figmenta Reversaraha_," he said clearly. We all repeated loudly. "If correct, the wizards in this room will momentarily be immune to the sirens song. At this point, gentlemen, you need to say, and quite firmly, '_Silencio Disbargo_.' Saying that will silence the siren and, unable to use their only charm, they'll vanish," Professor Barrass explained with a small shrug.

"Is, is it safe?" I looked over, Lavender and Padma seemed a bit apprehensive about it all, I resisted laughing at their expressions.

"'Course it is," Professor said cheerfully, pulling out a pair of oversized earmuffs. I gave Melinda a nervous glance but she just shrugged. "Alright, group of three, two girls, one guy," he said clapping his hand. "Find a space and I'll be over," he said, waving his wand around a group of three, a large tank appearing in front of them. I craned my neck to get a better look, sure enough, there was a beautiful green creature; long blonde hair, between a mermaid and a goddess. "Go on, group up," he said waving his hands. I looked at Melinda, already knowing she was going to be the other girl in my group.

"Hello," we turned and saw Matt, standing at a safe distance away from us, his hands behind his back. "Would be alright if I join you?" he asked.

"I guess" she replied, her tone trying to sound easy.

"Thank you," he said kindly as he moved closer. I couldn't help but smile at Lavender and Padma's put out expressions as we passed them.

"Melinda," he said, as we moved to a small corner of the room, off away from most of the class. "I love Tammie as much as Draco loves you, so please stop thinking I'm going to turn around and hurt her. I will protect her, at all and any cost" he said, his voice level and smooth.

"You guys ready?" Professor Barrass asked, strolling over to us, his big blue earmuffs on. We nodded and he put a tank in front of us. "Good luck," he said as he walked away to another group.

"Go," Matt said nodding toward the tank which was covered with a light blue blanket. "I'm ready if you are," he said looking at us. I nodded and followed Melinda over to the tank; we held our breath and pulled the blanket off. We stepped back and watched the siren emerged from the tank. Was she naked?

"You'll know your spell worked if she turns red!" Professor Barrass shouted from his desk. I turned back to the creature, feeling even more annoyed as she fluttered her eyes at Matt, completely ignoring me and Melinda.

"Tammie," Melinda whispered nodding toward Matt. I forced myself to look away, Matt had taken a step forward, his eyes glued longingly on the siren. I raised an eyebrow, it was weird to see a vampire looking at someone lustfully.

"Melinda," I said upon realizing Melinda's wand hand away. She was pointing it angrily at the serein. "Remember, we stop Matt, not kill her!" I hissed looking over at Matt who was walking absently closer and closer. "Matt, Matt," I said standing in front of him, trying to get him to look at me.

"She's an angel," he said breathlessly as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, well, she's also going to kill you," I told him still trying to push him back. "Matt, Figma—what's the spell Melinda?"

"_Figmenta Reversaraha_!" she shouted pointing her wand at Matt but it didn't do anything. "_Figmenta Reversaraha_!" Melinda repeated waving her wand furiously around.

"I think we have to get Matt to understand we're doing it for him, not just because we're mad," I explained, now pulled on Matt's arm.

"She's absolutely gorgeous, stunning really," Matt mumbled, though I noticed he was holding my hand. I pulled away, and for a spilt second Matt looked at me, but the siren's song was louder now and his attention instantly went back to her. "Hello beautiful," he said to her, moving a bit closer.

"You saw that, right?" Melinda asked.

"No, sorry, I'm little preoccupied at the moment," I said sarcastically.

"Whatever you did, do it again, she flashed red," Melinda said happily. I nodded and moved away from Matt, who gave a grunt. I turned into time to watch the serein flash red again.

"Matt, it's over, whatever this is between us, it's over, I'm going to break the Seal and be with Fred" I told him as I watched him flinch, his eyes a weird expression. Like he wasn't just fighting the siren but also Damon.

"Tammie, don't," he said, his voice cracking again, the siren, furious sang louder, trying to sing over us.

"I thought you loved me, but, I can see you don't" I told him trying to make my voice sound as convincing as possible. All at once Matt's expression changed, all his energy concentrating on avoiding the siren's gaze.

"Now Melinda…" he said weakly, staring at me.

"_Figmenta Reversaraha_!" Melinda shouted. For a split second everything slowed down, Matt pulled away, as if seeing the siren for the first time. He pulled his wand out, pointed it directly at her.

"_Silencio Disbargo_!" he shouted, just as the siren screamed at us, before vanishing, a huge fog remaining in her place.

"Wow," I said looking at Melinda who nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful job!" Professor Barrass shouted at us, his earmuffs still firmly on his ears. "You guys can go ahead and leave! Eight points to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for being the first!" he said, still shouting. We nodded, grabbed our things and ran out, Matt was careful to plug his ears as we left. Once outside, we all laughed, but Melinda stopped first, remembering Matt was there.

"Well, um, we should go," Melinda said, grabbing my arm and started to pull me along. "Um, bye," she said, trying to sound polite.

"Wait," he said, walking over to Melinda, giving her a firm warm hug. "Thank you," he said then turned to me. "I'll see you next class," he said kissing me on the head again. I nodded and followed Melinda down the stairs.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Cliffhanger time!**

_The Truth Will Kill Ya_

"You didn't try and curse him when he hugged you," I commented once we were out of earshot. Melinda didn't say anything, just kept shaking her head. "Are you going to tell me what you're thinking?" I asked trying to keep in step behind her. Again, she didn't say anything. "Hey!" I shouted, this time she turned around, merely glancing at me, mumbling something.

"It's just that I didn't think it was possible" she said, her words slow. "I mean, I guess I thought maybe it was, but…" she paused and looked at me.

"What? Tell me," I said. She looked at me for a moment, a blank stare but then quickly nodded her head.

"When I looked at him, I saw Matt, real Matt, blue eyes, dark messy black hair, kinda cute, tall. Stoic and quiet. I saw everything, the fear, the hopefulness, everything human Matt is" she explained as I looked at her questionable.

"But I thought he can alternate his appearance…" I said.

"He can, but, he was proving something, he said he loved you, he was showing me you do have control over him, that this was a good idea, that he will protect you" she said as I blinked.

"Isn't that what I've been saying all along?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but, it's not like I could really believe you, I didn't know, I mean, he's Matt, he's a half vampire and all that. I…was waiting to be proven right" she said as I half nodded. "I have to figure some things out, go ahead and go eat, I'll see you later" she said, not waiting for me to say anything as she ran off.

I stared after her, but knowing I wasn't going to find out more by following her, I headed to the Great Hall. The food looked and smelled wonderful and even though I was starving the taste of the ham sandwiches didn't seem to sit well with me. I waited a while before Ron and Harry joined me.

"How was your siren thing?" I asked.

"Ron almost failed" Harry said as I chuckled. I wouldn't have doubted it, Ron seemed to always have a problem with attractive girls.

"But I got out in time," Ron replied smacking Harry's arm. "Matt seemed to handle it really well, you guys finished first" he added.

"Yeah, I'm actually kind of surprised it affected him at all" I said as Hermione slide into the seat.

"That's because it messes with his mind, it's not a spell" she said, "But I'm not surprised you were the one who got him out of it, he really cares about you doesn't he?" she asked but I didn't nod.

"Melinda saw him, like I do. The real him, like the real Matt" I said as the rest of them looked at each other, slightly confused.

"But how, why?" Hermione asked.

"To prove he doesn't want to hurt us, to prove I do have control over this, to prove he's not gonna turn" I explained, the others still looking at me. "I know, it's scary to me too, I don't like having power over someone, it's bad enough I'm losing Fred," I said as slowly they went back to looking relaxed.

"Where's Melinda now?" Harry asked looking over at the Ravenclaw table.

"Probably in the library, I know she's going tomorrow since it's Saturday, her usual study group and then she'll probably hang out there for a few hours" I told them. "But, let's worry about classes, not about our progress" I said as we focused on our food, making light conversation in between.

The next day I got up, dressed, and ran off to the library, I found Melinda's bag, and Draco's, but neither of them were sitting at the table. I dropped my bag on the table and started my way to the back, Draco and Melinda were sitting in the back; hand in hand, talking and occasionally kissing. I knew by all means I should back away, but I couldn't resist, they looked cute together, and honestly, my chances to see this again were slim.

"Everything is going back to normal, slowly, but surely…" Draco whispered, kissing Melinda's nose.

"If you call this normal…" Melinda teased.

"I mean, in terms of being on the right path, getting Matt to settle down, be himself, stay human even. Finding a way to kill Burnner" he said. He went to kiss Melinda again, but she turned slightly. "Oh c'mon Mel, you can't be like that; this path could work; we can all get out of this safely, all of us" he told her.

"This whole thing could backfire, Matt could get close enough to Burnner and she might get him to snap, who knows, it could come down to Tammie fighting for him. She's said countless times she'll fight for Matt, I'm just worried" she replied. I wanted to run out and tell her it would be fine, especially after class happened but I didn't want to interfere.

"Well, if worst comes to worst, we kill Matt, surprise attack or something, he doesn't want to be vampire and he'd never kill Tammie, so, why not make it so he doesn't even get the chance" he said as I felt myself freeze up.

"I wish you had never got Matt to make that Seal, Draco" Melinda whispered back, not even sounding like she was going to disagree with Draco's decision, not even making a comment about it. Disregarding my feelings.

"My cousin isn't going to kill me and I'm not killing my cousin. Besides, Melinda, if I didn't come up with the idea to kill Matt—the other alternative—than you know one of the twins would've. Hell, Melinda, you know you'd kill him if it came to it." He paused to swipe a strain hair away from her face. "I love you, I do Mel; I love my cousin just as much, I want Matt dying to be my next option, not Tammie" he said slowly as Melinda nodded. She was agreeing with him? After everything? What if Matt found out? What he felt betrayed? What if he turned them all—or killed them—because Draco kept flipping the coin? What was going on in his mind? The rest of us were just as concerned and terrified, why was he being so dumb? I wondered as I tuned back to Melinda and Draco.

"What did you blackmail Matt with?" she asked, a question that didn't seem to be the first time she asked based on Draco's expression.

"I told you, I can't tell you" he responded.

"Okay, just tell me it doesn't involve you getting hurt, it doesn't involve protecting me?" I asked.

"It always involves protecting you" he said.

"I don't always need your protection" she whispered to him as they kissed again but Draco shook his head.

"Normally I get that, trust me, but this all different, Burnner, Damon, hell, Courtney. We all need protection. Tammie's doing that for the rest of us, but, you, it's uncertain if you'll be okay" he said.

"Of course I will be, I'm her best friend" she reminded him with a laugh.

"At times, yeah, but, if you lose her trust, you lose her, you won't have any protection. So, just in case that happens, you'll have me, protecting you" he said, his voice firm, meaningful. I was almost glad he meant it, but then remembered he wanted to kill Matt, sure it sounded like a good idea, but it wasn't, especially if he was a vampire, especially if Damon caught wind of their plan.

I glanced around, thinking maybe Matt was somewhere but I knew he wasn't so I continued listening in. "You know, I'm kind of surprised you've gotten by this far without a scratch, I mean, all that stuff you keep saying to Tammie about Fred, all the glares and looks you give Matt."

"I know, I know, I just get worried, and you know how she is when a boy likes her, I just don't want her to go for Matt, I just feel like it's my duty to remind her, especially now with the Seal" she said as Draco shook his head.

"Personally I think she'd turn you into a ferret if she heard you say that," Draco said with a smile. I couldn't help but give a smile too as Melinda flushed a bit. "I get what you're trying to say, but, you have to trust her now. She loves Fred. She's too far invested in him to simply turn to Matt, especially now with the Seal" Draco countered as I felt the desire to clap and hug him. "She's not going to change her mind. Trust me. She's a Malfoy." I shuddered at the thought, though, in a way, it was obviously paying off to be a Malfoy. We were doing good things, there were some of us who were good.

I went back to sit down, but decided I'd let the two have their day, I didn't want them thinking about me anymore than they had to. And I really didn't need them asking me repeatedly how I was holding up, how I felt.

The end of March was slow in approaching and it wasn't until Mr. Barrass pulled Draco, Melinda and I aside for a chat did I really remember I hadn't talked to Fred in a while. No letters, granted I knew he was okay, he'd still write Ginny, though I was unclear if she told him about our new plan. Hell, at this rate Draco might have gotten to him to first and they all could've agreed to kill Matt. I shook my head at the thought, Matt dead, my friend, the only one—other than myself—going out on a limb, against _everything _to save our asses and no one could be thankful. No had even thanked me, they just _understood _but were more than obviously bitter and sarcastic about it. I wondered if things would've been different had Matt never told us he was a vampire. Had he just decided to stay human and go through the whole ordeal himself. What even provoked him to tell? Who did he tell first? Why? I let the thought continue to spin.

"Tammie, you with us?" Barrass asked as I glanced up from my fingernails.

"Yeah, I was just thinking, trying to wrap my head around all this" I told him as he nodded and leaned back in the chair, the three of us on the other side. "I don't mean this particular situation, I mean, the whole thing, vampires, halves really, their existence, the transformation, all that" I explained.

"Honestly, you'd think nothing would surprise you after fifth year, with Burnner being alive and all" Draco said.

"Well yeah, I mean, I knew vampires existed, I just, I didn't think they were like this…vicious, vindictive, cunning, murderous, backstabbing blood-sucking venoms," I said bitterly.

"What were you expecting? Sparkling golden-eye creatures with super-human powers and fast brooms?" Draco shot at me.

"Yeah, actually I was," I shot back, ignoring Melinda's laugh.

"Well those are fairies; maybe you should read your textbooks again"

"Oh, silly me, glad you're here to sort it out," I said turning away.

"You know I'm-"

"Guys…" Professor Barrass said sending little gold sparks in the air above us. "I know you're all a little on edge, but, right now we can't afford to be fighting. Tammie, no one is blaming you for befriending Matt" he said practically reading my mind. "And Draco, no one is blaming you for protecting your friends and family" he said still glancing at me, he probably knew I blamed him. "And Melinda, they both know you mean well and you're trying to help" he added as I held back a snicker. Trying to help still meant she was having a hard time trusting me. "Let's just take a moment to breath." I sat back in my chair as I tried to secretly wipe away the tears. He was right, but he was also so _so _wrong.

"It's my fault" I said anyway. "If I hadn't pressed Matt last year, if I hadn't been so dead-set on becoming his friend this wouldn't be happening, we'd all be alright." I explained still wiping my eyes.

"No pun intended" Draco snorted as I half glared at him.

"To be completely honest Tammie" Barrass started. For a moment I really thought he was going to agree, he was ready to give me all the blame but he merely shook his head. "I think it's best that it happened to you-" he paused to hold up a hand so I couldn't over-speak him. "Ah, listen to me first. It's best because you're strong and willing. Besides, if it wasn't you, it would be someone who'd be unable to handle things. It would've spread quicker and who knows where we'd be right now." Professor Barrass said. I shook my head, feeling overwhelming tired as I pushed back from the desk.

"Thanks, I think" I said as I started for the door, it was nearing ten and I was too tired, the only good part to all this was I got to actually sleep, soaking up a tone of energy, getting ready for Burnner. "Oh, sorry" I said bumping into Lavender, not watching where I was going, again.

"Hey, there you are, Matt was just looking for you" she said as I wrinkled my eyebrows but she shrugged. "He sounded pretty frantic, kept going on about how she knows; what do you know?" she asked as I searched her face trying to think of what Matt would be so frantic about someone knowing.

"_Oh shit_…" I said realizing the only problem, the only person anyone would be afraid of finding out the truth was Courtney. I spun around and started back down the stairs to Barrass's office but before my feet could touch the last staircase Courtney was in front of me.

"Hiya" she said through clenched teeth, her eyes black. Before I could even open my mouth to scream she had pinned to the wall. "I was so, _so _stupid thinking this was about Damon, thinking Matt was gone, thinking he'd go without a fight" she said, her eyes still black.

"Surprise," I said, trying to not show how absolutely terrified I really was as I watched her fangs come out.

"I know Burnner said wait, I know Matt is the one who turns you, I know you plan to keep him human, blah, blah, blah, but, honestly, you are just too much a pain in my ass. I won't let you take my brother" she spat at me as she grabbed my wrist. "Everyone says the easiest access for blood is the neck, but I find the wrist so much juicer" she hissed as she rolled my sleeve up, still pinning me to the wall. "I can't wait to find out" she whispered. I heard someone scream in the background and I thought I heard running footsteps but before my mind could register anything I felt a sharp stinging pain in my wrist but unable to pull away, slowly unable to fight, slowly getting dizzy, everything—everyone around me fuzzy until it all just went black.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: I know! Courtney is such a bitch! Who does that? Crazy ass vampire chick...again, thank you for the comments, I'll have to keep the boob kicking comment in mind. As well SP's 3 or 4 reviews in a row. Alright, since I know I left off on a terrible cliffhanger I'm bringing it back. Another batch! (It's only easier because we're nearing the end)**

_Another Death_

I looked around the room, it was empty, except, what was that? I squinted, thinking I saw something, black? No, what was that? I asked myself as I continued looking but not really seeing anything except fuzzy images, or were they people? Where was I? Everything looked white and clean and fuzzy. _Take her. _One voice said but another protested. _Last chance. _Another voice said, slightly different from the first. _Too many, too much. _Yet another voice said. Who were they? Did I know them? What happened? I asked myself again as I closed my eyes and tried to remember but nothing came to mind. _Not right, not here. _The voice hissed.

I lowered my hands from my temples as the voice went away, noticing red spots on the ground. Was that blood? I wondered as I put two fingers to my neck and then pulled them away but seeing no blood on my fingers. I looked at the ground again, seeing more blood, more drops. Then I noticed it, my right wrist, a weird bite mark, like two teeth but wider, more messy, like messy fangs. When did I get pierced by fangs? Who bit me? I asked as I continued looking down.

Another wave of pain shot through my head as I heard voices again, why did they sound so familiar? _It's time! _One voice shouted as another hissed at the first voice. _No more, no more, it's time. _The voice repeated. Why did they sound so familiar? I asked as I looked back my wrist. So much blood was dripping down. I looked around, spotting a mirror out of nowhere. Slowly, I walked over and glanced at the mirror, staring at my reflection. I looked pale, so pale, why was I pale? What happened? I asked again spinning around at the sound of giggling.

"At least I got you." Courtney. Courtney walking toward me. She was pale too, still beautifully dressed in a beautiful white dress, except the huge red stain on the front of her dress. "Oh, this?" she said seeing I noticed. "I guess that's what happens when I attack whores" she said as I snorted at her.

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that" I told her as she sort of shrugged. "Are you okay?" I asked as she let out another giggle.

"No" she said simply. "But, neither are you if you're here" she said nodding to my wrist. "You don't remember, do you?" she asked as I narrowed my eyes at her. "I attacked you, Tammie" she whispered, moving closer, showing me my wrist. "Remember? I found out you lied, I found out my brother lied. I found out he picked _you _over his own family. Over his destiny" she explained.

"I take it didn't end up to well for you" I said a sick feeling coming to my stomach but then the screaming got to me again, people were arguing in hushed voices. "Do you hear that?" I asked covering my ears as I thought I heard snapping and the clanging. _Hurry up then, now, now. _The voice said. What the hell was going on? I asked myself as I looked at Courtney who was looking around the room and then looked back at me.

"No" she said squinting at me. "Wait…" she searched my face, her eyes growing wider as she must have figured out something. "No! No! This isn't fair! This can't be happening!" she shouted at me. "You need to die!" she shouted at me as I thought replying that I thought I was dead.

"I am, remember, you killed me?" I reminded her but she just glared at me.

"No, you're in limbo," she said with a snort.

"Are you too?" I asked but she shot me an angry look.

"Vampires don't get to limbo, they just die. I was hoping to come here and gloat one last time," she said.

"Clearly you haven't learned from your mistakes" I said sarcastically as I watched her start circling me.

"Don't worry, I'm very confident you'll die—now or later—just know it will happen, Tammie; there are still some tricks we know to make you walk right into a trap" she said as she started to back.

"We? You mean you and Burnner?" I asked.

"Me and a lot of people" she corrected.

"Courtney, what's the deal with Burnner? How she able to control all the vampires?" I asked but she only chuckled.

"Goodbye Tammie" she said and then walked closer, shoving her hand into my chest. I tried to grab her arm and pull her hand out but it was doing no good, it was hurting and I was having difficulty breathing. I felt her squeeze something and all I could do was blink as I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness again just as I heard a voice again, louder, clearer, and closer.

"Tammie" a low voice said, I groaned, I felt like a being again, I felt the pain, I felt the confusion, I remembered being attacked on the stairs. But I couldn't remember afterwards. Where did I go? I felt like I had talked to someone, but who? I groaned in pain as I squeezed my eyes shut. "Hey, it's okay, ssh" I heard Matt say as I felt him stroke my arm.

"Matt" I whispered as I squeezed his hand.

"No" he replied. I blinked hard a few times, making sure it was Matt, and even though everything was still fuzzy and I couldn't see pass the pain I knew it wasn't Fred or Draco.

"What happened?" I asked as I finally looked over at him.

"You almost died" he told me as I blinked a few times.

"I just remember Courtney finding me, coming at me. She said some stuff and then…I think…" I trailed off as I glanced down at my wrist, a large bandage covering most of the area I assumed Courtney attacked me. "I don't really remember it, she told me she didn't want me to take you. You were her brother, some other stuff, it's still hazy" I told him as I sat up a little, the dizziness almost getting to me but I managed to pass through it. "And then nothing."

"Well, she attacked you" he said nodding at my wrist.

"But I'm okay," I said stupidly.

"Barely, it was touch and go for while" he explained.

"But, I would've turned had she killed me" I reminded him.

"She was trying to drain you of blood, if you have no blood—not even vampire—you die" he said as I twitched.

"Has anyone else been up?" I asked but he only stared at me. I looked back him, but he didn't move his eyes from mine. "Are you okay?" I asked, trying to figure out what looked different about him.

"Peachy" he replied, his whole manner still different.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked catching on that he was hiding something, that something was very wrong. I started to ask again but we both turned our attention to the floating sheets coming our way, Madame Pomfrey leading the way, Dumbledore bringing up the rear. I stared at the sheets, it looked to be ontop of the shape of a figure, a person. "Matt, what happened?" I asked again, pulling my eyes from the sheets.

"Courtney's dead" Matt replied as I stared at him with wide eyes and a horror struck expression.

"But, but, she was a full vampire? Did someone stake her?" I asked but I could have sworn Matt had rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I staked her" he replied as I blankly blinked at him.

"But," I started. "I don't understand" I said, this time visibly catching Matt roll his eyes at me.

"She figured out I betrayed her, I lied to my family, that I picked you. It all came together for her, she got upset and lashed out. Tried to killed you—you know that part—and I staked her; I don't see the misunderstanding" he said sarcastically.

"She's your sister, Matt" I said feeling an unexplainable sadness.

"_Was, _past tense, and I'm not Matt" he said with a little snort. I tilted my head at him, my stomach falling and chest tightening as I realized something else.

"Damon?" I said as he smirked back at me.

"Hello love" he mocked. I was quicker to get my feet than I thought I would've been considering but I hadn't gotten to the curtain before Matt—Damon—grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me" I snapped at him as I tried to pull away.

"Now what makes you think I'm going to do that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Please, Damon, remember the Seal, if you kill me—"

"I'm not going to kill you, geesh, stop being so damn dramatic" he said as he dragged me back to the bed. "I wanna help" he said as I blinked at him. "Do you really think I wanna end up like Courtney," he said as if it were as simple as that. "Besides, if Burnner finds out I'm out, she'll squeeze her way right back in here" he paused to tap his head. "And then everyone dies" he added. "Again, not something I want" he said as I tried to nod in agreement.

"How can I help, you're the one who popped out, Matt could've done fine without you" I told him.

"Probably, but, he wasn't fast enough to get to you, he didn't have the strength to pull her off. You're really lucky I was there to save you" he said with a hint of humor in his voice. "Another reason I should go back into hiding is because it's quite obvious that after everything, you still don't like my company—"

"I hate you" I interrupted, nearly a hiss.

"Fine, you hate me" he corrected lazily. "Anyway, Matt has very important things he thinks you should know. I cannot tell you for the main reason that I like being difficult and also because he's somehow managed to barricade me from his deepest plans. Takes a lot of effort, but, hey, when he has a girl like you nothing is impossible" he said cheerfully but still sarcastic.

"Well I know getting him back isn't going to be as easy as it was last time. You seem more, comfortable in this role" I said as he winked at me.

"I'm starting to like you, you're funny" he teased as he moved to the bed, staring over me with a new expression. "And you're pretty" he added as I felt myself getting a little anxious. I had no clue what Damon would do in this situation. "But it's still gonna cost ya, you know what that vampire book said, the more bold I get to pop out, the more energy it takes from you to push me away" he explained with a smirk.

"Do you just like making inappropriate jokes at all the wrong times or does it specifically apply to me?" I snapped back.

"Just you babe" he said with another wink.

"Well, we want the same thing, you want Matt here too, so, just go away" I said but I knew it wasn't that simple.

"Yeah…" he said stressing the word. "Can't, I need you" he said. "Besides, I always wanted to know what a human kiss felt like. Might as well be from the chick I love" he said with a tight smile.

"Vampires don't love" I snorted back.

"This one does, I blame Matt, always making me see things from his point of view. Holding hands and signing, flowers and ponies" he said rolling his eyes. "You" he added stroking my cheek. "I mean, c'mon, you gotta see this as some big accomplishment, getting a vampire to fall in love with you. Bravo" he said as he laid back on the bed as I remained sitting.

"How do I know you're not just stalling while waiting for orders from Burnner?" I asked.

"Because I wouldn't even be suggesting this if I was. I would've killed you by now, Seal or no Seal because…" he paused and grabbed my arm, bringing my bandaged wrist to his noise and sniffing the blood. "This smells dee-lish" he said as I felt myself hold very still, both of us staring at each.

"Tell me what to do" I finally replied, my voice a little weak.

"If only Fred could see you now" he teased as I fought myself to wipe away any expression besides determination.

"Whatever I do is _for_ Fred and my friends, the sooner we get this all done, the sooner we can have our normal lives" I hissed at him as he slightly smiled, his eyes searching my face with some weird expression. Respect? Excitement? Thankfulness? I ignored it for the moment as I leaned closer to Damon. This worked last time, at least he said it did. I only hoped it worked this time too. Damon, still being Damon, continued looking at me as an equal rather than an enemy and as I leaned closer he pushed a strain of hair out of the way.

The more we kissed the more I felt the guilt build up. Not just about kissing him, but the fact that I was going to kill Damon in the end, he was going to be gone. The fact that I made him kill his sister, how were his parents going to react? The fact that I wished this was easier and poor Fred.

"Don't cry, please don't cry" he whispered as I looked at him, still Damon, but he was sweet now, remorseful, kind of. What the hell was I doing? I thought as I squeezed my eyes shut and let him kiss me again. Where was Fred? Why hadn't he been in to see me? Why was this really that hard? Would Matt hate me when he came back for killing his sister?

"I'm sorry about your sister, I wish I knew more about this, I wish I had more of an understanding," I chocked out as he wiped away my tears. "I can't do this by myself" I said as he kissed me again, but softer this time.

"Tam…" he whispered, his voice Matt again.

"Matt" I said, my voice shaking. "I thought, I thought…" I started but he hushed me up with a kiss. "I thought you left me" I said as he shook his head.

"Never," he said breathlessly. "Tammie, you are truly amazing and I can't say thank you enough, I don't know what I'd—" I would've asked why he stopped but I was suddenly overcome by a sudden and massive pain in my head. I looked at Matt who seemed to be overcome with the same pain; at first I thought the worst, Burnner was getting into our heads again, but when I looked up, I was horror struck to see Melinda was standing where the curtains parted, her wand outreached, a cold dark expression I had never seen upon her face.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

_Melinda's Understandable Anger_

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I heard Matt say as I pulled myself together, blinking a few times until Melinda came into focus. "Your friend almost died, she has vampire blood in her system, I'm tittering between Damon and myself and you're going to try and curse _us_?" he asked as she stood up and dared to move closer as I remained where I was.

"Shut up" she said as he moved so close the end of Melinda's wand that it was poking his chest.

"I swear to Merlin I _will_ kill you if you don't get out right now…" she said as I looked over her face, she looked beyond angry. Maybe she wasn't Melinda, maybe Burnner got to her in the heat of the moment when Courtney attacked me.

Regardless what I thought, Matt nodded, said goodbye and walked away. I had got see one last glance at him, seeing his eyes still the amazing sea blue before he left, pulling the curtains together as he did.

"Wha-what spell was that?" I asked Melinda as I struggled to sit. She looked beyond anger, her blue eyes like flames.

"The Cruciatus curse," she said, her eyes burning into mine. I felt my mouth go numb. "I told you George if you ever did anything that could hurt Fred again I would hurt you. I don't care what reasoning you have there is no excuse" her voice was steady as she spoke. "What do you expect me to do when I come up and here and find you making out with Matt in the hospital wing; we thought you were still unconscious" she said as I tried to understand her reasoning.

"But if you make him mad—"

"I don't care, you can't do this shit to Fred" she said coldly.

"I was trying to help!" I shouted back at her. "I'm so tired of you getting on my case. I'm the one keeping you alive—"

"No, Draco is actually" she snorted back, probably remembering back to that conversation, the one she didn't know I overheard.

"Actually, I'm keeping him alive too, so how about you stop being so…" I trailed off, not needing to get annoyed. "I'm sorry, I am, and if hurting me makes you feel better, fine, take aim" I said not moving, giving her full target. It was another few minutes before she finally lowered her wand, but still glared at me. I nodded, and let out a short sigh as she flopped down in the chair.

"People are starting to find out Courtney died" she said as I half nodded. "A lot of them are thinking you killed her" she said as I shook my head. "I know you didn't, obviously and I don't even know how the rumor started, but if this gets to Burnner…she can twist it around anyway she wants, Tammie" she told me as I nodded. "And now this? God, you are so lucky you're Sealed" she said stomping her a foot a little as she gripped her wand tightly. "What did he say?" she asked as I raised both my eyebrows. "Matt, what did he say?" she repeated.

"He was Damon actually" I said as her eyes nearly bugged out.

"The whole time?" she whispered.

"Matt couldn't get to me as a human, he couldn't save me as a human, so, Damon took over, autopilot, automatic, adrenaline rush, I don't know, but, it happened, he saved me" I told her, much to her surprise.

"How did you convince him to go back?" she asked.

"He asked to, he doesn't want to hurt us, he doesn't want to go out like Courtney, he doesn't want Burnner to take over" I told her.

"So, Damon's good?" she asked, her voice uncertain as her expression.

"I don't think he's good, per say, I just think he knows enough how to save his ass until it's time to go" I said.

"Which also meant saving you" she said as I nodded. "But, why? I mean, he's a vampire, he's the vampire gene, why would he care? How can he care?" she asked as I half shrugged, debating telling her the rest.

"Maybe you should ask him" I said.

"I still feel like this doesn't justify what you did" she said.

"I'm not asking to be justified, I'm asking you listen, to be happy he's still Matt and I'm alive" I said. "I still meant what I said before; I'm fighting for him just like the rest of my friends until I no longer can" I added. Melinda only blinked her blue eyes still ablaze. "If you need me to tell Fred-"

"No" she said quickly. "We'll tell him, besides, I rather he see Matt first, know it's still him and then I can tell him" she said waving her hand.

"You mean, be on my side? Support me?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Something like that" she replied.

There was a pause, but before either of us could say another word Draco appeared. He smiled at me and started to move forward but froze when he saw Melinda's expression and then looked at me and saw my expression. "What happened? Are you alright? He asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"Should I tell him or do you want to?" Melinda asked folding her arms over her chest. I looked at Draco who raised an eyebrow.

"If it's not life threatening, I don't want to know" he said looking over me. "But you're okay, yes?" he said as I nodded and then quickly he pulled me into a hug, nearly squeezing me to death. "For god sake's Tammie, just, never walk around by yourself anymore" he said still squeezing me.

"Got it" I said as I lightly pulled away from him. "Melinda, she cursed me…with the Cruciatus curse…" I told him as he spun around to look at her.

"You what?" he asked in a mix of horror and anger. "She just—"

"After I caught her making out with Matt!" Melinda exclaimed.

"Hang on, hang on" Draco said waving at Melinda. "Did you have a legitimate reason for doing that?" Draco asked looked at me. Melinda turned around to face Draco, who took another step back.

"Now wait just a minute, legitimate? There is no legitimate reason for-"

"Yes, Damon wanted to bring Matt back and it was the only way. We all know that" I told him, my words rushing together. "Draco, I know what I did was wrong—" he held his hand up to stop me.

"We didn't come this far to have you ruin this for us. Don't you understand you're not the only person at risk, you can't do this by yourself, let us help you. Stop being so stupid. You think you're being brave and all, trying to get Matt to come back on your own but you if it were that easy…" he trails off, scowling in anger. "I want us all alive, I want this to work. I see how you might have thought you were helping but at least let us know. At least tell us what you're thinking. We're your friends, you need to trust us." I watched as he fell into the chair, shaking his head. Melinda didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry" I said but Draco shook his head again.

"No you're not, if you were you wouldn't have done it." I hated how well Draco knew me. I looked at him to see he was staring back at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking; I couldn't even tell how mad he was. "What did you find out again?" he finally asked, his voice strained.

After we got Draco up to speed Melinda quickly left, not that I could completely blame her. Draco only stayed for another couple of minutes and then stood up. "I should get going. I know you won't listen, but please, try and be careful. And get some sleep, I'm glad you're alive Tammie." He didn't hug me as he left, he didn't try to give me a fake smile. He just left. I climbed into bed and hugged my pillow; ignoring the messed up confused thoughts in my head.

I listened to my breathing, slow and steady. I listened to the other students who were sick up here. I listened to Madame Pomfrey make her rounds. She checked on me twice, probably to make sure I was still alive; I haven't moved an inch since Draco left. I couldn't, Matt was, hurting, Draco was hurting, Fred was going to be hurting, everyone was hurting because of this vampire crap. Why couldn't this be over already? I asked myself as I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I stifled a cry and sunk my head into the pillow.

I jerked awake, sweat dripping on my face, my heart was racing. I looked around at the darkness. It was just a dream. It was only a dream. I told myself as I relaxed. Matt turned me into a vampire and then Melinda stabbed me to death with a stake, Fred just watched, he didn't even look like he cared. I felt my stomach, no blood. It was just a dream. Matt was drinking the blood that pooled out of my body and surrounded me, no one stopped him, no one tried to kill him. I looked around again, my eyes focusing on something in the chair. Not something, _someone_. I reached for my wand but it wasn't on the dresser. I looked at the person again, their outline looked familiar, tall, skinny. I froze, I knew that outline, I knew that person. The glow from the window wasn't enough to see his face, but it made the object in his hand shine. A knife? A lit wand? I looked at Fred just as he moved his closer, his wand poking into my stomach, his words echoing in the room, his eyes empty and my blood running cold as I screamed.

I bolted up, my breathing coming out in long gasps. I instantly grabbed my wand, this time it was exactly where it was when I went to sleep. I looked around, it was morning, I could just see the sun through a nearby window. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and wiggled my feet into my shoes. Madame Pomfrey came around just as I put my hair up in a ponytail. "How do you feel?" she asked, moving closer to feel my head.

"Fine, can I leave?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound cold. "Sorry, may I leave?" I asked again; she sighed but nodded, letting me move past her to the bathroom to change. Madame Pomfrey always kept spare clothes for each house, almost every size. I grabbed a Gryffindor set and quickly got dressed. I left without saying good-bye or thank you. I ran for the Gryffindor Tower, ignoring the stares and whispers as I passed. I approached the Fat Lady. "Have they changed the password?" I asked her. She looked just as surprised to see me, I half wondered if people thought I died. She finally shook her head. "Flower springs" I quickly say, impatiently waiting for her frame to slide away.

I didn't get a chance to look around, Ginny was hugging me before I could register it was Ginny. "We were so worried! Dumbledore told us to stay away for a bit, just in case. Fred got to see you though" she said as I looked at her.

"He did?" I asked as she nodded and smiled.

"You were unconscious but, still," she said with a shrug as I nodded. "He was worried too" she said as I absently nodded and looked around the room. "Are you alright, do you feel better?" I nodded; still scanning the room. "They're in the library; I can walk with you if you want."

"No, stay here, I'm fine," I started and headed back out but turned and stopped and went to hug Ginny. "Thank you for asking, thank you for being here" I told her as she nodded and pulled away, giving me a light smile.

Sure enough they were in the library; Hermione was drawing what looked like a map. Melinda was beside her, taking careful notes. The boys were on the other side listened to Hermione's every word. I pulled a chair closer to Harry, hopefully he'd be the least disappointed if Melinda had told them. Hermione looked up, hesitated and then decided to say what she wanted: "I was just going over the entrance of the cave. One can't get in unless escorted or following a vampire—half in this case. Once inside there's about half a dozen hiding spots. I think they're point of meeting is right here." She said pointing to a spot on the map. It looked empty, just like a big circle, several smaller holes going off into darkness at various points.

"What's there?" I asked, thinking maybe I missed it.

"Nothing, I think it's just a cave, but when we get there we might find other stuff" she said as I nodded. "But, getting there, that's the tricky part for normal humans, like us; we _are _able to gain access" she started as I sighed with relief. That meant it wouldn't look too suspicious if they came later or first and then hid. There's this bridge…" she said pointing to a spot outside the circle, it was a straight bridge, narrow, it didn't look steady. "You can't cross it if there's a living vampire still in the cave. If you can't leave by midnight you have to wait until the next vampire comes by or during the next cycle" Hermione said.

"Which is when?" Ron asked his voice nervous.

"Well, if we get stuck, we have to wait seven years…" Hermione slowly replied as I felt myself gulp.

"That's unfortunate" was all Ron could say.

"It's almost noon, we should all at least continue eating, we need to keep our strength up" Harry said in a firm voice. We pushed back our chairs and shuffled out of the library. I waited until the others were far enough away to catch up with Melinda. She looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Have—have you told them?" I asked my voice low, nodding at the others.

"Yes." her voice sounded scratchy but she didn't make eye contact as she continued moving. But I stopped. _Yes?_ I repeated in my head willing myself to follow her, but my legs unable to cooperate. I fumbled but finally manage to move forward, at her side in seconds.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

_A Perfect Imperfect Night_

"What do you mean yes? Yes you told them? Why?" I asked in a rush of words, my thoughts going through the ultimate showdown between Matt and Fred.

"I told them you got Matt back, I told them we still got time, Damon bought us time" she said, my surprise too obvious. "I told Ginny, she said she understood. Matt talked to her first; she supports Matt" she said as I felt a hint of jealousy and annoyance in her voice.

"Good" I said as she nodded. "Melinda—"

"I'll see you later" she said and then walked off. I went and joined the others for lunch, it was a little more eventful than I thought. Most students were trying ask how I was, or at least gawking at my wrist. I somehow avoided all conversation involving what exactly happened. I had to thank Hermione and Ginny for that, they were doing an amazing job at interrupting anyone who asked a question. I wasn't even disappointed to not see Matt, he needed his rest after all. A few times I had glanced over at Draco but he seemed fairly involved in his plate.

By time I got inside the common room my lungs were burning. I probably should've stayed in the hospital wing, I was exhausted. I always underestimated the power of magic and the later effects of it. I also didn't really give myself time to recover from Courtney's attack.

As I sat on my bed I tried to recall the conversation I had after Courtney attacked me. I could have sworn I had been talking to someone, but I couldn't remember. I remained in bed, starting up at the celling of my bed, suddenly the idea of classes seemed ridiculous to me, if vampires heard about Courtney and Burnner convinced them to do whatever, there wasn't going to much need for school. I shuddered at the thought but quickly let myself forget it as I drifted off to sleep, the conversation still trying to come up in my head.

I didn't put enough effort into my school work over the next couple of weeks. I put in enough to pass, but not enough that it didn't cause suspicion. Professor McGonagall spoke to me after my last class, urging me to pull my grades up if I wanted to continue on the Quidditch team. I didn't. In fact, it seemed like no one wanted to pull themselves together; Hufflepuff won the last game, they won the cup, which was a surprise to all the professors, and the Hufflepuffs. Gryffindor stopped losing house points, mainly because I stopped wondering about. Matt kept to himself in classes, always in the back. He barely showed up for meals and disappeared whenever I made my way into the common room.

The morning finally came when it was time to leave for Easter break. I felt like I couldn't pack quick enough. It was nice Mrs. Weasley excused us all for break, even Matt—who seemed to fall out of contact with his parents. I wondered if his dad would still show up, would still be willing to help, but all the way back to the station he assured me he would.

As soon as our feet were in Diagon Alley I ran to the shop, but only Savannah and George were there. I was hoping to see Lee as well but I figured he was still in Australia. "Where's Fred?" I asked them.

"Apartment" Savannah said as George started at me. "Tammie, can I have a moment?" she asked as she guided me out of the shop.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" I asked, knowing my face was filled with worry; she smiled at me, a sort of sad smile.

"I heard what Courtney did, she almost killed you—"

"You almost died too" I interrupted.

"No, I got attacked, a few scraps and cuts, but you, for a while…" she gathered her breath and then continued. "For a while we didn't know, we thought…" she shook her head, unable to say the rest. "I didn't think Fred would be okay, when he came back he just, he didn't leave the shop for three days Tammie, he just sat in the back and did inventory, repeatedly" she explained as I nodded. "I know you think you understand, but," she said shaking her head. "And then Melinda wrote me, she wanted me to prepare George, you know, for hearing what you did" she said.

"Why does she have tell all my business…" I mumbled.

"I think it's better than the alternative. You know, George finding out upfront and throttling you with his bare hands."

"So I take it Fred knows" I said as she gave me a sad smile but nodded. "I...should go talk to him…" I said as I turned, wringing my hands, having no idea what I wanted to say as I let my feet guide me.

"Ah, Tammie" the landlord said. What was his name again? "It's good to see you in good health, there have been rumors" he said as I nodded, though he must have known I wasn't paying attention.

"Can I..I mean, is Fred up there?" I asked, still feeling my nerves; at least it was a feeling, and better yet, it wasn't being pushed away. Maybe Matt lifted the Seal? Or maybe he lightened it? Or maybe I could shift around it knowing what helped and what didn't? There were so many possibilities.

I felt myself stop at the door, looking at it, he could be in there waiting to murder me himself, he could be ready to dump me. He could be ready to do anything. Was I really prepared to lose him? Seal or not could I bear it? Slowly, I balled my fist and knocked on the door. Once, twice. Three times. Maybe he left to get food or something. Again, I knocked, three more times. "Okay, that's enough, if he was in there, he'd answer by now" I told myself quietly as I let out heavy sigh, not sure if it was relief or disbelief.

I turned to walk away but heard the clicking sound of a door unlocking and then turned around at the same time the door opened. I stiffened, Fred standing there trying hard to look just as stiff as I was. "Hi" I said as he continued staring at me, his eyes filled with so many emotions I couldn't even begin to describe one. "Can—may I come in?" I asked as he remained in the doorway. "Fred," I started, the sensation of hurt slowly building but then quickly being pushed away.

He didn't say anything as he pulled the door open. "Deja vu" I said when he closed the door. Still, no words, just intense staring. "I'm sorry" I told him, truly meaning it, even if I didn't feel apologetic about hurting his feelings I needed him to know I was, saying it was better than not saying it. "I just—" I was cut off as he kissed me, warm, sincere, passionate, hunger, everything I wanted a kiss to be, but better. I didn't push him away and he didn't make any attempt to explain when paused as we hit a wall, and then stumbled in the bedroom, fumbling with clothes as I kissed him again, this was nice, as close to feeling as I was going to get. "Fred" I mumbled out as he continued kissing me, I may not have been able to feel the love for him, but the feelings that arose as he kissed me were just as good.

"I don't care what happens between you and Matt anymore, I just, I can't see you like I did that night" he whispered as I nodded but he only shook his head. "Tammie, we thought you were dead, I thought you were dead" he said as he pulled me closer, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

"Then you're probably not going to like the plan I want to suggest" I said regarding the situation with me dying instead of becoming a vampire or being Sealed to Matt—dead or live—human or not—forever. For a moment we just stared at each other, it was weird feeling so nervous and anxious and excited and terrified and nothing all at the same time, I thought as I felt my body near exploding with excitement he kissed my forehead.

"I already heard" he said as placed a hand on either side of me. "Is that what you want?" he whispered as I searched his face, slowly nodding. "Okay" he said, his voice so low I didn't think I heard him correctly.

"I know you don't understand—"

"I do; I wouldn't be able to handle it if you were Sealed to Matt after he turned or if you were a vampire. I couldn't do that; and I don't see us breaking up, I understand your rationale" he said as I nodded, tears sprouting from nowhere.

"That means giving up everything we've worked for" I said as he swallowed hard as he kissed my forehead and then neck as I tensed, trying to keep my emotions in balance as I felt him move closer as I accidently dug my nails into his arm, again, fighting off emotions and relying on too much excitement.

"No, it's just letting Burnner know she can't take anything from us, we rather be selfish and die with it" he said as I gave him a strained smile. "I love you, Tammie, and I'm so sorry for all the crap, with you, with Matt—" I interrupted him with a kiss, like the one he gave me as I adjusted myself under him and I felt my breath heavy as I pulled him another inch closer. I could pray this wasn't going to break the Seal, but if I died, this was surely be one great way to go. "You sure?" he asked as we stared at each other, the silence near deafening.

"Hell, if we're being selfish, we might as take it all the way" I joked with another strained nervous smile as Fred nodded back kissing me again, slowly the bed started rocking as we fell into a rhythmic motion, our breathing completely in sync.

"You okay?" Fred asked for the thousandth time as we laid in bed in the dark, the light outside from the streets the only light around us. It was a good hour later and although I still felt oddly, stable in my feelings the tension and stress was gone. Even though I didn't feel in love with him—for the time being—I felt totally at peace and confident we'd be okay, I'd be okay. Plus I was still alive.

"Yes, I've never felt better" I told him as I turned over to face him. "I mean that too, like, all that stress and anger and everything, gone" I said as he smiled and ran a hand down my arm, stopping at the new bandage.

"I can't believe I let you get hurt like this" he said shaking his head. "If only I had been there for you like I was supposed to before you left, if only I had told you to be mindful" he said but I shook my head.

"You know I have trouble listening" I reminded him.

"So, weird thought, do you think Matt knows? You know, think he can feel it or whatever because of the Seal?" he asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Way to ruin the moment" I half teased. "And no, he had to ask me last time if it happened" I said as Fred nodded and smiled. Whether it because the first time felt good or because I needed to be close to him I crawled on top of him, straddling him as he held cupped my face when I leaned down to kiss him. "When this Seal is lift there are so many things I want to say to you" I whispered to him as he chuckled, gripped me tighter and we started again.

"Hey, Tamms" I heard Fred's voice as I rolled over, pulling the cover tighter around me. "Come on, wake up, I told mum you'd come see her today" he said as I rolled on my back, trying to calm myself down from the events last night.

"Yeah, of course" I said as I turned back on my stomach.

"It's almost three o'clock, George gave me the morning to help you recover, I have to work this afternoon" he said as he poked me in the side.

"What do you mean 'help me recover'?" I asked slightly turning my head, only enough to see Fred smirking as he tried to look serious.

"No idea" he said with a fake cough.

"Men" I said with a roll of the eyes as I climbed out of bed. "Fine, I'll get dressed" I said grabbing my clothes from the end of the bed but Fred took them and tossed them aside. "What are you doing?"

"Tammie, it's not like you're some chick I humped all night, you are going to live here eventually" he said as I raised an eyebrow at him. "Check the bottom drawer" he said as I hurried and went over, pulling open the drawer to reveal a few stacks of clothes. "Ginny picked them out, you know, in case you ever came for the night or something" he explained.

"Thank you" I said as I went over and kissed him. He started to wrap his arms around me but we were interrupted by a knock on the door. "You should probably answer that, it might George to drag you to the shop" I told him as he smiled, gave me a quick kiss and left the room.

"Matt?" I twitched at the name, unsure if I heard it correctly.

"We need to—" he cut off upon seeing me. It would've been better had I put on a towel or was dressed or hid in the room—or bathroom—but no, I was still wrapped in the blanket and Fred was in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt on. "I need to talk to you" Matt said looking back at Fred.

"Now?" he asked as Matt nodded.

"Excuse me, but, since when do you two talk?" I asked looking from one to the other. "Or rather a more disturbing question, how does he know where you live?" I asked as Fred stiffened a little but neither one answered me.

"You can walk me to work, just let me find some more clothes to put on" Fred said ignoring my question and going back into the bedroom.

"Hey" I said as Matt remained by the door.

"Hi" he said in a stony voice. I should've predicted he'd pissed by this, it was bad enough I made him kill his sister to protect me. Now he had to watch some other guy—no, not some other guy, my boyfriend—be with me.

"Well, go on, say it," I said waving a hand at him.

"Congrats" he replied sarcastically as Fred came back out.

"The Burrow, I'll be there later" he said giving me another quick kiss as he and Matt headed for the door.

"Fred" I called out, as he stopped on the other side, his hand on the doorknob. "All that stuff I said yesterday, I still meant it, you still agree, right?" I asked as he shifted uncomfortably and then nodded.

"Yeah, Tammie, I still agree" he replied.

"Promise" I asked as Matt looked on in slight confusion and Fred made a grinding nose with his teeth.

"Yes" he said moodily, ending the conversation by shutting the door.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Hard to Explain_

After a long shower, cleaning the room, and making sure everything looked presentable I headed off to the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley bombarded me with a hug even before I could say hello. "So, does this mean the Seal is lifted?" she asked, implying that she knew where I was last night, which made me a feel a little weird, especially considering the Seal wasn't lifted and therefore I couldn't feel in love with the experience, rather just really liked it.

"No, sorry" I said as she cleared her throat but relaxed and pulled me into another bear hug.

"No matter, I'm glad you're safe, I'm glad you're alive, that Matthew fellow really took one for the team" she said as she looked over me, her eyes falling on my wrist. "Come on, let's get a new bandage" she said as she led me to the kitchen. "I bet you're starving too," she added kindly.

Mrs. Weasley instantly went to work, wrapping my wrist with new bandages, asking little questions here and there but mostly humming. I wondered if she thought being kinder to me would lift the Seal. When she finished she made me a special plate of bacon and eggs, giving me double the bacon and adding cheese and onions to the eggs. I wanted to tell she didn't have to go all out because she wanted the Seal off, but then I realized something. She wasn't, she simply just cared about me and my well-being. She was glad I was with her son.

"Thank you" I told her as I gave her an unexpected hug. Some day this lady was going to be my mother-in-law. I had started to smile at that fact but felt a sharp pain my chest. Right, admitting to marrying Fred like that was a feeling, it implied I cared deeply. Mrs. Weasley smiled and shooed me into the living room where the others were impatiently waiting.

"Where were you this whole time!" Ron exclaimed as Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione gave him a look. "You have to tell us what happened" he said as I gave him a strange look.

"Um…no?" I replied back questionably. What I did with his brother was none of his business, let alone the details.

"I think he means about Courtney, since you didn't talk about it at school" Hermione said as Harry joined us.

"Well yeah, what did you think I was talking about?" Ron asked but I shook my head, feeling my face heat up a bit.

"Nothing, no, it's not important" I replied as he made a face.

"But if you want to tell us where you were all night, that's fine too" he said with a little chuckle.

"It's like every Weasley's mind is in a dirty place" Draco said appearing on the top of the steps.

"Draco?" I asked, fully surprised to see him.

"No, I'm Melinda under the polyjuice potion" he said sarcastically as he walked down the stairs.

"What about me?" Melinda said just as she opened the door. "Tammie, you're back!" she said happily as she came in and threw her arms around me. "I was so worried, I wanted to go check on you" she said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have recommended that…" I said as she blushed.

"George said the same thing, you should've seen Draco, he got all pink and flustered and it was amazing" she said, pretending to whisper as Draco found an empty chair. I plopped on the couch next to Harry as Ginny sat on the other side of him and Ron found the floor more comfortable and Hermione took the arm of the couch as Melinda sat in the remaining big chair, moving aside the knitting ball.

"So, Courtney's really dead?" Ron asked when it became quiet.

"Yeah" I said and then shifted. "Guys," I shifted again. "Did I die?" I asked, a question I had been waiting to ask Fred all night.

"Well, really I think it depends on your point of view" Hermione started as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Did my heart stop?" I corrected.

"I don't think so, Matt said it didn't, but, you should've him," Ron said.

"Let me guess, frantic and annoyed?" I asked but Melinda shook her head.

"Scary" she said and then shook her head again my expression. "Not like that, but, like, he knew exactly what had happened and he was pissed for letting it happen. I think if he hadn't killed Courtney he would've then" she said.

"So, he really did kill her?" I asked.

"Yeah, him and Damon," Draco said. "I was there first, he came in to Barrass's classroom, we knew something was wrong as soon as we saw his face. He scanned the room, didn't see you, bolted out. I followed first, Barrass couldn't stop me quick enough, but he grabbed Melinda, he didn't want her getting hurt. Anyway, I was yelling at Matt to explain things but, you could tell it wasn't just Matt, I mean, he still had the blue eyes and Matt-like features, but, you could hear Damon's voice, you could see the change in appearance" he explained.

"Yeah, he was Damon when I woke up" I said as Draco nodded and continued.

"I froze when I saw you, when I saw what Courtney was doing" he said pausing to shake his head as he turned pale.

"It's okay, anyone would've frozen" I told him, debating go over and patting his back; I knew the guilt would bother him regardless of what I said.

"Matt didn't, he grabbed Courtney like she was nothing, kept hissing at her, he was so angry, his face…" he trailed off to shake his head again. "Courtney somehow managed to slip out of his grip and went to attack you again—you were already slumped to the ground at that point that though—I was checking for a pulse" he said as I felt my eyes widen. "I got distracted by Courtney coming at us so I don't remember if I felt one" he added. "But then Matt grabbed her again, his eyes kept flickering between blue and black, like a candle. All I heard him say was something about never hurting any of his friends, and then he stabbed her. He laid her down slowly as he watched the light leave her eyes" he said as I half realized I had been holding my breath.

"That's when I showed up with Professor Barrass" Melinda piped up. "I saw you," she paused to nod at me. "All that blood, you looked so pale, I couldn't tell if you were breathing. I went over to check but Matt was already at your side, his expression was…hard, but, I couldn't tell anything by looking at him" she said. "I think he thought you were dead too and I think he was trying to figure out how not to flip out" she said quietly.

"But I was okay after a while, right?" I asked.

"At first, no, we thought you were gone, Madame Pomfrey said you lost too much blood, you barely had a pulse" Hermione explained.

"I think I begged Matt to give you more of his blood and he fought with himself for a long time on that option" Draco said.

"But why?" I asked stupidly.

"His blood is vampire blood, you could still die, but you'd be vampire, if he didn't give his blood you'd die human but break the Seal and Damon would be psycho Damon and kill us all" Melinda answered.

"So, what happened?" I asked as they all looked at each other.

"Honestly Tammie, we don't know" Melinda said, her face between happy and really mind boggled. "You don't remember anything?" she asked. I shook my head, trying desperately to grab at the straws in my brain from after being attacked. I squeezed my eyes shut and kept thinking. White. So much white. And then that red, the drops of red blood, the white dress with the red stain. Courtney. And just like that, a light bulb clicked.

"I was in limbo" I told them, my voice barely above a whisper. "I kept hearing yelling, it was so loud, I couldn't distinguish any voices but, the voices, they kept me from going under, you know?" I said as all them looked slight scared back at me.

"If there was any yelling we did that away from your bed" Fred said as he and George appeared in the doorway. He probably wasn't expecting to come back to this conversation, but he had to figure it was going to happen.

"Where you yelling?" I asked.

"A little," he said as he came over, summoning a chair for himself and George. "I was fighting with Matt mostly, trying to get him to fed you blood, but, he kept saying deep down I wouldn't want that, you'd hate me for it" he said as I half nodded. I would be pissed if after all this they forced Matt to turn me.

"Do you remember anything else?" Hermione asked. I thought hard, why did those voices sound so familiar? "What were they shouting about?" Hermione asked. "Could you tell the gender or recognize the person they belonged to if you saw them?" she asked but I shook my head, though I honestly didn't know. "Did you see anyone else?" she continued asking.

"Easy with the question, Hermione," Ron said but I shook my head, recalling blonde.

"Courtney" I whispered. "Courtney was there, she was happy" I said.

"Yeah, she thought she killed you" George said.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to gloat" I told them, the conversation coming to me like a dream, lots of echoing. "She said something, but, I really can't remember, but I don't think she was going at this by herself, she knew Burnner—"

"Well, yeah, that's news to none of us" Ron said.

"No, I mean, I dunno, the way she sounded about it; and then at the end, before I woke up, she figured out what happened, what was going on, she was so angry" I said vaguely recalling her expression, her yells of no's.

"What did she figure out?" Fred asked but I shook my head.

"Probably how you came back" Hermione answered.

"Is there anything else I should know?" I asked as I watched the others look at each other. Of course there was always something else I should know.

"Matt's parents showed up" Harry said when no one else spoke up.

"What?" I hissed, leaning forward. I didn't know why it came as a surprise.

"Well, you did get their daughter killed" Ron said as I glared at him.

"I mean, was it okay? They didn't attack anyone, right?" I asked.

"Pretty sure you would've heard about that" Ginny half teased.

"Matt didn't want to see them, he was mad at them coming, he thought Dumbledore arranged for Courtney's body to be transported home. Matt didn't want his parents to be around you in such a vulnerable state" Hermione explained.

"So, he was back to being Matt by then? Before I woke up?" I asked but Melinda shook her head.

"You could tell Matt was there somewhere, but, he didn't have the energy, but, at the same time," she paused to puff out her cheeks and then clear her throat, as if preparing to say something she didn't want to. "But you could also tell Damon didn't want to be there," she confessed as I started to say the four word sentence but she shot me a look. "I know, I know, you told me, and I guess, I just didn't want to believe it" she said.

"You mean you didn't want to be wrong?" I corrected she cleared her throat again but didn't respond.

"Damon's scared of Burnner because he knows Burnner will want him to turn you—or kill you—and he can't" Harry said as I nodded.

"But why?" Ron asked as we all looked at him.

"Really Ron, you don't know why? You're not even going to take a look into that thick brain of yours and make a guess?" Fred snorted at his brother.

"I thought," George started. "If Damon came back, he'd stay Damon, we'd lose" he said but Hermione shook her head, speaking up before I could.

"So did we, we weren't counting on…" she trailed off and glanced over at me and Fred, a little hesitant.

"We didn't expect him to be in love with Tammie" Fred finished for her. George's eyebrows shot up as he sort of smirked, thinking we were joking.

"Wait, you're serious? I thought vampires couldn't feel emotions?" he asked as I shook my head but again, Hermione spoke up.

"I think we assume they can't because they've never tried, because they have the ability to shut it off, after generations, it just starts off on the off button, vampires never bother to turn it back on, they don't have a reason to, they don't have people like Matt living in their heads" she explained.

"Makes you almost feel sorry for Matt" Harry said but sunk lower in his seat as the twins, Ron and Melinda glared at him.

"The thing I want to know is, how did you get Matt back?" Hermione asked. I glanced at Melinda, obviously she didn't tell everyone _how._

"We made out until Damon let the emotions knock him back" I said, my voice surprisingly casual as Ginny arched an eyebrow at me.

"I still win" Fred said as we all looked at him with question, except George who snorted out a laugh but pretended it was a cough. I rolled my eyes suddenly catching on as Melinda shook her head.

"Wait, I don't get it, shouldn't you be mad at that situation?" Draco asked but then turned a dark red as he started twitching in his chair, wrinkling his nose and making a face as he realized the joke.

"Anyone for a new subject?" I ask, giggling slightly at the sight of Draco.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

_Birthday at Work_

The rest of the evening was nice, we mostly talked about our day, well, except Fred and I, though Fred seemed very willing to explain what exactly he spent his morning doing. The others had spent their morning and part of the afternoon walking around Diagon Alley, Draco even—accidently—admitted he liked the shop; but before anyone could call him on it Mr. Weasley came in from work, surprised and somewhat delighted to see Draco in the house.

The only thing I was slightly worried about was the conversation Fred had with Matt, he looked okay when he got back, so I assumed no blood was spilled, but what could they possibly have to talk about? Was Matt okay? Was he home? Maybe the Malfoys just gave him a room and told him to stop by anytime. That would surely put my mind at ease, I told myself as I thought of him being locked in the basement again.

I brought myself to attention when I realized Melinda was nudging me. I started to ask what was wrong but she just nodded happily around the room. Suddenly I saw it. All of us content, together, alive, everything the way it was going to be when this was all over. Though, I was still truly unexpectedly surprised but nonetheless happy to see Draco with us. This was how the upcoming holidays were going to be, this was how we were going to spend some nights, sitting around in a small circle with family and friends talking and laughing. This was going to be my future, with the Weasleys and Malfoys. The thought didn't even bother me, then again, it was probably more like a planned thing rather than a feeling geared specifically toward Fred.

The following day was the twin's birthday and it wasn't much of a celebration; they didn't take the day off, instead the put a discount on some of the more popular items and unveiled some of their new items. One of which was a series of small figures that shot spells out of their malfunctioning wands, sending them either into a thousand little pieces—which resembled itself—or sending them toppling over only to get up and try again. I followed Melinda to the end, near the least amount of people. "Hey, who does this look like to you?" she asked me, holding up one of the figures, a blonde with a busty chest and sharp green eyes.

"Were her boobs, really that big?" I asked feeling somewhat inadequate.

"Nah, I just think it's a great selling point" Savannah said popping out of nowhere, placing some more of figures on the table.

"At least she's dead" Melinda said putting the figure on the table with the rest. "Do ever take the day off?" she asked looking at Savannah who smiled brightly at us before walking off but glanced over her shoulder.

"I did that once and look what happened" she teased as she disappeared into the crowd. I shook my head.

"She has a very, odd sense of humor" I said as Melinda nodded.

"Is it wrong that I kinda, sorta don't like that she's with George?" she asked as I gave her a lopsided smile.

"Yes, yes it is wrong; you had your chance, you choose to be an idiot, you have to let him be happy now" I said as she laughed.

"I think I just wish he was like that when he was with me" she said nodding off. I followed her eyes, watching Savannah and George tease each other before she walked off, smacking his butt in the process.

"Yeah, I don't see you being that forward…" I said looking back at Melinda who had turned a shade pink.

"Come on" she mumbled as we made our way to the front.

I stopped at a row of bottles, they bottles were neon blue, it hurt my eyes if I looked too long. I moved closer to see that the sign below read: _Feeling low? Need a break? Escape with Elated Elixir! A new product by Weasley and Weasley. Limited one per customer_. I shook my head but smiled as I passed the bottles and grabbed catalog and went to the cashier, "Will that be all?" she said as I felt someone's hands cover my eyes.

"Fred, I'm busy, I have to count out money" I told him as I pulled one hand away, a little surprised to see Fred had just approached behind the cash register, one eyebrow arched me as he wore a little smirk. "Uh…" I started, spinning around to see Lee Jordan beaming at me. "Lee!" I squealed happily as I threw my arms around him as he spun me around once.

"Hey Tammie" he said happily as he placed me back on my feet.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"This morning, wanted to surprise you, heard about everything" he said as I glanced over at Fred.

"Everything?" I asked looking back at Lee who was trying to contain his grin as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Yeupp" he said as I shook my head.

"He's my best mate, what did you expect?" Fred asked as I shook my head and took Lee's arm.

"Do you work today?" I asked but he shook his head. "C'mon, there was some leftover cake from this morning" I told him as we made our way to the back. "We can eat outside, it's warm" I added as I cut two slices of the chocolate cake, handing one piece to Lee and then headed out.

"I must say, given everything, you look well, Tammie" Lee said after I finished flying through the story of my life, most of which he already knew.

"Considering" I mumbled as he nodded. "Hey Lee?" I started, a thought coming to mind. "Do you like Matt?" I asked as he smirked.

"I thought it was pretty obvious I don't swing that way…" he teased as he pulled my half eaten piece of cake toward him.

"No, not like that, I just mean, you know, is okay with you?" I asked.

"Any vampire—or half—that's willing to go to extreme measures to prevent himself from becoming a monster is okay with me" he said. "And Fred doesn't like this, but, I never hated Matt," he said with a shrug. "I mean, I was in his shoes once, so I could kinda empathize with the guy, you know?" he said.

"Yeah, but we had a relationship" I reminded him.

"You have one with Matt" he countered. "I know you don't believe this, but, that connection you have with Matt, it's a relationship, otherwise it wouldn't be so strong, it wouldn't be enough to ground him. I mean, I'm your best friend—"

"Debatable" I interrupted as he chuckled.

"I'm your best _guy _friend" he corrected.

"You really have a lot of a confidence in that, don't you?" I teased.

"Harry didn't date you" he reminded me. "Anyway, as such, we're close and all that, but, if I tried to kiss you, hell, if Harry tried to kiss you, you'd slap us in our faces" he said. I shrugged and nodded. "But yet Matt did—and yeah, I know, there was a reason, and no, it didn't break you and Fred up, but that's a relationship" he said as I half nodded.

"Well, the reason I asked about you and Matt—"

"In the non-sexual context—"

"Was because Matt got a white oak stake from Australia, from a friend" I said as I searched Lee's face but either he had no clue what I was talking about or he had a very good poker face, either was possible. "Would you know anything about that, Lee Jordan?" I asked as I continued challenging him.

"Don't think so" he replied as he searched my face, either trying to see if he fooled me or if I had realized he was lying.

"And you'd tell me if you ever had any involvement in anything these boys—friends of yours are doing, right?" I asked.

"Of course" he said still looking at me with his best poker face or honest answer.

"There's a chance I could die, for real this time, I already told Fred, he's on board with it" I paused to see if Lee's expression changed but it didn't. "Draco isn't, he wants Matt to die instead" I said as Lee nodded in understanding but showed no sign of honesty or dishonesty. "He might try and convince Fred, Promise me you idiots won't do anything stupid to help him" I said.

"Promise" he replied, his voice steady. I relaxed, deciding he was telling the truth as he too titled his head to relax too, looking off a little.

"Thank you" I said but he shook his head.

"Don't make me give you the pity speech" he said with a little smile as he stood up. "I haven't seen my parents yet, I should go visit with them" he said as I nodded and stood up too. "Be careful Tammie" he said as I nodded and we hugged.

"See you soon Lee" I replied as he nodded, kissed my cheek, winked and then headed off. I watched him walk off until I could see him no more and then made my way back into the shop.

As I was looking around for Melinda I passed George who was trying to coax a couple of older mums to buy the love potion. I gave him a weird look as he gave me a wink.

"Wow, you don't have any boundaries, do you?" I teased.

"What are boundaries?" he pretended to ask as I shook my head. "Hey Tam!" he called out before I could get too far away. "Can I talk to you in the back, just for a minute?" he asked as I looked around, debating if it was really a smart idea. I decided why not, he seemed cool the previous night.

"Happy Birthday, again" I said as he closed the door mostly all the way. "And um…" I looked him; he arched an eyebrow, waiting for me continue. "If you want to jinx me or turn me into a ferret, go ahead, have a go" I said closing my eyes, squeezing them tight waiting for the painful impact. When I felt nothing I opened one eye a little, George still standing where he had been.

"Yeah, I thought a lot about doing that" he said, his tone completely serious. "But, I can't. Things got intense, the situation got serious, shit like that changes things" he explained and then shrugged. "Besides, against everything, you and him are doing okay, you keep fighting, out of instinct, habit, survival, I don't know, I don't care, I'm just happy. I was honestly afraid you'd just go to Matt if you had no feelings toward Fred, but, I'm starting to really see you have to be with him at this point" he said as I nodded.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" I hissed at him, though I was beyond happy he was seeing it my way.

"Which is why I do understand why you'd want to die if it came to it. I know it took everything for Fred to say yes, but, we both know he's lying" he said as I nodded, I had a feeling. "But, if I have to, I promise" he said as I nodded, tears catching me off guard.

"You could get him to stay here" I said but he shook his head.

"He already has it set in his head he's going to the caves. Him and Draco have been talking and I know he talked to Matt this morning. I don't know if anyone has ran by the plan with Matt—"

"No, he can't know" I said.

"And he won't, just, keep me updated and I'll try and get Draco to come around" he said as I wrinkled my nose at him.

"You and Draco are talking? When did that start happening?" I asked.

"When you almost died and Melinda started freaking the hell out. We had to work together to calm her down, because, contrary to popular belief, slapping someone only makes them angry" he said as there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Melinda said she wants to talk you about the Elated Elixir and Sleep Away" Savannah said peeking her head inside.

"What's Sleep Away?" I asked.

"It's supposed to make you look like you're in a deep sleep, it's a joke on the old myth of vampires" George explained.

"You mean how they looked like corpses when they slept?" I asked as he nodded. "How is that funny? What parent is going to let their child buy that?" I asked as George ushered me out the door.

"I'm sure that's what Melinda wants to talk about" he said as Melinda appeared in front of us, bottle in hand, angry expression on her face.

"Good luck" I said to George as Melinda went in, closing the door behind her. Savannah shook her head but went off, helping some costumers.

The rest of the day went fairly normal, nice and peaceful. Lee came back to work a few hours, but mostly spent his time pretending to work but only making jokes and light conversation with me. I had to admit, he was pretty close to being my best guy friend. I thought as it neared afternoon. I spotted Hermione, Ron and Harry in the door. It must have been that time.

"You should probably go say bye" Lee suggested nodding up at Fred who was just finishing up with another costumer.

"We're leaving" I told him as he nodded, neither of us ready to say goodbye.

"Alright," he said stroking my cheek.

"I had a good time" I told him as he smiled and kissed me.

"Be safe, yes?" he said.

"Yeah, you too" I said, wishing I could say so much more. "I'll see you soon then" I told him as I fixed his collar even though there was nothing wrong with it.

"Okay" he replied quietly before stepping back. "I love you" he said sweetly as I tried to ignore the stabbing pains as I attempted to let the words sink it.

"Bye Freddie" I whispered, giving him one last peek before turning on my heels and walking out. Still unwilling to leave.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Exam time!**

_Exams: Part I_

"Do you think we missed much?" I asked as we arrived back to school in time for dinner. The others shrugged and went back to talking and eating. I glanced around, my eyes falling on Matt who was staring at me. I half wondered if he was still pissed about coming around at a bad time or if he knew what I wanted to do. "What did Dumbledore tell the students who asked about us?" I asked.

"Who said anyone noticed you were gone?" Seamus teased, appearing next to me when Neville and Dean.

"Ha ha" I joked back.

"Dumbledore just say you guys needed to get away for a couple of days, because of all the trauma and stress Courtney's attack brought on. Madame Pomfrey was pretty angry with him, she believed she could take care of it, but you know Dumbledore" Dean explained helping himself to a plate of food.

"Oh, okay" I said as I moved around my potatoes. "Hermione" I whispered, leaning over toward her. "Do you how Matt is doing?" I asked as we glanced down the table, Matt now absorbed in his food.

"I dunno, I didn't even realize he came back" she said as I nodded. I started to ask another question but noticed Matt had gotten up.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him but he subtly pulled out of my grip.

"Fine, I just need to be alone" he grumbled and then walked out. I didn't try talking to him when I got back up to the common room; he didn't try talking to me either. In fact, over the next few days, he seemed to avoid me whenever possible. Even in the halls, as soon as he realized our paths might cross he headed in the opposite direction. I started to feel offended but remembered in the long run, ignoring me was probably more helpful than snapping at me and potentially running the Seal. Though I desperately wanted to find out what he and Fred had talked about; I desperately wanted to know if he knew about my decision.

Toward the end of April we started our review sessions, Professor Barrass's sheet looked like it was made up entirely at the last minute. I couldn't help but laugh as I noticed Hermione's grim expression. "But what about the defensive tactics for rivals with friendly weapons and advanced knowledge in wand movements?" I looked at her.

"Yeah and how come he doesn't have anything on here about defensive non-aggressive spells against merpeople? We learned about the sirens, it would make sense to have the other creatures of the water in here too" Melinda chirped in. I looked at her, and then back at Hermione. I rubbed my temples, suddenly feeling under confident about the N.E. .

"That might be with the book for Care of Magical Creatures" Hermione told Melinda as they passed books. Melinda scanned her notes, closed her eyes, mumbled something much too quickly for me to catch.

"Shit" she said pausing "Tammie, quick, when does the flux weed for Polyjuice Potion have to be picked?" she asked, her eyes springing open.

"What the hell makes you think I know that?" I exclaimed as she grumbled and then went back to her notes, frankly running through them.

"Full moon! Damn, I should've known that, it's so simple!" she said slamming her fist on the table. I looked at Ron who, for once, did not make any movement. Harry was leaning over his paper, writing down what I assumed were notes.

"Do you think McGonagall will have anything about conjuring up items?" Harry asked, leaning closer to his notes. Hermione shuffled through hers, nodding her head and then pulling out her wand. She waved a few times, first gently, but nothing happened. After a few more attempts she put her wand down and read over notes. I looked at Melinda who asked what I didn't.

"Where you trying it out?" she asked.

"Yes, but I always have a bit of difficultly, I don't think I concentrate enough on particular object" she said, her face turning red.

"Let me give it a go" Melinda said now pulling her wand, waving it in front of us. Nothing happened. I looked back at my notes and moved my wand as to not draw attention to Melinda.

"Are you sure you're thinking of an object and not a person?" Ron asked. Melinda just missed his ear with a few red sparks. "I'm joking!" he shouted at her, mumbling something that sounded like crazy.

"Guys, just relax…" I said. Melinda shot me a lot but set her wand down, now focusing on the textbook Hermione had passed her. I looked thoughtfully at the bare spot on the table, picking up my wand I waved it, and there, a pair of shoes appeared. I waved my wand again and they began a little tap dance routine. I laughed as I moved my wand to the beat, looking at Hermione and Melinda who looked both impressed and annoyed because of the noise. I waved my wand again and the shoes sat quietly on the desk.

"Sorry, just wanted to relieve the tension…" I said quietly now turning back to my notes. "Besides, that's the only subject I'm good at." I added flipping through a list of charms that made my head spin. "That and Defense class."

The librarian had to practically drag Hermione out when it was time to close up; her and Melinda recited a list of spells as we made our way back to our rooms. I listened as best I could, if I couldn't get them myself, I could at least listen to them. Ron waited until Melinda was out of sight to start complaining though he lowered his voice when Hermione shot him a look.

Inside the common room Matt was sitting crossed legged on the floor by the fireplace. The others stood along me but I urged them to go on, I needed to talk to Matt. I let my bag fall to the ground as I got closer, sitting opposite of him. He waited a few minutes before looking up. "You finally caught me off guard" he said. I gave him a guilty smile but didn't respond. "June sixth is when we need to get to the cave. It's just after exams so you won't have to worry and…it won't be as heavy guarded" he explained. I search his face, I can't help but smile, he's still there, he's been fighting all month. I want to hug him but I know I shouldn't. I know how hard this for him and I can't slip up.

"Thank you" I said instead. "Goodnight Matt" I said lingering on the step. "Matt…is it pointless to ask you what you and Fred talked about?" I asked as he tensed, but didn't respond for a long minute.

"Yes" he finally said. I nodded. He closed his book, walked over, gave me a weak and tired smile and then headed off to bed. I waited another minute, thinking maybe Matt would come back or something but when it didn't happen I myself went ahead and headed to my room for some much needed sleep.

Most of May flew by with ease, but toward the end, when we knew what was coming the atmosphere seemed to become mixed due to exams and the cave; but at least we could regroup after the caves, after Matt stayed human the Seal was lifted. Then a few weeks later we'd go hunt Burnner down. After school, after seventh year, after we graduated.

Thankfully some people, like Melinda were able to remain level headed and be both excited and nervous. I hung out with her and Draco in the library as the days approached for our exams. They both silently kept to their books, Melinda didn't feel the need to compete so she was quietly memorizing her final pages of notes. Draco apparently tuned out everyone and everything except a medium sized book which he studied from. Both of them gave off an even tone of positive studying, it made me want to at least try. Matt joined our little group; he too seemed to be completely focused on his guides, though he quietly helped me memorize an entire list of potion ingredients and the corresponding potion names, which, I didn't think was possible.

The day before our first exam I felt greatly relieved. Matt had somehow coached me through Potions, and Charms. I helped him through the little part he didn't understand in Transfiguration, Herbology, Divination, and Astronomy. Neither of us was taking History of Magic, and we knew enough about Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Matt and Melinda quickly quizzed each other before heading to bed for their Arthmancy class, a subject I wasn't even aware existed. We were all in bed by ten, Hermione urged us to get a good night's rest so we'd be ready for the exams.

The test went in alphabetical order according to the subject name. Melinda, Hermione, and Matt made their way into the Arthmancy classroom, I noticed very few Gryffindors inside, most of them were Ravenclaws, a few Hufflepuffs and maybe one or two Slytherins. Ron and Harry were studying outside in the warm weather for Astronomy, though I figured Ron was doing little studying. Draco and I sat by the stone pillars waiting for the Arthmancy exam to end, he studied Transfiguration while I studied Potions.

Nearly two hours later Melinda and Matt emerged, talking about the exam, Melinda looked pleased every time Matt agreed with her as they walked toward us. "Well?" I asked as they finally approached us. Draco put his book aside and stood up to hug Melinda who simply collapsed into him as he whispered to her about the test. I smiled at the two, and then looked at Matt who was staring at Melinda and Draco, his expression between grim and longing. "How was the exam?" I asked him, trying to bring his attention back.

"Not bad, Melinda knew exactly what she was doing; I wouldn't be surprised if she got an O. I'm hoping to get an E; the practical part was a bit difficult…I know the signs when I see them, but I have trouble recalling them from memory" he explained. I nodded, only half listening as I watched more students file out.

"Isn't that kind of ironic coming from a Seer?" Draco asked, still holding Melinda, who, for all I known, could've fallen asleep.

"Funny" Matt said. I smiled anyway, it was nice to see him interacting with us again, granted a little disappointed it took nearly a whole month for him to relax and come back to us.

"I thought so" Draco teased, slowly seating back down, though Melinda's eyes opened and she moved so she was sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed again as they're hands intertwined.

"I think I forgot a magical property about seven…" she said, her voice low as she opened her eyes and reached down in her bag, pulling out her notes.

"The question only asked for five" Matt said. Melinda froze, thinking, and then relaxed, putting her notes away.

"Thank God" she said letting out a breath of relief. "I need an O in this course if I wanna work at Gringotts" she added.

"You will!" we all shouted, which seemed to at least get her to mumble to herself. "Now, c'mon, there's Hermione, let's go have some lunch." I said as walked over to Hermione, who was fumbling around in her bag for her notes, scanning them before she'd move.

"At least do that in the Great Hall" I exclaimed, pulling her along.

The boys were already saving us seats; Harry had his Astronomy chart half open, Ron was shoveling food in his mouth.

"Are you going join us?" I asked Melinda already knowing she was going to be with her fellow Ravenclaws, going over the exam. She gave a short shake of her head but before she left, she told Hermione they'd be having a study session around three in the back of the library; Hermione promised she'd be there.

"Ron, have you gotten anything done? Or started?" Hermione asked looking over Ron's plate as she shook her head.

"I've done a bunch, Harry and I have been studying practically all morning!" Again, Hermione just shook her head, this meant nothing, considering Ron woke at eleven, when Hermione had already went off to take her first test. Hermione started to say something but I just pushed the picture of milk in front of her, shaking my head to signal not to keep talking.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

_Exams: Part II_

Back in the common room Harry, Matt and I gathered around to study our charts; Harry kept getting the information about Mercury incorrect, no matter how many times I told him. By the fifth time after incorrectly stating the characters of someone born under Mercury I was ready to slap him. He had extremely difficult with the last section of class, which focused entirely on Astrology, which Professor Sinistra announced would definitely be in the N.E. ; to the rest of the class this was a bonus.

"I was born under Mercury; this isn't that difficult, just link every ruling planet to a friend, or relative or something. It's like horoscopes" I tried explaining, looking around for Lavender, the one time she could've been helpful.

"Well, I know what those are; I just don't really see how that's going to help me. I don't even see how you're much of a…Mercury, so, that's…Virgo…I don't see how you're much of a Virgo anyway" he said just as I leaned over and hugged him. "I got it, didn't I?" he asked with a smile as his cheeks turned red.

"Yeah, and it's about time" I looked at my watch. "It's one-fifteen, you have…ten hours and forty minutes to memorize the rest." I said as I picked up my own Astronomy book.

"Bloody hell, you're becoming Hermione" Ron joked as he joined Harry. I ignored him as I put my book aside and went back to my notes. Matt sat next to me, oddly quiet.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied staring stiffly at his notes.

"Nervous?" I said but he eyes remained on the page.

"Yeah" he said though he didn't elaborate on what.

"Well, it will all be over soon, and we want this to be over, right?" I ask, now absently going through the papers I gathered, reshuffling them to keep my eyes distracted.

"Of course" he replied. I had to look at him to make sure he wasn't being sarcastic. I was relieved to see his eyes were still blue as he gave me a small smile "Still kicking" he said, his voice and tone dropping slightly. I wondered what that meant, I wondered if he was having a harder time fighting Damon again, I wondered if he would be able to make it. I thought about telling him about Fred, about the extra help, but decided against it again, telling him could ruin everything.

"I'm just mainly worried about Potions" I said in a normal voice, as if that had been our conversation the whole time. Thankfully Matt went along with it. "I feel like I haven't prepared much" I added, stopping at the page I had listed as Potions.

"You're an awful liar" he said quietly with a strained laugh. I glanced at him, worryingly searching his face. "I'm fine…" he whispered giving me a firm nod. "Now, c'mon, tell me about Everlasting Elixirs."

About an hour later we switched to review for Divinations, even though Matt and I both exceled in the class he wanted to go over the crystal ball. I didn't know why he was so nervous about them. After all, he could just lie, as long as the answer included something she said at some point any student was bound to pass. She'd probably even pass Melinda, seeing as to how we were all connected to Matt in some way, her only chance for survival.

"Hmm, that's odd…"Matt says as he looks over his schedule and I at my Divination notes

"What?"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures exam is only forty-five minutes, what about the practical part?" I took the paper from him. He was right, in the space that should say the time for the practical is a slash.

"He's just checking our 'pets'" Ron said from the couch. I sighed with relief, I had momentarily forgotten about the weird magical creatures Hagrid gave us toward the middle of December, we had to pretend we were parents and take care of the pet, he had paired us all off, I was partners with Matt, Hermione and Ron were partners and I was certain I remembered Andrew and Melinda being partners.

"Oh, that's not so bad" I said patting Matt's hand, but he just looked grim. "What's wrong? You have Cloud, right?" I didn't wait for him to say no before I punched him in the arm. "What the hell?" I asked sternly, remembering back to the little puffy bouncy shaped cloud pet that looked absolutely harmless, defenseless and adorable. Matt had it under his wing, and I didn't protest, mostly because I had a lot going on at that time, and because it seemed like it gave him something to do, he looked happy. But apparently now it was dead.

"They don't live that long, the time span was shorter than Hagrid expected, especially these ones" he explained. I relaxed upon seeing how disappointed he really looked. I knew he liked Cloud, and he wasn't cruel enough to kill it.

"A lot of them died, Lavender cried when hers died. Hermione buried hers out back somewhere. I don't think there's much you can do for them once they start dying, like, no cure or anything. They just kinda fade" Ron explained.

That's what happens to a lot of Halves, if they end up in a situation where they can't pick, or can't turn, they just sorta fade. A lot vampires put them out of their misery and just, ya know, get rid of them, but sometimes they just let them suffer, as punishment. But that's just the rumor" Matt said, his look distant.

There were very few people having dinner that night, I barely touched my food as I looked over my charts for the thousandth time. I merely looked over at Melinda's table as I got up, I didn't bother going over to ask Melinda how her studying was going; she'd probably launch into terms and definitions I didn't know and start making me worry. So instead I headed out. "Ready for your first N.E.W.T tonight?" I turned around to see Professor Barrass had followed me out of the Great Hall. I waited as he walked over.

"I think so, I've been studying like crazy" I replied. He nodded as we continued up the stairs.

"I wanted to talk to you about the cave…" Professor Barrass started, making me stop in my tracks. "I told you guys how dangerous this was, you saw Courtney, I don't want you lot going out there alone" he said, his voice low. I shook my head, already feeling an argument bubbling up in my stomach.

"I have to, my life depends on it" I finally said.

"Yes, I know, and you need to let someone more capable help" he said, his voice still steady and low.

"And when has that ever worked out?" I asked, my temper rising.

"Tammie, I know how important this is, I know how much—"

"No, you obviously don't know if you don't think I should go. My life is at stake, my friends lives are at stake. Those vampires aren't expecting to see a bunch of professors show up, they're expecting Matt. This means everything to us, and if we can't go, we lose" I said, my words rising.

"I know; I put you guys in danger once; I can't knowingly let you do it again" his voice is soft, caring. I wanted to agree, I want to let him handle it, I wanted to tell Melinda what he said, but I knew she wouldn't agree either. I knew the others wouldn't either. This wasn't a task for the professors to handle.

"We didn't get this far just to let the professors take over…" I said quietly as Professor Barrass sighed. "Nor did the vampires" I added. "You can be there as backup, but, this is just about Matt staying human. There isn't anything to worry about. If makes you feel comfortable, we'll give you a time frame so you'll know when to come to check on us."

"I take it you're not giving me any other options than that?" he asked, his face slightly unreadable. I wondered if he too knew all our personal options. Probably, being a Weasley and all.

"No" I replied as he let out a heavy sigh and then shook his head.

"Fine, but, know that you have your plans, I'll have mine" he said. I nodded, not daring to question him as I walked out.

By the time I made it back to the Fat Lady I felt relatively relaxed, maybe it was good to have Barrass backing us up. Just in case. I thought as I nodded and let myself calm down, just as I saw Melinda approach me. "Hey" I said to her, quickly running through my experience.

"At least he didn't say no altogether" she reminded me as I half shrugged, debating on if it was an actual plus. "Go take a nap, you look exhausted; remember you have that late test tonight" she said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley" I teased as we said our goodbyes.

At eleven forty five we made our way to the Astronomy Tower, Melinda was already there, Hermione was next her, the two were talking about the charts. Other students slowly gathered, and at exactly midnight we were allowed to go in, each of us taking seats on little pads about three feet apart. Draco was on left and a Ravenclaw on my right, Draco wished me luck as the Professor passed out the cheating proof ink and quill set, the Ravenclaw said nothing. I continued looking at her, she looked familiar but I couldn't think from where, she didn't bother to look at me, not once. I looked around the room, Melinda was at least eight people away, she was already looking up at the sky then back at her paper. "I'm going to write the instructions on the board, read them careful, take your time and good luck" the professor said as we nodded and waited.

Going to bed at one thirty made it almost impossible to wake up at eight for a nine o'clock test. I almost wanted to smack Hermione and Melinda who were already in the Great Hall looking over notes and chatting. "Did you sleep at all?" I ask, feeling even more unkempt as I noticed they looked like they took time to get ready. Melinda gave a mocking laugh but quickly went back to her conversation with Hermione. I buttered a piece of toast as I tried to clear the sleep from my mind and listen to them.

Thankfully Hagrid's exam was simple and quick and I was able to sneak in an hour worth of a nap before the Charms N.E.W.T. I highly regretted it, I knew Charms wasn't my best subject, I only managed to get an E because Melinda, Hermione and Matt practically made me live on the subject weeks before our O. the previous year. We each took separate turns with our practical. Melinda beamed as she emerged from hers. "He said Gringotts would be foolish not to give me a job, there isn't a charm I can't handle" she whispered excitedly. I smiled and gave her a pat on the back. I couldn't help but admire her dedication to the class and how well she exceled in the subject; though I shouldn't have much surprised.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts was the simplest. Both Melinda and Hermione were both relieved and disappointed, I didn't half blame them, for such an exciting class it ended off in a dull manner. They discussed the order of their practical, each part seemed to be different, I assumed it was so we couldn't all chat about it. Ron seemed discouraged about this at first, but when he emerged he looked content. Harry and Matt looked indifferent, they were good both good with the subject, I imaged they secretly wished it was a bit more difficult.

Finally it was mine turn; I expected it to be difficult, considering I refused to add any conversation to what Professor Barrass said. Eventually he became annoyed enough to give me the task of conquering a boggart, this meant less interaction with him; I was glad for that, though a bit worried, I hadn't encountered a boggart since my third year. I waited for the wand to roll out of the cabinet and then snap in two, I waited as I thought about the wand being a trick wand, flowers emerging where the spilt was, water squirting out. Nothing happened, the cabinet shook, I waited. The idea of never attending Hogwarts, or getting kicked out appealed to me, but only for a second, in reality it was a terrifying thought.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

_Exams, Interrupted_

Suddenly, the cabinet sprang open; I aimed my wand as a figure moved forward. She smiled. She was short, shorter than most witches I knew; her medium length jet black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were dark, like shiny stones, her dark skin glowed, her jaw appeared wider as she spoke, her fangs were completely visible. "I did it" she said excitedly. "I killed them all; Fred, Melinda, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, all of them, drained the life out of them" she was still grinning, though it looked insane. "Now I can be happy, I can with Matt, I love him" she said, looking into my eyes, burning holes into my brain. I stared back at myself, the vampire me boggart, I watched her twisted smile as she continued to speak excitedly about Matt, as she moved closer. "You're going to die…" she whispered, still moving toward me. My foot caught the desk and I fell backwards, even on the floor I couldn't manage to take my eyes off her.

And then she was gone. In her place was a wand, sending out red sparks in every direction. Professor Barrass stepped in front me, waved his wand, the boggart shook before falling on the floor, becoming nothing more than a stick which he directed back into the cabinet. "Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling besides me. I didn't respond, my wand was a few feet away. I chocked, I dropped my wand and panicked, I shook my head as I looked away. "I should've thought about setting that boggart on you, I didn't think your fear had changed" he said quietly, helping me to feet.

"I didn't either…" was all I could say. I waited a few minutes before leaving, not saying anything else to Professor Barrass as I stepped out, and he didn't say anything in return.

"What took you so long?" Melinda asked.

"I got a boggart" I told her as the others circled around.

"Yeah, the simplest thing ever! I wish I got one of those" Ron exclaimed.

"What was it?" Melinda asked. I looked around.

"Me" I started, still feeling the panic in my chest. "I—I was a vampire, and I was happy about it and—and I killed you guys, I killed Fred" I took another deep breath, trying to will myself not to cry. The others didn't respond, which didn't make me feel any better. I for some reason expected Ron to make a sarcastic comment, but he didn't, just remained quiet.

"Did you overpower it?" Harry finally asked. I shook my head.

"I got scared and dropped my wand and then tripped, she—I—_it _was going to kill me" I said, shaking my head. My mind started spinning, what if I chocked in the cave, what if I couldn't go through any of our plans?

"You won't hesitate in the cave, it will be okay" Melinda said giving me a small pat on the shoulder.

"How do you know that?" I ask her, my voice low.

"Because we're not going to let it that far" she said firmly as I slowly nodded, looking around as the rest of them nodded, Matt included. I felt myself pulling together just as Draco joined us. We all exchanged looks, secretly telling each other not to tell Draco. Either he didn't notice or he choose to ignore it because he just went over, kissed Melinda's forehead and headed into the classroom to take his practical.

The atmosphere at dinner was more relaxed than the previous night, though Hermione and Melinda still seemed to be concerned about memorizing every letter on their notes. I made conversation with Harry, Ron, and Ginny; Ginny even managed to add Matt into the conversation, I gave her a thankful smile, at least she was being helpful, Matt must have been thankful too.

As we reached the library, Matt complained of a headache and decided it would be best if he studied alone in his room. I knew that code was for Damon was putting him through hell and if he stayed around he might flip. We picked a quiet spot to study, I looked over my Potion notes while Harry and Ron studied their Herbology book and Melinda and Hermione compared what they gathered for Transfiguration. Toward the end of our session we grouped together and went over Divination, the less concerning part of our exams. We said our goodbyes to Melinda who spotted a group of Ravenclaws and headed off with them and the rest of us travelled back to Gryffindor to get some much needed rest.

The morning of the Divination exam we were surprised to see a note pinned on the door. The exam had to be reschedule for later that afternoon, it turned out half her supplies didn't get delivered correctly and they had to be reordered, I wasn't sure how I felt about that, I was well prepared for Herbology and I hadn't planned on studying until after dinner for Potions and Transfiguration, since those were tomorrow. Naturally, Melinda and Hermione seemed to take this new turn of events in the best way, rushing off to the library to squeeze in more studying. "I don't know how they do it; I swear if I see the ingredients for Sleeping Draught one more time I'm going to go blind…" I said as I watch the two of them leave.

"I think I _am _blind" Ron said, purposing crossing his eyes. Dean and Seamus laughed, Lavender however, didn't seem to find this funny, making a snort as she put her paper closer to her face.

"Got something to say?" I asked her, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around; expecting to see Matt, but it was Draco. "Oh, hi" I said, my voice changing completely.

"Don't start anything, if you get detention, I _will_ murder you" he hissed, letting go of my shoulder. I tried to relax, if everyone else could pretend to stay focused and calm I had to too.

"Thanks" I said as he moved toward a group of Slytherins, waving his hand, as if it weren't a big deal. I shot Lavender another look before sitting beside Harry who was looking over some of the plants for Herbology.

A couple of hours later we headed outside to meet Melinda and Hermione; they were talking quickly, but I didn't get to close, I knew my head would spin listening to them rattle off the list of plants and seeds we had to know. As we neared the greenhouse I let myself smell the air, the fresh grass, the memories. I would've given anything at this moment to just go back to our first few months at Hogwarts back during our third year. I caught Melinda looking at me as I took another deep breath. She gave me a knowing half smile but kept her pace with Hermione who was now asking Ron's questions about his study habits.

The exam went better than I expected, I remembered nearly all the plants, and the diamond seed I planted before Christmas was fully grown, a large round diamond hanging from the end. The Professor nodded happily as she held the door open for me as I left, heading back to the castle for our Divination exam.

The first part was simple, straightforward, just like we expected. The practical was nothing more than time consuming. The last part required us looking into a glass ball, seeing what the future had to offer. I tried to give it my best attempt but the glass remained solid, the fog didn't budge. The general rule was a Seer couldn't see their future through the ball, since they already carried the ability to do so. It was rare that a Seer could see something, if they did though, a Seer should rely on the glass ball, since it would less prone to human interferences.

I saw Melinda and the others a few feet away, I moved closer, careful not to interrupt Ron's story of his glass vision—though slightly exaggerated. He mentioned something about the England Quidditch Team and a house like the Manor. I shook my head as I smiled and looked at Melinda who was doing the same thing. I started to ask her what she saw but then I heard the breaking of glass and then Matt's voice, yelling. "It's bullshit!" he shouted as he came into sight, and walked through the crowd, a few students nearly jumping out of his way. He turned around, running a hand through his hair, and then spotted me.

He was dragging me along down the stairs before I could protest, then he abruptly stopped, spinning around to face me. I almost fell backwards when I noticed his eyes were still blue. "Let's go" he said taking my hands in his.

"Go where?" I asked, highly confused.

"The cave, let's go now" he said, his words rushed.

"Matt, we can't go _now_, we still have two more exams…" he stared at me, half in disbelief, half in annoyance.

"I saw Burnner in that glass ball, I saw fire and I saw you, she was wrestling with you, she was going to kill you" he explained. I felt myself tense, but I had to push away the fear. For my friends, for myself, for this to work.

"We have to stick to the plan" I told him, my tone gentle. He fell silent, his hands finally releasing mine. I searched his face. "Matt…" I said stroking his cheek but he lowered my hand.

"Don't…just…" he trailed off as he shook his head. "I need to be alone" he said firmly, and then turned and walked away.

"What was that about?" Ron asked as I returned to them.

"Nothing" I lied still staring after Matt.

"C'mon, let's go to dinner" Harry said.

I didn't get much sleep that night; I was worried about Matt giving into Damon and Damon refusing to lift the Seal, I was worried about what Matt saw, I was worried about Burnner appearing. I was worried about my boggart, I worried about my friends, I was worried about the last two exams, I was worried about the trip to the cave and the trip back. I continued worrying until my brain collapsed only to wake up at six am to continue worrying.

When I finished changing and went back into the room I wasn't surprised to see Hermione awake. "Hey, I said to her who still somehow looked the most presentable out of all of us. "What's that?" I asked pointing to the item in her hand.

"Directions to the cave, it's not very guarded, nor is hard to find…" she said as she frowned at the paper. Melinda stood up look at it with her; I remained sitting, Ron and Harry joining me on either side.

"That's odd…" Melinda said. "But, then again, who really goes there besides vampires?" she added. Hermione nodded but continued frowning.

"It doesn't take that long to get there either, we can go on brooms" she explained now taking out a quill.

"Not here" I whispered to her, catching Matt talking to Lavender as they walked up the stairs. Hermione quickly put the things away and we fell into silence. Lavender gave me a smug smile as she walked pass us, I merely waved, if she wanted to still like the psycho vampire who was I to tell her no?

"Alright, well, I'm going back to the library" Melinda said.

"I can walk you if you want, we can talk about the constellation around Mars, I think I have them all, but it's obviously best to ask you" Hermione said. Melinda smiled proudly; I feared her ego was going to grow ten times larger after we got our results back. I followed the boys into the common room, going over the plants and stars again with Harry; Ron decided to take a nap a few minutes into our discussion. Matt came over for a minutes, to help Ron with his chart, and either because Ron was too scared to say no, or because he actually wanted the help he was quick to let Matt help him, something that surprised all of us. We finished studying around eleven and quickly parted, it took seconds to fall asleep.

I awoke at nine, probably out of habit now and since no one else was awake yet I took the time to get ready and then sat on the bed rereading Fred's letter, that "Savannah made him write." They were mostly updates on the shop and the apartment, it was nearly move in ready, they made the down payment and everything. Apparently Savannah would be rooming with us too. I was still unsure how to take that, she was way too bubbly.

Deciding not to overdo myself and get too excited—an emotion—I left the room to head to the Great Hall were they were already serving breakfast. The air seemed thick but I assumed it was just because I was overtired from all the studying. I looked around for Professor Barrass, I sort of wanted to apologize to him, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. As I walked out I could've sworn people were giving me pity looks as I passed them. I could've sworn they had stopped that the second week after the attack but maybe I had just stopped notice.

When I returned to the common room, apple core in hand I noticed the tension had filled here too. I noticed Hermione and Matt first.

"Hey guys-" I started but Hermione quickly walked out, barely making eye contact. "Um, okay?" I said walking over to Matt. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"We need to talk" he said quietly. I stiffened, I didn't like his tone.

"About what?" I asked but he lightly took my arm and guided me out.

"Matt" I started as I finally pulled out his grip after a few minutes of absently walking, coming among an isolated hallway. "What's wrong?"

"Have you read a newspaper this morning?" he asked, the question making me wrinkle my noise. Had they caught Burnner? Had she fled again?

"No" I said slowly, trying to decipher Matt's expression as he clenched and unclenched his jaw.

"There was an accident at the shop last night" he replied. I blinked.

"What shop?" I asked, still blinking, though somewhere in the back of my mind, the way, _way, way _back something was slowly clicking.

"Weasley Wizard Whizzes" he answered. I blinked again. He pulled out a paper, this morning's paper. All my eyes saw was the picture of the once beautiful shop in ruins and time of the attack at eight-forty two, and the word 'no survivors.'


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except own my characters.**

**Note: Last chapter for the being me. It eats me up, trust me.**

_This Wasn't Part of the Pan_

"It was destroyed, a fire, everything was gone" I heard Matt talking but he sounded so far away, everything sounded so far away. I thought he was saying something about a shop being burnt down, but, that wouldn't happen, everything was okay. There was no sign, no warning, Matt didn't mention anything vampire wise. Burnner couldn't have them, they were protected under the Seal. They were fine, they had to be.

"Tammie," Matt started but I only glare at him. "I'm sorry" he whispered; but I said nothing. There was nothing to be sorry for because nothing happened. The twins were okay, they were under the Seal, they couldn't die. I repeated to myself as I felt Matt's hand on my arm. "Hey" he said quietly as I looked back at the paper, the poor shop, the twins, what about Savannah and Lee? If Fred was dead could I really not break the Seal? What was going to happen to me? Did it really matter? I wondered as I remembered the rest of the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley.

"I—I…" I stuttered out. "I need to write Mrs. Weasley, she has to know about this, I have to tell about them—Fred—I—" No, no, stop feeling, I told myself over and over but the feelings were coming anyway. Grief. I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried hard to pull myself together, to stop the feelings, but it did little to no good, the only thing in my mind was that stupid picture. "He's okay, I'm sure he's okay, it's just a joke, it _has _to be a joke" I repeated, my words heavy.

"Tammie" Matt started but I was off, I didn't know where, but I had to go leave. I couldn't stand here, I couldn't let the reality hit me, it couldn't be a reality. I thought as I continued walking, bumping into someone. I looked up to see Professor Barrass, he'd know, he'd know the truth.

"Fred" I breathed out as he nodded, but then I noticed how blotchy his face looked. I shook my head and started to walk around him, he went to grab my hand but I dodged him and ran off; anyone who didn't know me and didn't know I was Sealed might have thought I was overreacting, I was being stupid and immature but the only thing I could do was run around the castle until I found the entrance and then I ran around outside. On the Quidditch field.

I ran until my lungs burned, until I could only think of water and sleep. I ran until I was sure I sweated out all my tears and then I ran some more. I ran my thoughts into the ground, I ran and ran. I wasn't even aware Harry had come out to stop me. "Mrs. Weasley sent for us" he said as I breathed heavily, close to feeling like I was about to pass out.

"Why?" I asked. At first he looked confused, and then terrified, thinking maybe he was going to have to tell me, but then he sort of relaxed, knowing I already knew. "I'm not going back" I told him.

"Tammie, please, don't make Mrs. Weasley drag you out, she's waiting in Dumbledore's office." He explained as I slowly forced myself to follow him.

Sure enough Mrs. Weasley was waiting in Dumbledore's office, Ginny and Ron and the others with her. Everyone looked so sad. I was still panting.

"Tammie" Mrs. Weasley said with sad eyes as she came over to hug me but I stepped back so sudden she paused in her step.

"Where are they? For real? Where's my boyfriend?" I asked, forcing my voice to be steady as Mrs. Weasley slumped a little. "He's not dead, he can't be, they can't be, so, please" I said as I felt the lump in my throat. "I wanna see them" I told her, surprising myself at the comment.

"Okay" she said as she approached me slowly, placing a hand on my shoulder and then motioning toward the fireplace.

We arrived outside of St. Mungo's in record timing. Matt was the only one who agreed to go along, mostly because of the Seal purposes, the others were at the house. "I don't understand, I thought you said the Seal protected them?" I asked.

"It does, but, if it was implied as an accident—"

"But it wasn't," I interrupted as Matt nodded but continued.

"Someone exploded their shop, using their wand, either Fred or George's. It hit the wrong group of potions and everything went up in flames" he said as I bit the inside of my cheek and glanced over at Mrs. Weasley as we followed her down the hall. "The Seal doesn't protect against self-inflected damages, just against other vampires" he explained.

"So, it could've been a human? Someone could've compelled a human to take one of their wands and explode the place?" I asked.

"No, because it's still a vampire behind it; but, a vampire or human could go in there, wrestle with one of them, take their wand and explode the place" he said.

"Like Burnner…" I said not needing to see him nod. "How come we didn't predict this?" I asked as Mrs. Weasley stopped. It was a dark hallway, cold, it felt like death. It must have been the equivalent to a muggle morgue.

"Because her point person died, we assumed we cut off the head, it would take a while to grow another one" he said as I went back to half listening as Mrs. Weasley came out from the dark room. "We assumed she wouldn't care about Courtney, that she was just a simple pawn" Matt explained.

"Tammie, whenever you're ready" she said nodding toward the door. I looked at the door, was there ever a time to be ready? I asked myself as I took one step, then again, then again but stopped when I noticed Lee Jordon rounding a corner. He spotted me at once and ran over, pulling me into a hug.

"I thought…Lee…" I said as I felt myself cry with relief that he was okay, that he was alive.

"I cut my hours back, I left around four," he said as I wiped my eyes.

"What about Savannah? Is she…? Did?" I asked as I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Oh Savannah!" I said as she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. They were okay, alive. "How?" I asked.

"I left fifteen minutes before they did, they said they would close up. I was going to stay and help clean" she said, her voice oddly balanced as she wiped her face, the tears and puffy eyes obvious.

"But, they're okay, you guys know that, they have to be okay" I said, again, still, for my own sake, my own sanity.

"Tammie, if you want to see them, you need go now" Mrs. Weasley said as I glanced over at her, her face full of sadness.

"I can go in with you if you want Tammie" Lee said quietly but I only shook my head. I looked over at Matt, but he didn't move, I wondered if he knew better or if he didn't want to see me cry.

Without anymore thought I held my breath and walked to the door, twisting it and pushing it open as I went inside the weirdly lit room. I half expected Fred to pop out and say it was some trick; that he had to pretend he was dead. But nothing happened; I looked around, just a few white shiny tables lay in the room, all of them bare except two. White sheets covering them.

One step, another step, I kept stepping, waiting for movement under the sheet but nothing happened. Another step. Nothing. I moved until I was standing next to the table, my fingers sweeping the end of the cloth. I didn't have to do this, I could go on pretending he was in hiding, he wasn't dead. What was I proving by lifting the sheet, what good was this going to do me and my friends?

But I was under the Seal, better now I see this and use it as personal ammo to bring down Burnner and then mourn rather than later see his dead body and not be able to recover. No, he wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. I touched the sheet, firmly, my hand was shaking, I could feel my whole body shaking. Was this how someone acted under the Seal? I wondered as I slowly, very slowly pulled away the sheet.

I blinked, I didn't know how many times, but all at once it just felt like I had a giant hole in my body, not just chest like people say when they lose someone, but an entire chuck of myself was missing. I could feel the air leaving my body, I could feel the pain of the hole being dislodged from my body. It felt like something was being taken out that wasn't supposed to be. Something was missing that I couldn't live without. I tilted my head as I looked down—as if through someone else's glasses—at my dead boyfriend, burns marks covering most of his body; I ran my fingers down his arm, stopping at each bruise, but feeling nothing, I was too numb, it was too much, but yet it was nothing at all.

I wanted to think how could he die? He didn't look too badly injured, a few scrapes, minor cuts, a few bruises. Granted I knew about inhaling smoke, I knew there were plenty of ways he could've gone. I went over to the other table, looking under the sheet, George lying there just as dead. Pretend dead. They _couldn't _be real dead. I told myself as I went back over to Fred and leaned over him, steadying my breathing, not even sure how the Seal was keeping me in one piece.

"Fred Weasley…" I started, grimacing as I fought away tears. "This isn't fucking funny; you have to wake up. Please, just, just wake up Fred. I won't be mad, I get it, for whatever reason, please, just…" I trailed off as I looked over his face but there was no sign of him even moving. "Fred, please, just wake up and telling me this was some stupid plan with one of your stupid potions" I said but again nothing. "I'm sorry" I said as I felt the tears, a sensation of stitches being ripped somewhere in my stomach. "Don't be dead, please, don't be dead. I can't…" I said as the tears came just as quickly as the ripping.

I wasn't sure what hurt more, the sensation of the last five months of feelings and thoughts and experiences with Fred rushing through my body or the pain of feeling like I was being torn in half. I closed my eyes at the pain, unable to will myself to stop as I felt myself being weighted down, buried by feeling after feeling for Fred.

"Tammie, Tammie!" I heard Matt's voice said as I slide down to a crouching position, the tearing hurting even more, making breathing difficult. "Tammie, hey, c'mon, look at me, look at me" he said, his voice stern as I shook my head. "Tammie, please, open your eyes" he said as I squeezed them shut even more, images of Fred's mangled body floating into my mind, mixed with how happy we were the night before his birthday. "Tammie, please, you can do this, you can push the feelings back, just open your eyes" he said, his tone still gentle. I could probably open my eyes, but did I want to? Did I really want to finish this without Fred? I wondered but then I remembered Draco, my other friends, everyone who ever counted on me to help, everyone who trusted me. Abby.

My eyes sprang open, looking directly into Matt's.

"Stop crying" he whispered, his voice even, calm, but somewhere under it grief and hatred. "He's dead and there's nothing you can do about it" I felt myself whimper as I tried to close my eyes again but couldn't. "The only thing you can do now is pull yourself together, keep this Seal in place and get ready to bring down Burnner" he said. "If you want to feel anything, feel anger, let that give you temporary strength" he said, his voice still balanced. I nodded, the grief, the tears, the happiness, the last five months of any loving thought and feeling for Fred slipping away as soon as it came. "Hey" he said as I stopped shaking, relaxing myself as I felt like I was being pieced back together.

"Did you compel me?" I asked as he finally looked away. "I thought you can't compel me" I said feeling angry.

"I can't, but, under the Seal I can, it's easier" he explained as I nodded, still no emotion other than anger, and emptiness and nothingness.

"Have you done it since December?" I asked, my trust and respect for him feeling like it was floating away.

"No, never, not you" he said as I searched his face.

"Then why now?" I asked.

"Tamms—"

"Only Fred calls me that" I snapped at him as I stood up, even though I knew he had called me that before and it didn't bother me.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he too stood. I nodded and started off. "Where are you going?" he asked as I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Why wait to kill the bitch, let's do it now" I told him as I took another step toward the door but I felt Matt grab my arm. "Let me go" I hissed at him, a fair warning, even though I didn't know what I could do.

"Tammie, I know you're upset right now, I get it, but I can't have you go getting hurt" he said, his voice strained as I tried to pull away but his grip was too strong.

"Let go of me!" I shouted at him as I went to punch him but he just grabbed my other arm as I continued yelling at him. "He's not dead, he's not, he can't die!" I shouted out as I kept trying to pull away from Matt who looked to be having a difficult time retraining me. "I hate you," I snapped at him, my tone hinting at the seriousness but I wasn't even sure I meant it. "I hope I never see you again when this all over. I never wanna talk to you again. This is all your fault and I hate you! I hate you, Matt" I spat out as he continued wrestling with me as I tried to punch him but he merely crossed my arms together.

"I know" he whispered back as grabbed me just as I felt something hit my side and then everything went black.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: ****_I'm _****speechless at the views this has gotten (no doubt because of the last two chapters). Which I could see what some of you were thinking. Though, I am stunned SP is speechless, hope you have since recovered. If not, this chapter doesn't help. lol. I should be finishing up this story in the next day or so, so, get ready for craziness. **

_What Would You Do?_

I woke up, a little dizzy, a little confused, but I noticed right away it was quiet. Too quiet. I opened my eyes, the room slightly dark around me, but enough light that I could tell it was late. I pulled back the covers, moving around in slight pain but managing to sit up. I looked around again, Ginny's room, back at The Burrow. I rubbed my head, trying to remember the last few hours.

Shaking my head I left the room, stumbling out into the hallway, moving down to Fred and George's room. I peeked in, but it was empty. Right. They were dead. How was it that everything was starting to look okay and then this happened? How did this happen? Why didn't we think about this? Everything I had worked so hard toward, I was doing better, everyone had forgiven Matt—sort of—we had a plan, I was going to marry Fred. And then someone took that away, someone killed him. Possibly with his own wand.

But I had to relax, I couldn't be anger now. I ran a hand through my hair, when was the last time I washed it, it was all tangled and kind of matted. What was wrong with me? I couldn't even comb my hair. I rubbed my eyes and moved to the stairs, I could hear whispering, they were probably wondering if I was okay. Stable. Stupid question to ask now. Had we been more involved and invested in one another maybe we wouldn't have been in this position. I ran a hand through my hair again and started down the stairs, the whispering instantly stopping.

"Don't hush on my account" I said, my voice colder than I thought it would be, or maybe not, I didn't know, or care. But I did. Right?

"Tammie" Melinda said as I finished walking down the last few steps.

"Please, don't tell me how sorry you are, don't say anything" I told her as I walked around her and to the couch. "What's our next move?" I asked looking around as they all shifted uncomfortably. "Well, we can't just stay here, what's our plan?" I asked but again no one said anything.

"What do you wanna do?" Matt asked as he came from the next room.

"I already told you, I wanna go out and find Burnner and kill her" I snapped at him. "I would chop off your sister's head next but you already did that" I continued as I watched his eyes flicker with sadness.

"Calm down, this isn't just his fault" Draco said from other side of the room. I spun around to face him.

"Not his fault? Seriously? You were ready to blame him from the moment he walked into our school and now it's not 'just his fault'?" I shouted. "Where's my wand? Where's my wand?" I asked looking around at the others as I spun around, face to face with Lee now, his wand pointed at me.

"Don't make me stun you again" he said as I took a deep breath. "Come on, outside, you need some air" he said as moved closer and took my arm, leading me outside, away from the house.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost nine" he replied quietly as he put his wand away.

"Lee" I said looking at him. "Tell me the truth, please" I said as he continued looking at me. "Give me a sign, anything, just, tell me they're not dead, tell me Fred is hiding and he can't see me right now, tell me dumped me. Anything, just, please, I need to know they're okay" he said as Lee looked away.

"I can't lie to you Tammie" he said as I shifted around my feelings, letting the emotion, or rather lack of emotion take control.

"So, fine, don't, tell me the truth" I said as he moved closer, placing a hand on my shoulder and searching my face, his eyes still sad.

"Fred's dead" he said as I clenched my teeth, allowing the emotions from his words pass through me.

"That's not the right answer" I told him but he just shook his head and then after a second he reached into his pocket.

"They found this when they were taking out the bodies" he said pulling out a small box, silver case, it looked pretty burnt. Slowly, he handed it over, deep down I already knew what it was, but, I had to look anyway. Inside the ring was pretty badly mangled, one the stones was completely removed, the others looked like they had never shined and sort of melted into each other. I nodded and closed the box, sliding into my pocket.

"I'm killing her, Burnner, she's dead" I told him as he nodded. "I should kill Matt now" I mumbled as I turned back to the house but Lee stepped in front of me.

"Tammie, I know you don't want to hear 'relax' or 'calm down' or anything like that. But, really, do you think I'm okay with this? Do you think I'm dealing with this? How about Savannah, and Mrs. Weasley? What about the other Weasleys and Melinda?" he said. I knew he was trying to get me to understand I wasn't alone in feeling like crap or anger or sad, but he didn't understand. No, that was my personal opinion, I just didn't need him to understand. I didn't need anyone to understand. I didn't want anyone to bear this pain. Especially his mum.

"Mrs. Weasley" I whispered, my thoughts spinning back to Abby and her mother, Abby's mum the day she came to Hogwarts, the day she came to tell us Abby had died. "I can't go back in there, I can't face her again, I killed her son, I got her son killed" I told him as I pulled away.

"This isn't your—"

"Don't, don't" I told him as I started to walk away again but stopped halfway across the field. "Don't follow me" I said as I continued walking.

I wasn't even sure how long it took to get to Diagon Alley, let alone the shop. Which was in ruins. Worse than ruins. It looked so empty, so destroyed. I walked in, well, through the mess. Wasn't there something I was supposed to do? They couldn't be dead. I stayed for a while, just looking, thinking but not thinking, letting emotions pass through me. In a way, some deep twisted part of me was sort of waiting for Burnner, hoping she'd show up and murder me. Yes, that would break the Seal, but, I didn't think I really cared. Even Debra showing up would've been something, but they probably knew that would be better, they probably didn't want anyone to show up, watching me suffer even more.

Back at the house, when I returned an hour later, we didn't seem to talk much, I didn't talk at all, we made plans. Sort of. Savannah and Lee would clean up the place, see if anything important managed to not get destroyed. Mrs. Weasley would keep in close contact with Mr. Barrass. Ginny was to stay out of the way—the only demand I made—and the rest of us were going to go the caves on the seventh to help Matt remain human, though we decided it would be best if it was just me and Matt, we didn't think the vampire council would appreciate all of us being there. Of course the others would come, they'd be about ten minutes behind us, and then they'd hid one of the dead ends closest to the entrance. We had the directions, we had a general idea of the process; which was basically have a member of the council pour out my blood and Matt drink it and then become human as one of his parents stood as witness. Then we'd put him in hiding, rest up and wait for Burnner to come to us. Of course by then we'd have the Professors backing us up. Mr. Barrass would definitely see to it that we weren't going by ourselves.

Once back at school, not even two days later, nothing and everything seemed different. People were still looking at me strange. People still whispered. But no one said anything to me. I half wondered if they didn't know about the Seal, they probably thought if they mentioned his name I might faint, or turn into a pile of tears on the floor. But I wouldn't, because deep down I knew I would be. I had my friends, and it wasn't like I wasn't going get revenge.

As I made my way upstairs one night I kept thinking of different emotions. I couldn't just be anger, there had to be other things I could feel. Happiness for others, I was happy for Draco and Melinda, I was happy the others Weasleys were alive; I would be happy if Fred didn't come back at as a ghost. If he did, that would mean he wasn't happy in real life. That would mean he'd have to suffer forever. But I hadn't seen him, so that had to mean he wasn't a ghost.

"Lavender," I heard Matt's voice say as I paused just inside the common room, neither of them seeing I was there.

"Right, right," she replied, though seemingly disregarding whatever he had said. "But if you killed Courtney it would make sense you killed Fred too. You know, get two people out of the way who were stopping you and Tam from being together." I made a face, was she high? Did she want me to throttle her? Did she want Matt to throttle her? I asked as I tuned back in, how did she not even see me here? "Kind of romantic I must admit, did Tam come up with the idea?" she asked as I felt the white anger. Did she seriously think I schemed with some vampire to kill my boyfriend? I was waving my wand and thinking of every spell I could spit out as I continued waving it at Lavender.

"My boyfriend is dead and you're going to gossip about it?" I snapped at her, not even realizing how anger I myself sounded. "You no good, big mouthed, disgusting toad!" I shouted as Lavender turned a nasty shade of green and then started spinning. I wasn't aware what I said, I was only interested in continuing, but just as I waved my wand, I felt Matt grab my wrist.

"C'mon, let's go—" he cut off as I pointed my wand at him. Something neither of us thought was capable. "Tammie" he started slowly. "It's okay" he said as he lowered his wand. Was I really this dangerous running on just anger? What did this mean for my other friends? Could I possibly go out and kill Burnner myself and not have to involve them? Not let anyone else get hurt. "Let's take a walk," he suggested as I slowly brought myself back to reality. We left the common room, not much caring that someone was yelling at me to fix Lavender.

"Tammie, I know all this is really…hard and confusing—"

"Confused?" I snapped at him. Confused was the last thing I was. "Fred Weasley is dead and you think I'm confused?" I asked with a hard laugh. "I'm to blame, I got him killed. And you, you and this stupid Seal, it was supposed to protect me, protect us, and got him killed," I continued in an icily tone. "I trusted you Matthew" I said, my voice catching.

"If you did, continue to, I swear Tam, it _will _work out in the end" he assured me but I only shook my head. It wouldn't work out if Fred was dead.

"How can it?" I shouted at him. "Fred is dead, I'm not going to be okay, I'm…" I shut my eyes, anger mixed with sadness. "He's gone, Matt," I said unable to keep my brain from cracking, again, the memories seeping into my mind. But then, something happened. The memories settled back, my brain went back into being intact, the sadness was gone. And then I realized why. Matt was kissing me. It was a nice kiss, I was able to forget all the bad stuff, stop grieving, stop tearing apart myself, stop breaking the Seal, I wasn't even half as mad as I was before.

"I love you" he whispered as I let myself take that in, he cared, a lot. He was still alive. I couldn't save Abby, I couldn't save Fred but I'd sure as hell save anyone else cared for me. I'd save Matt, I'd keep myself together for my friends. For Draco. I said a long time I couldn't kill, I wouldn't kill him. At least this way, if things didn't go right and I had to die, I wouldn't have Fred opposing it. Though, with him gone _would _anyone else oppose it? Besides, Draco? Melinda was quick to jump on board. The others gave their silent approval.

"I know" I responded to Matt's statement. I did know and that was all I could give him. The knowing. Mostly because I didn't love him, at least not like that, but I didn't want it to come out the wrong way. Then again, I was standing here kissing him. And he was a good kisser. Fred was better of course. _Was. _I hated past tense.

I felt Matt pull me close and kiss me again. As I started to think about that more I realized Matt was pulling away, unexpectedly.

"I thought you wanted this" I said when he stopped kissing me, torn between ashamed and hopeful but then he shook his head and took a little step back as I wrinkled my eyebrows, confused by his decision but not quite reaching anger, though I didn't understand it. He had pinning for me since he met me and I was obviously single, hell, I was Sealed to him, but yet _now _he wanted to have control, _now _he wanted to say no?

"Not like this, not on my terms and not with Fred gone" he answered as I looked over, shaking my head in disbelief. Right, he didn't want to rebound. Could I _really _blame him?

"Right" I said, my voice tight, my expression no doubt filled with annoyance. "Don't think about bothering me until the seventh" I said plainly as I started back to the common room.

"Tammie" he started but I shook my head.

"I won't hurt anyone else, don't worry, you took most of my anger away" I told him as I caught of glimpse of him sigh before I walked off.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Last chapter for now. I thought it was creative/crazy. What do you guys think?**

_The Whole Truth and Nothing but the Truth_

The night of the seventh we quickly said goodbye to Professor Barrass who looked seconds from jumping out of his chair and following us. I was almost certain he was still in his day clothes, I really wouldn't have doubted if he did come straight away. Though, whatever he, Matt and Dumbledore had talked about hours before it seemed to get Barrass was _close _to settling.

We took one broom, the whole way I knew I was thinking something, but as we neared the cave I couldn't remember what I was thinking. When we finally landed I noticed the big mountain of the cave, a long narrow unstable bridge connecting it, the mouth of the cave looked dark and cold and unwelcoming. I couldn't see much below, mostly because it was too dark, but I didn't hear any splashing water. "Ready?" Matt asked as we both took weary looks at the cave but then slowly made our way toward the entrance, slowly approaching the entrance, which looked seconds from collapsing in. One good shove and they'd all come down. "Come on," Matt whispered as he nudged me to follow him.

We shuffled through the cave, using our wands for light, but remained silent. At the end, was a big opening. A clearing. "Wow" I said with clear disappointment as I lowered my wand a little.

"Sometimes a cave is just a cave" he said as I frowned.

"I know, I just, didn't expect to be a cave" I said knowing he knew what I meant but then shrugged. I didn't have time to think about this, we were almost done and I was worrying about the interior of a cave. We searched the place a few times, making sure we were alone, putting little signs to know which way was out in case we got confused or something. We set up the placement, the bowl, and the candles. "Now we wait for your dad" I said, my voice a little uncertain, suddenly the reality of potentially losing Matt hitting me. Being left with all my sad messed grief for Fred. "Matt, I'm sorry" I told him as he shook his head.

"Don't apologize" he said, a strained light smile on his face. "Thank you" he said after a second, though I wouldn't let myself think why he was saying it, it still implied he thought he might not survive.

"Don't be thankful" I joked back. And then we stood there in silent. "What was that?" I said, thinking I heard a stone, or something, something small. It could've been the others, light footsteps, going off to their hiding spot.

"It's okay" Matt said, probably code for 'it was the others.' I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself. I had to be ready for this. I had to be prepared. I couldn't start freaking out now. I wouldn't.

Just then, the light in the room flickered, a little part of myself getting excited. Getting this step done meant coming closer to the next step.

"They're here" I hissed, hearing my own voice echoing around the room.

"Yes we are." I froze, feeling the hairs on the back of neck stand up. I felt Matt freeze beside me. We knew that voice, everyone knew that voice. I held my breath, praying no one could hear the wheezing of panic as Burnner she walked out from the shadows, Mr. Knacks behind him.

"Dad…" Matt said slowly, looking from Burnner to his dad. "What are you doing?" he asked as I still felt rooted to the spot. "Please tell me she didn't force visions on you" he said as he looked at Burnner, a sort of anger flickering in his eyes. At least he still cared about his father.

"Of course not!" Burnner said in complete surprise, like she'd never do that to anyone.

"So you just came to watch?" I asked, my voice coming from nowhere.

"Not exactly" she said as I shook my head and looked at Matt but he looked just as confused as I felt.

"Matthew, I ask Burnner for 'vice, she say she vill come help" Mr. Knacks replied as I thought of all the potential visions she could've forced on him. All the visions she would no doubt force on us. Again, why didn't we think of this option? Maybe because Matt's family didn't care we didn't consider them turning to Burnner. But it made since. Matt killed his sister because of me. He was 'slipping off the deep end,' Burnner was the expert to help with guidance, I thought as I glared at Mr. Knacks but he seemed to not have noticed me.

"She's the one doing this, she's a vengeful manipulative bitch who can't seem to stay dead" Matt snapped as Burnner replied with a smile.

"Matt" I hissed realizing something else. Realizing someone was missing but the only possibly hitting me like a brick.

"Don't talk that way, you're supposed to have respect for the adults" Mr. Knacks said as I felt the wind leaving my body, the realization again whacking me.

"Fine, you know what? I'm still doing this, you can be here all you want, but I'm lifting the Seal and then I'm staying human. Where's the council member?" Matt asked as I felt my eyes sting as I glanced over at Matt who looked too piss to even be thinking of the possibility.

"She _is_ the council member…" I whispered as I watched Burnner smile.

"What?" Matt asked, still not quite catching on, but I could tell somewhere in his voice, in the back of his mind he got it.

"You're a vampire" I said as Burnner's little smile turned into a full smile, a little laugh of excitement behind it.

"Smart girl you are" she said as I watched Matt's face pale—more than usual as I tried to remain calm and not mentally freak out.

"Explains why you didn't stay dead third year" I said as I felt my breathing quicken, all sorts of new thoughts popping up. "You weren't forcing visions onto those vampires, you were compelling them" I said but she shook her head.

"I was—_am_—their leader Tammie, they obey the council, I'm sort of like the council president" she said as I tried so hard not to let the tears fall.

"You burned down the shop?" I asked as she shrugged.

"Not me particularly, but, I did give some helpful advice to some kids who were playing with some messy potions, though, to be completely honest, I'm surprised it happened, I thought the twins would have this secret plan, but, your reaction was priceless, I mean, _genuine._" She said as I shook my head.

"So, you were a vampire this whole time? From third year to now?" I asked as she laughed, Matt still remaining looking stony.

"No, third year you had the pleasure of meeting my sister, Margret" she said as I felt my mind close to explosion. "She was also a Seer, basic though, we were separated later in life, she thought I died, she had this really complex spell to find me, a location spell of sorts, she needed Barrass's help for that. I only appeared in visions, which was why only saw me" she paused to nod at me. "She was also a half, which was why The Fates could sort of see her future."

"Your Eleanor…" Matt said, his voice distant, full of shock and a sense of being terrified. Eleanor? Wasn't that the name of the first turned half? I tilted my head as I looked at her, though her appearance did nothing.

"Again, so smart" she said, her sarcasm obvious as both Matt and I stood dumbfounded. Either Mr. Knacks assumed we already knew or he didn't care, but either way, he did nothing. "See, a long time ago there was this man, a handsome charming man" she started. "Who happened to be Melinda's grandfather" she said as all sorts of light bulbs starting clicking in the back of my mind. "Paul. And he loved me, and I loved him, and we were amazing together" she said as she grinned a little, recalling memory. "My sister warned me, she told me to stay away, he was going on with some someone named Virginia" she paused to snort. "But I knew it wasn't serious. I _thought_ it wasn't" she corrected. "Of course the Virginia brat was friends with some of the Weasleys, they even rooted for Virginia and Paul, saw the good in them. Sort of like Draco and Melinda" Burnner said with another snort. "Lucius's father was appalled at Paul, but then something happened, the four of them became friends. Sneaking about, making jokes, whispering behind my back" she said in slight rage.

"I take it you were upset about getting kicked out of the club" Matt said sarcastically but she ignored him.

"They replaced my sister and I with the stupid Weasleys and that stupid Virginia Felton. Nobodies!" she hissed. She paused, catching Matt try and reach for his wand but simply waved her wand and he looked like his arms were stuck to his side. She looked at me as if daring me to do something but my thoughts were solely focused on her not finding out Melinda was around here. "As I was saying, I was a half, and eventually I told Paul the truth, what I was, he was terrified, a coward really, at least at first. But I took that as normal, I told him he was always mine, he'd always be mine. I promised myself to him," she said. "Eventually he came around, he thought it was 'cool.' He liked my fangs. I was much like Courtney" she paused to give Mr. Knacks a mournful look. "And then Virginia did her own research on halves; all she had to do was stay out of our business" Burnner said angrily. "She told the headmaster, the headmaster warned us to behave, and we did. We took his word. We stayed out of trouble. But that stupid girl, she told Paul all our dirty little secrets and suddenly he stopped talking to me, he barely looked at me."

"And then one day I caught them, Paul and Virginia, they couldn't deny it, holding hands, looking all flustered and happy" she paused to swallow hard. "I warned him of what I could really do, all he had to do was stay away from Virginia. I thought he'd listen, but he didn't" she said, a flash of sadness on her face. "My sister, Margret saw how much pain I was in, saw what it had done to me. Love. Such a useless thing" she said as I retrained from rolling my eyes. "I swore to the Malfoys, to the Weasleys, to Paul that they would all be cursed, I would destroy them, little by little, I would bring this back to them and create destruction" she explained.

"'Burnner, maybe 'is story should 'ate" Mr. Knacks said, speaking up for the first time since arriving.

"We went to the older vampire council, explained humans, explained everything, we were on several committees, we destroyed lives, we expanded. We made rules and punished those who broke them. All in secret of course. We never crossed with humans. Everything was going perfect. And then I heard it, the wedding announcement. Paul and Virginia. You don't know how such crushed me" she said, her tone catching if only for a moment. "My sister, much wiser than myself, decided heartbreak wasn't necessary for us. So she convinced me to turn. And I was better. All those pesky human emotions. And then I thought—how can I make it so no one else suffers?" she paused as if pretending to think.

"You made the age restriction" I whispered as she smiled at me.

"I didn't want anyone else to have as much control or power as I did. Though, I myself didn't turn at that time; I wanted it to be special, I wanted to time it correctly, nor did Margret, she actually never turned, she died a half, so sad. Fire and all" she said waving her hand at me.

"Sorry" I said, though I didn't apologetic. Burnner merely snorted.

"Because of my devotion," she continued, ignoring me. "My actions, my ideas I remained in power, I was the most powerful half—and now vampire in our community after all. No one else deserves that power. No one else has suffered like I have." I wanted to tell her she was wrong but I knew I would be wasting my breath so instead I said nothing. "I didn't know what to do about the Gerbers—that was Paul's last name, I wanted to kill them when I realized they had their last child, a daughter, Jennifer, but Fate came to me one night, said not to, showed me the plan. Around the same time, the Malfoys were having kids as were the Weasleys" she said with a snort. "I let it go, ignored it. Had others report occasionally but overall dropped it. And then the most amazing thing happened. Someone told me Jennifer was due to have a baby. I thought, perfect, this was the perfect time to kill, to take away everything that family had worked for. But again, Fate intervened; this time they showed me the others, Draco, the Weasley bunch, Tammie" she shook her head as she snorted. "They were all just being born like Melinda. So young."

And then I realized something" she said with a crazy smile. "Fate was doing what Fate did best. Tying things together, bringing back history. I was almost too glad I didn't turn quite yet" she explained.

"A Felton turned Gerber, a Malfoy, and a Weasley" Matt said connecting the pieces as ever warning and sign filled my head.

"I don't know why but Fate likes full circles" Burnner said with a laugh. "Anyway, I thought, Fate can repeat history, why can't I?" she asked as she took a step closer, placing her hands on the makeshift stone table in front of us. "I knew I was taking a risk, but I also knew Fate wouldn't be able tell if I turned right after…" she said, her voice too excited, so excited I could feel the knots twisting in my stomach. "First, I found your father" she paused to look at Mr. Knacks. I felt my stomach drop a little. I wasn't quite sure where she was going with her story but either way I didn't think I'd like it. "He was a half. He knew of your mum, but they weren't going quick enough down that road to…well…reproduction" she said as I raised an eyebrow, surprised Burnner was censoring herself now, but then realizing something even more troubling. "So," she as we all looked at Mr. Knacks, a weird mixture of being ashamed sort of crossing his face.

"I did not think you vould tell 'em 'is story" he said, his voice meant to be lowered but wasn't.

"It's important to know his history, where you came from, all those fun facts" she said as I continued feeling like someone was seconds from punching me in the stomach but unable to move—not even able to cover my ears. "So, like I said, I didn't have time for them to 'plan things out.' It just so happened that your father had a thing for me" she said giving Mr. Knacks a seductive grin and nudge. "I must say, I would've thought our son would've turned out much differently, Carl" she said nodding over at Matt.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Yes, yes, Burnner is Matt's mom, Burnner is a twin-her sister dying 3rd year (to anyone left confused). Crazyyyy right? Hope I made some jaws drop! =) I can honestly say no one gets preggos. I refuse to use pregnancy as a plot twist in any story, especially ones involving vampires or characters under 21. But there is another crazy twist at the end of this chapter. You ready? ;)**

_Lifting the Seal_

"We're not even close to related" Matt spat at her as I remained hanging on to her last words. Sure it would've been a nice hat trick, but she didn't look like she was kidding, Mr. Knacks didn't look like she was kidding. Well, at least that sort of explained why Matt and his other mum weren't close.

"Matthew, stop it, she does not lie" Mr. Knacks said as I watched Matt's face flicker with pain. Not that I could blame him.

"Why you do you think it was so easy to get in your mind fifth year, to push Damon, hell, do you really think I just showed up at Hogwarts to torture your friends?" she asked as Matt seemed to be resisting something inside him.

"I assumed you had nothing better to do" I found myself saying.

"No, no, I wanted to see my little boy all grown up, see what beautiful things he could accomplish as a half, as an Alternate Seer" she said.

"What about Courtney, she's your daughter?" Matt asked.

"Sadly, no, but, she was quick to figure it out, kept wondering why I never told you, why it was a big secret. But, she agreed to help, since you were young she tried so hard to bring Damon out, we thought, around humans would be a good step, you'd find Tammie and Melinda and you'd murder them" she said coldly as I felt my insides freeze. "Unfortunately, I wasn't counting on you making the same mistake, I wasn't counting on you falling for a human" she said.

"Guess it runs in our genes" Matt said, his expression like it was the most uncomfortable thing to say. "What exactly were you hoping on doing by telling that story?" he asked as I looked at him, almost forgetting the purpose of us being here, it sure was one hell of a way to stall.

"I thought it was fun, you know, a last ditch attempt to get you to keep the Seal, trust me, it's extremely entertaining watching you suffer, but, obviously, not able to suffer" she said glancing over at me.

"Too bad, I'm lifting the Seal" Matt said as I watched Burnner glare him.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing about Damon? Hmm? You have only a few hours before you automatically turn—you are in the caves Matthew. But, really, with me here, with Damon just ready to tear you up apart under the surface" Burnner explained. She had a very good point, what the hell was I supposed to do about Damon? I would be reeling from my bottled up emotions, he would fighting with himself to not tear my head off and no doubt Burnner would just cover us in a massive nightmare killing us all. I could only hope my friends could get out of this. But really, even if Burnner just stuck around to watch no doubt Matt or Damon would make me into one of them. I would kill Draco.

"How long along did you plan this?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

"Honestly, before you were born, but, when you killed my sister, well, let's just say that was your death sentence" she replied.

"The Seal" Matt said, gripping the table for support. "Lift it" he said though he had to close his eyes. I could only pray Matt wasn't in too much pain.

"It's okay, we don't have to" I whispered to him as I put my hand on his. He merely clenched his jaw, squeezing his eyes and my hand tight.

"I want it lifted" he said as I looked over at Burnner who was trying not to look too surprised or bothered by this. "Sorry, but I'm not taking the easy way" he said as finally, slowly relaxed and opened his eyes, they were still bright blue, much to all our surprises.

"Fine" Burnner said as she pulled out her wand and then walked over to me. I wanted to move, but I couldn't feel my feet move, and then suddenly Burnner was in front of me. "Just a little pinch" she teased as she pulled my arm out, rolling up my sleeve. I started to pull away but it was no good, she was already making a long streak down my arm, it didn't hurt as much as I thought, though, it looked quite painful, my skin cut open, a nice straight line, maybe a few inches long.

"Where's your white oak stake?" I asked but she only rolled her eyes.

"That's to bleed a vampire or half, I'm not trying to bleed you because you aren't one" she said as she pulled out a yellow vial.

"You mean you don't want me to be one of you? Clearly that would be the ultimate suffering point" I told but she shook her head.

"No, knowing you, you'd want to be on the council, teach us about love and hold hands" she said as I tried to wiggle out of her grip again but it did no good.

"Why aren't I bleeding?" I asked noticing there was no blood.

"Well, firstly, that spell, it prevents human blood from being spilled. But this…" she shook the little vial in my face. "This is Locus Adrenaline, it's sort of like the Antidote to being bite by a vampire, it's what I gave Abby, actually…it's what killed Abby" she said as I felt my insides burning.

"You bitch…" Matt hissed at her. "You attached her and then put vampire blood in her system" he started said. "She was—"

"Yes, yes, she was your best friend, blah, blah blah. Anyway, I compelled her to forget, she was going to be a vampire, she was going to turn and then in a wonderful twist of irony she was going to kill you" she said nodding at me. I couldn't deny the genius in that.

"Weird, she ended up dead" I commented sarcastically.

"I compelled her to forget who attacked her, that any of us were involved, I thought of pushing a vision of Matt turning her into her mind, but, she was too young, her brain probably would've exploded" Burnner said with a wave of the hand. "And then the most amazing thing happened. She remembered, she fought through the compulsion, she reminded what I did, what Courtney did, what we were and she was going to tell. So, naturally, she had to die" she explained. "I'm assuming she got pass the compulsion because Matt was compelling her to remember" she suggested but Matt only shook his head.

"No, I sat with her as often as I could, I convinced her that everything would be okay, I promised her no one would ever hurt her again" Matt said.

"Yes, Courtney was quick to point out that the support team Abby had interfered with our ability to successful compel her. It wasn't fair" Burnner said. I started to open my mouth to rattle off a list of things that weren't fair but I closed my mouth realizing we didn't have time for that.

"Okay, so you slice my arm open, you told tell us you killed Abby. Stall all you want, the Seal is still being lifted" I reminded her.

"You are an impatient brat, aren't you?" she snorted at me. "Now, I know I said the whole cutting thing might pinch, but this" she paused to smile as she opened the vial. "This will hurt" she said as Matt went to make a move but she simply glared at him and he was shot back, halfway across the room.

"Matthew, you know not to interfere" Mr. Knacks said as I watched him scramble to his feet but not getting to me in time as Burnner started pouring the vial into the wound.

"It kind of feels like alcohol being poured on newly raw skin" she said as my brain slowly started processing the pain. "I would say it's kind of like breaking the Seal, but, let's be honest, it's so much worse, isn't it?" she asked as I felt the burning hot liquid running through the veins in my arm and then chest and other arm and then my legs and my neck. I couldn't breathe, my mind was seconds from exploding, the pain was pass unbearable but I couldn't black out, I just couldn't seem to do anything about the pain except let it run its course. As soon as I really felt it hit my mind I grabbed my head, screaming out as I fell to my knees, she was right, this was so much worse than breaking the Seal, at least the other way I would be dead, I had a feeling Burnner would make sure I survived this.

"Tammie, hey, Tammie" Matt said as I felt his arms around me. I still wanted to cry out, to feel anything but this.

"Give me her arm" I heard Burnner say as the pain slowly start focusing to my arm, the wound, my arm pulsating as I repeatedly twitched in pain. I watched as the blood from my arm dripped into the bowl.

"It's okay, it's over, it's all done" Matt said as I still felt myself shaking, the taste of bile in my mouth. This is what Abby went through?

"You schemed with Charity?" I managed to get out.

"No, she was stupid enough to trust Courtney, she thought she could really get Fred. I must admit, I didn't count on someone like her being a threat to someone like you" Burnner replied as she placed the bowl on the makeshift table. "When her useful was up, Courtney did just as I suggested, turned her in, gave up the facts and promised to be a good girl" Burnner explained. "And I must say, she was good, she didn't kill you, she obeyed my only order, until, well, recently" she said glancing over at Matt. "But you took care of that" she said looking at Mr. Knacks but I couldn't tell what expression he had.

"This changes nothing" Matt told her as he let go of me and stood up, though he seemed a little hesitant about drinking.

"C'mon Matt, you know the rules, or are you getting cold feet?" Burnner teased. Matt replied by giving her a hard and cold expression before he picked up the bowl, downing in the liquid in a single gulp. If I hadn't been in so much pain I would've been only too proud of him.

"I told you," he started, his look still hard. "We're not family" he said as turned to his dad. "Where is it?" he asked.

"I don't 'c why you 'ave to go through 'dis" Mr. Knacks said but pulled out another vial.

"What's up with you guys and vials?" I asked trying to sound humorous but only making the comment to fight off the oncoming pain. But it was near impossible. The memories, Fred's body. The shop. Fred. I felt myself chocking, was I having a heart attack? I wondered because it surely felt like it.

"Most people who get Sealed don't go through a traumatic incident; then again, you aren't most people and also, no really has ever gotten Unsealed" she explained as she started toward me but Matt blocked her path.

"Get out" he snapped at her.

"My boy—"

"We're blood, I get that, but I'm not yours" Matt said as Burnner's eyes flashed with anger. No doubt this wasn't going as easily as she planned.

"I really don't want to hurt you" she said though I doubt she meant that.

"Then leave and if you force anything upon us" he said, his voice still cold, his tone between Damon and Matt.

"You really don't want to tear her apart, Damon, or to turn her and watch her kill everyone else you hate, you don't want her to suffer like you have?" she asked as she touched his cheek. "I find that really hard to believe" she added.

"Then I guess you don't know me as well as you think." I backed up against a wall at the tone, that wasn't Matt's voice; that was Damon's. He was back and face to face with his mum. "Have you considered that I hate you? I mean, what mum makes a kid out of spite? Locks him away forever and then expects him to simply rip pretty girls' heads off?" he asked as Burnner twitched her a head a little, no doubt surprised. "I mean, I've come to…what's the word?" he asked snapping his fingers as if trying to recall something. "Ah, right, love. I'm come to love Tammie. And you see, she has this big master plan to get herself killed if I ever turned her…obviously I wouldn't be happy about that. All that work and the love of my life dies. Shame" he said with a grin as Burnner slowly shook her head.

"You really expect me to believe this?" she asked looking over him.

"I honestly don't give a flying fuck what you believe. But I want to leave. I wanna be human. Well, _I _wanna die, Matt wants to be human. I suggest when you leave, you round up your best army because when we meet again, its war" he concluded. Again, I couldn't move, Damon was fighting against everything he was, everything I thought he wasn't. Though most of it was hard to comprehend because of the unbearable amount of pain I was in.

"Good luck with that" Burnner said as she glared at me but stepped back. Mr. Knacks doing the same. "We'll be waiting" she said as Mr. Knacks looked at her with slight horror. "He's made it clear he's against us, we have to make it clear he's no longer welcomed back" she said as Damon remained unmoved and unaffected by her words. Mr. Knacks disappeared first. And then Burnner.

I felt myself breathe out a sigh of relief but then the pain started again. My boyfriend was dead and I was left with a teetering human-vampire who obviously couldn't get rid of his feelings for me and a psycho witch-vampire who was his biological mother. I could only imagine how the others felt. I let out an unexpected shout of pain, why did this hurt so much. "Matt" I said as he remained—probably Damon on the other side of room. "Matt, please," I called out, realizing it must have an after effect of the antidote mixed with my bundle of feelings.

"Relax, it's okay" Damon said as he came over to kneel beside me.

"Thank you" I whispered to him as he tried his best to give me a sincere smile which looked more like a grimace. But I was happy to see his eyes go back to the blue, his face softening as he went back to Matt, he looked so weak though.

"He's alive" he whispered as I shook my head and searched his face, not quite understanding. "Fred, and George too, they're okay" he said, his face still flickering between Damon and himself but his words seemed to be genuine.

"What?" I whispered back, my brain freaking, unable to comprehend.

"You know" we both jumped at the sound of Burnner's voice. "I really should've expected that…" she said as she shot Matt a look of disappointment and disgust and then pointed her wand at me. "Guess this just means you end now" she said with a shrug as her eyes went dark and a creepy smile appeared on her face.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: I really enjoy the love/hate relationship I have with my reviewers. lol. But that was honestly beautiful. You're reactions made me feel so good about writing this. I'm glad (and apologetic) I could keep you all hooked this long. Hold in there! Just a few more chapters left!**

_We Don't Always Get What We Want_

Part of me was still reeling from Matt's words I didn't even realize I had a wand pointed at my chest. Fred was alive? As in _not_ dead? As in, safe? He was okay? But, I saw the body, I saw George's too, he was dead, they were dead, Lee said so, the ring. Savannah's tears, Mrs. Weasley's tears. Matt was clearly playing some kind of game. Some trick. Fred couldn't be alive.

I heard the blast but didn't feel anything, I was still alive, nothing hit me. But I did notice Burnner was on the opposite side of the room, just gathering herself together, she looked like she had be forced over there. A spell. "Stop trying to kill my girlfriend." I looked up, still unable to realize Fred was really there, pointing his wand at Burnner who was now laughing but didn't look like she was quite ready to attack yet.

"Move!" I heard Draco's voice shout out, I jumped—or rolled out of the way. My brain was still working through seeing Fred, _alive_, no cuts or bruises or scraps, nothing.

"What the hell!" I shouted at him but had barely scrambled to my feet when Matt was pushing me out of the way, dodging a spell that was either aimed at Fred or me.

"Not now Tammie" Matt said as he pulled out his wand and started firing spells as I stared at him, more pieces filling in.

"You knew…?" I said feeling betrayed.

"Watch out!" I ducked, a spell hitting the wall behind me.

"I said not now, we need to fight" Matt said as he went over to cover Fred, Melinda at my side, while Hermione stood with Draco. The others were guarding the door, keeping us updated, making sure nothing crazy happened, but they were ready to run for help if needed. Too bad they didn't hear us from here.

"Did you know?" I asked Melinda as I glanced over at Fred who was bravely dodging and counter spelling everything Burnner was throwing.

"No, I swear," she replied. I believed her. Her pale face proved her. "C'mon, let's help them" she said as she started to move forward but I stopped her.

"She's not Margret and she's—"

"I know, we heard it from our hideout, but he's still with us, he's still Matt, he's still fighting" she said nodding over at Matt who was indeed still fighting besides Fred. "Now, this bitch is going down" she said as she moved forward. I nodded, my head going haywire but I pulled out my wand and starting firing with the rest of them. It was like fifth year all over again, only I wasn't hiding in a ditch, and Harry and Ron were off to the side and Matt was hanging by a thread.

Still, everyone was safe. They were okay. Of course they wouldn't be if I continued thinking. Shaking my head I waved wand, sending off some spells and jinxes that Burnner merely dodged. It wasn't even intense, I didn't feel like she was trying, but I knew we were, I knew we were giving this our all. But she was a vampire, she was on the vampire council, what the hell was all this going to do? She could blast us away in one swoop. But she wasn't. We were all still going.

"Is that all you children really got?" she shouted at us as a blast of yellow light whizzed past Draco, missing him by inches. "You really think you children can take on me?" she asked and she moved back and we changed our positions, Fred and I falling to the back.

"I thought you—"

"I'll explain everything, I promise" he quickly replied as I nodded and moved forward, if only to hug him. He gave me a quick hug back and as I moved my hands I felt something hard in the inside of his jacket. I didn't hesitate and then almost instantly we were back to the front, back to continue fighting, battling for our lives at this point. Even if we wanted help we couldn't go out and get it, and I was certain other vampires were watching, waiting. The Seal was lifted, they could hurt us now, especially if we hurt Burnner.

But if we killed her, if we made her body a part of the caves that would buy us time. Sacred ground the vampires wouldn't—couldn't attack us on. And then, with a fallen leader they'd ease back, they'd settle down. After all, they never really _wanted _to be exposed. So, yes, that was all we had to do. Kill Burnner. Here and now. Of course, looking at our situation now, it seemed impossible. Spells were flying, Burnner was laughing and we were sweating. All of us moving as one but it seemed to do nothing.

I wasn't looking at the others when I heard a scream. But when I looked over and saw Draco's arm covered in blood, I felt sick. And in the moment the predictable happened. Melinda moved to protect Draco. "NO!" I screamed at her just as Matt shot a spell at Burnner but we were both too late. I saw the light hit Melinda's chest and she fell.

"That; that was for your granddaddy breaking my heart" Burnner said with humor as we all stopped, I felt myself wheezing again, was that curse green? That wasn't the Killing Curse, was it? Burnner didn't just kill Melinda, did she? No, this couldn't be happening again, we weren't going to die, Melinda didn't just die. I stared at her, she wasn't moving, she didn't look like she was breathing. I looked over at Burnner, she looked so happy, so confident, so content and she was laughing. She killed another one of my friends and she was laughing. I heard myself growl as I felt the sudden white hot anger, somewhere that anger Matt had me feel weeks ago—or whenever it was—was back, every fiber in my body hating everything Burnner did. Every part of me hating her.

Without warning, without thought, without a fully developed plan, I ran at her, and then I lunged. I was certain I took her by surprise as well. We hit the ground and I was sure someone yelled no or stop or maybe my name but I didn't really hear them. I was too busy slamming the back of Burnner's head into the ground. "You stupid, selfish arrogant bitch!" I shouted at her as she started laughing again. "You killed my friend!" I exclaimed as she started to grab me but I slammed her head again so hard that I think she might have actually felt it. Then, suddenly, a plan came to mind. I remembered what I wanted to. I remembered I could make her a part of this place. Maybe. Though, I wasn't quite sure how far down the cave extended. Regardless, she was going to die and if her body didn't melt into the cave we'd find another way out.

"Someone make a hole, make a hole!" I shouted at the others but no one seemed to move, let alone do what I asked.

"Looks like you friends didn't expect you to be this stupid" she hissed at me as I felt her punch me but it felt like a tickle compared to all the other pain I had gone through this evening.

Then, I saw it. The wall being blasted away, the big open space showing us complete darkness. I was a little distracted by the hole that I was too slow to stop Burnner from knocking me backwards and pinning me down.

"Two for one, I love you humans and your sacrifices" she said as I heard footsteps. "Stay" she said as we both looked up, seeing Matt, who simply didn't look like he was going to obey but I shook my head, just slightly, enough for him to see. Fred, though, he still moved forward but with a simple flick of her hand she had him—Draco, Hermione and Matt—pinned to the nearby wall. "Can you think of anything more perfect? You dying right in front of Matt, Matt—my dear son—turning right in front of the others, ripping Fred's head off, and Draco's and then the others. I do get to come around full circle" she said as I felt her hands go around my neck. As I continued chocking and gasping for air I realized my wand was only a few inches away. I reached out, not quite sure if I could grasp it before going into unconsciousness, but then I felt it, I had it in my hand.

"Full circle this you bitch" I whispered out as I pointed my wand at the circle—which wasn't so much of a circle and had extended just a foot or so away from us. Beyond the hole now was fire, it wasn't close enough that either of us could be burnt, but I could just feel the heat. I looked back at Burnner who accidently loosened her grip, staring at the fire, a slow fear filling in her eyes which quickly turned to anger.

"You think _you_ can kill me? You think you can simply throw me into a fire? Honestly, _girl_, how stupid do you think I am?" she spat at me, her hands starting to go to my throat again as I felt a slow smile creep on my face.

"Pretty stupid…" I started as she twisted her face at me. "Stop underestimating me; the fire was just a distraction" I told her as she started to tighten her grip but I heard her gasp just as I felt the stake push into her chest.

"This is for Abby" I hissed at her as I twisted the stake deeper into her. "And Melinda" another twist. "And fucking with my life in general" twist. "And Matt, because he's never leaving our side" I whispered with one last twist as she chocked, her eyes full of surprise—shock—and anger and fear. I felt her go limp, her dead body nothing but weight. I glanced over at the hole which was now less than a foot away. Even before I could push Burnner off I saw Matt's foot, kicking her off, and then she was gone. Fred was pulling me to my feet and away from the blast as Hermione closed up the hole, the fire out.

I didn't know what I wanted to do first, attend to Melinda or slap the shit out of Fred but his arms were around me before I could make up my mind. "I'm sorry" he breathed out as I felt myself shaking again, near collapsing. I just killed a vampire, I just killed Burnner. For real. I killed Matt's mum. I looked over him but he wasn't next to me like I thought he might be for some reason. No, he was over by Draco, kneeling besides Melinda's limp body. I wondered how many times he was going to have to do. I wondered if he was even still Matt. But with Burnner out of our heads he should've been okay. Right?

"Melinda" I said, suddenly remembering the spell, her falling and not getting back up. I pulled out of Fred's arms, dropping the stake as she ran over to her. "Draco" I paused to look at Draco, recalling the spell that hit him.

"Don't, it's nothing" he said as he continued staring down at Melinda, his face twisted with sadness and grief. The way I was certain I looked upon seeing Fred's dead body, or what I thought was dead. I felt Hermione and Fred move over to us as well, but no one said anything and Melinda continued not moving, not breathing as well.

When another minute passed I felt myself shaking again, my bottom lip quivering as I felt the tears build up. Draco moved closer to Melinda's body, her his head resting on her chest as I watched tears roll down his eyes. I stared at him, after all this, after everything. Poor Draco. I slowly looked back at Melinda, waiting, for anything, but she didn't seem to do anything, just lay there.

Then, suddenly, a cough, I jumped back and Hermione unintentionally screamed as Draco snapped to attention. Melinda let out a loud gasp and then sat up, coughing and sputtering as she did. "Did it work?" she asked, looking around, her eyes huge as she took deep breathes in.

"Oh thank God" Fred said letting out his own deep sigh of relief. Wait, _relief? _"I didn't think it work like that, under those circumstances" he as I felt my head slowly turn to him, the little relief that they were both alive stinging my eyes and turning into a little bit of anger.

"Tammie, no," Melinda started, probably realizing I was seconds from stabbing Fred with the less pointy end of my wand. "Don't hate him, it was a trial run, I was planned." She said slowly, weakly.

"A trail run of what?" Matt asked, his tone disbelief but still Matt.

"A while back, the twins, they finally perfected their Sleep Draught potion, remembering that was the one they were supposed to give me…" she started as I could only nod. "They made it so, if you took it, you'd be fine until you got hit with a spell, any spell really and then you'd look like you were dead, really dead" she explained as Draco turned red.

"Why do you make these things!" he shouted at Fred. "And why do you keep taking them!" he asked Melinda, his face still red. "Why are you dating him!" he continued shouting now turning to me but already near exploding with questions I didn't have time for his yelling. I narrowed my eyes and slapped him.

"Don't yell at me" I hissed bitterly at him as he rubbed his cheek, the spot white. Whether to relieve the tension or whatever, Fred let out a little laugh. Hermione looked as red as Draco, I didn't blame her and it wasn't funny, but it was all any of us could do. "You did that too, didn't you?" she asked looking at Fred.

"No, but I'll explain that later" he said.

"But, hold on, what about the spell Burnner fired at you?!" Hermione asked.

"Burnner knew I wanted her dead, she thought I was stupid enough to send the killing curse at her. I knew she'd reserve it, she's advanced enough to do, imitate my spell. So I sent a simple first year spell her, it had to be green, to match the killing curse so she wouldn't overthink it, it was just a matter of timing and logic" Melinda explained, though her voice seemed a little shaken still. I started to raise my hand to slap her silly but Fred grabbed my wrist.

"Don't hit her, she's okay, that's all that matters" Fred reminded me. I pulled my hand away and started to lower it but then slapped him. "I deserved that" he mumbled as I felt all sorts of emotions rumble inside me.

"I thought you died!" I shouted at him. Before he could respond the cave shook, either because of the vampire or because time was running out.

"We can talk about that later, we need to go" Hermione explained as Draco helped Melinda up.

"Good idea, come on" Fred said as we started out. Another rumble shaking us as we neared the entrance, the light just out of reach.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: One or two more chapters after this one. So excited! Also, please, please, for Tammie's sake, for the writer's sake even, don't jump for joy at certain parts of this chapter. It was so sad for me to write. lol. **

_It's Never Easy for Anyone_

Quickly we ran down the path and back toward the exit were Ron and Harry were waiting, the sky looked pitch black, that must have been the surrounding vampires. I was guessing that Burnner didn't melt into the cave. Or maybe they had just grown to hate us. Again, they were free to attack.

I started to move again, or Fred started to drag me, whatever, but then a figure appeared. She looked oddly familiar. And then it dawned on me, she was Matt's mum, the one I met at The Manor.

"Matthew," she said, her tone unknown. "Hand them over" she said but I could barely hear her, the wind had picked up.

"You'll have to go through me first" I heard Matt shout at her. I wanted to stay, to help, but Fred was dragging me along, we still had a bit of a ways to the entrance. I looked over my shoulder, Matt still there, his mother gone.

"Matt!" I shouted at him but he remained where he was. What was he doing? I asked as I searched his face, his strained smile sending me a message, telling me exactly what he was thinking of doing. "No" I said, as I pulled away from Fred and ran back to Matt, just then notice the vial in his hands, the vial his dad gave him was empty. He took the cure, he was human. "Matt, c'mon, you're human, it's okay, we can work it out, we just have to get out of here, now, make a run for it" I told him, my voice filled with anxiety. He wasn't staying here, I wasn't letting him stay here. Not like this. "Matt, please" I said as he finally looked at me.

"Okay" he said as I breathed with relief and nodded and sort of smiled and started pulling him along, back toward the others, back to the entrance; closer, we were getting closer, we were almost out. I jerked my head back, not really paying attention as Matt's wand clanged to the floor. I let go of his arm so he could quickly retrieve it, it had only rolled a few feet away. "Go on, I'm right behind you" he said, but I hesitated, not wanting to move, not sure if I trusted him.

The cave rumbled again, I looked around, little stones falling around us but nothing hitting us, but we were near the mouth, with the boulder looking rocks that looked like they'd fall and smash us any second.

"Tammie" I heard Fred call as he lightly took my hand and we moved a few feet, and then, too slow, too late was I to react. Too long did it take me to realize Matt _dropped _his wand on purpose, he was on the other side, he wasn't going to get out. As if to confirm it, the boulders fell, blocking the entrance, covering the mouth, blocking me from Matt, Matt from us.

I stared for a moment, not quite certain I was seeing what I was seeing. "Matt?" I called out, my nerves hitting me as I felt the anxiety continue to build up. "Matt, please answer me, tell me you're okay" I called out but no response. I saw him though, he fell back as the boulders fell, I was certain of it. He didn't get crushed, but why wasn't he answering me? "Matt!" I shouted as I moved to the boulders, scratching, clawing, anything to get to him but with no success.

"We have to go Tammie" I heard Fred whisper as I noticed the cave stopped rumbling. Maybe Burnner's body did melt into the cave. I looked around, in the sky, quickly scanning for vampires but it was still, the sky empty of figures.

"No, we have to get Matt" I told him, my voice still anxious.

"Tammie," he said, starting to grab my arm but I instantly pulled away, clawing again at the rocks.

"Matt!" I shouted, screamed really, but still no answer. All he had to do was answer me. All he had to do was tell me he was alive. We were all right here, we could save him.

"C'mon, they might come back" Fred said but I shook my head, still trying to find some way in.

"Matt! Please, just answer me!" I shouted, my eyes watery, voice unbalanced as I felt Fred wrap his arms around me, picking me up. "No! No, let go of me! Let go!" I shouted as we moved away from the cave, toward the bridge. We were halfway across the bridge when I managed to struggle free of Fred's grip but as I went to run toward the entrance I was bounced back. "No, no, no" I whimpered as I remembered the seven year access to the entrance unless you were with a vampire—or half.

"Come on" I heard Draco say as I stood in the middle of the bridge, staring back at the entrance. Matt was in there all alone, he was going to die. Alone. Without us, his friends, everything he had done for us and we just left him.

"No, I'm not leaving him, not like this" I told Draco but he seemed to be doing an excellent job at hiding his emotions.

"I'm sorry" he said and then picked me up, tossing me over his shoulder.

I didn't know how long I carried on screaming and crying and arguing, I didn't know if I was more anger at Matt for being selfish and staying behind or everyone else for letting him. Yes it was his decision but didn't he think about the rest of us? Wasn't he human now? What the hell was the point of him staying? I had thankfully calmed down enough to have Draco stop carrying me but I walked ahead of them, next to Melinda, though I was still pissed at her.

We feel into silence as I listened to birds and low wind. "Fred, does your mum want you back in Romania?" My ears tuned into Draco's voice; it was low and some distance behind me, but I could still hear it.

"Probably not, it's alright now, but I have to send George an owl, let him know it worked" he said as I halted, just remembering he lied.

"What is wrong with you?" I snapped at him as he looked away in shame. "You died, you were dead and I saw you're body—don't touch me!" I shouted at him as he reached out to touch my arm. "And Matt knew" I added. "And you let him die, after everything?" I said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I knew too" Draco piped up as I looked at him, blinking blankly. "Pansy, she was friends with Courtney, she heard Courtney wanted to destroy the shop, burn it down, Pansy thought it was a great idea, told them the hours, the workers, everything, that's how she knew how to find Savannah" he explained.

"And, she just, told you this?" I snorted at him.

"No, I bribed her," he said as I shook my head.

"Speaking of stupid things you do, how did you blackmail, Matt? What did you say to him?" I asked.

"I gave Debra permission to kill you" he said much to my surprise.

"What?" Melinda asked, spinning around. "Afar saying—"

"Debra said she would, she gave me the gory details and everything, she was ready, and then, I told Matt; he knew how set Debra was on ending you, so it was either see how far his protection went or let Debra kill you" he said, interrupting Melinda but paying no attention to her expression.

"I should smack the shit out of you, I really should" I started as I tried to clear away the anger. "Do you know how badly that could've ended?" I shouted.

"No, because I knew Matt wouldn't let you die and deep down, he wouldn't let the rest of us die either" he said as I shook my head.

"How long did you know about the attack?" I asked Fred. "And why didn't you tell me?" I added, my voice slightly rising.

"You told me if everything went wrong, you wanted Draco to kill you" he started, shaking his head. "I wasn't going to let that happen—"

"But you said—"

"Ever" he finished as I felt new tears sprouting up. "I told Matt what you said, your self-sacrifice, he wasn't going to let you die either. He told me if it ever came down to it, you'd fight, you just needed a reason to fight, besides love, besides me" he said as I assumed he was explaining his reasoning. "So, I 'died,' and you were so strong, Tammie, but I knew you would be, though, it nearly destroyed me to hear your agony—"

"So you were under that sheet?" I asked but he shook his head.

"Oliver and I chatted" he said as my mind raced back to winter break. "He heard the situation and said if there was anything he could do to let him know."

"And George? Or was that really him? Pretending to be dead?" I asked.

"No, Penelope, she said if it meant avenging her sister's death she would be on board in a heartbeat. We gave them polyjuice potion and the Sleeping Draught, gave them fake bruises and scars. Lee used my wand to burn down the shop, Savannah had a friend spread the rumor it was vampires. Burnner was none the wiser because of the Seal" he explained. "I talked to Matt about the possibly early, back during Christmas, but, we didn't need to at the time, Courtney's death only proved an opportunity. Matt was the only one who didn't agree, he wasn't quite sure if the Seal would be enough, considering your feelings."

"Good! It was a stupid and reckless plan" I snapped at him.

"But in the end, it got you here, you didn't have to worry about me, you didn't have to worry about dying, you were focused—"

"So it was worth it?" I asked harshly.

"Burnner's dead; I'm here," he said as he moved closer, "Tamms, I'm right here, I'm okay, I know you don't like what happened to Matt, I know you hate me—us—for what we did, but, we're okay" he said as I pushed him away, but he only moved in again. I attempted to push him once more but he grabbed me, catching me off guard as he wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay, it's all okay" he whispered as I felt myself starting to cry.

"But that's no reason to leave Matt behind, he took the cure, he was going to be human!" I shouted at him, well, into his shirt.

"Someone had to be a part of that cave, if he didn't stay we all would've died" he explained as I shook my head but already knowing it was true.

"He would never really agree to it though!" I shouted.

"He wanted you to be happy" Draco started as I looked over at him, still leaning into Fred. "He's been fighting since Christmas Tam, this has been hard for him. And yeah, he pulled through in the end—"

"Exactly, he pulled through for us, his friends and we left him" I reminded them. "Why would he do that, why _did_ he do that?" I asked, tears falling.

"Because he loves you" Fred said, his voice no longer afraid to admit it, his manner no longer stiff and anger about it. Though that was probably due to the fact that Matt was no longer with us. "I think he knew the whole time he wasn't going to survive this and he figured he might as well go out fighting and helping" he added. I shook my head, anger building back up. Apart from everything, Matt was still my friend, our friend.

"Did you try to stop him?" I asked, my lip quivering.

"Yes, I told him exactly what you're telling us now, he was _my_ friend too and I don't like leaving my friends behind. He told me we both wanted you alive more, and then he…" Fred paused to sort of smile. "He told me Damon would let go too, just to prove me wrong about vampires" he said, clearly some kind of joke between the three of them. I searched his face for a lie but saw nothing. "He also made me promise to buy you a big ring and propose in a really cheesy romantic way" he said as I shook my head, not quite ready to let go of the anger but when I fully turned around to face Fred his lips were on mine. I love you" he whispered as I thought about pulling away. "Matt wanted this in the end, he realized we were going to be together and this was how he let go" he explained.

"That's not letting go, that's being a stupid selfish son-of—" I couldn't continue because Fred had kissed me again.

"I know I'm supposed to apologize, but I'm not sorry; you're okay, Melinda is okay, we beat this, we beat The Fates's worse case scenario, we changed our course; yes, I am honestly sad Matt is gone. Tamms…" he trailed off to kiss me again. I felt my anger slowly melting, I had missed this so much. And he was right, we did beat the worst case. I wasn't going to be a vampire. I wasn't going to kill my cousin or send my friend home packing. I was okay. "I love you."

"I love you too" I breathed out and hugged him tighter "I love you Fred" I said again, the words washing away all anger, all pain, all regret, all madness. "My god, I love you" I said, the words feeling like fresh air in my lungs; how I missed those words, that feeling. I kissed him again as I melted back into him, my body, eyes and head collapsing, overcome with every emotion possible, but mostly, thankfulness and love.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: I loved my last reviews, honestly, thank you for the moment of Matt pity. He's in this chapter for a minute, but for good reason. But after this he's really gone. Still breaks my heart. lol. Enjoy! **

_Going Out Brave_

I awoke in the familiar area of the St. Mungo's hospital. My head was pounding, I could barely open my eyes, but that was probably due to the fact that it was so bright in the room. I looked over, seeing there was a curtain separating me and another patient. I blinked my eyes a few times before reaching for the curtain. It separated before I touched it. "Look who finally decided to wake up" I heard Fred tease before my eyes could adjust on him.

"Yeah, we've only been checking on you every half an hour since I woke up" Melinda said as she adjusted herself in her bed.

"Leave her be, she needed the rest" Draco said as he came out of the bathroom. "How are you feeling?" he asked as Fred came to sit on my bed.

"Still mad, like, really mad" I told them, holding my glance on Fred and then Draco. "I mean," I shook my head, trying not to think, remember, that my best friend was dead. I still had the love of my life and my other friends, but Matt. He had done so much for us, for me, even if others thought he was a bit obsessive or possessive, he was still there. Plus, he never hurt me, just like he always said. And he never hurt any of my friends. It crushed me they still couldn't see pass that. I would've assumed Melinda to understand considering Draco, but, it was always difficult to make people listen.

"What time is it?" I asked wrapping the covers up to my chin, not really wishing to remember anymore about Matt, at least now, maybe later they'd understand, once we got pass the Burnner is dead part.

"Almost three in the afternoon, I woke up around eleven, but, like I said, you were still sleep" she said. I nodded and looked around the white room, it looked simple enough, not quite cozy, but not downright disgusting.

"And you guys? What time did you come?" I asked Fred and then Draco.

"Near noon, but, I was up half the night worrying" Draco replied.

"I haven't been home since Tuesday" Fred said.

"Tuesday? Wait, what's today?" I asked, looking around in surprise.

"Friday, we left Monday night, you were admitted Tuesday morning, like, three or four, you passed out after everything. Melinda came in late Wednesday" Fred explained as I looked over at Melinda.

"You came to keep me company?" I half teased.

"No, I got a bad case of anxiety one Wednesday after saying goodnight to everyone. I was terrified of being myself. Does that make sense?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said thinking back to how Matt was alone but no one seemed to care. I closed my eyes and shook my head, I wouldn't do this to myself.

"I'm gonna go take a walk, stretch my legs" Melinda said as she got up. "C'mon, let's go take a walk" she told Draco.

"But I wanna stay with my cousin, shouldn't we—" Draco started but Melinda was already dragging him out shutting the door behind her.

"So, do you want hit me again?" Fred asked as he remained on the end of the bed. "I wouldn't mind, I think I'd be sadder if you didn't do anything" he said but I just looked away. "I know you're mad, I get that Tamms, I really do, and trust me, you have every right to be mad. I hurt you, I know. I left you, I lied to you. I know" he said but I shook my head, just slightly, little tears sprouting up. "I told you I was there. Yeah, I went to Romania, but, we were gathering together a few things, you happen to come at the wrong time."

"You mean when I went to see the body?" I asked still looking away but I had a feeling he was nodding. "You heard me crying? You heard me ripping myself apart and you did nothing?" I asked, not believing he would ever do something like that.

"Like I said before, you were going to be okay, Draco loves you, I love you, hell, Lee and Oliver are still willing to help you, Matt lov—loved you" he said as I tried not to fell sadness come over me. "If I thought you were going to break the Seal, if I thought you would've killed yourself I wouldn't have done it. That's why Matt didn't want to do it, he was worried about your emotional state, he thought it was stupid to push you" he explained.

"Is that what you talked about the day before your birthday when he came to the apartment?" I asked, still feeling somewhat betrayed.

"Yeah" he said quietly as I sat up.

"Fred, back during fifth year…did you ever find out who kept switching your candies?" I asked, the memory popping in my mind for some unknown reason.

"Charity" he said with a little laugh. "Explains why you and Abby were the only ones who got hurt. She said it was the starter plan, seeing how easily she could trick Abby and how little you paid attention. I hadn't realized she had been in the stash. We kept a separate stash in the castle, near the humpback witch, if anyone knew stuff was there it was Charity. The rest was easy" he explained.

"How did you find out?" I asked as I assumed he either went to see her or wrote a goodbye letter—neither of which I approved of.

"George went to see her, she had a sent a few more letters after the one I showed you, she still really though I would go back to her," he paused to shrug.

"What was he doing? Telling her to hold for a few more days and you'll come running?" I asked sarcastically.

"No" he cleared his throat and moved a little closer. "A few weeks before sixth year started, Charity still hadn't been tried but I hadn't been in contact either, anyway, George told her we were in love and she needed to stop. I knew it was the last thing she expected, the last thing I thought George would ever say, but he did. Since then…neither of us have heard from her. No letters, no desperate pleas, it's been quiet" he finished.

"I'm sorry" I said even though I knew I had nothing to apologize for. But she meant something to Fred at some point. She turned crazy and manipulative and bitter because of me. Just like Courtney, and sort of Matt. That's what they were trying to turn Abby into. I guess some part of me was glad she wasn't around, I rather her be safe than in harms way, or worst, being used as a pawn.

"Any other questions?" he asked as I shook my head. "Tamms, I am sorry about Matt, I know pass all the stuff I hated about him, he was just your friend. I'm sorry he's gone" he said as I nodded.

"I didn't get to tell him I was sorry, I never got to say goodbye…" I whispered, more so to myself.

"I know" he replied quietly as we looked up at the knock at the door, Savannah and Lee both standing there. I jumped off, aiming to punch Lee but he swerved out of the way.

"I heard you were the habit of smacking people, wanna get out of the way" he said as he moved over to the other bed.

"You lied to me" I said as he nodded.

"Yes, but only because I will never have to do it again, Fred promised" Lee said as Savannah nodded, huffed out a breath of air and then pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry about Matt, I heard" she said as I nodded and we pulled apart. "How's your arm? I heard about that too" she said as I nodded again.

"It's alright, a little painful, but, I'll manage" I said.

"Well, no offense but we really only came to drag Fred out," Lee said as he stood back up. "He hasn't slept—"

"Or eaten" Savannah quickly piped in.

"For the last twenty four hours or so and now that we know you're awake, he can take a break" Lee said as he came over and gave me a hug, pinning my arms to my side so I couldn't punch him—even if I still wanted to I wouldn't have.

"Good idea" I said as we pulled away and I went to stand with Fred. "Go on, I'm fine" I told him as he slowly got to his feet.

"Sure? We could sleep together?" he said, a little grin on his as I rolled my eyes. "If you need anything I think Draco will be here a bit longer" he said as I nodded and leaned into him.

"Thank you Freddie, for everything" I whispered as he hugged me.

"You still don't forgive me, do you?" he asked, the little grin still in the corner of his mouth. I kissed forehead and went to kiss his cheek but he leaned in and kissed my lips, making me blush a little. "Love you" he whispered as he stretched, squeezed my shoulder and started to the door. "Get some more sleep" he added before closing the door behind him.

I laid back down, what little energy I had woken up with was now gone, or almost gone. "How did we get here?" I asked myself as I stared up at the ceiling. "At least Burnner is dead" I let out a heavy sigh as I closed my eyes, how did that Wizard of Oz song go back home? I thought as I felt a smile crept up on my face, right, _ding dong, the bitch dead._ I heard myself laugh but before I could think anymore of the song I was falling asleep.

When I opened my eyes I immediately noticed the pillow wasn't nearly as soft as I thought. And it didn't look half as bright as when I went to sleep. And it was kind of chilly, like a light breeze. It felt like I was outside. I shot up, my first and only thought on the idea that we didn't kill Burnner. She had got us in the end; but then I stabbed her, I ran the stake through her heart and she died. I wasn't in any kind of freak dream she made.

But I definitely wasn't in the hospital either. I looked around, it looked like a forest, just as the sun was setting. It looked beautiful, I thought as I stared out into the sky, just for a moment, forgetting about everything else. I looked around, thinking I heard someone call my name. "Hello?" I called back as I started in what I felt like the right direction. Finally, squinting I noticed a figure.

"Matt!" I called out as I ran over to Matt who was slumped down against a tree. "You're okay! But, how?" I asked, somewhere in my mind already knowing.

"Do you like it?" he asked as I looked around again, but not really paying attention any longer, Matt was here. Alive. A little tired looking, but alive. But, maybe it was a dream, wishful thinking. "It's not a dream" he said with a laugh.

"Then what it is?" I asked but he only shrugged, no longer grinning.

"The last thing I want to remember; I sorta used that location thing Burnner used, I've been practicing for a while. I told Fred I wanted to do this."

"So you knew this whole time you were going to die?" I said, remembering everything, again, anger at him and Fred for actually leaving me. "I was so worried, I wanted to go back, I fought Fred tooth and nail, Draco had to carry me over his shoulder again" I told him as I sat next to him. "They told me everything, I can't believe you agreed to that plan" I said with annoyance and disbelief.

"Even when I'm dying you don't hesitate" he coughed out.

"I can help you" I said quickly but he shook his head.

"I'm right where I need to be" he argued.

"Matt, you helped us, you deserve to live, you don't have to die in that cave, you don't need to make any sacrifices for us, you're not a vampire" I said.

"What I deserve is peace" he replied as I searched his face. "I'm tired Tammie," he started. "I'm not giving up, I just, there's nothing left here" he said.

"I'm here" I reminded him, feeling hurt that I was longer enough, but deep down knowing what he meant, I just wasn't ready.

"I know, and I'm leaving the rest of my friends too, but this my choice—"

"It's a stupid choice" I was quick to interrupt.

"Please, I'm dying" he reminded me. "I want you here because I want to say goodbye, not argue with you" he added. I let myself relax a little. But only because he was right, he _was _dying. I sucked in air, holding back the tears, I got to say goodbye and Fred already knew Matt was doing this. All I could do was say bye.

"Does it hurt?" I asked as I leaned into him, his arm hesitantly going around my shoulder. It was nice though, without the Seal.

"I don't really feel anything" he said, his voice elaborating on how tired he was, but it wasn't because of the ability to hold the illusion, it was that he was slowly leaving, dying. "Tam, don't blame Fred or Draco, please, and don't cry," he said as he ran a hand through my tangled messy hair. "Tell Melinda I didn't kill that kid, that was Courtney, but I took the blame, I needed a reason for Melinda to hate me, to split you guys apart for a minute, to help Draco's plan, I know you know about that" he said as I slowly nodded. "I'm sorry for putting you through that torture, I really am and I know—"I interrupted him by pressing my lips to his.

"You fought to stay human, you fought against everything, the odds were not in your favor and you proved everyone wrong" I told him gently.

"You believed in me the whole though, thank you" he said as I half smiled.

"No Matt, thank you, for everything" I said searching his bright watery blue eyes, a tear rolling down my check but he quickly brushed it away.

"You guys showed me what it was like to be human, wasn't going to let you guys down" he said quietly as he kissed my forehead.

"It's time" he said after a few minutes of us lying there in silence. Already? Now? Did I have to? I thought as I held back a whimper as he eased me off him. "Tell Melinda have fun picking colors for the weddings. I like blue, and red, and green" he teased, his words getting thicker. "Tell Draco he'll be fine, he's good, he has you guys. Harry and them, tell them, thank you" he said with a little cough. "Tell Fred there's no more competition, and he better put a big ring on your finger for all these troubles, the cheesy ending thing" he said as I nodded, the tears running down my cheek.

"I love you Matt, forever, no matter what and I'll never forget what you did for us" I said as I kissed him once more, somehow thinking if I did he'd just be okay, he'd come back, he wouldn't die.

"Always" he whispered as I thought I heard him chocking. "Wake up, Tam" he sputtered out. "Wake up" he whispered again as I shut my eye due to the sudden drowsiness, but then shot them back open, I wasn't leaving Matt yet. But when I opened my eyes again, I was back in the bed at St. Mungos, the covers all twisted, sweat nearly dripping from my forehead as I jerked my head around, looking for Matt but he was gone.


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: As the title suggest, last chapter. If there's any questions that you didn't think got answered be sure to send me a PM. You lot have been a wonderful audience and I am more than stoked/thankful for every review and view to the story; huge hugs and thank yous to TheStarCalledVega and SiobanPhelps for keeping up with the "series", you guys rock! Alright, well, it's done. It's over. Tammie's story is complete. I'll be writing more of They Guys but probably at a much slower pace so if you feel withdrawal symptoms there's that story. Okay, enough chit chat. Read, read, read!**

_The Last Chapter_

I wanted to cry as soon as I realized he was probably dead, but he told me not to and I did get to say goodbye, I did get to make peace and that was what was important to me. Besides, Draco and Melinda had come back, I didn't need them to see me crying. Again. "Where's Fred?" Melinda asked.

"Eating and sleeping," I quickly replied, eager to not think about Matt. "Hey, how are the others? Are they okay?" I asked settling myself back down.

"Yeah, since they weren't as bad off as us they got to go back to Hogwarts" she explained as I simply nodded.

"Speaking of which, I should probably head back too" Draco said as he came over to examine my facial expression.

"I'm okay" I told him, this time really meaning it.

"Good" he simply replied. "And I'm sorry Tammie, for all the lies, and Melinda, you too. Not just this year, not just this time, but repeatedly, I'm sorry I don't give you guys enough credit, enough support, I love you both" he said giving me a bear hug and then nodding at Melinda—I assumed they already had their share of goodbyes, arguments and thank yous.

"We'll see you soon" I told him as he nodded and headed out, closing the door tight behind him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Melinda asked as I sat back on the bed, cross legged. "You didn't slap Draco" she teased, her tone almost back to normal. I wondered if it really bothered her all the trouble we went through. Granted I knew she had her own personal way of dealing with all of this, but she was honestly happy and thankful for the others? Was she going to make some kind of effort to prove it? Did she have to?

"I saw Matt," I blurted out. "He did one of those vision location things on me, like the one Burnner did, but, obviously it wasn't a nightmare" I told her.

"Why?" she asked looking slightly horrified. I should've expected that, but really, after _everything, _I had hoped she gained a little trust for Matt.

"He wanted to say goodbye; I think Fred knew about it already" I said shaking my head a little, I wasn't going to fight with Fred—or anyone on this—I didn't want to ruin the moment. "I don't care what you think, but he helped us, without question, without too much fighting, he was apart of this, as our friend. He had every right to say goodbye" I told her.

"You're right" she said, much to my surprise. "And I'm glad he did, I know you would've been crushed had he not" she added.

"That kid, he didn't kill him, it was part of the scheme he was working with Draco" I explained as she nodded.

"Yeah, Draco told me most of it, I smacked him upside his head" she as I gave her a strained smile. "Matt'll be missed" she said quietly as I nodded. "Maybe it's just my weakness for guys with a bleeding heart, but, toward the end, when I realized it was a possibility, I didn't want Matt to die." I had to look away as I thought of Matt's pained face, his sacrifice to make sure we were all safe. "But he did the right thing Tam, he let go in the end, just. Please don't torture yourself too much about it. Fred's alive, you're alive, I know it's cruel, but it all worked out." All I could do was nod. "At least he was really just Matt in the end" Melinda said with a light smile and I could've sworn I saw a tear.

I was able to push aside all that as I listened to Melinda absently talk. Mostly about exams, mostly about how proud her family was, mostly about how she thought it looked like Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were coming around. Mostly little things that kept my mind occupied, focused. I knew she meant it as a distraction and I was glad for that, I couldn't stay mad at her, at least not anymore because deep down she didn't want Matt to die.

We were both thankful to be released the next morning, making it back to Hogwarts right away, just in time for the final exam scores and lunch. I was surprised and a little unsure why George was waiting by the entrance doors when we got there but was relieved to see a smile as he greeted me with a warm hug. George and Melinda hugged next, and before I could ask anything Draco came over to greet us as well. "Where's Fred?" I asked.

"Probably with Barrass" George replied as I nodded and quickly headed for Professor Barrass' office. I was there in under four minutes, a new record, Barrass and Fred were making light conversation about redoing the joke shop. Both trailing off upon seeing me.

"Never do that—" Barrass started but I had nearly ran into him in giving him a hug as he let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're back and thank you; I should've realized she had a twin, I should've remembered how bad news twins could be" he teased as he winked over at Fred.

"Can I talk to you?" Fred asked as I pulled back from Barrass.

"Yeah" I said looking over at Fred, wishing to kiss him right then and there. Instead I followed him out of the office. "Why are we going so far off to talk?" I asked still following him but he didn't respond. "Fred, if this—" I let out a grunt as I walked into him, not realizing he had stopped. "Er…" I started looking around, we had stopped in some random hallway.

"This is where met" he said proudly, tapping his foot on the floor.

"Wait, you mean, my third year?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yep," he said as he let out a quick breath and cleared his throat, as if pacing for something. "Everyone loves cheesy…" I thought I heard him mumble.

"What?" I asked anyway but as expected he shook his head. But then, completely unexpected he kneeled down on one knee, sending my mind into a thousand pieces. This was happening, _this _was happening. I kept thinking as he pulled out a small red box. This is happening _now. _I thought as I covered my mouth, not sure if they were butterflies eager to escape or unconscious waiting to take over. Either way, I stayed upright, glued to the spot.

"Tammie" he said, unable to keep a straight face. "Hell, I have no idea what I'm supposed to say" he started as we both gave nervous laughs and then he opened the box, the original three stoned huge diamond engagement ring shining back at me. "I love you, we saved a half human, half vampire, we murdered Burnner and her psycho twin, we're alive and I don't want to be with anyone else except you. Forever" he said as I felt myself warm. "So, what do you say? Wanna marry me?" he asked, the end of his words a little high pitched and outlined with nervousness.

"Of course" I squeaked out, not even taking a second to think as I nodded and wildly grinned as he nervously put the ring on my finger.

"Don't tell Draco, but I think mine is—" I stopped him with a kiss.

"Don't ruin the moment" I told him as I kissed him again, this time he wrapped his arms around me, the kiss becoming more passionate and amazing.

"This is a good feeling" he said with a laugh.

"Oh you have no idea…" I said, my senses tingling with excitement as I giggled into his shirt as we kissed again, hitting a wall.

"Sorry…" I heard Draco's mumble as he started to turn around, his face red. "I thought, you know, maybe you were…" he trailed off as he nodded, noticing my finger. "Congratulations Weasley, er, Fred" he said clearing his throat as he nodded again. I had to stifle a laugh, it always amazed me how much pain Draco looked like he was in when trying to be nice. "I take it this what you meant by compromising positions eh?" he asked waving at us, clearly some joke him and Fred had, or him, George and Fred.

"Nah" Fred said as he let go of my waist and stepped back a few inches. "If it were you'd certainly feel more uncomfortable than you are" he added.

"Well, seeing as to how she's my cousin, I do feel fairly uncomfortable actually" Draco replied, his voice coming back now.

"Oh trust me Draco, if I wanted make you feel uncomfortable I'd have much better ways" he said giving him a wink before giving me a quick kiss and then walking off. "Be prepared for hugs, lots of hugs" he called back as I tried not to winch at the thought.

"It's not that bad, really," Draco said as he came closer. "The others are in the Great Hall, exam scores are in too, we got a bit of leeway because of the crap that happened, but not much" he said as I nodded and followed him down the stairs.

I said goodbye to Draco once inside the Great Hall, looking around the Gryffindor table—ignoring the whispers and looks—until I found my name. I sat down and took a moment to look over the envelope, the other students were happily—or disappointedly—talking about their grades. I listened to a group of girls nearby but drew my attention back to my own letter when I realized I had to open it at some point.

I looked around one last time as I nervous tore open the envelope. There was buzzing all around me but I ignored it as I scanned my letter. The four O's caught my attention first. The Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts didn't surprise me, Potions and Divination did. Professor Snape had always made snide comments about my improvement over the years, but I didn't think it was actually true, though m potions always came out correctly. I received an E in Charms which made my day; I could finally apply as an Auror. I had Melinda to thank for that, all her nagging about studying certainly paid off. I didn't even mind the A's in Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy. I beyond happy to see the recommendation from Professor McGonagall for a spot as an Animagus. Now I just had to think of a potential animal.

"Hey" Hermione said as she gave me a small poke in the shoulder.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I jumped up to hug her. "Hey guys!" I continued exclaimed as I hugged Ron first and then Harry. "I am so sorry for ruining your lives" I said with sincerity as Harry laughed out first.

"It's more like you added an adventure, I mean, I must say it would be pretty boring if things always went right" he said as I grinned and we took our seats.

"How did you guys do?" I asked waving the sheet at them.

"I guess I did alright" Ron said as he passed me his sheet, Harry doing the same, Hermione hesitating until I grabbed it from her. Ron was right, he did alright, better than I expected, mostly A's, Harry had the same with a few E's thrown in there. Hermione, as expected had O's.

"Melinda did just as well" Hermione said nodding at my sheet. I smiled, more so to myself, that girl really was smart. We put away our schedules just as more students filed in, some talking, some complaining. But it was relatively peaceful as people settled into their seats for dinner and announcements.

I was barely aware that Dumbledore announced the award for house cup was tied and undoubtedly both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor deserved the cup. In the end, he made a duplicate and award each house a cup, the banners around us alternated between Eagles and Lions. I lot of the Ravenclaws looked over in jealousy, I knew they wouldn't want to share their rightful winnings, and the only reason we probably got anything was because Dumbledore felt sorry, which, I figured was probably true.

After dinner we all went out and sat on one of the benches a few feet from The Great Hall, discussing our scores, and making light conversation. The twins had went back home and Draco had even came to join us. For most of the conversation I tuned in and out, dazing off into the distance, though, for once I was just happy to be having this relaxing moment with my friends. _Good job; against all odds you have succeed, you have restored balance and fate can be played out accordingly, you are truly talented, as are _all_ your friends_. I covered my ears at the voice, it was like piercing into my brain. But then, something hit me. I knew where I heard that voice before. I knew why it sounded familiar.

"Guys! The Fates, they saved me!" I exclaimed turning to face me.

"That makes complete sense too, they were probably arguing over cutting your string of life" Hermione explained as I half nodded.

"Yeah, sure, anyway, it was them…they trusted me" I said with a laugh of disbelief. "They left it up to us," I said as I looked at my friends, all of the in their own way smiling back at each other. "And it worked, it all worked" I said looking down at my finger, the ring still a bit foreign but lovely.

"Wait, when did that happen?" Ron exclaimed pointing at my finger.

"Today, calm down" I said but then before I could stop Hermione and Melinda from giggling and squealing I was bombarded by someone. No, Ginny. "_Ooaf_" I said as I felt like I was being thrown back.

"You're engaged, you're engaged! You and my brother are _finally _engaged!" she shouted excited as I squirmed out of her grip. "First thing we do, go to Abby's grave, tell her _all _about it" Ginny said as I nodded, chocking on happy tears.

"So, do you know what you're doing for the wedding?" Hermione asked as I raised an eyebrow at her. My mind was still on 'happy to be alive.'

"No, but I'm sure you guys will be happy to help, especially with the colors" I said winking at Melinda who grinned back and instantly launched into a conversation about all the people she was going to be telling the good news to. I laughed as I shook my head as I looked around at my friends, all varying expressions; most importantly, all of us safe. All of us in this together, and like Matt said, it was a wonderful feeling, being human and experiencing friendship, knowing I had friends who'd willing always help me out, knowing I'd do the same for them.


End file.
